NOCHE DE COPAS
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Una noche... consecuencias... ¿Destino?... DHr... Dejen Reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 1**

**CRUDA REALIDAD**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: Hola de nuevo, linda y preciosa Ly…

Ly:(Sonrojada) Hola…

Harry¿Y?... ¿Verdad que lo dirás?

Ly: Claro… Todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling…

Harry: U.U no era eso lo que quería…

Ly: Etto… ¿entonces?

Harry: Que esta vez YO seré el protagonista…

Ly: O.O … Harry yo… Me encantas pero…

Harry: Lo se…

Ly: Este… De hecho los protagonistas son… ejem… Draco y Herm…

Harry¿QUE?

Ly¿Lo siento?

Harry: (Cabizbajo caminando hacia la salida de la habitación y murmurando) Es que acaso nadie me valora… T.T

Ly: u.u Lo siento… TT.TT

**1**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas mientras un chico rubio intentaba ocultarse tras sus pálidos brazos pues un fuerte y penetrante dolor de cabeza le impedía abrir los ojos… _porque diablos olvide cerrar las cortinas,_ pensó, moviéndose perezosamente se estiro, sintió la suave sabana, aunque inmediatamente dedujo que no eran de seda como las de su cama, lo que lo perturbo un poco al saber que lo mas probable es que no estuviera en sus suaves, tibias y elegantes sabanas de seda, y ¿Por qué lo supo? Fácil… las de seda se deslizan sobre su desnudo cuerpo, como ya lo había comprobado antes… _un momento… ¿desnudo?_... hubiese pensado mas las cosas pero el sentir estallar su cabeza no se lo facilito. Para evadir la luz que luchaba por despertarlo giro su cuerpo, y al acomodarse esa perturbación volvió, pues un aroma a rosas que estaba seguro no era suyo le llego, turbado palpo al frente, entonces sintió otro movimiento… abruptamente abrió los ojos y definitivamente nada de lo que ha vivido en sus 22 años lo preparo para lo que vio…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como le dolía la cabeza… Aun cansada y sin intenciones de levantarse una chica trato de acomodarse nuevamente en su cama, aunque el sol ya alumbraba, se negaba a abrir sus ojos, atrapo con sus manos las suaves sabanas que luchaban por deslizarse por su desnudo cuerpo… no recordaba haberse desnudado… aunque bueno, de hecho no recordaba nada de la noche anterior… pero bueno, ya pensaría en eso después… ahora quería descansar… con unos movimientos lentos se acurruco, giro su rostro unos centímetros… mas choco con algo, un olor a menta le llego, sonrió… era agradable… hasta que se dio cuenta… ese olor no era suyo… lentamente abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con otros grises y unos mechones rubios cubriéndolos…

**-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (gritaron al mismo tiempo)

Rápidamente se levantaron de un brinco… la chica trataba de cubrir su recién descubierta desnudes con la sabana aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras el chico en su rápida huida de la cama no noto que también estaba completamente desnudo (o no le importo), por lo que al verse cada uno de cada lado de la cama… ella…

**-**AAAAHHHH… ¿po-podrías cubrirte con algo por favor?

El chico dándose cuenta de su posición jalo la otra sabana y se la enredo en la cintura…

**-**¿Qué diablos haces en mi cama Granger?

H- ¿Yo?... (confundida) ¿Esta es tu casa?... (dijo temerosa)

**-**(Viendo todo el lugar) Por supuesto que no… yo no tengo tan malos gustos… es mas de tu tipo… supongo… ¿Es tu casa?...

H-(Con el dolor de cabeza mas latente que nunca se llevo una mano a la sien) No… de hecho esto parece un…

**-**¿Hotel? (Completo su frase y ella se sintió temerosa)

H-¿Qué demonios me hiciste Malfoy?... ¿Qué hago aquí… y… así? (se señalo sonrojándose)

D- (Observándola detenidamente) _**mmm… no esta mal**… parece que no…** de hecho esta muy bien**… será nuestro secreto…_ Granger ¿que diablos me hiciste para que terminara en este hotel contigo¿Tan desesperada por mi estabas que recurriste a sucios trucos?

H-(Indignada y enojada) ¿Yo?... ERES UN MALDITO… QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE PARA… PARA… PARA QUE PASARA…

D- ¿Qué fue… me hechizaste?...

H- ¿Me drogaste?

D-(Confundido) ¿Te que?

H- Maldición (dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza) Me duele mucho la cabeza… y no recuerdo nada de anoche…

D-Ni yo…

H-¿Qué demonios paso?

D-(con una media sonrisa burlona) ¿Qué no es evidente? (la señalo con la mirada)

H-(sonrojándose) Yo… (tomo aire) no creo que haya pasado… ¿o si? (en su mirada se notaba cierta duda)

D- (Recorrió con la mirada la habitación y luego a ella) Pues según muestras creo que si… (la castaña también recorrió con la mirada la habitación, y a juzgar por la apariencia, o un huracán había entrado a la habitación o fue una noche bastante agitada… se sonrojo)

Era un cuarto enorme, con un ventanal que daba a una calle principal, o al menos eso escuchaban, todo estaba tirado, y desde la entrada corría un camino de ropa… al parecer de los dos… en los sillones alrededor había una camisa blanca… al pie de la cama un pantalón negro de seda… y junto a él… un vestido de lino color verde fuerte… y del otro lado… Hermione pudo distinguir algo muy familiar… su sostén… Con la cara totalmente sonrojada recorrió toda la habitación recogiendo su ropa, mientras el la observaba confuso… por extraño que parezca, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió… se sentó lentamente en la cama buscando algo que ponerse debajo mientras intentaba recordar…

**Flash Back**

Blase lo intentaba convencer de visitar un bar muggle… cansado del fastidioso discurso de su amigo decidió aceptar, había tenido mucho trabajo y necesitaba un respiro, y bueno, nunca antes había visitado un lugar muggle, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?…

Entraron en un lugar llamado "Sweet Wishes" (cosa que no le sorprendió… "dulces deseos"… ja… digno de Blase), se dirigieron al bar y ordenaron dos Wiskys… pasaron casi toda la velada hablando, relajándose, coqueteando (con chicas, no piensen mal)… y Blase como siempre tratando de seducir a alguien… al ver su último fracaso, decidió apiadarse de su amigo y buscarle una presa mas… "fácil" ahí fue cuando las vio… dos chicas sentadas en una de las últimas mesas, no se veían tan difíciles, le señalo a las chicas a su amigo y como eran dos… fácilmente podrían lograr su objetivo…

**Fin flash Back**

D- Bueno, al menos creo que eso si lo hice… (susurro mientras veía a una furiosa Granger entrar al baño seguida de un portazo)

**Flash Back**

Caminaron hasta ellas… y Blase se dirigió inmediatamente a la rubia chica del frente… mientras que él tendría que conformarse con la castaña de liso cabello que ahora le daba la espalda, toco su hombro para llamar su atención y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una molesta castaña que se le hacía conocida…

D- ¿Granger?... (ella lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido y desconfiada… que luego paso a incredulidad)

H-¿Malfoy?... (Volteo al chico que intentaba conversar con su amiga rubia) ¿Zabbini?

B- (impresionado) ¿Granger?... (sonrió) ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?... ¿Cómo estas?... (la recorrió con la mirada) Veo que muy bien…

H-(Ligeramente sonrojada por el comentario) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

B- Pasar un buen rato… ¿Verdad Draco? (él aludido aun se encontraba de pie al lado de Granger, por lo que Blase lo invito a sentarse con un gesto) ¿Podemos acompañarlas? (le pregunto a la rubia a lo que ella accedió mientras ignoraba la mirada furiosa de su compañera)

**-**¿Quiénes son? (les pregunto)

H-Ex compañeros del colegio (contesto rápidamente y visiblemente incomoda)

**-**Ah… ¿del internado?

H-Sí… (fue cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que ella era una muggle, pues omitió la palabra Hogwarts)

B-Perdona nuestra descortesía preciosa… mi nombre es Blase Zabbini (le dijo a la rubia) y él (señalo a Draco) es Draco Malfoy…

**-**Mi nombre es Sabrina…

Pasaron la noche tranquilamente, bueno al menos Blase y Sabrina que al parecer congeniaron muy bien, mientras que él y Granger no se hablaban y solo bebían… sin saber que tan fuertes eran los licores muggles…

**Fin Flash Back**

Lo último que recordaba era haber competido en un duelo de miradas con ella… y claro, las bebidas… pues esa tonta carrera para ver quien aguantaba mas fue la que al parecer ocasiono todo…

Otro portazo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad… Granger salía del baño, ya no se veía furiosa, sino confusa y… ¿temerosa?...

H-Preparare café… necesitamos hablar (dijo firme)

D-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…

H-(Interrumpiendo) Cállate y vistete… en verdad es importante… (salio de la habitación muy seria y él mas confuso entro al baño… necesitaba despejar su mente y que mejor que con una buena ducha)

Hermione caminada en la cocina tranquilamente… al menos por fuera, porque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, e insegura… el no saber que fue exactamente lo que paso la asustaba… y deprimía… ¿Cómo fue posible haber hecho lo que al parecer hizo?... ¿Acostarse con Malfoy, con su peor enemigo… y lo peor y que mas la deprimía… es saber que esa había sido su primera vez… su sueño siempre había sido entregarse al hombre que amaba en cuerpo y alma… y obviamente después de una boda… pues aunque se escuchaba anticuado y ridículo, era una de sus pocas ilusiones… pero ahora, por una estupida noche de copas eso se había ido al diablo… (Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, que inmediatamente borro) Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo recordaba… aunque para agravar las cosas tenía que ser con Malfoy…

Mientras estuvo en la ducha intento recordar algo… pero lo último que recordaba es el haber estado bebiendo en competencia con Malfoy a ver quien aguantaba mas… desde ahí… ya no recuerda nada… solo pequeños flashasos donde ve a un hombre de traje frente a ella que no conoce… un lugar solitario… gente felicitándola…

H-No tiene sentido (susurro)

Pasaron 15 minutos en lo que preparaba café y esperaba la salida de Malfoy de la recamara... en verdad necesitaban hablar... mínimo saber como llegaron ahí, pues si en algo Hermione Granger se caracterizaba era en enfrentar las cosas siempre, no le gustaba dejar nada de cabos sueltos... lo mas probable es que solo dijeran no recuerdo nada y... hasta nunca... pero debía estar segura...

D-¿Qué quieres Granger? (dijo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos)

H-(Cortes) ¿Quieres café?... Sirve para el dolor de cabeza...

D-¿Tu lo hiciste?... no quiero que me envenenes...

H-(molesta)Solo lo ordene!

D-Bien en ese caso... esta bien... (se sienta en el sillón frente a ella) me gusta con dos de azúcar Granger...

H-(Mientras le servia...) ¿Qué?... Un momento... tienes manitas... prepárate tu propio café! (exclamo dejando la taza de nuevo en la bandeja)

D- o.O ... Debes estar bromeando... Un Malfoy nunca atiende... a nosotros NOS ATEINDEN... Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré...

H-Pues si quieres quitarte ese dolor de cabeza sugiero que ese NUNCA sea hoy... y si no... pues lo siento por ti...

Draco viendo la decisión en sus ojos solo pudo hacer lo que le decían... tomo la taza y con sumo cuidado se sirvió una humeante taza de café... Tras unos minutos de silencio y formándose la tensión en el ambiente, el decidió hablar...

D- Granger tengo hambre... ¿podrías ordenar algo?...

H-Ahí tienes el teléfono... no soy tu sirvienta, hazlo tu mismo...

D-(Viendo el aparato) Y... ¿qué se supone que haga?... ¿Que les grite?... O.O

H-(Sonriendo internamente) ¿Es que acaso no sabes utilizar un simple teléfono? (dijo mordaz)

D- No me interesan las cosas muggles... como tu... (contesto despectivo)

H-(Molesta) El punto es... (respiro profundo) hablar de lo que paso anoche...

D-¿Ya recordaste algo? (levanto una ceja)

H- No... ¿y tu? (él negó) No lo entiendo...

D-(Despreocupado) Vamos Granger no es para tanto... solo fue una noche de sexo... solo eso... deja de darle importancia y olvidemos que esto una vez paso... espera... YA lo olvidamos... jejeje (dijo burlón)

H-(Roja de vergüenza) MIRA... (volvió a respirar)... Tienes razón... un error así es mejor olvidarlo...

D-Así es... ¿ahora podemos desayunar?... En verdad tengo hambre...

H-Pues si no sabes usar el teléfono, bien puedes morirte de hambre, yo me largo...

D- Bien... mejor me voy antes que... (lo interrumpió un sonido horrible) ¿Qué rayos es eso?...

H- ¬¬ El teléfono...

D-¿Y porque hace ese horrible ruido el Feletono?

H-TE-LE-FO-NO... y es porque esta llamando...

D-Pues yo solo escucho un ruido y no oigo a nadie hablando...

H-Idiota, tienes que levantar la bocina...

D-NO SOY IDIOTA... ¿y que es una bocina?

H-(Exasperada) ESTO... (tomo la bocina del teléfono) ¿Hola? (Volteo a ver las risas de Malfoy) ¿De que te ríes estupido?...

D-Jajajaja... Le hablas a un objeto... sabia lo loca que estas... pero esto es demasiado... Jajajaja...

H- o.O... Me sorprende tu estupidez Malfoy... (dejo de sonreír el aludido y se dirigió de nuevo al teléfono) ¿diga?...

Malfoy se limito a observar la estancia... la habitación era grande y al parecer lujosa y costosa... (frunció el ceño) seguramente el la había pagado... ella no podría... aunque, aun no entendía nada, no iba a decírselo... así que opto por... la retirada...

D-Bueno Granger me vo... ¿qué te pasa? (pregunto confuso ante una Granger completamente pálida, parecía en un mundo diferente, incrédula... se le acerco, le toco el hombro y ella volteo a verlo... soltó la bocina y mientras caía se alejaba de él...)

H-No... (susurro)

D-(Completamente confundido) ¿Que?

H-No, no, no, no (se repetía susurrando)

D-¿Que, que, que, que? (la imito)

H-Nosotros no... (le dijo con los ojos llorosos)... No es cierto... SI... debe ser una broma, si una broma de muy mal gusto... seguramente Sabrina se quiso vengar por no haberle pasado el examen, si, seguramente es eso... (Herm seguía repitiendo palabras sin sentido para Draco quien la veía bastante mas confundido, no entendiendo nada... veía a la chica dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la sala repitiendo "es una broma"... y sinceramente ya le estaba fastidiando...

D-¿Que es una broma? (ella detuvo su andar fijando sus ojos en él, para repetir "Es una broma" y seguir con su monologo de torturas para su amiga)

Después de unos minutos de contemplarla como diciendo "ESTA LOCA, COMPLETAMENTE LOCA" se canso y pues como sabemos que los hombres no son nada curiosos decidió sentarse en el mismo sillón de antes, se acomodo, se desarreglo el cabello inconscientemente y comenzó a revisarse las uñas... hasta que llego a su mano izquierda, donde encontró un ligero desperfecto que inmediatamente arreglo con su varita tras apuntarse y susurrar algo, su uña quedo en perfectas condiciones... siguió su recorrido hasta el dedo anular, donde halló...

D-(Levantándose rápidamente) ¿Qué-Que significa esto?

H-(Volteando a verlo confusa) ¿De que...? (se interrumpió al ver la mano que le mostraba Draco... la izquierda... el anular... el anillo... un anillo de boda... rápidamente desvió su mirada a su mano, la misma, el mismo dedo... el mismo resultado, un anillo de boda adornada su mano... intento arrancarlo... imposible, el la imito, intento quitárselo, hechizos, fuerza... jabón... shampoo, TODO... y nada funciono... entonces ella recordó...

**Flash Back**

Se acababan de enterar de la boda entre Lavender y Seamus, quienes empezaron a salir en séptimo...

G-No puedo creer que ya estén casados... ES MARAVILLOSO... (dijo una muy emocionada pelirroja)

H-Yo tampoco, es increíble, su boda fue preciosa, aunque aun no entiendo¿porque decidieron casarse a lo muggle?

G-No lo se... pero ¿viste los anillos?

H-Claro, eran hermosos, ojala que nunca los pierdan, así como es Lavender de despistada...

G-No lo perderá...

H-¿Cómo estas segura?...

G-Por el hechizo de compromiso...

H-O.O ¡Existe en verdad ese hechizo?... Creí que solo era un mito...

G- Todo mito surge de una verdad Herm, como ya debes saber...

**Fin Flash Back**

H-El hechizo de compromiso... (susurro)

D-¿Qué?... (Estaba visiblemente asustado) Ese hechizo es solo un mito... un tonto mito estupido...

H- ¿si no nos lo podemos quitar?... ¿estamos casados?...

D- No... debes estar bromeando...

H-(mostrándole que no puede quitarse en anillo) ¿Ves? (Hablaba cada vez mas bajo)

D-¿El hechizo de compromiso?... (asustado) ¿Ese que dice que cuando te casas adquieres un compromiso de luchar por lo que quieres y que-que-que mientras lleven el anillo... sus almas estarán unidas?...

H-Sí... (Lo ultimo que ella vio fue un cuerpo en el piso estorbando su camino... sí... Draco Malfoy se ha desmayado)...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Mi nueva historia... Espero que les guste mucho... la verdad es que yo ya me estoy divirtiendo mucho con solo pensarla... y como ya lo saben... mi loka cabecita piensa cosas inesperadas (a veces si se estabiliza, pero no muy seguido) así que bueno... con este nuevo comienzo espero que les guste... una vez mas historia de amor, diversión... y ¿sorpresas? Jejejeje...**

**No olviden sus reviews... los tomo mucho en cuenta, y me animan a seguir... espero verlos pronto... y que les guste esta historia...**

**Hasta el sig. Capitulo...**

**Con mucho, mucho cariño Ly Malfoy **


	2. Ultimas Noticias

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 2**

**ULTIMAS NOTICIAS**

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes de esta historia que reconozcan son de JK. Rowling, autora del gran libro Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (que por cierto no he terminado de leer U.U, pero pronto lo haré... n.n)

**2**

_D-¿El hechizo de compromiso?... (asustado) ¿Ese que dice que cuando te casas adquieres un compromiso de luchar por lo que quieres y que-que-que mientras lleven el anillo... sus almas estarán unidas?..._

_H-Sí... (Lo ultimo que ella vio fue un cuerpo en el piso estorbando su camino... sí... Draco Malfoy se ha desmayado)..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volvía a acurrucarse entre la calida cama... aunque un poco dura... se sentía bien, aunque aun le dolía un poco la cabeza... se removió un poco de su lugar y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos... _que extraño sueño... de solo imaginar..._

D-GRANGER! (ya había abierto los ojos completamente)

H-¿Estas bien? (arrodillada junto a él)

D-(Levantándose completamente y observando alrededor se puso pálido)... ¿Fue un sueño verdad? (pregunto dudoso)

H-Si te refieres al hecho de que podríamos estar casados no, no fue un sueño... (soltó despreocupada)

D- O.O ... Y... ¿y lo dices así?... ¿cómo si nada? (ella sonrió)

H-No le veo el problema... Yo estoy enamorada de ti... (se encogió de hombros)

D- O.O ¿QUÉ?... (Grito)

H- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Deberías ver tu cara hurón...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

D- ¬¬ No le veo el chiste... (Contesto molesto)... Y ...¿porque estas tan feliz ante esta situación... es que acaso es verdad que mueres por mi? (dijo burlón)

H- Sueñas demasiado... Pero no... (dijo con una sonrisa) Es solo que ya encontré una solución...

D-CLARO... EL DIVORCIO...

H-(Nerviosa) Veras... eso... va a ser un poquitin mas complicado...

D-¿Por?... (medio asustado)

H- Pues... (dijo levantándose y caminando a los sillones) Mientras tu adornabas el bello suelo...

D- ¬¬...

H- (Ignorando su mirada) Yo estuve investigando... buscando pruebas... y lo que encontré fue esto... (le mostró unos papeles, los medio leyó, sin entender nada, pero claro que no le iba a preguntar, por lo que saltó su lectura hasta la parte casi final... su firma... y nunca olvidaría la última frase, ahí con letras pequeñitas...

"_Satisfechos de los requisitos legales, no existiendo impedimento o habiendo sido dispensado y expresada la voluntad de los comparecientes..."_

D-(Confundido).. ¿Comparecientes?... ¿Voluntad?...

H- (impaciente) Sigue leyendo... (el volvió a su lectura)

"_Los declarare unidos en matrimonio..."_

Draco no quiso seguir... ahí estaba la prueba, bajo las firmas de él y ella... Hermione Jane Granger...

D-(Asustado y gritando) ¿VOLUNTAD?... SEGURAMENTE ME HECHISASTE...

H- NO SEAS ESTUPIDO... ¿CREES QUE YO QUERÍA CASARME CON UN IDIOTA?

D- SI CLARO... Y LUEGO ME LO CREO ¿NO?... PERO ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADASI PIENSAS QUE VOY A SEGUIR CON ESTO... AHORA MISMO VAMOS Y PEDIMOS EL DIVORCIO...

H- ESO ES LO QUE MAS DESEO! PERO...Pero... no podemos (termino en un susurro)

D- LO SABIA!... TU LO TRAMASTE TODO...

H-(Enojada se dirigió a él y le planto una bofetada que lo hizo girar el rostro) Jamás pienses que YO sería capaz de semejante estupidez... (con lagrimas queriendo salir de su rostro y reprimiéndolas) No me rebajaría a hacer algo como esto...

D-(Tranquilizándose... era cierto, ella no haría algo así, no era su estilo, o eso quería creer) Entonces no entiendo porque no quieres ir y divorciarnos...

H-(Tomando aire) Es lo que mas quisiera, pero veras... este papel, es de un registro civil...

D-(Interrumpiendo y sentándose frente a ella) ¿y?

H-¿Quieres dejarme terminar?...

D-Continua (dijo arrogante y con una señal de la mano para que continuara)

H-(Respirando profundo... ese hombre la exasperaba demasiado) El Registro civil es muggle y en el mundo muggle hay ciertas reglas... leyes que se aplican a todo el mundo y...

D-(con un ligero nerviosismo) ¿Y?...

H- No podemos pedir el divorcio hasta después de un año de haberlo contraído... (dijo rápidamente y cerro los ojos esperando un grito... uno, dos, tres segundos y nada, lentamente y con temor abrió los ojos para ver a un Draco Malfoy pálido como nunca, con la boca tan abierta que fácilmente podía verle todas las muelas y con los ojos en blanco...) Malfoy... (dijo temerosa)

D-(En un susurro) Un año... un año... (Para sorpresa de Herminio no había hecho nada de lo esperado, lo que la asusto mas...)

H-Pero tengo una solución (dijo rápido)

D-¿Un giratiempo? (pregunto esperanzado)... Podríamos adelantar el año y pedir el divorcio...

H- ¬¬ Sabes que están prohibidos... y si tuviera un giratiempo no adelantaría el año... (el la miro con una ceja levantada) Lo usaría para ir al pasado, anoche para ser exactos y evitar todo este molesto asunto...

D-¿Entonces lo haremos?

H-¿Escuchaste cuando dije que están prohibidos? (comenzó a molestarse)

D-Pero podríamos ir al ministerio. Es un caso de suma urgencia... y estoy seguro que...

H-(interrumpiendo alarmada) ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?

D- _Demonios... es cierto...**¿que harás?**... ¿escucharla?... **Vaya la primera vez que piensas**... ¬¬ _... **-**No, nadie debe enterarse...

H-En eso estamos de acuerdo...

D-¿entonces que sugieres?

H- Nada...

D-(Confundido) ¿Qué?

H-No hacer nada... (el la siguió viendo confundido) Mira, tu te vas por tu lado, yo por el mío, nadie dice nada y seguimos con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado... cuando pase el año, yo solicito el divorcio, te mando los papeles, los firmas y ya... asunto arreglado...

D- _¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?...**soy tu conciencia, no tu cerebro**... ¬¬ siempre tan gracioso... **n.n**... _**-** ¿Eso es todo?... ¿No nos volveríamos a ver?

H- No, nunca, o tal vez al firmar... dudo que sepas usar mensajera para los papeles...(susurro mas para ella que para él) pero mandare a mi abogado y ya... (dijo muy feliz)

D- O.O Bien... (levantándose y recuperando todo el color, costumbre y porte Malfoy que había perdido hace unas horas) Debo ir a trabajar (se sacudió sus ropas, que aún eran las del día anterior) Me voy... hasta nunca Granger... (le dio la espalda dispuesto a desaparecerse)

H- Espera... (el volteo a verla) ¿Podríamos salir por la puerta principal?... (dijo algo avergonzada)

D-(Frunciendo el ceño) ¿Por qué?

H- Pues... ¿recuerdas la llamada? (él asintió) Veras... el administrador sabe de esto... (señalo su anillo con la mirada) Y pues...

D-(interrumpiendo) El anillo... (viendo su mano y luego a ella) Cuándo este el divorcio podremos quitárnoslo ¿verdad?

H-Si... mientras podemos inventar algo...

D-Es fácil para ti... en las mujeres es normal que usen anillos... pero los hombres...

H- Vamos Malfoy... Ya inventaras algo...

D-(Pensando) Bueno... de cualquier forma, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie... (cuando Hermione lo vio a los ojos, creyó distinguir cierta tristeza... que de inmediato cambio a indiferencia, lo que la desconcertó, pero no dijo nada)

H- Entonces como te decía... El administrador nos vio llegar... y DEBE vernos salir... así que vamonos... saldremos por la puerta principal... (el suspiro... nada perdía, asi que salio con ella...)

Al llegar a recepción fueron recibidos calurosamente, lo que los hizo darse cuenta que fue Draco quien pago, solo él pondría pagar esas sonrisas ambiciosas, no le dieron importancia , entregaron la tarjeta de la habitación y salieron de el hotel...caminaron hasta encontrar un callejón y por última vez se hablaron... o al menos eso creyeron ellos... que sería la última vez...

D- Me voy, tengo mucho trabajo y esto ya me retraso...

H- Malfoy... (hablo dudosa) Toma esto... (le tendió una tarjeta donde estaba una dirección, el la tomo algo dudoso) Es mi dirección, por si tienes algún problema con todo esto... solo es para emergencia, he...

D- Nunca la usare Granger, tenlo por seguro... Hasta nunca... (con un CRACK desapareció, Hermione suspiro y después de unos segundos asimilando las cosas también desapareció)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin era Lunes... Después de un cotidiano fin de semana donde intento olvidar todo lo sucedido que obviamente para Draco Malfoy no fue muy difícil, con su siempre apretada agenda, y sus diversiones nocturnas con chicas pasaba sus días... aunque ya no bebía, con una experiencia bastaba y sobraba. Entro como todos los días a su oficina en un edificio bastante lujoso cerca del tan concurrido callejón Diagon, sin prestar atención a las atentas miradas de todos los trabajadores (oficinistas, empleados, etc.) que aunque no era raro que lo observaran, esa mañana exageraban, pero en lugar de sentirse incomodo, saco mas su orgullo y vanidad Malfoy y camino seguro... Al entrar se saco la túnica dejándolo vestido con unos pantalones finos de seda negra que lo hacían verse alto y delgado, y una camisa fina verde y fresca, no estaba ajustada, pero al estirarse se alcanzaban a ver sus músculos, tanto de piernas, como brazos... abdomen... etc., gracias al bendito Quidditch que tanto le gustaba jugar, además de entrenamientos... sacar el titulo de Auror no había sido fácil, pues después de ser un mortifago, no se veía muy bien intentando remediar la marca de su brazo.. pero lo que no sabían era que había una razón para haber traicionado a Voldemort... La Razón que le dio un camino verdadero... Se sentó en su lujoso escritorio de madera barnizada, que a pesar de ser antigua, la hacia verse elegante... aunque eso a Draco no le importaba en lo absoluto, claro que le gustaba la elegancia... pero estaba tan acostumbrado, que no le daba importancia mínima, ya se le hacia viejo y anticuado... Sin tardar mas tiempo, comenzó su trabajo, pero apenas se concentraba se escucho un aleteo sobre su cabeza... extrañado tomo el pergamino y lo abrió...

" _Lee el periódico y llámame..."_

_Hermione Granger..._

_Pta: Es Urgente... Debemos hablar..._

Era cierto, ese día no había abierto el periódico, pero tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar leyendo un estupido reportaje, arrugo el pergamino y lo arrojo a la basura... si era importante para ella, entonces para él no valía nada... Paso otro par de horas de la mañana trabajando... pero un murmullo de afuera lo saco de su concentración, intento ignorarlo, pero se hizo mas fuerte y parecía acercarse... dejando su pluma en el escritorio se estiro un poco en su asiento, cerro los ojos descansando un poco su vista e intento relajarse... Esa inversión que estaba revisando es la que mas trabajo le estaba costando... y todo por que el tonto dueño, un mago anticuado y con mucho dinero era muy conservador, era buena persona, pero no confiaba en Draco. _Cree que no puedo con la responsabilidad, Ja... y dice que no soy estable..._(hizo una mueca)..._ ¿cómo lo convenceré de lo contrario?..._ Un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos...

D- (levantándose enojado) Qué demonios... ¿Lesly? (pregunto a una chica rubia que acababa de entrar, que por cierto tenía una cara... que mejor no acercarse o lo mataría con sus propias manos...) ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y entrando de ese modo a mi oficina?

**-**Lo siento señor Malfoy, no puede evitarlo... (interrumpió su secretaria)

D- Ni para eso sirves tonta...

**-**Lo siento... (dijo cabizbaja)

D-(Fastidiado) Ya... retirate...

L-¿Qué significa esto Draco Malfoy?... (la mujer rubia le tiro al escritorio un periódico doblado)

D- (ignorándola) Te hice una pregunta... Responde...

L- (soltando un sollozo) ¿Cómo pudiste Draco?... Yo... yo te quería... Creí... creí que tu y yo formaríamos una familia ... y ahora... AHORA ME SALES CON ESTO...

D-(Buscando paciencia de no se donde) No se de que demonios hablas... Y ¿por qué creíste que quería formar una familia contigo?...

L- Eso no importa... JAMAS TE PERDONARE LO QUE ME HICISTE... JAMAS... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE DRACO MALFOY... NO ME BUSQUES NUNCA MAS!

D- (Se quedo confundido unos segundos tras ver azotar la puerta nuevamente al salir la chica, solto un suspiro) Al menos ya me ahorre el deshacerme de ella... ya me había cansado... (susurro) ¿Pero de que demonios hablaba?... (se sentó nuevamente y tomo el periódico, un mal presentimiento lo invadió... primero Granger, ahora Lesly... lentamente lo abrió y lo que vio... lo impacto... ahí en primera plana... una fotografía de él y Hermione donde mostraban un anillo y luego se besaban... arriba de la fotografía se leía en letras enormes...

"_EL PODEROSO Y MILLONARIO DRACO MALFOY CONTRAE MATRIMONIO"_

No leyó mas... dejo caer el periódico de sus manos... lo invadió una palidez indescriptible... lo sabían... todos... lo que quisieron evitar y ahí estaba... en primera plana... y lo peor es que no recordaba siquiera haberse sacado esa fotografía... sin esperar mas tiempo, se levanto rápidamente y a paso rápido salio de su oficina... ahora entendía porque todos lo vieron ese día extraño... TODOS LO SABIAN...

D- VUELVAN A SUS ASUNTOS... (les grito a los curiosos que volvían a mirarlo) Cancele todas mis citas de hoy (le dijo a su deprimida secretaria quien asintió, entro a su oficina de nuevo y desapareció)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un aleteo la despertó... abrió los ojos aún perezosa, contemplo a la lechuza que la miraba molesta, al parecer llevaba rato intentando despertarla para entregarle el profeta, como todos los días. Saco del cajón del buró al lado de su cama unos galeones y se los dio a la lechuza al tiempo que le entregaba el periódico, con un ultimo aleteo el ave despego internándose rápidamente por el claro cielo de Londres... A pesar de haber acabado la guerra y de vivir en el mundo muggle a Herm le gustaba estar enterada de todo con respecto a su otro mundo, a veces extrañaba estar ahí, con sus amigos, pero ahora todo era diferente, Harry había derrotado a Voldemort y tras su carrera de Auror y jugador de Quidditch no le quedaba tiempo para visitarla, aunque sabía que estaba bien, y Ron, también jugador de los Chudley Cannons y casado con Luna, tampoco podían frecuentarla tanto, si de vez en cuando se veían... pero ya iba a ser un año sin verse, ni saber noticias suyas, pero estaba muy ocupada con la universidad, la carrera de medicina la absorbía por completo y no le daba tiempo para nada mas que estudiar... por eso había decidido ir al bar aquella noche, a petición de su mejor amiga "Sabrina" quien le insistió hasta el cansancio que debía relajarse, aunque ella se haya molestado al llevarla a ese lugar "Sweet Wishes"... Ese bar donde "eso" paso, no había hablado todo el fin de semana con su amiga, ni Herm, ni ella habían intentado llamarse, pero Hermione tenía la duda sobre si ella sabía algo, creyendo que a veces es mejor no saber cosas no la llamo...

Se acomodo en su cama... le quedaban unos minutos antes de tener que ir a la universidad, así que coloco una almohada tras ella y se sentó, se tapo con las sabanas y abrió el periódico... quien la hubiese visto en ese momento no hubiese creído que una persona podía abrir tanto los ojos... ni la boca... Tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, él y ella afuera del registro civil, abrazados mostraban un anillo y se besaban... _¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que estábamos abrazados para sostenernos en pie?... se nota..._ Dando un último vistazo a la foto vio el encabezado...

"_EL PODEROSO Y MILLONARIO DRACO MALFOY CONTRAE MATRIMONIO"_

Como si su cama fuera un resorte se levanto, corrió a su escritorio y tomo un pergamino del cajón, saco su pluma, tinta y escribió un rápido mensaje, como su lechuza aun no llegaba de cazar, nerviosa se metió a bañar, necesitaba refrescarse... sabía que sería un día muy largo...

Una hora después una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por el frente de un salón de clases, se veía preocupada, por eso no se había percatado de todas las miradas que sus compañeros le ofrecían, realmente se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, su cuerpo bien torneado, con todo en su respectivo lugar y con proporciones adecuadas, usaba ropa ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo que le daba un aire de juventud y belleza que muchas le envidiaban, camino hasta su lugar y tomo asiento, dejando su mochila a un lado se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una mujer, de aproximadamente la misma edad se le acerco muy sonriente...

**-**WOW... te ves hermosa Mione... (y así era, vestía una falda corta de mezclilla con una camisa blanca con ajustes en la cintura, de manga tres cuartos, unas botas altas negras y el cabello suelto bien definido en caereles, usaba un maquillaje muy natural, en sus labios un gloss que hacia que se vieran adorables y deliciosos a los ojos de los hombres...)

H- Hola Ashley... (la aludida noto la preocupación en sus ojos)

A-¿Pasa algo Herm?

H-(Tomándole la mano y jalándola para sentarla frente a ella) Dime... ¿qué sabes de lo que paso el viernes?

A-(Sonriendo) Pues nada que tu no sepas (dijo picara, aunque luego lo pensó) Aunque no estoy segura si lo recordaras... estabas muy mal Herm...

H-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? (ahora si se notaba angustia en su voz, lo que asusto a su amiga)

A- Vaya... Draco debe ser realmente malo al despertarse...

H-(Preocupada) ¿Por qué dices eso?

A-Porque llevan 2 días casados y ya te preocupa lo que paso...

H- (Poniéndose pálida de súbito) ¿Entonces tu... tu... lo sabías?

A- CLARO QUE SI (dijo alegre) Si hasta fui tu testigo! (Hermione sintió que el aire le faltaba, SU PROPIA AMIGA LA HABÍA TRAICIONADO...)

H-¿POR QUÉ NO LO IMPEDISTE? (se altero)

A- (Extrañada) Porque se veían realmente lindos... tenían unos ojitos... (dijo suspirando emocionada)

H-¿Unos ojitos?... Ashley... Me... (bajo la voz) me case con un hombre al que odio... ¿eso te parece lindo?

A-(Encogiéndose de hombros) Del Odio al Amor hay solo un paso...

H- ES MI PEOR ENEMIGO!... Además... (volvió a bajar la voz) Estábamos borrachos, bien pudiste llevarme a casa en lugar de dejarme hacer esa locura...

A-Ya te lo dije... (contesto despreocupada) Intente evitarlo, pero él y tu me lo impidieron, además me amenazaste con hechizarme si me negaba... por cierto... ¿por qué no me dejaste aclarar que si sabia que eras... bruja? (susurro)

H- Porque sabia que a ellos no les gustaba relacionarse con muggles, y creí que así se irían... (suspiro)

A-(sonriendo) Pues no funciono y hasta te casaste...

H-(molesta) ¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso?

A-Pero si...

**-**Hola lindas... (interrumpió un chico)

A- Hola Dan... ¿Cómo estas?

D- No tan bien como ustedes (las observo) pero paso...

A-(Sonriendo) Vaya que si pasas... (el chico era de cabello negro azulado, con ojos azules celeste, alto, y de buen cuerpo, además de una sonrisa de comercial (linda y perfecta)

D-¿De que hablaban?

A- Del Viernes, de lo que te perdiste...

D-(interesado) ¿De verdad?... ¿pues que me perdí?

A- De...

H-De nada importante (interrumpió rápidamente)

D-¿Pasa algo Herm?... Estas muy pálida...

A- Debe estar cansada... ha sido un fin de semana agitado ¿no Mione? (le guiño un ojo)

H-(Sonrojándose) No hables de lo que no sabes... SABRINA...

D-¿Sabrina?...

A- Este... (sonrojándose) Bueno yo...

D-Ustedes se traen muchos secretitos... Vamos díganme que pasa...

H- No se... aquí pregúntale a tu amiga...

A-(fingiendo ofensa) ¿Su amiga?... y tuya, aunque te pese...

D-(impaciente) Bueno, me van a decir o lo investigo por mi cuenta...

A- Es que conocimos... bueno, Yo conocí a unos chicos y pues... no quise darles mi verdadero nombre...

D-(levantando una ceja) ¿Qué?... ¿Se gasta?

A-(orgullosa) Claro... pero eso no es lo importante sino que Herm...

H-(interrumpiéndola) ¿Qué crees que diría TU NOVIO si se entera que estuviste coqueteando con un chico?

A- Oye... tengo ojos... esta bastante pasable el chico... además, el confía en mí...

D- Aja... pero si supiera con quien se metió no lo haría...

A-(Dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro) MI Harry, sabe que lo quiero... (saco la lengua de forma infantil)

H-(Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, como le encantaba las pequeñas disputas entre esos dos, parecían verdaderos hermanos) Jejejeje... eso creo... oh no (se borro la sonrisa de sus labios)

D y A- ¿Qué?

H-(Una vez mas preocupada) Ashley... no le digas nada a Harry... por favor, te lo suplico...

A-(Extrañada y confundida) De acuerdo...

D-Herm... ¿qué pasa?... me preocupas...

H-Nada...

A- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa?...

H-(Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada por la entrada del profesor al aula) Hablamos luego... (los dos se alejaron del lugar, mientras Dan iba con una ligera tristeza en sus ojos y Ashley pensaba _"pobre Dan, cuando se entere"_...

A- CIELOS!

D-¿Qué?

A- Ya debió llegar mi maestro! (Salio corriendo como loca a su salón)

H-(Con una ligera sonrisa) Siempre es lo mismo...

D-(En el banco de a lado) Esa es nuestra Ashley... (Herm asintió aún con una sonrisa)

Aún no podía creer que su mejor amiga fuera esa chica, tan contraria a ella, Hermione tan responsable y preocupándose por todo y Ashley, todo lo tomaba con calma, y contradictoriamente siempre estaba acelerada, aunque estudiaban carreras diferentes (Herm medicina y Ashley diseño, de ahí lo loca) se habían conocido en la biblioteca, por una extraña razón Ashley ese día había ido... (examen) y Herm al ver que se estaba durmiendo la acompaño y ayudo para evitar un buen chichón por cabecear muy cerca de la mesa... eso fue en primero, y desde entonces se hicieron amigas, las mejores, aunque lo increíble vino después cuando ella saliera con uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry¿quién diría que su serio amigo al final se enamoraría de una muggle, de ella, su loca amiga, tan distintos y a la vez complementándose, esa era la razón de ser tan amigas... un equilibrio, al igual que con Harry, por eso sabía de la magia (sonrió ante el recuerdo) Harry no quería enamorarse y sabía que algo estaba pasando entre Ashley y él así que quiso alejarla, y creyó que la mejor forma sería asustándola, por eso le contó de la magia y Voldemort... ¿consecuencia?... Ashley se había molestado, pero no por la razón que Harry quería...

**Flash Back**

Ha- Por eso mi mundo, se mantiene alejado, por el rechazo de los muggles, y para mantenerlos a salvo de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, ya que a pesar de su caída, algunos intentan seguir sus pasos...

A-No puedo creer esto (dijo enojada)

Ha- Entiendo que ya no quieras verme...

A-(Aún enojada) ¿Hermione también es una bruja? ( Harry que no había pensado en eso asintió, tal vez había arruinado su amistad con Herm...)

A- Ahhhhh... ¿POR QUÉ? (se tiro al piso hincada)

Ha-(asustado) Ashley...

A- ¿POR QUÉ YO NO FUI UNA BRUJA?... TT.TT ¿Por qué me castigan así?... ¿por qué el destino es tan cruel?... QUIERO SER UNA BRUJA!...

H- O.O ... (mientras Ashley seguía llorando su destino cruel)

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día, Harry desistió de alejarla... gano mas su risa... el verla llorando por no ser una bruja había terminado de despertar ese sentimiento negado y decidió que tal vez era mejor dejarlo salir poco a poco, y ese poco a poco ya era un año, aunque no se veían diario, se respetaban... aunque Ashley a veces era imprudente, era verdad que se querían, y se notaba, eran felices, como nunca creyó ver a su amigo... y eso a ella la hacía feliz, por esa razón, a pesar de no verlo seguido sabía como estaba y que le pasaba... Obtenía información de buena y segura fuente... aunque a veces Ashley era olvidadiza... bueno, muy olvidadiza...

Herm decidió poner atención a su clase al preguntarle algo su profesor, y que por primera vez no supo responder, pues no sabia que le habían preguntado, tras un "ponga mas atención señorita Granger" comenzó a escuchar a su molesto profesor...

Transcurrió la clase sin altercados importantes, pero todos notaron lo distraída que estaba la inteligente y sabelotodo Hermione Granger, pues aún en la Universidad seguía tan aferrada a los estudios que era la mejor de la carrera... Al dar la una de la tarde Ashley fue a buscar a sus amigos a su última clase para salir a comer... (Se la pasaba comiendo y luego se quejaba de estar gorda...)

A- Tengo hambre...

D-Me pregunto que hará Harry para mantener tu hambre...

A- Cállate... (respondió molesta)

D-Luego no te quejes si te deja por gorda... (dijo burlón y Ashley se detuvo...)

A- T.T ... ¿Por qué me dices eso?...

D-Porque puede ser... ¿que va a decir cuando te vea mas gorda que la última vez? (agrego mordaz)

H- (amenazante) Dan...

A- Él no me dejaría por gorda... ¿o si?...

**-**¿Quién no te dejaría por gorda? (dijo un chico abrazando a Ashley por la cintura de espaldas a ella)

A- Ese chico que ves ahí corriendo (señalo a un muchacho corriendo)

**-** ¬¬ ... ¿Y?... ¿Te lo traigo y lo amenazo?... se ve que quieres estar con él...

A- Pues...

H-(Interrumpiendo) Hola Harry... ¿qué tal?

Ha- HOLA HERMIONE! (la abrazo) cuanto tiempo... te extrañaba...

A- Ejem...(fingió tos)... Ejem... (Dan veía divertido la escena, Harry abrazando a Herm y Ashley con una mueca... un momento... Estaba abrazando a SU Herm...)

D- Harry... ¿qué tal?... Tanto tiempo sin verte... (Harry se soltó para saludar de mano a Dan?

Ha- ¿Qué tal?... ¿cómo se han portado mis chicas favoritas? (abrazo a Herm y Ashley por los hombros)

D- (Sonriendo) Herm, como siempre... perfecta... y Ashley... pues... estamos hablando de Ashley...

A- ¬¬ no me ayudes...

D- n.n No lo hago...

Ha- (Abrazando a Ashley por la cintura de frente) ¿Así que te has portado mal he?...

A- (Poniendo cara de niña buena) Solo un poquito... (con su mano hizo una seña de pequeñito)

Ha- Tendré que castigarte (le hablo bajito y abrazándola mas)

A-¿A si?... ¿Y como? (le contesto abrazándolo por el cuello y en un susurro también)

H- Pues... (se acerco seductor y la beso tiernamente al igual que ella)

Herm vio esa escena y no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste, a veces envidiaba a sus amigos, se veían tan felices...

D-Mejor vamonos antes que se nos peguemos con la miel...

H-(Comenzando a caminar) Cállate Dan... Luego te quejas que no tienes mas amigos...

D-(Sonriéndole coqueto a Herm) Si tu estas ahí siempre, por mi no vuelvo a hacer amistad con nadie... (se le acerco un poco)

H-(Sonrojada) Yo...

**-**EJEM... (Dan y Herm voltearon a ver quien interrumpió ese lindo momento... Hermione palideció...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Qué tal mi segundo capitulo?... Les gusto... les juro que me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo... y sale por si solo... ¿qué tal mi nuevo personaje, no se si será relevante, pero me divierte... (la verdad no quería a Ginny como su pareja, por eso le cree una... conciencia: Aja... la creaste... a mi me parece muy familiar ... Ly: De veras? ... a quien será? Jejejeje... u.u no pude resistirme... es que Mi Draco ya tiene a Herm... además para Ginny tengo otros planes muajajaja (risa macabra)...)**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO REVIEWS... GRACIAS! DE TODO CORAZON... nos vemos en el prox. cap... Ly**


	3. Revelaciones

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 3**

**REVELACIONES**

**Disclaimer: **Sí...yo se que ustedes lo saben... ajá... los personajes conocidos de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling... lo ven... todos lo sabían...

**3**

_D-(Sonriéndole coqueto a Herm) Si tu estas ahí siempre, por mi no vuelvo a hacer amistad con nadie... (se le acerco un poco)_

_H-(Sonrojada) Yo... _

_**-**EJEM... (Dan y Herm voltearon a ver quien interrumpió ese lindo momento... Hermione palideció...) _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco después de desaparecer de la oficina fue a su casa... debía encontrar a Granger lo mas rápido posible y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo... podría ir al Bar, pero no era hasta la noche, con lo cual perdía un día entero, no, debía encontrarla en ese momento... _**¿Draco?**... Ahora no, estoy ocupado..._ (Daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación) _**Pero**... Te dije que NO...** La tarjeta**... Como la busco... **DRACO; LA TARJETA!**... ¿Quieres callarte, me impides concentrarme... ¿Cuál tarjeta?... **La que Hermione te dío**... LA TARJETA¿por qué no me dijiste antes?... **¬¬ **... Oye...y ¿desde cuando le dices Hermione y no Granger?...** es tu esposa ¿no?**... ¬¬ calla... **n.n**..._

Busco entre sus ropas hasta encontrar la tarjeta, la observo, pensó en la dirección y se apareció unas calles atrás al apartamento de Granger, camino, como siempre con su porte distinguido robando miradas de chicas y mujeres mayores, cuando llego al departamento subió al elevador, pero nunca llego al piso correcto, por lo que después de 15 minutos de subir y bajar decidió usar las escaleras... Se acerco a su puerta, 16, el edifico no era lujoso, pero parecía presentable, toma aire, reunió fuerzas y Toco... 5 segundos u nadie abrió... Toc, Toc... siguió sin abrir...

D- (medio enojado) HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!

**-**¿Podría dejar de gritar? (le dijo una mujer que acababa de asomarse por la puerta del departamento a lado del de Granger)

D-(molesto) ¿Sabe donde esta Granger?

**-**La señorita Hermione debe estar en la universidad, como todos los días

D-¿Universidad?... ¿Y que es eso?

**-** o.O ... ¿Una escuela?

D- ¿Y donde esta esa "escuela"?

**-** ¿Para que la quiere?... No se la daré... puede ser un secuestrador...

D- o.O ... ¿Me ve cara de secuestrador? (comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo)

**-**Uno nunca sabe.. (Dijo con aire de sabelotodo)

D- Soy, un amigo, me acabo de enterar que vive aquí, y me urge verla... (estaba impaciente), Si no la veo creo que moriré... (agrego ligeramente asustado)

**-**(viéndolo tiernamente) Ah... pobre, (Draco tenía cara de cachorrito abandonado) De acuerdo... sigue la calle de frente (señalo a la avenida principal), camina 3 cuadras, das vuelta a la derecha, caminas 2 cuadras mas, das vuelta a la izquierda caminas 1 cuadra mas, y ahí esta la entrada principal...

D-Bien... (salio corriendo)

**-** ¬¬ De nada... (grito)

Camino todas las calles que la señora le había dicho sin detenerse, después de su pequeña alteración y con sus dotes de convencimiento, logro sacarle la información, camino a prisa, tenían que hablar... ella debía tener una solución ya...

Llego después de 20 minutos de caminar, entro robando las asombradas miradas de todas las chicas, no todos los días ves entrar a semejante... hombre, en la universidad, y ese día parecía que era especial, dos chicos totalmente opuestos entraron... uno de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban mas de lo normal, vestido casual, pero que se notaba el grandioso cuerpo escondido tras esos pantalones beige sueltos, una camisa negra y fresca, unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados, y que el chico al usar lentes le daba un aire de inteligencia e intelectualidad irresistible. Y ahora ese hombre rubio alto, de músculos... para suspirar, no eran exagerados, solo bien proporcionados, rostro fino y delicado, y unos ojos grises muy extraños, pues desprendía un aire de frialdad e indiferencia que daba miedo...

Con la seguridad de siempre, Draco la busco rápidamente, y justo frente a un pequeño edificio blanco con puertas de cristal la encontró, hablaba con un chico, según Draco era pasable, pero nada comparado con él, camino hacia ellos y al ver que el chico se le insinuaba o puedo evitar una sonrisa y ganas de interrumpir tan... "romántico" suceso¿porque no divertirse arruinando el día de Granger si el de él ya lo estaba?...

D- EJEM... (fingió una tos Dan y Herm voltearon a ver quien interrumpió ese lindo momento... Hermione palideció...)

H- Malfoy... (susurro y Draco esbozo una sonrisa burlona)

D-(Arrogante) ¿Interrumpo algo?

H-(sonrojada) No, yo...

Da-(Molesto) Sí, a decir verdad...

D-(Burlón) Lastima...

H-(saliendo de la impresión) ¿Qué haces aquí?

D-¿Te molesta que haya interrumpido tan asombroso acto que si no llego ahora mismo aun mantendrían?

H-(sonrojada) Claro que no... No habríamos...

Da-(Molesto con la presencia y por la interrupción) No tienes porque darle explicación a este sujeto Herm (la abrazo protectoramente)

H-(Tratando de safarse del abrazo) Dan... por favor...

D- ¿Hasta tienes guardián?... quien te viera...

H-(comenzando a molestarse) Ya basta... (dijo entre dientes)

Da-No entiendo... ¿Se conocen?

A-(Que llegaba corriendo con Harry de la mano) Oigan... (se detuvo al ver a Draco) Ah... Draco... (dijo en voz baja)

Ha- (Extrañado viendo a su novia) ¿Lo conoces?

A-(incomoda) Bueno yo... jejeje... ¿algo?...

Ha- ¬¬ ... ¿Cómo lo conoces?... (ella esquivo su mirada) Malfoy, que haces aquí? (le pregunto no de muy buena manera)

Da-(interrumpiendo) Alguien me puede explicar que pasa...

H-(Nerviosa) Es que... Dios, que hago... (susurro)

D-(Aún burlón y cada vez sintiéndose mejor ante la angustia de Herm) Oh... pero que grosero soy... permíteme presentarme... Soy Draco Malfoy... (le extendió su mano y Dan la acepto)... Esposo de Hermione Granger...

¿Cómo describir las caras de todos?... Indescriptible, Harry con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula en el suelo, Dan... igual que Harry, agregándole una enorme palidez contrastando con unas mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza por haberlos encontrado así, pero con una profunda tristeza sombreando sus ojos, Ashley... con la sonrisa de siempre y Hermione, mas pálida que en toda su vida, sonrojada y molesta con el rubio...

H-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A DAR ESA CLASE DE INFORMACION?

D- EL OTRO INVOLUCRADO... ME QUIERES DECIR QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? (le mostró el periódico) NO SE SUPONE QUE TODO ACABARIA Y "YA"

H- ESO MISMO TE IBA A PREGUNTAR YO...

A-Esto... ¿no creen que deberían bajar un poco la voz? (dijo señalando a todos los alumnos que los miraban curiosos y asombrados por los gritos)

Ha-¿Eso... eso es cierto?... (pregunto con un dije de rencor en la voz)

A-(Viendo la reacción de todos) He... vamos a un salón, deben estar desocupado...

Ha-(Viéndola) ¿Y tu lo sabías?...

A-Es que yo... (asintió)

Ha- No puedo creerlo... Hermione¿cómo pudiste?... Me traicionaste... (dijo con tristeza)

H-No Harry, nunca fue mi intención...

Ha-(viendo a Ashley) Y tu le ayudaste... Las dos me traicionaron...

A- Pero yo...

H- Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada...

Ha- No la justifiques Hermione, sabe lo que hace, ya no es una niña...

H- Yo soy la que no sabía lo que hacía, y la amenace...

A- (Con los ojos llorosos) No puedo creer que me culpes por los demás Harry, ni siquiera Herm tuvo la culpa, es cierto, de mi responsabilidad y la decepcione por mis tontos impulsos...

H- (Viéndola con tristeza) Ojala que pronto madures Ashley... Me voy y

D-(interrumpiéndolo) Que fácil es huir de los problemas he Potter... ella no tuvo nada que ver y la culpas de los errores de los demás...

Ha-Tu no te metas, tu eres el culpable de todo, y como siempre, arruinando mi vida... primero me la quitas... y ahora me quitas a mi mejor amiga y haces que mi novia me traicione...

D-(Con una mueca burlona) Yo no tengo la culpa que no sepas mantener tus relaciones... ¿Cómo pude quitarte algo... que nunca fue tuyo? (era obvio para todos los presentes, excepto Dan que ya no hablaban de Herm y Ashley, ahí había otra cosa...)

Ha-(Visiblemente enojado) Lo único que sabes hacer es arruinar vidas Malfoy... Y sabes que es lo peor... (agrego con desprecio) Que ni siquiera la supiste retener... (Para Herm esa fue una revelación, estaban hablando de una chica, una chica que al parecer Malfoy le había quitado a Harry, por eso lo odiaba mas que nunca... Para Ashley fue un baldazo de agua helada, Harry no estaba molesto con él por ella, sino por otra mujer... por una que al parecer todavía le dolía...)

D-(enojado) TU QUE SABES DE LO QUE PASO! NADA... Así que no me vengas con estupidas sesiones de psicología... A menos... (sonrió burlón) A menos que aún te duela el haberla"perdido"... eso es ¿verdad Potter? (vio la cara de frustración que puso Harry) Aun sientes algo... ¿No me digas que aún la amas después de todos estos años?

Ha- Eso es algo que no te importa... (estaba furioso)

A-Pero a mi si me importa... (contesto una voz conocida, pues ya habían olvidado que estaban acompañados, Herm la abrazaba, mientras en sus ojos se veían señales de lagrimas)

Ha- (Sorprendido) Ashley yo...

A-(Enojada) ERES UN IDIOTA POTTER... (salio corriendo y llorando, Herm vio a Harry con tristeza e intento correr tras Ashley, pero una mano la detuvo)

Da- Déjala... yo iré con ella, tu tienes asuntos que atender (le señalo a los otros dos chicos)

H-Pero ella...

Da-Yo la cuidare... (sonrió con tristeza) después de todo, es mi hermanita ¿no? (Herm lo vio y asintió, tenía razón, necesitaba arreglar todo esto antes de herir a mas personas, Dan corrió para alcanzar a su amiga y Herm camino a donde estaban los otros dos. Draco miraba fijamente a Harry y éste miraba al vacío, como procesando lo ocurrido)

D- Tiene razón tu EX Potter... (Harry lo miro) Eres un idiota... (hizo una mueca burlona) acabas de perder lo mas cercano a una relación que tenías... ella no te perdonara... (sonrió con tristeza casi imperceptible) Al parecer tu tampoco sabes retener a una persona... (Harry lo miro con odio y corrió en dirección contraria, por donde se perdieron Dan y Ashley)

Hermione quedo sola con Draco y no supo que decir, era demasiada información para un solo día, tratando de entender los recientes hechos se sentó en una jardinera, llevándose una mano a la cabeza...

H-¿Qué fue todo eso Malfoy?... (el aludido la miro y vio su confusión, pero aún estaba todo muy reciente y necesitaba descansar sus pensamientos)

D- Solo rencores del pasado...

H- Rencores que por no solucionar en el momento, lastiman en el futuro...

D- Así parece... (se sentó a su lado, mirando al cielo) Tu amiga lo superara, pronto estará bien...

H-(Preocupada) No lo se... creo que de verdad lo amaba... y creí que Harry también...

D- Potter no sabe lo que quiere, aún vive en los recuerdos del pasado, y mientras no los enfrente no podrá vivir en el presente... (Herm lo miro asombrada, eso parecía muy maduro de su parte)

H-Creo que tienes razón... Solo espero que se de cuenta pronto... si espera demasiado podría ser muy tarde...

Contemplaron el cielo en silencio, sin molestarse, criticarse o agredirse, solo el sonido del viento y los murmullos exteriores se escuchaban, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero increíblemente no se sintieron incómodos compartiendo ese momento de reflexión... No saben cuanto tiempo paso si no hasta que unas luces los deslumbraron de pronto... Asustados trataron de distinguir que eran las luces, hasta que los acorralaron... De un brinco se pusieron de pie... Decenas de reporteros les hacían preguntas y mas flashes se presentaban, ninguno sabía que hacer... entonces recordaron su situación y como los encontraron... Voltearon a verse, en los dos reflejaba angustia y miedo... Draco tomo rápidamente la mano de Herm y la jalo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud corrieron hasta salir, bajo la asombrada mirada de todos los estudiantes y con los reporteros pisándole los talones...

H-(aun corriendo) Piensa en mi departamento... (le grito, el asintió y con un Plop desaparecieron...)

Jadeando aparecieron afuera del departamento de Herm, respirando agitadamente, unos sobre el otro, pues al jalarse y aparecerse perdieron el equilibrio y Herm cayo sobre Draco... Cansados y recostados en el piso trataron de calmar sus respiraciones sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban hasta que...

**-**DIOS MIO... ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACEINDO? (Herm y Draco voltearon a donde se escucho el grito) Hermione... Nunca lo creí de ti... (confundidos se vieron y rápidamente se dieron cuenta d la situación, ella sobre él, respirando agitado, muy cerca... nervios...)

H-(Levantándose sumamente roja) Lo lamento señora Delawear, no es lo que usted piensa, se sacudió, es que nos venía siguiendo y...

D-(Interrumpiéndola) Señora... ¿Delawear?... (ella asintió), fue mi culpa, veníamos corriendo tropecé, caí y la jale... ¿no creo que eso sea un delito ¿o si?...

SD- No... pero parecía otra cosa...

H-(Sonrojada) No, lo que dice él es la verdad...

D-(Un poco impaciente) Bueno señora, creo que no le debemos explicaciones, así que si me permite... Mi ESPOSA y yo tenemos que hablar, con permiso... (Dejando a la señora con la palabra en la boca y con una nueva noticia que correr, entraron al departamento)

H-¿Por qué hiciste eso? (le pregunto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta)

D-Solo así dejaría de pensar que eres una...

H-(interrumpiendo) Ya entendí... ¬¬ ... (suspiro) Malfoy... ¿qué haremos?... Estamos en un lío... (se sento)

D-(Recostándose en el sillón) Lo se... ¿qué haremos?... ¿Ya has pensado en algo?...

H-No se... ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?...

D-Nadie tiene derecho de reclamarme sobre mis acciones...

H-Excepto tu familia...

D-Tampoco ellos, tienen bien claro que no deben meterse en mis asuntos...

H-(Extrañada) Es tu familia...

D- No son nada, solo unos ambiciosos... si se meten conmigo dejo de darles mensualidad... espera (se levanto de pronto) Tal vez que se hayan enterado no es tan malo...

H-(Con una ceja levantada) ¿Por qué?

D-Tenía la responsabilidad de mantener a mi familia hasta que yo formara una, así lo decía el testamento, y ahora que estoy casado... Ya no tengo ninguna obligación de mantener a esa bola de gorrones...

H-(Confundida) ¿Entonces te beneficia?

D-En partes...

H-¿Has hablado con Blase?... ¿Qué te ha dicho?

D-El cobarde no me ha dado la cara, seguramente sabe que le haré cuando lo vea... (sonrió maliciosamente)

H- Draco... Tu lo escogiste como testigo...(fingió alarma)

D- (Encogiéndose de hombros) Seguramente porque no había nadie mas que yo conociera...

H-(Pensativa) Puede ser... (Respiro) Entonces... ¿qué haremos?

D- (Sentándose de nuevo) Fingiremos un feliz matrimonio...

H- O.O ¿QUE?

D-¿Tienes novio?

H-(Mas confundida) ¿Que?

D-(paciente) ¿Qué-si-tienes-novio?

H-(Negó con la cabeza) Pero eso que tiene que ver...

D-Nada... Solo quería saber... jejeje

H- ¬¬...

D-¿Entonces el chico con el que estaban?... ¿Quién es?

H-(suspirando resignada) Un amigo...

D-(Levantando una ceja) ¿Ahora si se llaman?... ¿amigos?

H-(tranquila) A diferencia de ti... yo si puedo tener amigos, solo amigos...

D-(Burlón) Pues como los encontré no lo creo...

H-(Sonrojándose) No se que le paso a Dan, siempre es muy atento, pero solo eso...

D- Le gustas... ESA es la razón...

H-No lo creo...

D-¿Dudas de mi?

H-¿Debo confiar?

D-¿Qué gano con mentirte?

H-Tu dímelo...

D-Dejemos esta ridícula conversación¿crees que podríamos hacer este departamento mas grande?

H-¿Para? (temió la respuesta)

D-Yo necesito un lugar mas grande, tengo necesidades...

H-¿ESTAS LOCO?...

D-Solo un poco...

H- ¿o.O?

D- Escucha... Fingiremos ser un feliz matrimonio por un año, hasta que podamos divorciarnos, ya no tenemos que escondernos porque todos lo saben, entonces no habrá problema...

H- ¿Y porque?... Tu ganas... pero yo no...

D-Tu también ganas, claro, si quieres...

H-¿Qué gano?

D- Mi presencia por supuesto... (respondió orgulloso)

H- ¬¬ ... No, en serio... ¿qué gano?

D- u.u Hablaba en serio... Pero dime... ¿qué quieres?

Hermione medito unos minutos, tal vez si podría ganar algo, sus padres la dejarían tranquila con eso de buscar pareja, sus compañeros ya no la tacharían de santurrona y aburrida, no es que le importara mucho... pero ya buscaría mas formas de ganar... además de ciertas venganzas... (sonrió maliciosa)

H-Bien, acepto... Pero tendremos que hacer el departamento mas grande...

D-(Observando el departamento) Sí, no tienes tan malos gustos, no será necesario redecorar...

H- ¬¬ Gracias...

D- Bien, entonces es un acuerdo... Traeré mis cosas hoy mismo...

H-Bien, haré los hechizos correspondientes...

Unas horas mas tarde Draco y Hermione se encontraban discutiendo de nuevo por las habitaciones... Draco quería la as grande y ella no estaba dispuesta a cedérsela, lo que conllevo a una pequeña batalla de maldiciones... ¿quién gano?...

H- ES MI HABITACION DRACO MALFOY!

D-(Aún en el piso) BIEN... pero solo porque te deje ganar he...

H-Lo que sea... bien, ahora de acuerdo me voy...

D-¿a dónde?

H- No te importa...

D- Granger...

H-(Interrumpiendo) Será mejor que empecemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, si no sospecharan...

D- Bien Hermione... ¿Ahora me dirás a donde vas?

H- No... Hasta pronto...

Dejo a Draco en el departamento con la esperanza de que cuando regrese lo encuentre aún entero y se dirigió a su destino...

Media hora después llego a un edificio, no era elegante, pero no era desastroso, tomo el elevador y subió al penúltimo piso...

H-Sigo sin entender porque le gustan las alturas... (susurro)

Cuando llego camino hasta encontrar el numero 25 y timbro... Nadie contesto, volvió a timbrar y unos pasos se escucharon, lentamente se abrió la puerta...

H-Hola... (fue atrapada en una abrazo muy fuerte, Herm la intento abrazar mas fuerte y escucho los fuertes sollozos de su opresora)

**-**Aún la ama Herm... Yo no significo nada para él...

H- No digas eso Ashley... él te quiere... Harry solo...

A- No, (interrumpió) No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar, al menos no esta noche... (Herm asintió y entro al departamento con ella)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco seguía dando vueltas en el departamento buscando algo que hacer, hasta que encontró un estudio, "agradable" pensó, sin esperar mas, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer todos sus documentos, de inmediato todo quedo como a Draco le gustaba, tomo su portafolio y se puso a trabajar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A-(Aún abrazada por Herm) ¿Sabes?... Hable con él...

H-(Viendo su triste rostro) ¿Y que te dijo?

**Él me mintió...  
él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad, él me mintió...**

**Flash Back**

Ashley estaba sola en uno de los últimos salones de la universidad, casi siempre estaba vacío, Dan había ido por algo de beber, cuando Harry la encontró...

**No me amaba nunca me amó  
él dejó que lo adorara  
él me mintió... él me mintió**

H- ¿Ashley? (pregunto dudoso)

A-(Levantando la cabeza lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban) Harry...

**Era un juego y nada mas  
éra solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
él me mintió... **

H-(Sentándose con ella en el piso) Yo... no se que decir, solo... Perdón

**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme **

**  
**A-(Secándose las lagrimas) ¿La amas? (le dijo bajito)

H- (Viendo al frete, no a ella) No lo se...

**Mentiras todo era mentiras  
palabras al viento tan  
sólo un capricho que el niño tenía **

Él me mintió... él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad

A- Nunca me quisiste Harry... me usaste para olvidarla...

H-No, eso nunca, creía haberla olvidado, pero al ver a Malfoy yo...

**No me amaba nunca me amó  
él dejó que lo adorara  
él me mintió... él me mintió**

**Era un juego y nada mas  
éra solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
él me mintió... **

A- (Levantándose) No importa Harry... ¿Por qué no la buscas, Ya no esta con Draco... tal vez... si la vieras...

**De todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba.**

H- No lo sé... no quiero hacerte mas daño...

A- Buscala... Y olvídate de mi, olvida lo que paso, se muy feliz... (forzó una sonrisa, se levanto y camino fuera del aula, cerro la puerta y camino hasta los sanitarios, pasando al lado de Dan sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha camino, al llegar se encerró y comenzó a llorar todas esas lagrimas que suprimió con Harry, salieron a flote, se dejo caer en el piso, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloro e silencio...)

**Mentiras todo era mentiras  
los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias  
que me estremecían  
Señor tu que estás en los cielos  
tú que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella en mi piel  
de sus besos.**

**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada quisiera morirme**

**Fin flash Back**

H- Ashley... ¿por qué le dijiste eso?... Lo arrojaste a sus brazos...

A- No lo quiero a la fuerza Herm, no lo quiero así (volvió a llorar)

H- Ashley... mi pequeña... (susurro)

A- Ya no quiero mas mentiras Herm, ya no mas...

**Mentiras todo era mentiras  
los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias  
que me estremecían  
Señor tu que estás en los cielos  
tú que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella en mi piel  
de sus dedo.**

**Él me mintió... él me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad **

**No me amaba nunca me amó  
él dejó que lo adorara  
él me mintió... él me mintió...**

Pasaron casi toda la noche abrazadas y hablando, Ashley necesitaba consuelo y Herm necesitaba seguridad, una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, con todo lo que paso con Draco, iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para lo que viniera, y no tenía idea de donde la sacaría... Temprano abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, sino en un sillón de una pequeña estancia... sin moverse la recorrió con la mirada buscándola... y frente a la ventana la encontró, observando la fresca mañana...

H- Bueno Días...

A-(Con una gran sonrisa) Buenos Días Herm... ¿desayunamos?... Tengo hambre...

H- Que raro... si tu nunca... (Ashley le saco la lengua y Herm sonrió, era increíble la forma de superar sus problemas, ella a veces sentía que no podía con todo y ella, Ashley, apenas ayer había terminado con su novio y hoy ya estaba feliz... aunque sabía que en el fondo, su comportamiento solo era para cubrir la tristeza que inundaba su corazón)

Ashley no había dormido en toda la noche, fingió dormir para que Herm no se preocupara, en cuanto sintió la respiración tranquila de Mione se levanto y recorrió el departamento, tomo una caja y metió absolutamente todo lo que le recordara a Harry, ya no lo necesitaba, pasaron horas escogiendo y metiendo ropa, regalos, fotografías... todo lo de el, lo había metido en la caja... solo faltaba una cosa, abrió su libro favorito buscando un pergamino que él le había dado, y que usaba como separador para recordarlo siempre (pues nunca soltaba ese libro, y que también Harry se lo había regalado)... Lo abrió y busco el pergamino, recordando lo que decía, "TE QUIERO"... sonrió con tristeza, nunca le dijo que la amaba, y ahora sabía la razón... lo encontró y lo abrió, por ultima vez antes de guardarlo, mas ya no tenía escrito un te quiero, había algo mas...

_Ashley... _

_Sabes... ahora recuerdo que no te gustaba que te dijera querida, o amor, decías que era muy cursi, me dijiste que esas palabras la gente las utilizaba comúnmente y perdían veracidad y valor... en el fondo estaba de acuerdo, nunca te lo dije... pero lo aceptaba, y tenías razón... si te las hubiera dicho, ahora te estarías convenciendo de tus propias palabras, porque se que en el fondo... deseabas que fuera realidad... _

_Eres la persona mas especial que conozco, tengo amigos, Ron, Herm... son los mejores... pero tu eres diferente, eres mi chica especial... la que me brindo amor y apoyo cuando lo necesite, me llenabas de cariño sin pedir nada a cambio... fuiste mi amiga incondicional... _

**Tú, la misma siempre tú**

**Amistad, ternura qué sé yo**

**Tú, mi sombra has sido tú**

**La historia de un amor**

**Que no fue nada**

_Aún recuerdo aquella noche que te dije que era mago... je, como lloraste porque querías ser bruja, tal vez muchos piensen que fuiste infantil, pero para mi fue mas, me demostraste que no te importaba nada mas que no fuera hacerme feliz... Y te lo agradezco, pues lo fui, realmente lo fui... _

_¿Por qué te digo esto ahora?... Por que quiero que sepas que eres y siempre serás importante, Te quiero Ashley, pero si te conozco como sé que te conozco, no querrás volver a verme y lo acepto, ya te he hecho suficiente daño como para herirte mas..._

**Tú, mi eternamente tú**

**Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós**

**Tú, mi oculta amiga tú**

**Un golpe de pasión**

**Amor de madrugada**

_¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?... Lo nerviosos que estábamos, la risa que nos dio conocernos, nos hicimos uno creyendo que nunca nadie nos separaría... nos mentimos... ahora un recuerdo me separo de ti..._

**No existe un lazo entre tú y yo**

**Nada de amores**

**Nada de nada**

_Por Favor... perdóname por todo... por no amarte como mereces, se lo que me dirás... que intente ser feliz... lo único que te puedo prometer, es que lo intentare..._

_Eres mi chica incondicional..._

**Tú, la misma de ayer**

**La incondicional**

**La que no espera nada**

**Tú, la misma de ayer**

**La que no supe amar**

**No sé por qué...**

_Con cariño... Harry Potter..._

**Tú, intensamente tú**

**Soledad, cariño yo qué sé**

**Tú, mis horas bajas tú**

**Un cuerpo de mujer**

**Un par de rosas blancas**

**No existe un lazo entre tú y yo**

**No hubo promesas**

**Ni juramentos**

**Nada de nada**

_Pta: Yo no te pido que intentes ser feliz… te lo exijo… busca tu felicidad, sé que la encontraras..._

Termino de leer la carta y la abrazo a su pecho… respiro hondo y luego la arrugo en su mano, después de unas silenciosas lágrimas la separo de si y la rompió, en pequeños pedacitos, se acerco a la ventana...

A- Adiós Harry… (susurro mientras el viento se llevaba el último recuerdo de su amor…)

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, hasta que una voz la trajo de vuelta…

H- Buenos días…

A-(Con una gran sonrisa) Buenos Días Herm... ¿desayunamos?... Tengo hambre... (era mejor así, empezar como si nada hubiese pasado, siempre lo hacía)

H- Que raro... si tu nunca...

Las dos chicas sonrieron y comenzaron su día con una nueva y diferente vida, sin saber lo que el destino les preparaba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Me quieren matar?... Jejejeje... todo se arreglara lo prometo... ¿como ven que se va dando la Relacion de Draco y Herm?... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS... GRACIAS... Espero les siga gustando... TERMINE MIS EXAMENES FINALES! POR FIN... (raro ¿no?... estaba en entrega y examenes y fue cunado mas rapido actualize... n.nU... jejeje) ESCRIBIRE AHORITA QUE ANDO INSPIRADA Y ACTUALIZARE LO MAS RÀPIDO POSIBLE... Hasta pronto... Ly... (sus preguntas se responderan conforme avanze la historia n.n, lo prometo) Ciao...**


	4. Sr y Sra Malfoy

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 4**

**SEÑOR Y SEÑORA MALFOY**

**Disclaimer:** TODOS los personajes conocidos son de J.K. Rowling… ahora y siempre… (a menos que me los quiera regalar)

Rowling: Sueñas…

Ly: T.T

**4**

_Las dos chicas sonrieron y comenzaron su día con una nueva y diferente vida, sin saber lo que el destino les preparaba…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

D-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?...

H-QUE TE IMPORTA!…

D-¿QUE ME IMPORTA?... HAS ESTADO TODA LA NOCHE FUERA Y SIN AVISAR… ¿QUE TAL SI TE, DIGO, ME PASA ALGO MIENTRAS ESTABAS FUERA?...

H-POR FAVOR… ¿QUE ES LO PEOR QUE TE PUEDE PASAR?

D-NO SE… NO CONOZCO EL MUNDO MUGGLE…

H-POR ESO TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ… A MENOS…

D-¿Qué?

H- A menos que estuvieras… preocupado por mi…

D- Estaba preocupado por MI…

H- Aja… me voy a cambiar, aún tengo que ir a la Universidad… (Salio de la estancia donde tuvo esa pequeña discusión con Malfoy y fue a su habitación, dejándolo bastante confundido…)

**Flash Back**

Draco daba vueltas por todo el departamento, no había podido dormir toda la noche, Granger no había regresado aún y eso lo atormentaba ligeramente, pues una nota le había llegado a su antiguo departamento cuando él estaba ahí… con solo unas palabras… que estaba seguro de quien eran…

"_Nos la pagaras Draco"_

D-¿_Donde diablos esta?... **¿estas preocupado?**... claro que no, es solo que mi familia es algo… ¿vengativa?… **entonces estas preocupado**... solo… ah, olvídalo… **admítelo**… nunca…_ (perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que un sonido de puerta al abrirse lo saco de ellos, rápidamente volteo encontrando a la dueña de su enfado, recibiéndola con un caluroso…)

D-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?...

**Fin Flash Back**

Sin mas contratiempos ni reclamos Hermione abandono el departamento, para cuando ella salio, Draco ya se había ido, sin darle importancia fue a la Universidad, donde se encontró con sus amigos, que al llegar no noto que cambiaron de tema...

H- Hola chicos...

A-Hola Herm... ¿Cómo te lo va?... (pregunto de forma infantil)

H-Bien, con una escenita con Ma-Draco... que te contare después...

Da-Herm... (estaba un poco incomodo) ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casabas?...

H-(Sonrojada) Es que yo...

A-(interrumpiendo) Es que es una historia tan romántica... (suspiro, Dan y Herm la miraron extrañada)

H-(Confundida) ¿Romántica?...

Da-¿Tu pensando en romance?... ¿Desde cuando?...

A-(Con un puchero) Desde que los conocí... (señalo a Herm)

H- ¿Me lo explicas?

A-Pues un odio que se convierte en amor...

Da-¿Odio?

H-¿Amor?... ¿Dónde?

A- ¬¬ ... No les digo... no son nada románticos...

Da- Yo creí que el romance nacía poco a poco, conociendo a las personas (miro a Hermione) Pero de pronto te das cuenta que no... y todo lo planeado se va... muy lejos

H-¿Por qué lo dices?...

Da- Por...

A-(interrumpiendo) Porque aún no comprende que un amor, no se planea, solo se da...

Da- Hablando de amor… (cambio de tema) ¿Ya te arreglaste con Harry? (Hermione bajo su mirada)

A-(Mirándolo fijamente) Si… lo arreglamos… (Herm volteo a verla confundida)… Decidimos dejarlo… (les dio la espalda como buscando a alguien)

Da-(Incomodo) Yo… lo lamento… no sabía… ¿Como estas?

A-(Encogiéndose de hombros) Bien… ahora…

**-**Miren quien esta aquí… (los corto una mujer morena muy hermosa) la sabelotodo y sus "amiguitos"… (se rieron unas chicas que la acompañaban)

H- ¿Qué quieres Noemí?

N-Solo saber si ya consiguieron una vida… (fingió inocencia)

Da-(Molesto) ¿Qué diablos quieres?

N-(insinuante) Contigo… todo…

Da-(Alejándose ligeramente sonrojado) Yo… (sacudiéndose) No te cansas de fastidiar…

N-(Sonriendo maliciosa e ignorándolo) Dime Ashley… ¿ya nos presentaras a "tu galán perfecto"?

A-(Sorprendida) ¿Por qué piensas que lo haría?...

N-Lo sabía… (sonrió triunfante) No lo tienes… o es que no fuiste suficientemente buena para mantenerlo a tu lado… (agrego mordaz)

A-(roja de furia) Mira…

H-(Interrumpiendo enfadada) Basta Ya…

N-A mi no me des ordenes…

Da-(Interrumpiendo) Ya… las tres… ¿tanta curiosidad tienes Noemí?... Bien pues aquí me tienes…

N-(Confundida) ¿Qué?

Da-Yo soy el novio de Ashley… ¿contenta?...

N-(Visiblemente decepcionada) Eso no es cierto…

H-(Sonriendo burlona) ¿A no?...

N-Cállate tú… (le grito, pero encontrando otra solución) Siempre creí que estabas enamorado de ella (miro a Dan y le señalo a Herm quien se sonrojo)¿Qué se siente ser cambiada por tu mejor amiga?...

H-(Molesta) Ella no… (fue interrumpida al ver que Noemí ya no le prestaba atención, estaba viendo a un chico rubio que coqueteaba con una de sus amigas) pero… (susurro)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

D- Así que estudias Psicología… que interesante…

**-**Lo es… ¿y tú? (la chica estaba sumamente sonrojada)

D-No yo no estudio, manejo los negocios de mi familia…

**-**(Interesada) ¿en serio?

D-Por supuesto, soy un gran inversionista…

**-**Oh…

**-**Mariel… ¿no presentas a tu amigo?

M-Ah… (molesta, irónica y forzada) Claro Noemí… el es…

D- Draco Malfoy… (la interrumpió, tomo su mano y la beso) un gusto…

N-El gusto es mío (le contesto coqueta)

D-Bien, me he divertido Mariel (la aludida le sonrió), pero debo irme, el deber me llama y debo encontrar a…

**-**¿Qué haces aquí? (lo interrumpió una voz conocida)

N-(Molesta) Tu que haces aquí Granger… estorbas (le dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Draco, quien se sorprendió por la forma de tratarla)

D-(Dirigiendo su mirada a Granger) Buscándote…

MyN-(sorprendidas) ¿Qué?... ¿Lo conoces?

A-(llegando hasta ellos) Vaya, veo que ya conocieron al famoso Draco Malfoy, guapo, inteligente, (Draco la miro orgulloso, aunque no la conocía muy bien comenzaba a caerle realmente bien), inversionista, millonario, y buen esposo…

N-(Incrédula) ¿Esposo?

M-¿De quien?

H-(Sonriendo triunfante, él lo había hecho una vez, era su turno) podrían empezar a llamarme SEÑORA MALFOY…

NyM-¿QUE?

A-(mas sonriente) Así es… son el Señor y la Señora Malfoy… (sin decir una palabra les dieron la espalda y caminaron los cuatro, aunque Draco tenía una cara no muy a gusto, tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto con respecto a la amiga de "su esposa"… una vez alejados)

D-¿Qué paso ahí?

H-(Inocente) Nada… ¿Qué haces aquí?

D-(Estaba incrédulo, pero no le dio importancia) Olvide unos papeles en el departamento, y tiene protección por lo tanto no pude aparecerme… (le dijo en reproche)

H-(Sonriendo) Lo sé… toma (le extendió una llave que saco de su mochila) Debo irme a mi clase, adiós…

D-Bien… (sin despedidas se fue, tal como llego)

Da-(Acercándose) Chicas… tengo que hablar con ustedes…

A-Dan… (lo vio a los ojos) no vuelvas a hacer eso…

Da-(Confundido) ¿A que te refieres?

A-No necesito que me defiendas… no vuelvas a decir eso… por favor

Da-(Avergonzado) Lo siento…

A-Se enfrentarlo ¿sabes?… (se notaba un poco enfadada, y era raro verla así)

Da-Lo se, es solo que… (suspiro) lo lamento…

A-(sonrió complacida) Ahora… Vamos a desayunar!

HyDa- n.nU…

H- Esto… tenemos clase Ashley…

A-(Decepcionada)… Cierto… T.T… y no desayune… esta bien, vamos a clase, mientras mis tripitas gruñen exigiendo comida, mientras mis ojos debido al cansancio de el hambre se cierran poco a poco, sin fuerza… (actuaba dramáticamente), haré lo posible por poner atención… vamos… no se preocupen por mi… (Herm la miraba angustiada… tal vez era cierto… y Dan la miraba como diciendo… "ni yo me la creo"… pero para su sorpresa…)

H-Vamos a desayunar… al fin la clase no es tan importante como tu salud… vamos… (Ashley sonrió y Dan, con los ojos como platos y levantando la quijada del piso corrió para alcanzarlas)

Ya en la cafetería, mientras Ashley desayunaba un jugo, leche, molletes y un huevo…

Da-(Susurrándole) Herm… eres la chica mas inteligente de la escuela, y te dejaste engañar por Ashley…

H-(Volteando a verlo con una sonrisa encantadora que lo hizo sonrojar) No me engaño… (suspiro aun con la sonrisa) Se que todo lo que la daña se lo guarda, ayer lo confirme… solo quiero consentirla para que vea que no esta sola… al menos unos días no nos hará daño…

Da-(Viéndola asombrado) ¿Y las clases?...

H-Hay que tener prioridades… lo entendí mi primer año en Hogwarts, y mis amigos son primero… (volvió a mirar a Ashley extasiada con la comida, y sonrió más)

Da- Eres increíble Hermione… (ella volvió a verlo y le sonrió, luego volvió su vista a su amiga)… te voy a extrañar… (susurro triste para él mismo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres meses habían pasado desde que todo comenzó… Draco y Hermione por fin habían aprendido a llamarse por sus nombres, tenían sus discusiones diarias, pero estaban aprendiendo a tolerarse… se ayudaban, algo… al menos no estorbándose, para secreto de Hermione, Draco encontraba interesante las cosas muggles, claro después de superar su temor a cosas nuevas, como cuando descubrió que el tostador no lo atacaba, que expulsaba el pan porque era normal, o cuando vio que Herm le ganaba cocinando metiéndolo en una caja con luz y apretando unas cosas, en lo que él recordaba el hechizo… debía admitir que las sopas instantáneas eran mejores que la comida que ella intentaba cocinar… todo con tal de estar a salvo… aprendió a usar el feletono… y estaba aprendiendo a controlar la magia del celular… apredía rápido y era un poco mas practico… en cuanto a Herm, no sabía por que razón Draco la protegía, era sumamente extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo, se le hacia increíble que Draco se acostumbrara tan rápido a su estilo de vida, que aprendiera a atenderse solo… claro… después de que no comió casi nada durante las primeras dos semanas tuvo que aprender… bueno, creo que también influyo el hecho de no querer elfos domésticos atendiéndolos todo el tiempo, pues aún estaba en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos, también descubrió que Draco trabaja demasiado, y no descansa nunca, hasta sábados y domingos trabaja... Una mañana se percato que sus dos amigos de la Uni, se estaban alejando poco a poco, pues aunque nadie se lo exigía, ahora tenía también otras obligaciones, y eso la estaba alejando, dándose cuenta de esta situación y de que no había visto a sus otros amigos en mucho tiempo, decidió hacer una pequeña reunión, llamo a todos y decidió avisarle a su "querido esposo", era una perfecta oportunidad para que descansara...

Entro lenta, pausada y medio silenciosa al estudio, cerro la puerta tras ella y carraspeo...

H- Ejem... (nada, Draco seguía metido en sus papeles, sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia...) EJEM... (dijo mas fuerte y... nada...) DRACO!... (el aludido dio un pequeño brinco y volteo rápidamente)

D-(Confundido y extrañado) ¿Hermione? ...

H-No... la vecina de a lado... (respondió sarcástica)

D-Ah... te veré después, cuando mi "esposa" se haya ido a la universidad... (dijo volviendo a sus papeles)

H-Ja, Ja... muy gracioso... (irónica)

D-No mas que tu... (revisando de nuevo los papeles que había dejado caer)

H-(Respiro profundo) Draco...

D- mmm... (sin retirar su vista de los papeles)

H-Organice una pequeña reunión con unos amigos este viernes...

D-¿Y? (seguía sin mirarla)

H-Pues... que quiero que vengas conmigo... (de súbito dejo sus papeles y la miro...)

D-¿Bromeas verdad?

H- No... (contesto segura, aunque por dentro no lo estaba) Trabajas demasiado, podrías enfermarte...

D-(con una ceja levantada) ¿Te preocupas por mi?...

H-Solo no quiero cargar con un muerto en mi apartamento...

D-Es mi forma de trabajar... ¿Te molesta?

H-Pues a decir verdad si...

D-No sabes cuanto lo siento...(respondió irónico y volvió a sus papeles)

H-(Enojada por ser ignorada) Me importa muy poco si lo sientes... vas a ir a esa reunión... quieras o no...

D-(Incrédulo) ¿Quien me va a obligar?... ¿Tu?... (se levanto del asiento y camino hacia ella)

H-(Acercándose a él) Por supuesto...

D-¿Como?... (Se acerco amenazador)... Sabías que en una relación el hombre siempre dice la última palabra...

H-Claro que sí... Dilo...

D-(Escondiendo su miedo) Esta bien... pero solo por esta vez... (Una vez mas, nuestro querido Draco fue vencido por la rápida y ágil varita de Herm en su cuello...)

Herm salio sonriente de la habitación, mientras un Draco Malfoy maldecía por lo bajo...

D- Ya vera... me vengare... la haré sufrir... maldición...

Esa misma noche...

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente y muy feliz, de haber encontrado a todos sus amigos para la reunión, pensaba en sus planes... había conseguido unas cabañas al sur de la cuidad, donde era campo aún, era enorme y con grandes árboles, en realidad era hermoso y tranquilo.

Aún en sus pensamientos abrió la puerta de su habitación y... CRASH!

H-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... DRACO MALFOY! (Un pequeño balde de agua helada le callo directo a la cabeza mojándola completamente, mientras un Draco escondido en un armario doblándose de risa la observaba) ESTA ES LA GUERRA!...

Imagínense que era miércoles… Al día siguiente Herm antes de irse a la universidad fue al cuarto de Draco, quien estaba dormido aùn, un rato después salio con una sonrisa de satisfacción… se detuvo tras la puerta de salida, espero…

D- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……. (Al escuchar aquel grito Herm corrió… llego hasta fuera del edificio y espero… vio a Malfoy asomarse en la ventana, le sonrió ante la fría mirada y volvió a correr… y no paro hasta la escuela…)

Pasaron los días en esa pequeña guerra interna… le tenían miedo hasta de llegar, ya no tenían confianza, Draco tomo muy personal el hecho de que Herm le dejara caer un balde de insectos para despertarlo, gusanos, arañas, moscas, grillos… te todo… (claro, de plástico) pero eso no impidió su venganza… Ya era Viernes… el día que irían a su reunión, tras una pequeña tregua, salieron del departamento para ir a las cabañas a pasar el fin de semana…

Al llegar, bajando del auto de Herm…

H-Draco… esto es hermoso… (emocionada exclamo)

D-Aburrido… (pero en sus ojos se veía cierta admiración)

El lugar era precioso, grandes extensiones verdes se abrían paso a su alrededor, árboles altos, el cielo claro con nubes adornando su soledad, un extenso lago al fondo con una pequeña cascada, se veía el agua cristalina y pequeños peces saltando de vez en cuando… el sol brillaba en su esplendor…

Caminaron a las cabañas, rentaron una con 2 habitaciones, entraron, se acomodaron y Herm salio a dar una vuelta, mientras Draco trabajaba un rato, después de dos horas llegaron en otros autos Dan y Ashley, a ella se le veía un tanto deprimida, por lo que rápidamente camino a ellos…

H-Hola chicos…

Da-(Alegre) Hola Herm… (corrió a ella y la abrazo levantándola del suelo y dándole unas vueltas…)

A-Hola Herm… (visiblemente triste) Es un lugar hermoso…

H-Si, lo es… ¿Sucede algo? (pregunto preocupada al ver que sus amigos no se hablaban)

A- A mi no… pregúntale aquí a tu amigo Tompson… (Dijo molesta)

H- Dan… ¿no dejaste que desayunara por llegar rápido?

A- (recordando) TT.TT… Aparte…

H-(Dandose cuenta de un pequeño detalle) ¿no se supone que solo vendrían en un auto?

Da-(Nervioso) Bueno, es que… veras…

A-(Interrumpiendo) Yo iré a buscar algo de comer… (se alejo brincando y cantando…"comida, comida, comida… comida, comida, comida")

H- o.O… No cambia ¿verdad?...

Da- o.O Nop… y que bueno (suspiro)… en fin…

H-¿Qué pasa Dan? (preocupada)

Da-Ven, vamos a caminar… (la tomo del brazo y caminaron hasta la orilla del lago, donde se detuvieron a observar el horizonte, pronto el sonido del aire chocar con el agua rompía el silencio que se apoderaba del lugar, hasta que él rompió el momento…) Tiene razón Ashley… Es en verdad un hermoso lugar…

H-Lo es… (asintió con la cabeza) Dan…

Da-Shhh… (la interrumpió negando con la cabeza, pasaron unos minutos mas y el volvió a romper el silencio) ¿Sabías que hace poco mas de año y medio estuve saliendo con Ashley?... (ella volteo a verlo, pero él seguía con la visa fija en el agua)

H-Lo sabía… (no le quito la mirada, y el volteo a verla)

Da-¿Cómo te enteraste?... Se supone que era un secreto…

H-(Encogiéndose de hombros) Los vi en un salón vacío una tarde… y digamos que estaban… algo… ocupados…

Da-(Sumamente sonrojado e incomodo) esto… es que…

H-No tienen que darme explicaciones, Ashley es una mujer hermosa, y tu muy guapo, era normal que se atrajeran… solo… solo que me sentí un poco mal porque no me lo dijeron ustedes… (su semblante cambio un poco a tristeza)

Da-Perdón Mione, no queríamos que nadie se enterara hasta no estar seguros, y creeme, tu hubieses sido la primera en enterarte si veíamos que funcionaba, no queríamos perder la amistad que llevábamos, y creímos que así era mejor… (ella asintió no muy convencida y el volvió su vista al lago) solo fue un par de meses… solo eso, cuando creímos que funcionaría… todo termino…

H-(Extrañada) ¿Por qué?... y ¿Por qué están molestos?... No entiendo que tiene que ver, llevan mucho tiempo como amigos y ahora...

Da- A eso voy…(la interrumpió), esta molesta conmigo porque piensa que las abandonare…

H-(confundida) ¿Por qué?... Dan… me confundes…

Da-¿Sabes porque terminamos? (ella negó, el tomo aire y continuo) Por ti…

H-¿Qué?

Da- Una tarde… mientras caminábamos de la mano te vimos hablando con un chico, yo me puse furioso, creía que te estaba molestando, pero Ashley me dijo que se veía que solo te coqueteaba… (Sonrió triste) Creo que ella siempre lo supo… tiene un sexto sentido para esto ¿no crees? (ella lo vio fijamente y el siguió hablando) Desde ese día yo cambie, empecé a ser mas atento contigo y la descuide… fue una reacción que no supe controlar… (ella lo vio mas confundida y el la vio…) Estaba celoso Herm, tuve miedo que te alejaran de mi lado… (ella abrió mucho los ojos entendiendo) Una noche, cuando salimos los tres, Ashley me sonrió, intente besarla y me paro… ahí me lo dijo… que yo estaba enamorado de ti… después se fue para dejarme solo contigo… (Sonrió recordando) Dijo que debía decírtelo antes que fuera tarde…(suspiro) Cuanta razón tenía…

H-Esa noche en el bar…(Susurro) Cuando dijiste que Ashley tenía que verse con alguien… (él asintió) Pero… tu… yo… nunca…

Da-No tuve valor… (volvió su vista a la cascada) siempre dijeron que yo era muy fuerte y valiente, pero la verdad es que contigo tuve miedo, miedo al rechazo, al dolor… a no ser correspondido, y me calle, decidí guardarlo todo hasta enamorarte poco a poco, siendo tu amigo, y cuando creía haberlo logrado… (sonrió irónico) me entero que te casaste…

H-(Incrédula) Dan… yo… (respiro profundo) Lo lamento… no lo sabía

Da- no tenías porque saberlo, nunca te lo dije…

H-(suspiro y espero unos minutos con la vista perdida en los peces que se arremolinaban en la orilla buscando alimento) ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora Dan?

Da-Porque espere demasiado y ese fue mi error… (suspiro) Perdí mi oportunidad… y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada…

H-Dan…

Da-No Herm… (la miro) se aceptar mis derrotas… y esta guerra, yo ya la perdí… (ella lo vio triste… pero no podía decirle la verdad… ¿o si?)

H-Dan yo…

Da-(Interrumpiéndola) Me voy Herm…

H-(Confundida) ¿Qué?... Pero si acabas de llegar y…

Da-(Sonriendo tierno) No Herm… Acepte la beca a Alemania… me marcho mañana en la tarde…

H-(Sorprendida) ¿Qué?... NO puedes irte… LO PROMETISTE!...

Da- La acepte la tarde después de enterarme de tu boda… no puedo quedarme Herm… podría hacer una locura… y no quiero perder tu amistad, necesito superar este amor por ti… y cuando este listo volveré, por favor… no me pidas que no vaya…

H-(Agachando la mirada) Esta bien… (recordó algo) ¿Por eso esta enojada Ashley verdad? (el asintió) Eres como un hermano para ella Dan… ahora debe odiarme…

Da-No digas eso… ella te adora…

H-Pero por mi te vas… la dejas sola…

Da-No esta sola… te tiene a ti… Herm… no la dejes, no permitas que también se marche…

H-¿Qué quieres decir?

Da- Quiere aceptar la beca a América…

H-(Alarmada) Pero dijo que no la quería… no quería alejarse…

Da-He tratado de detenerla… pero dice…

H-(interrumpiéndolo) que ya no tiene nada aquí… (susurro y el asintió)

Da- No tiene familia, tu estas casada y tienes otras obligaciones, yo me voy… y…

H- Ya no tiene a Harry…

Da- Así es… no la dejes Herm…

H-(Decidida) No lo haré… ella es como mi pequeña hermana, no la dejare sola nunca mas… aunque no lo demuestra se que nos necesita, a pesar que es la persona mas fuerte que conozco y mira que conozco a Harry Potter (sonrió)… sabes… la noche que termino con él, ella me dijo algo que hasta ahora no tenía sentido y me hace sentir avergonzada… (el la vio interrogante) Que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso…

Da-Eso me tenía preocupado… Harry la dejo por la misma razón que yo…

H-Debe sentirse realmente mal…

Da-(sonriendo) Sabe lo que vale… (Herm lo miro) Ella sabe su valor… una vez le pregunte si me odiaba por lo que paso… y ¿sabes que me contesto? (ella negó) Que encontraría a una persona que la valoraría… y esta… no la dejaría ir… (Herm sonrió y el también)

H-Siempre lo supo… y tiene razón…

Da- Creo que ya lo encontró… solo que él necesita descubrirlo… (Herm lo vio extrañada) Vamos… volvamos, no quiero que tu marido crea que te secuestre o algo parecido… (ella sonrió)

H-Te estaría agradecido (susurro)

Da-¿Cómo?

H-(sonriendo) Nada…

Caminaron recordando y riendo hasta llegar a las cabañas, y al llegar, lo que vieron los dejo… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... O.O… ¿Asombrados?... Draco cargaba de caballito a una muy sonriente Ashley… parecía que se preparaban para correr, pues estaban en esa posición… ¿contrincantes?... los únicos que harían algo semejante… Ron cargaba a Luna de la misma forma, estaban más que listos, cuando Neville que estaba en medio de los dos dio la señal con unas luces que salieron de su varita e inmediatamente corrieron hasta llegar al otro extremo donde los esperaban Lavender y Parvarti… quienes brincaban y gritaban apoyando a sus compañeros… Lentamente Herm y Dan caminaron hasta llegar con los espectadores… Dean y Seamus quienes también apoyaban a sus amigos…

H-¿Qué pasa? (les pregunto, ellos voltearon y al verla sonrieron y fueron a abrazarla)

De-HERMIONE… Que bueno verte… te ves excelente (la observo) Gracias por invitarnos…

S- Gracias Herm… Me da mucho gusto verte…

H-(Sonriendo) A mi también me da gusto verlos…

S-¿Qué tal los muggles?

H-Bien… a por cierto… (Volteo a Dan) quiero presentarles a Dan, Dan, ellos son Dean y Seamus…

De-Hola (le estrecho la mano)

S-Qué tal... (imito a Dean)

Da-Mucho gusto…

Se escuchan los gritos de Júbilo tras ellos quienes voltean…

De-Demonios, nos perdimos el final de la carrera…

S-(Gritando) QUE SE REPITA, NO LO VIMOS…

Herm y Dan vieron la escena y solo pudieron sonreír… Ron yacía en el pasto con Luna riendo a su lado… Ashley brincaba riendo libremente mientras chocaba las manos con Draco, quien sonreía divertido, lo que removió algo en el estomago de Herm… _nunca me ha sonreído a mi así… **¿celos?**... CLARO QUE NO…** si tú lo dices**…_ _y lo sostengo… **a mi no tienes que convencer, sino a ti misma**… ni loca lo celaría, es absurdo… **a veces lo mas absurdo es lo mejor**… ¬¬ sabías que a veces te pareces mucho a Ashley… **la compañía se pega, jejeje…** ¬¬… **n.n**… _Se acerco a donde Lavender y Parvati llenaban vasos de agua…

H-Hola chicas… (las aludidas voltearon rápidamente)

L-HERM!... QUE GUSTO VERTE!

P-HOLA HERM!

Tras el grito todos voltearon a verlas, y se quedaron estáticos, excepto Draco que reasumió su porte arrogante y orgulloso, y Ashley quien le sonrío… ron se levanto rápidamente y camino lento hacía ella, se detuvo justo al frente y la miro tan duro que asusto a Herm, se acerco amenazadoramente, Herm trago saliva, luego Ron sonrió de lado y la abrazo… muy fuerte… permanecieron así en silencio, disfrutándose, Herm no soporto mas y dejo unas lagrimas correr que él al sentirlas la estrecho mas fuerte… Luna observaba ligeramente alejada todo con una gran sonrisa en la boca… mientras Draco, por alguna extraña razón, desconocida para él, no le gustaba ver tan "juntos" a Hermione y la comadreja… cuando caminaba para interrumpir una mano blanca lo detuvo… el volteo y la vio a los ojos brillantes que luchaban por no dejar salir lagrimas…

A- No te la va a quitar… es solo un lindo reencuentro… (el volvió a ver a Herm y para su alegría ya se estaban separando… _**¿desde cuando te alegras que se despegue de un abrazo?**... no me alegro, es solo que odio los reencuentros "felices"… **¿esperabas una pelea?**... Algo así… Creí que la comadreja se molestaría mas al enterarse de lo ocurrido, sinceramente me sorprendió… **pero tuviste tu pelea**… jejejeje… una carrera… que loca idea… **digna de la amiga de TU esposa**… ¬¬ te encanta repetirlo ¿no?... **no olvides que soy una parte de ti, así que en realidad**… ya, ya entendí… es que esta situación me facilita mis planes… **y tu vida**… no te emociones, en poco tiempo todo terminara… **si… terminara**… ¿sabes, después de todo creo que puedo divertirme un rato… hay varias personas que me lo facilitaran… y ya tengo quien me ayudara… **es su amiga**… pero le gusta divertirse… **su fidelidad siempre estará con ella**… me aguas la fiesta… **n.n es mi deber… soy la voz te tu conciencia jejeje**… ¬¬…_)

Herm y Ron se quedaron viendo y sonriendo un rato mas, mas una vez mas otra voz los interrumpió…

A- VAMOS A HACER OTRA CARRERA! (Lavender y Parvati corrieron con ella a organizar, mientras Dean y Seamus se les acercaban, y luna daba ideas para hacerla mas atractiva)

H-Eh… Chicos¿que les parece si mejor comemos? (todos voltearon a verla con una mirada de decepción, menos una… ya sabrán cual…

A-COMIDA! (brincando corrió a una de las cabañas y los demás la siguieron, al parecer les agradaba la chica)

Da-(Alcanzándolos) Esto… ¿Puedo acompañarlos? (Ashley lo vio y le sonrió) Claro tonto… vamos (lo jalo y entraron todos)

R- Esto… Herm… No es que cuestione tu capacidad para hacer amistades… pero… ¿Y esa loka? (la señalo con la mirada)

H-(sonrió) Ron… Si cuestionara mis amistades… ¿seguiríamos de amigos?...

R-(Fingiendo ofensa) Herm… rompes mi corazón…

D-(Interrumpiendo) Que lindo reencuentro… (dijo burlón)

H-(En tono de advertencia) Draco…

R-¿Qué quieres hurón?... ¿Pelear o la revancha carrera?

D-¿Quieres volver a perder?

R- (Tragándose su coraje) Perdí… por lo tanto no pienso volver a meterme, pero que te quede claro Malfoy, si le haces daño, aunque sea algo pequeñito… No lo cuentas… hurón…

H-(Confundida) ¿De que hablan?

R- De la apuesta…

H-¿Cuál apuesta?

D-(Orgulloso) La comadreja perdió una carrera, por lo tanto no te reclamara nada de "nuestra unión"…

H-(Incrédula) ¿Era la carrera en la que estaban cuando llegamos?

R-(Asintió) Y perdí… maldición…

H-(Con una gran sonrisa comprendiendo la reacción de Ron al verla y no gritarle) ¿Y de quien fue la idea?

D-(Sonriendo de lado) No te imaginas…

R-Tu amiga esta loca… tiene unas ideas…

H-Jajajajajajaja… dímelo a mi… convivo con ella gran parte del tiempo en la universidad… jejejeje… Voy a ayudarles a preparar la mesa… ahora vuelvo… (camino a la cocina mientras susurraba) Gracias Ashley… gracias por no permitir que se hicieran daño…

Una hora después todos acomodaban las cosas para comer, bueno, algunos, Dean y Lavender se entretenían en otras cosas… y Seamus trataba de convencer a Parvati que aprendiera a cocinar como Luna (quien había aprendido mucha cocina gracias al apetito de Ron, y ella se había encargado de preparar la comida, se apiado al ver los vagos intentos de Hermione y Ashley), el sol estaba mas fuerte y les pidieron a los hombres que movieran la mesa para poder comer mas a gusto en la sombra, y con un sencillo hechizo lo dejaron correctamente… Draco quien a penas salía de la cabaña, después de estar todo el tiempo al teléfono trabajando… para variar…

R-Herm… ¿Desde cuando Malfoy aprendió a usar el Feletono? (susurro)

H-Teléfono Ron… Y hace un par de meses… no tengo chimenea y tuvo que acostumbrarse…

R- Ah… no se… siempre creí que le costaría mas trabajo acostumbrarse a la vida muggle…

H-(Sonrió) Yo también…

L-(Quien había escuchado todo) Oye Herm… ¿Cómo hiciste para que aprendiera?... Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de enseñarle a Ron que es Teléfono y no Feletono y aún no puedo…

R-(Frunció el ceño) Es que no lo necesitamos…

H- Jejejeje… Ron… si tuvieras Teléfono podríamos comunicarnos mas seguido…

R-(Cabizbajo) Bien… tratare de hacerlo… a ver si así, la próxima vez nos invitas a tu divorcio… ya que a la boda, por lo visto nos olvidaste…

H-(Avergonzada) Lo siento Ron, fue algo inesperado, simplemente lo hicimos y ya… se supone que nadie se enteraría, perdón…

R-¿No confiabas en nosotros? (pregunto triste)

L-(Interrumpiendo) No es eso Ron, Hermione los quiere, pero si lo hubiese hecho seguramente hubieses llegado a impedirlo, al igual que Harry, y no lo dijeron por la misma razón que ibas a hacer cuando llegamos… la ibas a dejar viuda… (Herm le sonrió agradecida)

R-(Pensando) Tal vez, tengas razón… y hablando de Harry… ¿no va a venir?...

H-Bueno… (Nerviosa) Le avise, pero dijo que tal vez no podría venir, creo que la chica con la que sale tenía otros planes, o algo así…

R-(sonriendo) Tal vez venga… y muy bien acompañado…

L-Sí… es probable…

H-(Nerviosa)… Tú… ¿Tu crees?...

L-Claro…

H-Que dios nos ayude (susurro)…

L-Herm… ¿Venden hielos por aquí?

H-Mmmm… eso creo… le pediré a Draco que vaya por algunos…

L- OK… (cuando se iba, repentinamente volteo deteniéndose) Herm… (la aludida volteo) Hacen linda pareja… lograran un feliz matrimonio… 8le sonrió)

H-Gracias Luna… (le sonrió de vuelta y se alejo)… _un matrimonio feliz_… (suspiro y camino a Draco, que caminaba a la mesa) Draco… (el volteo) este… ¿podrías ir por unos hielos?

D-¿Porque yo?

H-(Nerviosa porque todos voltearon a verlos) Este… ¿por favor?

D-(suspiro) Bien. Me llevo el auto… tomo las llaves del Pantaleón de Herm quien se sonrojo ligeramente, y le sonrió mientras le susurra) Tranquila… todo saldrá bien… (camino y fue al estacionamiento…)

Draco caminaba pacíficamente mientras pensaba que rayos le estaba pasando con Herm, puedo hacerla quedar mal ante sus amigos e hizo lo contrario, cuando choco con alguien de frente…

**-**Oh…Lo siento… no me fije (dijo una mujer)

D-(Tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara) No se preocupe, yo también venía distraído… (levanto el rostro a la persona y se quedo sin habla…)

**-**¿Dr-Draco?

D-¿Ginny?

DyG-¿Qué haces aquí? (ella sonrió nerviosa)

G-Yo pues… Herm hizo una reunión y…

D-Creí que estabas en el extranjero (pregunto)

G-Bueno… volví hace unos meses…

D- Ah…

G-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?

D-¿Después de que me dejaste? (reprocho) Bien, gracias…

G-(Sonrojada) Fue lo mejor Draco… (dijo enfadada)

D-Lo se… es solo que… ¿no pudiste decirme que querías irte y no solo dejarme?... ¿o es que encontraste alguien mejor?

G-(Enojada) Mira Draco… lo de nosotros paso ya y no hay vuelta atrás… YO ya estoy saliendo con otro… y sabes que… lo quiero, de hecho lo AMO… ¿entiendes?

D-(sonriendo) ¿Me odias?... Que lo nuestro no funcionara fue por los dos…

G-Fue tu culpa, tú me descuidaste… TODO FUE TU CULPA!

D- Yo no…

G-(Interrumpiendo) ¿Te duele ahora que te aya dejado? (dijo burlona) ¿Me extrañas ahora?... (Draco enrojeció)

D-Mira yo no…

**-**DRACO!... ah… creí que ya no te encontraba… (una bella chica castaña se les acerco tras escuchar gran parte de la platica) Ah… Ginny… llegaste… que bien, creí que ya no vendrías…

G-(Un poco extrañada) Sí, perdón la tardanza, es que mi NOVIO (recalco) tardó en su trabajo… pero ya estamos aquí…

H-Me da gusto… Ah… Draco… (el aludido volteo y estaba pálido) ¿Podrías traer dos bolsas de hielo en lugar de una?

D-(Quien había olvidado el hielo) Ah... Sí claro…

G-¿Lo invitaste?

H-Claro… (se acerco a Draco) Gracias… (le beso la comisura de la boca)

D-(Sonrojado y sorprendido le sonrió) De acuerdo… no tardo… (camino pasando de largo al lado de Ginny quien no pudo decir palabra por lo sorprendida que estaba)

H-(Sonriendo) Pasa Ginny, vamos…

G-Hermione… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué invitaste a Dra-Malfoy?

H-Bueno… se hubiese visto raro si no venía ¿no?

G-(Confundida) Bueno, a pesar de ayudarnos contra Voldemort nunca se llevaron bien con él…

H-(sonriendo) Ginny… me case…

G-O.O… ¿Como?... (sonrió) Que bien!

H-Gracias (se sonrojo)

G- Y ¿Quién es el afortunado?

**-**HERMIONE! (le gritaron y se le acercaron) ¿En la recepción los compro?...

H-Sí… (le sonrió algo nerviosa y sonrojada por la vergüenza)

D- Bien… regreso rápido (la beso en la mejilla) Adiós… (volvió a correr al auto)

G- O.O… El… tú…

H-(sonriendo complacida ante el desconcierto y palidez de Ginny) Sí, con Draco Malfoy… hace tres meses…

G-¿QUE?

**-**Ginny… ¿Estas bien, vi a… (un chico muy conocido por todos, se le acerco y le acaricio la mejilla con preocupación, pero callo al ver a Hermione) ¿Hermione?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

H-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?... Creí que no vendrías por… ¿Vienes con Ginny?... ¿Es con quien estas saliendo? (eso confirmaba sus sospechas)

Ha-(sonrojado y avergonzado) Sí… escucha Herm… lo que dije el otro día por tu boda con Malfoy…

G-(Indignada) ¿Tu sabías?... y no me lo dijiste…

Ha-(molesto) No lo creí importante... ¿lo es?

G-(Confundida) No… claro que no (tomo su mano)

H- No importa Harry, entiendo tu reacción…

Ha- Aún así perdón…

H-(Sonriéndole) No importa… (de inmediato recordó algo) Harry… no creo que sea buena idea que tú… bueno, es que Ginny…

G-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Podemos pasar?

H-Es que… (Harry la miro extrañado… entonces palideció y la interrumpió)

Ha-¿Esta aquí? (Herm asintió)

G-¿Quién?... ¿Qué pasa?...

Ha- Ah… nada… mejor vamonos Ginny, será lo mejor (como la tenía tomada de la mano la jalo hacia atrás)

G-(Molesta soltándose de su mano) No Harry… ¿Quién esta aquí?

**-**HERMIONE! (alguien llego hasta ella)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Otro capitulo… debo pedirles perdón por mi tardanza… espero que el capi les guste… es que verán… empiezan mis vacaciones y al parecer mi inspiración siguió el ejemplo y también salio… n.nU… perdón… al parecer poco a poco regresa y espero retenerla!...**

**Ahora si… Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews! Me ayudan a seguir… y en respuesta a algunos de ellos, les dire…**

**Como vieron sí, la chica por la que se odiaban Draco y Harry es Ginny… y por la que Harry dejo a su adorable novia… pero! Antes que nada… recuerden que no soy muy predecible… (n.- o tal vez si… I dont now… U.U)**

**Solo una cosa les digo… hay veces que me gusta poner a Harry y Ginny juntos… pero definitivamente, no me cae bien la tipa… entonces imagínense lo que le espera. Muajajaja… O no… no lo se!... jejejeje… ya empecé el otro capitulo, espero tenerlo pronto ahorita que estoy picada y sacarlo rápido… hasta la próxima… por cierto… GRACIS POR SUS REVIEWS!... ¿ya se los había dicho?... GRACIAS POR LEER!... Los adoro!**

**Ly**

**Pta: Es cierto, una vez lei un fic, de Harry-Herm, sonde tambien amanecian casados... no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero te aseguro que mi intencion jamas fue copiarla,solo una noche se me vino esta idea y ahí esta, te daras cuenta (si mi memoria no me falla) que no s parecen ennada, (solo al princio, con lo de estar casados), espero que o pienen malni lo tomen a mal... juroque fue en una noche de leirio normal en mi cuando comenzo esta idea... jejejeje... n.n**


	5. ¿Que nos esta pasando?

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Qué nos esta pasando?**

**5**

_Ha- Ah… nada… mejor vamonos Ginny, será lo mejor (como la tenía tomada de la mano la jalo hacia atrás)_

_G-(Molesta soltándose de su mano) No Harry… ¿Quién esta aquí?_

_**-**HERMIONE! (alguien llego hasta ella…_entonces volteo) Todos tenemos hambre… (hizo un puchero)

H-(Nerviosa) ¿Todos o tù? (sonrió)

**-** Jejejeje… n.n… Yop… ¿Qué haces aquí? (entonces sucedió… levanto su rostro encontrándose con un inmóvil Harry y una molesta Ginny) Ah… yo…

H- Ashley… déjame presentarte a Ginny… Ginny ella es Ashley, mi mejor amiga, es de la universidad…

G-Hola (dijo fríamente)

A-(Igual que Ginny) Hola… (sus ojos se desviaron a la mano derecha de ella, que estaba firmenete sujeta a otra)

Ha-(Dándose cuenta, soltó rápidamente la mano) Ah… Hola Ashley…

A- Hola… (no lo vio, le dio la espalda y camino a Herm) Herm… ¿Draco tardara?... tengo la impresión que Ron se tirara al lago si no encuentra algo frío…

H-(Impresionada por su reacción) Ah… no… espero… pero hay hielos en el refrigerador de la cabaña…

A-(Sonriendo) Etto… jejeje…

H-¿Te los acabaste?

A-(Encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo) Dean necesitaba enfriarse… jejejeje… Lavender me lo agradeció… jejeje… (le giño un ojo)

Herm sonrío y Harry también, como de costumbre, pero Ginny lo miro fríamente, entonces él se dio cuenta y se puso serio…

Ha-Ah… Herm… nosotros…

G-(interrumpiendo) También tenemos hambre… ¿Verdad cariño? (beso a Harry en los labios)

Ha- No yo… en realidad…

A-(Interrumpiendo) Por favor… no le negaras algo a tu novia… ¿o si?

Ha-(Avergonzado) Ashley yo…

A-Deberían quedarse… aquí hay mucho espacio… ¿no Herm? (lo interrumpió)

G-Así es… (la vio fijamente) mi novio nunca me niega nada…

A-Que bien… entonces insisto (se molesto ante la actitud de Ginny), ya es hora de comer, esta a punto de oscurecer, no sería bueno que manejaran a esta hora…

H-(Pensativa) Eso es cierto…

Ha-Pero… (miro inquieto a Ginny y luego a Ashley, donde vio su decisión) De acuerdo…

Harry y Herm se miraron preocupados mientras Ginny y Ashley se vieron desafiantes… hasta que otra voz los interrumpió…

**-**Ah… esto… disculpen interrumpir su… ¿importante? Platica, pero me preguntaba… ¿esta Draco Malfoy aquí? (los 4 voltearon a verlo)

Todos- ¿Zabinni?

**-**(Burlón) Vaya… me alegra que todos sepan quien soy…

G-Blase… ¿Qué haces aquí?

B-Bueno, (camino a ellos) Draco dijo que era una reunión de amigos, así que vine…

H-¿Draco te invito?

B-Bueno, no… pero al decir amigos me dije… ahí voy yo… y… aquí estoy…

Ha- No eres bienvenido…

A-Claro que lo es…

Ha-¿Qué?

A-Si lo eres tú, no veo porque el no…

Ha-(Rojo de enojo) ¿Qué quieres decir?

A-Que Blase es amigo de el esposo de Herm, además de mío… al igual que tu eres amigo de Mione…

Ha-(Bajando la voz) ¿Y de ti?...

A- Claro… siempre serás el mejor amigo de Herm, quien es mi mejor amiga… y eso nos hace relativamente amigos…

Ha-Me alegro…

B-¿Me vas a correr Granger?... después de ayudarte… después de…

H-(Interrumpiéndolo) Bien Blase… estas invitado… Después de todo eres el mejor amigo de Draco…

B-(Orgulloso) Por supuesto…

A-(Corriendo a él y abrazándolo) Hola Blase!

B-(Extrañado, cuando se separo, la vio bien) ¿Sabrina?... Que bueno verte… y viva!

A-(Sonrojada) Etto… jejejejeje…

Ha- ¿Sabrina? (dijo medio enojado)

H-(Nerviosa) Porque no mejor pasamos… deben estar preocupados…

A-Si… ya lo creo… Dirán… donde se habrán metido Draco y Herm… (dijo irónica) seguramente fueron por hielo…

B-(Siguiéndole el juego) O a derretirlo… (sonrió, ante una Herm sonrojada)

A-Aunque… (Blase la miro), me vieron salir a buscarte… PENSARAN QUE SE HIZO EL TRIO! (todos rieron, claro menos Ginny, quien la vio como bicho raro, entonces Blase se le acerco tipo seductor)

B-Pero si llegamos juntos pensaran que fuimos cuatro (la abrazo por la cintura, ante los ojos furiosos por las confiancitas de Blase)

A-O/O… jejejeje…

B-Espera… (separándose rápidamente) ¿tu novio esta aquí? (dijo medio asustado, y Harry sonrió)

A-Ah… (lo vio) No… ya no tengo novio… (Herm vio el rostro de Harry, que de una pequeña sonrisa llego a una mirada sombría y triste, pero todo bajo una atenta mirada de cierta pelirroja)

B-(acercándose de nuevo) Que bien… ¿sabes, me rompiste el corazón la otra noche…

A-Por favor… solo tenías que conseguirte otra…

B-Pero tu eras la que quería (le dijo seductor) y ahora…

H-Chicos… (dijo rápidamente al ver a Harry dar un paso hacia ellos) Vamos entrando…

**-**¿No me esperan?... (Les llego otra voz)

B-(Burlón) Claro amigo… ¿Qué sería de una fiesta sin el gran Draco Malfoy? (Draco llegaba con dos bolsas de hielo en las manos y con la expresión de siempre)

D-¿Qué haces aquí Zabinni?

B-Dijiste que era una reunión de amigos… y como soy el único que te queda pues…

D-(Molesto) Largo…

H-Draco…

B-Tu querida esposa me acaba de invitar… así que… puedo quedarme… ¿verdad Hermione?

H-Claro, es tu amigo…

D-(amenazante) Pues soy su esposo, te des-invito…

B-No puedes… (Desafió)

D-¿Quieres volver a San Mungo?

A-(Pensando) ¿Eres medimago?

D-(Sonrió) No… Estuvo internado…

H-(Preocupada) ¿Estuviste enfermo?… no me dijiste Draco… (reprocho)

B- Jejeje… amigo, amigo… con lo que tuve fue suficiente… además, también estoy aquí por esta muñeca…(paso un brazo por la cintura de Ashley)

D-(Extrañado volteo a verla) ¿Tu lo invitaste Ashley?... No te merece…

Ha-Estoy de acuerdo… (por fin hablo)

D-Nadie te pidió tu opinión Potter…

G-Basta ya… nada arreglamos peleando, además amor… (se abrazo a Harry) Tu no tienes nada que meterte… es su vida, y a nadie le importa mas que a ella…

D-(Levanto una ceja) ¿Sigues aquí? (dijo despectivo)

H-Mejor vamos a comer… (intento tranquilizarlos)

D-Blase… ¿piensas quedarte?

B-(Dudoso) ¿si?

D-Bien, lleva esto…(le arrojo las bolsas de hielo, mientras Blase sufría porque nadie se había dado cuenta que tenía una mano vendada)

Caminaron todos a la mesa, Ginny no soltaba a Harry, quien traía una cara de pocos amigos, Draco tomo la cintura de una perdida Hermione mientras caminaban, Ashley… pues lo de siempre… pensando en comer… y Blase murmurando algo como…

B-Claro… abusen del inocente, yo que no tengo nada de culpa…

Llegando al jardín…

L-(Asustada) BLASE!... (grito al ver llegar a Blase con las bolsas de hielo cargando) No te dije que cuidaras tu mano… podría no recuperarse rápido… Ron… ayúdale… (Ron se levanto de muy mala gana a ayudarle con las bolsas de hielo, mientras todos los demás se sentaban en la mesa, agregando 3 sillas mas…)

R-(Susurro) Claro… hablo la medimaga…

B-(Quejándose) Reclamale a éste (señalo con la cabeza a Draco), me hizo cargarlas…

D-Eres un estupido Blase… te dije llevalas… ¿tienes magia o no?

B-T.T Demonios (susurro)

A-¿Te lele mucho? (pregunto como niña chiquita, a lo que Blase movió afirmativamente la cabeza, también como niño chiquito)

B-Sip… (fingió llorar)

A-Pobecito… (lo abrazo)… ¿mejor?

B-(Abrazándola) Mucho mejor… (mientras todos se quedaban de o.O…)

De- o.O… Uno para el otro…

Ha-(levantándose de la mesa golpeándola con el puño) No vuelvas a decir eso… (entro dando un portazo a la cabaña)

D-(Sonrió malicioso) Y esto a penas comienza…

H-¿Qué quieres decir?

D-Nada, nada… (le beso la frente, pues estaba abrazándola por los hombros)

H-(Sonrojada) Pues… comamos…

Se-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

A-(Alarmada) ¿Esta enfermo?... ¿Le paso algo?... (pues no se había dado cuenta de nada)

G-(Levantándose) Nada que yo no pueda atender… gracias por preguntar… (Camino siguiendo a Harry y Ashley bajo la mirada sonriendo triste)

D-Ashley… ¿no vas a comer?…

A-Sí… claro… (levanto su plato y se sirvió, lenta, aunque no comía mucho)

Da- Ashley… tal vez quieras postre…

A-Tal vez… (Dan suspiro viendo su derrota)

D-Eso es extraño…

H-Lo se…

D-En otro momento se hubiese levantado brincando a comer…

H-Esta triste… (levanto una ceja) Que bien la conoces…

D-(Sin darle importancia) Es una persona que se deja conocer…

H- ¿Te cae bien?

D-Algo… no he dicho que me caiga muy bien… pero es tratable…

H-Claro (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

D-¿Qué?... ¿Estas celosa?

H-(Ofendida) Claro que no…

D-Aja… (incrédulo) Quien diría que la gran y sabelotodo Hermione Granger esta CE-LO-SA…

H-No tengo porque estar celosa… (soltó los cubiertos y se levanto de la mesa)

D-Así es… no tienes porque estar celosa (También se levanto y todos voltearon a verlos, pero ellos ni enterados, la miro amenazante y se le acerco, ella dio un paso atrás…) ¿me tienes miedo? (sonrió malicioso)

H-Jamás… (dio un paso adelante) No te tengo miedo…

D-(Acercándose más a ella) Me da gusto, (le susurro y se acerco a su oído) Descuida… por el momento… eres MI esposa… solo mía… (le sonrió malicioso y se alejo dándole un suave beso en los labios)

H-Que fue eso (susurro tocándose los labios con los dedos)

D-Que diablos fue eso (susurro mientras caminaba dándole la espalda)

En la mesa, al verlos cerca y con el beso, siguieron con lo suyo, comiendo…

A- Sigo diciendo que son lindos… (exclamo)

B- Lo son…

A-Blase… ¿Por qué estuviste en San Mungo?

B-(Comiendo) Por ser su testigo y no evitarlo…

A-(Mordiéndose el labio inferior) ¿Crees que si se llegaran a enterar de lo que hicimos nos matan?...

B-(Viéndola Preocupado) Ya lo creo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El resto de la tarde la pasaron lejos uno del otro, se divirtieron, hablaron, Ron y Luna se consintieron, Harry y Ginny no volvieron a salir de la cabaña, Dean y Lavender entraron temprano a su cabaña, al parecer los hielos no fueron suficientes, Seamos y Parvarti, discutiendo aún para que ella aprendiera a cocinar se fueron a su cabaña… lo último que se escucho de él… fueron los golpes secos en la puerta pidiendo entrar… luego… silencio… (pues se quedo dormido hincado y recargado en la puerta) mientras Dan, Ashley, y Blase reían y se divertían, platicando con Hermione, mientras Draco estaba trabajando… o al menos eso creía Herm cuando entro a su cabaña, pasadas las 11 de la noche…

Entro tratando de no hacer ruido, pues creyó encontrarlo dormido en su habitación, pero grande fue su sorpresa el verlo parado frente a la ventana, con una copa en la mano… perdido en sus pensamientos… se acerco cautelosamente para cruzar la estancia e irse a dormir, pero un bote de basura que se le atravesó lo impidió…

D-Si tratas de ser silenciosa no lo logras (le dijo a la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo en medio de toda la basura, se le acerco y la observo, no pudo articular palabra unos segundos, era la primera vez que la veía realmente, sin burlas, presiones, temores o castigos, solo a ella, y era realmente muy hermosa… Para Herm, por primera vez en su vida, vio como Draco le sonreía sinceramente, y ella se sintió feliz… feliz de que esa sonrisa fuera de ella, solo para ella, él le extendió su mano, que tomo sin dudar y la ayudo a levantarse… quedaron frente a frente por unos segundos, sin decir nada, solo con los ojos del otro clavándose en los suyos… poco a poco sin que lo percibieran sus rostros se fueron acercando… cada vez mas... ya respiraban el aliento del otro… sus respiraciones se agitaban… milímetros de distancia… Y un fuerte porazo los hizo despertar a la realidad, voltearon hacia el sonido, cuando reaccionaron se vieron a los ojos, y sonrojados se alejaron rápidamente… Draco volvió a la ventana y Herm solo se movía en lugar, cuando recordó el portazo y se acerco a la misma ventana, se asomo y vio salir caminar frente a la puerta a una Ginny hecha furia, caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado, Hermione se extraño, pero Draco solo la observo en silencio, Herm, fue la primera en darse cuenta de la situación, estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, y se alejo…

H-(Nerviosa) Y dime Draco… ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? (el no contesto, por lo que ella volvió a acercarse…)

D-(Susurrando) De verdad deseo que le vaya bien…

H-¿Cómo?

D-(Dejando de ver la ventana la observo) ¿Crees que existen las segundas oportunidades? (volvió su vista a la ventana)

H-(Extrañada) Claro que sí… y son las mejores…

D-¿A sí?... (Dijo sin creerlo)

H-(Segura se acerco mas a él) Sí… pero solo si aprendes de tus errores… (el la vio interesado) Aprendes a superar tus equivocaciones, temores, y dificultades, solo así podrás mejorarlos en tu futuro… para poder vivir plenamente…

D- Ojala tuvieras razón… (regreso su mirada a la ventana, ella lo siguió y se dio cuenta que él no veía al vacío… sino a ella, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, pero la ignoro)

H-¿La extrañas? (le susurro y el la miro…)

D-No…

H-(Confundida) ¿Entonces?...

D-Solo creo que aún no lo puedo superar…

H-¿La amas aún?

D-(Guardo silencio unos segundos que para Herm fueron horas y contesto…) No… eso se acabo hace mucho… antes que me dejara…

H-(Incrédula) Ella… ¿te dejo?

D-(Sonrió irónico) ¿Qué?... No crees que alguien haya despreciado al grande y poderoso Draco Malfoy… (suspiro) Tu lo haces…

H- No creo en el grande y poderoso Draco Malfoy (lo imito burlona)… Creo en el hombre…

D-Es peor persona…

H-Es humano… y comete errores…

D- ¿Y si no aprende?... Tu misma lo has comprobado…

H-Aprendiste… cambiaste…

D-Solo por ella… y después lo arruine… fue mi culpa…

H-No lo dudo… (el la observo confundido, primero trata de ayudarlo y luego de ¿hundirlo?) Draco… errar es humano… pero no creo que solo haya sido tu culpa, y nos ayudaste… eso ya habla a tu favor… te arriesgaste demasiado… y solo por ella… no cualquiera lo hace…

D-Esa fue mi razón para cambiar…

H-Y creeme, en ese aspecto, le doy las gracias… tu ayuda nos sirvió de mucho… pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije… (el sonrío)… lo que paso después, fue por las circunstancias…

D-(suspiro) Las circunstancias…

H-Porque… porque no me cuentas… que fue lo que paso… (dijo dudosa, el la vio penetrantemente y ella agrego) sirve hablar… pero supongo que son tus cosas… olvidado… (se sonrojo levemente y le dio la espalda para irse cuando su voz la detuvo…)

D- Vivíamos juntos desde que salimos de Hogwarts…Una noche regresaba de trabajar, y ella me lo dijo… (ella volteo a verlo y se sentó en el sillón) pero yo ya lo sabía… lo nuestro andaba mal, ella estudiaba, al igual que yo, pero yo también trabajaba, dijo que ya no la atendía, que la descuidaba… y que se iba de viaje… se fue a unas islas al otro lado del mundo… (sonrió irónico) Sabía que la extrañaría… así que le hice prometerme… (ella lo vio curiosa) que no se enamoraría de nadie mas… cuando se fue, seguí con mi vida cotidiana… pero extrañaba sentirla cerca… lo extraño, fue que no la extrañe tanto como creía que lo haría, por temor a que ella sintiera lo mismo la busque… Después de unos meses la llame, sentí miedo, y con esa llamada mi perfecto mundo se acabo…

**Como estas, que tal te va, ahí es de día, aquí es de noche**

**Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones;**

**Y el hotel era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso**

**Como en la publicidad, como esas playas de las fotos…**

H- Cuando se fue… ¿ya no volvió?

D- Es extraño como cuando algo te hace falta el tiempo pasa cada vez mas lento... (suspiro) No, ya no voltio…

**En Madrid esta lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre**

**Solamente que no estas y el tiempo pasa lentamente;**

**Estoy loco por que vuelvas hace tanto que te fuiste**

**No te iras a enamorar ahí, lo prometiste…**

**Por favor, cuando puedas llámame,**

**Que mi soledad y yo, sin ti no nos llevamos bien…**

**Paso el día planeando, nuestro encuentro imaginario…**

**Te besare… como nadie en este mundo te beso…**

**Te amare, con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón…**

**Vuelve pronto te esperamos mi soledad y yo…**

D- Le pedí que ella me llamara, le dije lo que sentía, que no me olvidara, que yo la esperaba para abrazarla, besarla… sentirla cerca… me sentía solo…

**Te besare… como nadie en este mundo te beso…**

**Te amare, con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón…**

**Vuelve pronto te esperamos mi soledad y yo…**

D- Ella no contestaba, solo escuchaba… pero entonces fue mi turno de callar y escuchar… la voz de un hombre le grito que la esperaba, que no tardara…

H-(Con una mano cubriendo su boca evitando que se formaran las lagrimas) ¿Qué… que hiciste?

D- Le pedí que no llorara, que fingiera que estaba bien… como yo lo hacía en ese momento… (sonrió triste, y ella ya no pudo suprimir silenciosas lagrimas) Por último le dije que le pidiera la cuidara, como yo no supe hacerlo… mientras yo… imaginaría que la esperaba como siempre, en casa… para tenerla cerca de mi…

**Ya no te entretengo mas, se que te esta esperando alguien…**

**Dile que debe hablar mas bajo, al que a dicho que no tardes…**

**Solo un último favor te pido antes de colgar…**

**Dile que te cuide mucho… me prometes que lo harás…**

**Y ahora calmate, que no note que has llorado**

**Disimula que estas bien… como yo lo hago…**

**Mientras seguiré pensando, en nuestro encuentro imaginario…**

H- Draco… (se levanto y lo abrazo fuerte, lo que el correspondió estrechándola mas, sentirla cerca lo reconfortaba, aunque aún no lo admitiera… algo estaba pasando… y no quería evitarlo… no esa noche…)

**Te besare… como nadie en este mundo te beso…**

**Te amare, con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón…**

**Vuelve pronto te esperamos mi soledad y yo…**

**Como nadie en este mundo te beso… te amare…**

**Con la piel y el corazón… mi soledad y yo…**

**Te besare… como nadie en este mundo te beso…**

**Te amare, con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón…**

**Vuelve pronto te esperamos mi soledad y yo…**

No supieron el tiempo que paso mientras estaban abrazados… solo que se necesitaban, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, con ese abrazo sellaron una unión que comenzó el día de su reencuentro, una unión que los mantendría juntos más tiempo del que creían o querían creer… Sin pensar, se dieron cuenta que sus rostros quedaron juntos, se miraron a los ojos y lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, sin parpadear y plenamente concientes de sus actos unieron la poca distancia que áun los separaba, sellando sus labios con un tierno y ansiado beso, disfrutando los labios del otro, de cada movimiento, de cada sentir, explorando el sabor de su compañero… poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, sus lenguas iniciaron un recorrido por cada parte de su boca, un juego se sensaciones se desato, dejándolos sin pensamientos, solo dejándose llevar por el éxtasis del momento…

Cuando los pulmones exigieron aire, se dieron cuenta que sus emociones y cuerpos se habían trasladado a una habitación… Draco observo sus labios rojos y húmedos entreabiertos pidiendo una continuación… mientras Herm aún mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de evitar que la extraña sensación desapareciera… Abrió los ojos rogando que no solo fuera un sueño… ya no importaban nombres, ya no mas Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… eran solo 2 hombres solos, con temores y virtudes, solo seres humanos capaces de sentir, pero con miedo de sufrir…

Draco fue el primero en darse cuenta, una vez mas se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos… rápidamente se levanto de la su posición dejando a una Hermione bajo él muy confundida y con unas ligeras sombras en los ojos, la vio directamente y solo pudo articular unas palabras… las que diría por primera vez en su vida…

D-Lo siento… Me- Me deje llevar… Perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir…

Salio de la habitación rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras sí… se recargo en ella y tomo aire… debía prepararse para no volver a cometer el mismo error… no se arriesgaría a enamorarse de nuevo… y menos con ella… tendría que acabar con ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en ellos, porque sabía que a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo… y él debía evitarlo… No pasaría, terminaría el tiempo, el hechizo se rompería y él se iría para no volver a verla… o tal vez… cuando vuelva, ella este felizmente casada y con hijos… No sabía en que momento dejo de odiar a la sangre sucia y sabelotodo Hermione Granger… pero ahora solo era Hermione, la mujer fuerte y trabajadora… la que luchaba por lo que quería y nunca traicionaba sus ideales… (sonrió de lado) Hasta ahora… con él… Cerró los ojos y camino a su habitación… quería vaciar todos sus pensamientos, para lograr sus objetivos, solo la usaría y luego la dejaría, como siempre, como a todas… solo, para mantenerse a salvo…

Hermione lo vio alejarse de ella y se desconcertó… tal vez había hecho algo mal… o tal vez él no quería… lentamente se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus rodillas, pensando las cosas fríamente… _¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?... **dejarte llevar**… no puedo, no debo… **pero te gusta**… a veces… **como ahora**… se veía tan débil, vulnerable, tan… humano… sentí que no podía dejarlo solo, que debía protegerlo… **¿Qué te esta pasando Hermione?**... no lo se… y me asusta…_ Se levanto y cambio, después se metió en la cama y aún sumida en sus pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida…

Draco, después de una buena ducha fría, seguía dando vueltas en su habitación, le rondaban aún los sucesos de esa noche, confió en ella, le había dicho parte de su vida… como todo había terminado entre Ginny y él, de su sentimiento de culpa… Se recostó en la cama cansado y siguió pensando… _Fue ella y fui yo…_

**Fui yo, porque ya estaba tan indiferente**

**Otras veces distante… tan lejos…**

**No se, a lo mejor fue ella también**

**Que siempre estaba celosa, que nunca quiso creer**

**Fue ella o yo… fue ella o yo…**

D-_Fuimos los dos, perdimos lo mas valioso de la relación… el cariño, la tolerancia, el respeto… el amor… _

**Lo se, lo que tuvimos ya se nos fue…**

**Pudo más el orgullo, puedo menos la fe**

**Amar, es mucho mas que una sola palabra**

**Es la diaria batalla, que olvidamos ganar**

**Fue ella o yo… fue ella o yo…**

D-_Se nos fue de las manos, dicen que para sobrevivir, hay que vivir una guerra diaria… nosotros nos dejamos vencer a la primera batalla, no nos quisimos reponer… éramos muy jóvenes para vencer…_

**Fue ella, fui yo**

**Y ya es tarde, para los dos…**

**Porque nos lastimamos, porque no la escuche**

**Porque ella me dejo tan solo, cuando mas la necesite**

**Fue ella, fui yo…**

D-_Ya no queda nada de lo que fuimos, nos lastimamos, nos herimos, tuve miedo de llegar a odiarte… ¿Dónde quedo el amor que nos profesamos?... ¿Dónde?_

**Fui yo, porque aunque realmente siempre la ame**

**Me falto retenerla, que falto, no lo se…**

**Uhhh…**

**Quizás… fue ella quien ya no me esperaba**

**Siempre estaba ocupada, siempre un poco más**

**Fue ella o yo… fue ella o yo…**

D-_Tu tampoco lo hiciste fácil… me exigías mas, cuando no estabas dispuesta a entregar, te escondías, me tratabas frío cuando llegaba tarde, me reclamabas todo… me celabas demasiado… tal vez por eso reaccione así con Granger… me recordó a tu celos enfermizos… Y luego… nunca estabas, siempre ocupada…_

**Fue ella, fui yo**

**Y ya es tarde, para los dos…**

**Porque nos lastimamos, porque no la escuche**

**Porque ella me dejo tan solo, cuando mas la necesite**

D-_Y luego… el día que me di cuenta de cuanto te había perdido… cuando mas te necesite y no estuviste… la enfermedad de mi madre… se que no debí reaccionar así, pero sentí que te necesitaba mas que nunca… y simplemente te fuiste…_

**Porque yo fui muy frío**

**Ella pedía más calor**

**Y ya no se que puedo hacer**

**Si los culpables fuimos los dos**

**Fue ella, fui yo…**

D-_Hoy ya todo termino, nos hicimos daño y no lo superamos… era mejor así… cada quien ha hecho su vida… tu ya tienes el calor que necesitabas y no pude darte… y yo… quede viviendo en esa frialdad donde me dejaste… _

**Fue ella…**

**Porque yo se que fui muy frió**

**Ella pedía más calor**

**Y ya no se que puedo hacer**

**Si los culpables fuimos los dos**

D-_Ya no te culpo… fuimos los dos… solo nos queda vivir el presente, superar el pasado y esperar el futuro… pero sabes que… creo que aún te extraño…_

**Fue ella, fui yo… La extraño… Se fue…**

Con esos pensamientos durmió lo que resto de la noche… Cuando los rayos de luz golpearon sin piedad sus ojos, perezosamente los abrió, y una sonrisa en su rostro apareció… se levanto, con solo unos bóxer usando camino al baño, se poso frente al lavabo observándose en el espejo, detallo su reflejo, y amplio su sonrisa… por fin había entendido que paso entre él y Ginny, por fin podía superar su pasado para continuar con su futuro… y eso lo alegraba… todo había terminado, se sentía liberado… no mas ataduras, no mas rencores ni culpas, no mas… Recordó a Hermione la noche anterior y observo sus ojos… brillaban… Abrió el grifo de agua y tomo un poco en sus manos arrojándosela al rostro… Se sentía bien y lo iba a aprovechar… Se froto el rostro tratando de despejar su mente… no era muy sano pensar en Granger todo el tiempo, así que volvió a frotar su rostro, estaba agachado en el lavabo cuando un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro rápidamente su rostro a la puerta y solo la encontró abierta… aún desconcertado camino a un pequeño ruido que se escuchaba, con cuidado se acerco, recorrió la cortina que dividía y…

D-¿Hermione? (La castaña se encontraba agachada sobre el inodoro) ¿Estas bien? (como respuesta recibió un quejido de la chica… pues estaba vomitando bastante; después de unos minutos mas, con dificultad levanto su rostro y lo que vio… la dejo anonadada… Frente a ella estaba Draco de pie observándola, con solo unos bóxer rojos, por su rostro caían mechones rubios y húmedos… por su rostro caían gotas de agua terminando en su pecho, dándole un aspecto sexy y sensual… Recordó donde y como estaba y se sintió patética, el de lo mas sexy y ella… recargada en un inodoro, con el sabor a vomito fresco en su boca…) ¿Qué te paso?... (Rápidamente se levanto, pero inmediatamente se tambaleo… a lo que el la abrazo para que no cayera… ella intento safarse, pero volvió a tambalearse… entonces la abrazo de nuevo y la cargo…) Tranquila… (la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama) ¿Mejor? (ella asintió y el se levanto…)

H-A... ¿A dónde vas?

D- Iré por un Lovegood…

H-NOOO…

D-(Confundido) ¿Por qué? No te ves muy bien…

H-Estoy bien… esto solo me pasa en las mañanas…

D-¿Quieres decir que te pasa todos los días?

H-Bueno, desde hace unos meses… (se acomodo en la cama)

D-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? (intento esconder cierta preocupación)

H-No es importante…

D-Fuiste a San Mungo o con algún… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Medico?

H-No…

D-Puedes tener algo grave…

H-Sabes… podríamos seguir hablando si tuvieras un poco mas de ropa… (se sonrojo)

D-(Dándose cuanta de su semidesnudez también se sonrojo ligeramente) Ah… bien, iré a vestirme e intenta descansar (salio rápidamente)

H-(Ya sola) Uff… espero no sea lo que pienso… (Se dijo preocupada… se levanto y también cambio)

Después de unos minutos Draco regreso a su habitación, mas por su rapidez no toco la puerta y solo abrió… encontrando a una Hermione sin blusa…

H-Ahh… DRACO… Sal de aquí…

D-Yo… (Sumamente rojo) Lo siento… (Salio y espero afuera)

H-Ya puedes pasar… (volvió a sentarse en la cama medio molesta)

D-Perdón, debí tocar… (Aún estaba rojo)

H-Sí… debiste…

D-(Recuperando su postura) Bueno, eso no importa ahora… explícame lo de tu enfermedad…

H-No es una enfermedad, son solo unos mareos y nauseas, nada de que preocuparse… tranquilo…

D-(Pálido) ¿Mareos?... ¿Nauseas?... No estarás… embarazada… ¿verdad? (Herm bajo la cabeza)

H-(Avergonzada) No lo se… (Draco comenzó a dar vueltas frente a su cama)

D-(murmurando) No puede ser, no puede… Un momento… ¿Es mío?

H-(Indignada) Por supuesto…

D-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?... ¿Solo fue una noche y ni siquiera lo recuerdo… existe la posibilidad que no haya pasado nada?... Por eso me obligaste a casarnos ¿verdad?... Para hacerme caso de tu bebé…

H-(Levantándose y viéndolo fijamente) Eres un estupido…

D-¿Fue eso verdad?... Fue una tram…(una fuerte bofetada lo calló)

H- Jamás haría algo así… Y si estoy embarazada sería solo de ti idiota estupido…

D-¿Cómo estas tan segura? (dijo sobandose la mejilla) Ponte en mi lugar… ¿Qué pensarías tu?

H-(pensando que ella pensaría exactamente lo mismo; respiro) Porque… porque… has sido el único… (dijo en un susurro)

D-¿Cómo? (pues no escucho)

H-Que yo era… era… Virgen… (susurro)

D-(Sorprendido) ¿En serio? (ella asintió y se agacho esperando alguna burla, mas lo que escucho fue otra cosa…) Vaya que si soy un Idiota (le dijo suavemente, ella levanto la vista y él se acerco) Soy un imbecil… me entregaste algo valioso y yo de estupido no lo recuerdo (le susurro con una mano en su mejilla) Perdóname…

H-(Sonrojada) Yo… tampoco lo recuerdo… es por eso que es desconcertante…

D-Pues saldremos de dudas, iré por Lovegood… o prefieres a Weasley (sonrió burlón)

H- ¬¬… Si tu la quieres, por mi esta bien…

D- ¬¬… Por cierto… ¿Por qué te comportaste así ayer?... ¿escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos? (pregunto dudoso)

H-(Avergonzada) Algo… pero fue sin intención… (agrego al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigió) Solo te buscaba y fue cuando los escuche, y comprendí todo… eras tú por quien dejo a su familia, por quien se alejo de todos nosotros, y cambio… después se fue y no supimos mas de ella, hasta hace poco, que volvió pidiendo perdón a su familia… y ahora al parecer sale con Harry…

D-(sonriendo de lado) Yo nunca le pedí que renunciara a su familia… aunque tu no lo creas (agrego al ver que iba a replicar), ella lo decidió sola… sinceramente a mi me daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo… y ahora a Potter le toca saber en que se convirtió… lo poco que hable con ella me hizo dar cuenta que si cambio… y al parecer para mal… pero eso ya no importa… (sonrió) eso es problema del cara rajada…

H-(Frunció el ceño) Draco…

D-(Fingiendo inocencia) ¿Qué?... Iré por un medimago…

H-No es necesario…

D-Un experto es mejor…

H-Draco…

D-¿Quieres que vayamos a San Mungo…

H-DRACO!

D-¿Qué?

H-Soy Medimaga…

D-¿Qué?

H-De donde crees que consigo dinero para mis estudios, y para mantenerme…

D-¿Trabajas en San Mungo? (estaba bastante sorprendido)

H-Trabajo Para San Mungo, que es diferente… (el la miro confundido) hago una investigación científica y mágica, por eso me pagan bastante y estoy dando buenos resultados…

D-No lo sabía… Vaya Granger… eres toda una caja de sorpresas…

H-(Sonriendo) Lo se…

D-Me sorprendes… Creí que aún te mantenían tus padres…

H-(Indignada) No soy una mantenida, admito que mis padres me enviaban una mensualidad, pero desde hace tres meses ya no…

D-¿Por qué?

H-Porque me case…

D-Pero…

H-(Interrumpiendo) No importan las causas ni los hechos, solo paso y hay que afrontarlo, se lo dije a mis padres y aunque se molestaron por la repentina decisión, la respetaron, así que me toco mantenerme desde ese momento, y aunque ya no cuento con es dinero me va bastante bien…

D-Tienes razón… No importa como paso, hay que afrontarlo… (dijo pensativo)

H-Sí… por lo tanto se que podemos hacer, que prefieres… ¿el método largo o el corto?

D-Corto… (respondió rápidamente)

H-Entonces tendrás que ir a un centro comercial, aún es temprano, no tardaras… (sonrió maliciosa)

D-Y yo porque…

H- Pues…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A-¿Ya te despediste de Hermione?

Da- Sí… solo me faltas tú… (ella lo abrazo muy fuerte)

Ashley acompañaba a Dan hasta su auto… ese día partía a Alemania, ya se había despedido de Hermione en el desayuno…

**Flash Back**

En la cocina…

Da-Herm… (ella volteo)

H-Buenos Días Dan… (le sonrió)¿Te gusto el desayuno?

Da-Buenos días… y Sí mucho… ¿Lo hizo Luna otra vez?

H-T.T Si…

Da-Jejejeje… pronto aprenderás Herm, dale tiempo…

H-(Sonriéndole agradecida) Eso espero…

Da-(Poniéndose serio) ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

H-(Extrañada) Claro…

Salieron y se sentaron en la mesa donde desayunaron hacía unos minutos todos y que ahora estaba vacía…

H-(Preocupada) ¿Qué sucede?

Da- (Con tristeza) Ya me voy Herm…

H-(Triste) ¿Tan rápido?

Da- Si no me voy ahora, no llegare al aeropuerto…

H-(Sonriendo) Entonces…

Da-No Herm… ya no puedo retractarme, debo irme…

H-(Aguantando las ganas de llorar) Bien… te voy a extrañar mucho, por favor, cuídate…

Da-Sí… y tú también he… (ella asintió) Si el idiota que me gano te trata mal… buscame y no me importa que sea mago, le daré su merecido… ¿ok? (las lagrimas querían salir de sus azules ojos)

H-(Con una triste sonrisa) Ok… Te lo prometo…

Da-(sonriendo) Bien… (se levanto y ella lo abrazo)

H-Cuídate y no nos olvides ¿si? (ella ya lloraba)

Da-Jamás… (Se soltó del abrazo y camino a la cabaña, saco sus cosas y se despidió rápidamente de cada uno de los presentes, camino a la puerta, donde lo esperaba la única que faltaba, bueno aparte del esposo de Herm… nadie sabía donde andaba…)

A- Hola extraño…

Da-Hola...

**Fin flash Back**

A-(Llora abrazándolo) Dios… te voy a extrañar mucho… (sollozo)

Da-Y yo monstruo…

A-(Sonriendo) No soy un monstruo… troglodita…

Da-(sonriendo) Lo soy… (le beso la frente)

A-Ya tengo un plan…

Da-¿A si? (ella asintió)

A- Me meteré en tu maleta, y así llegamos los dos sin problemas… (brinco sonriente)

Da-(Pensativo) MMM… serviría tu plan si no hubieses comido tanto… estas demasiado gorda para entrar en una pequeña maleta…

A-Ahhh… Arruine mi plan… TT.TT

Da-(Abrazándola mas fuerte) Te voy a extrañar mi pequeña loca…

A-(Llorando) No te vayas… no me dejes sola… tu y Herm son lo único que tengo…

Da-Debes cuidarla (lloro) Aún te necesita… y tu a ella… Prometo regresar…

A-¿Pronto?

Da-Haré lo que pueda…

A-Bien… si conoces a una rubia pálida y flaca, avísame… La destrozare lentamente…

Da-Te lo prometo… (le sonrió y se alejo) Adiós Ashley…

A-No me digas eso… Nunca digas adiós si piensas volver… Hasta pronto Dan Tompson…

D-Hasta pronto mi pequeño monstruo…

Dan subió a su auto y lo arranco, lo puso en reversa y lentamente acelero, se alejaba de las personas que mas quiso… pero debía olvidarla… ella no era para él… avanzo a la carretera y acelero, se encontró con otro auto de frente, Se vieron fijamente a los ojos desafiantes… Ojos Grises contra azules… Dan con la mirada se despidió… con un mensaje que Draco creyó recibir… "Cuídala"… acelero y se alejo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, siento mucho si los decepcione con el capi anteror... les digo que mi inspiracion tambien se tomo unas vacaciones... T.T Es Frustrante... pero espero con este capitulo recompensarlos...(se que no es del todo bueno, pero hize un gran esfuerzo) POR FIN pasa algo entre esos dos.. (picarones, tan callasito que se lo tenian jejeje...) Despedimos a Dan... aunque no se si sera permanente o temporal... ¿que opinan?... Espero sigan leyendo me hace muy feliz, y espero compenzarselos con una gran historia... Etto... A si... GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS... escribanme mas... ¿vale? Porfa... n.n ... Lo quiere... Ly...**


	6. Obliviate Selectiv

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 6**

**OBLIVIATE SELECTIV**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: Te quiero…

Ly:¿Mucho?

Harry: Mucho…

Draco: Yo mas

Ly:¿Mas?

Draco: Mas…

Rowling: Todos los personajes son míos…

Ly:¿Todos?

Rowling: Todos…

Ly: Momento… ¿Qué paso aquí?

Harry: Nada…

Ly:¿Nada?

Draco: Nada…

Rowling: (Asustada) Yo me voy… no vaya a ser que se pega…

Ly:¿Te vas?

Harry: Se va…

Draco: Se fue…

Ly: T.T Esto enferma…

**6**

_Dan subió a su auto y lo arranco, lo puso en reversa y lentamente acelero, se alejaba de las personas que mas quiso… pero debía olvidarla… ella no era para él… avanzo a la carretera y acelero, se encontró con otro auto de frente, Se vieron fijamente a los ojos desafiantes… Ojos Grises contra azules… Dan con la mirada se despidió… con un mensaje que Draco creyó recibir… "Cuídala"… acelero y se alejo…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ashley veía alejarse el auto de Dan mientras sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento...

Ha-Hola... (La chica dio un ligero brinco)

A-Ah... Hola... me asustaste... (dijo mientras se secaba la lagrima rápidamente)

Ha-¿Cómo te sientes?

A-¿Cómo te sentirías si acabaras de despedir a tu mejor amigo sin saber cuando lo volverás a ver... si es que regresa... (susurro)

Ha-(Acercándosele) Volverá... no te preocupes, son demasiado lindas para olvidarlas... (ella le sonrió)

A-Gracias... si querías animarme lo vas logrando...

Ha-(Sonriendo) Me alegro...

A-Y dime... ¿qué te trae por aquí? (emprendió el camino de regreso)

Ha-(Siguiéndola) Pues cuando Dan se despidió, supuse que estarías aquí, y que necesitabas un amigo... espero no te moleste (agrego rápidamente)

A-No, no me molesta, te lo agradezco... Pero sabes... no te lo tomes a mal... pero... (el volvió su mirada a ella) Dios... tus ojos son... agradables...

Ha-(Sonrojado) Gracias... siempre me lo has dicho...

A-(Confundida) ¿En serio?

Ha- Claro... (siguió caminando)

A-(Mas confundida) Este... y ¿con quien vienes?

Ha-(Ahora confundido) Ah... pues con... Ginebra... Weasley...

A-(Sonriendo) ¿Es pariente de Ron?...

Ha-Sí, su hermana...

A- Ah... debe ser la pelirroja que estaba en la cocina ¿no?

Ha-Sí... Ayer Hermione te la presento...

A- ¿Ah? (levanto una ceja confundida)

Ha-¿Pasa algo Ashley?

A-¿Como- como sabes mi nombre?

Ha-(Confundido) ¿Qué?... (ahora asustado) ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Te sientes bien?

A-Yo sí... ¿desde cuando me conoces?

Ha-(Mas confundido) Hace mas de un año... ¿por qué? (pregunto extrañado)

A-Bueno, se que te va a sonar raro... pero.. jejejeje... no.. no te recuerdo... (le dijo tímidamente)

Ha-Jejejeje... se que tienes mala memoria, y todo, pero... vamos... puedes incluso odiarme, pero... ¿olvidarme? ¿Tan pronto lo hiciste?(pregunto medio triste)

A-Es que... es la verdad...

Ha-(Comenzando a enfadarse) Vamos Ashley, basta de juegos...

A-(Medio molesta) No son juegos... No se quien eres...

Ha-(En advertencia) Ashley...

A-Mira, ya me estoy cansando de esto...

Ha-(Molesto) Yo también...

A- Entonces dejémoslo aquí... (se fue rápidamente... pero Harry alcanzo a escuchar como llegaba con Blase...) Blase, hola... ¿cómo amaneciste?

B-Mejor... ¿qué hacías aya afuera?

A-Despidiendo a Dan (suspiro) Y me encontré con alguien...

B-Con Potter supongo, salio después que tu... (dijo despreocupado)

A-¿Potter?... ¿Potter que?

B-(Mirándola divertido) Harry Potter... ¿no lo conocías?

A-¿Debería?

B-(Medio confundido) Supongo que no... Pero olvidémoslo, no es importante... ¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar?...

A-¿Solos?

B-Así es...

A-(Sonriendo)Sola, contigo, ni a la esquina...

B-Mala... T.T

A-Jejeje...

Harry había escuchado toda la conversación bastante confundido... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo en tan poco tiempo?... Y bueno... olvidar lo que había pasado es una cosa... pero olvidarlo a él, por completo... era extraño... y mucho... Tenía que hablar con alguien... vio a Ron... tal vez... pero él no sabía nada además que estaba el hecho de que ahora salía con su hermana... ok... descartado... Luna... no sabia nada de él... y era tardado explicarle todo... Descartada... Ginny... Ni loco... después de cómo se había puesto el día anterior... mejor muerto... Hermione... Sí... Hermione sabría...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione buscaba casi con desesperación la llegada de Draco... ya había tardado demasiado, y la angustia e incertidumbre se apoderaban cada vez mas de ella, daba vueltas en un solo sitio, frotando frenéticamente sus manos, ya desesperada... busco un lugar para sentarse... debía tranquilizarse para pensar mejor, justo cuando encontraba un buen lugar el ruido de un motor la puso nuevamente de pie, sin mas corrió hasta donde lo escucho y topo de frente con su Némesis...

**-**DRACO... ya habías tardado demasiado... (Un Draco Malfoy totalmente despeinado, y furioso la enfrento, con una fría y penetrante mirada...)

**-** JAMAS! JAMAS ME VUELVAS A HACER ESTO... ¿ENTENDISTE?... JAMAS... (dijo, bueno, grito aventándole una gran bolsa en las manos a Herm, mientras ella, intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reír, de carcajear mejor dicho)

**-**Vamos Dragón... Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a moverte entre muggles... (dijo burlona)

**-**Ja, Ja... ¿Te causa gracia?... (contesto aún furioso) Nunca volveré a ese lugar... eso tenlo por seguro...

**-**Jejeje... ¿Tan malo fue? (Draco le envió una mirada entre asustada y... de acuerdo... de pánico)

**-**¿Malo?... PENSARON QUE ERA UN DEPRAVADO! (comenzó a caminar) Preferiría volver a enfrentar a Voldemort... (susurro)

**Flash Back**

En cuanto Hermione le explico que existían unas pruebas de embarazo que el resultado sale en minutos, no dudo dos veces en buscarla... aunque le extraño que le pidiera a él que fuera a comprarla... ; Hermione le dio algunas indicaciones para que después saliera corriendo al auto en busca de una farmacia o centro comercial muggle; Para empezar, tardo mas de media hora buscando un local, después otros 15 minutos tratando de encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, (en ese momento hubiese preferido aparecerse que estar como "idiota" (según palabras textuales) esperando lugar, cuando por fin encontró uno (de hecho no encontró, aprovechando que no había gente, hizo levitar el auto hasta la calle, donde una frenética dueña que iba saliendo tuvo que ir corriendo totalmente aterrada porque una grúa se llevaba su auto, mientras nuestro querido rubio bajaba despreocupado de su auto ultimo modelo (que en realidad es de Herm) haciendo gala de ese orgullo y superioridad característica) entro completamente seguro al local, tranquilo, sereno y despreocupado... Ahí comenzó la verdadera tortura... Un mar de gente se desenvolvía en el pequeño centro comercial, para ser un pueblo era bastante gente, pisando, empujando, golpeando (según Draco sin intención), pudo hacerse camino hasta la sección de farmacia, donde toda clase de gente (entiendase niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, bebes...) reinaba la sección, una vez mas abriéndose camino por donde por cierto no salio bien librado, pues al haber tanta mujer, joven y anciana... (se imaginaran como abusaron de nuestro pobre e indefenso Drakito) ninguna desaprovecho la oportunidad, así que tras pellizcos, manitas fuera de lugar y codazos (de los hombres) logro llegar a un lugar ligeramente vació... pero, exacto aquí va el pero... se encontró en la sección de... "intimidades femeninas" (entendamos que son... tampones, toallas, ese tipo de cosas) donde por su curiosidad comenzó a fisgonear, abrió una bolsa y saco un tubito... que desecho rápidamente al pensar que era un supositorio... _pobres_... (pensó), abrió otra bolsa y encontró... otra bolsita, la abrió y encontró un objeto extraño aunque muy suave... una chica pasaba por ahí (hermosa, por cierto), y lo vio... él aún con "el extraño objeto" en sus manos le sonrió coqueto, y recibió... una buena bofetada y un gritito de "PERVERTIDO" salio furiosa, confundido el joven esposo intento preguntar que había pasado a un hombre que caminaba por ahí, bastante enojado, camino a él, el rubio dio un ligero paso atrás confundido y a penas si logro esquivar el grande puño que iba a su rostro, como el tipo seguía sin entender, tuvo que "obligarlo" (con unos ligeros puñetazos y unas cuantas patadas), aun confundido, busco en el suelo la bolsa que había tirado al esquivar el puño y esta estaba del lado contrario en que la había visto... enfoco y lo que leyó no le gusto nada...

"_Sistema único que elimina los molestos olores de la menstruación"_

Palidez... sin oxigeno... sin habla... sin escuchar nada mas, corrió desesperado buscando una salida... ahora entendía todo... que humillación mas estupida... salio de ese pasillo y encontró otros dos iguales, llegando al borde de la casi desesperación encontró un pasillo sin esas, esas... "cosas"... y busco cajitas, son tomarlas... aún estaba algo rojo de la vergüenza, y por las miradas de todas esas mujeres que lo veían muy curiosas y extrañadas, pasaba su mano por el rubio cabello, señal de impaciencia... _donde diablos están las pruebas_... pensaba, conforme avanzaba su camino, hasta que un empleado (lo identifico por su uniforme) se le acerco...

**-**Buenos Días... ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

**-**(Nervioso) Sí... este... (trato de recuperar su postura) Necesito unas pruebas de embarazo...

**-**¿Para usted? O.O (incrédulo pregunto en empleado)

**-** ¬¬ ... ¿Me ve cara de mujer?...

**- **n.n jejeje... ¿para su novia? (ya varias chicas los veían curiosos)

**-** No, para mi... (perdiendo la paciencia) ESO NO LE IMPORTA, Solo indiqueme donde están...

**-** De acuerdo (exclamo ligeramente asustado) Sígame...

Salieron de ese pasillo y entraron a otro que estaba dos pasillos paralelos a donde buscaba, y justo a la mitad... ahí los encontró...

**-**Son todos esos (le mostró el empleado)

**-** o.O ... ¿Todos?

**-** Sip n.n (le contesto alegre)

Una enorme fila se extendía frente a él... sin saber que hacer solo los observo... mientras pensaba... _y ahora que hago...** ¿llevarlos todos?**... es absurdo, son demasiados... **entonces elige alguno y vamonos, este lugar me asusta**... a mi también, pero debo llevar el adecuado... **bien, toma el de enfrente**... ¿es el mejor?... **no se, pero es el mas cercano... tómalo y huye**... ¬¬ no sirves de ayuda_

**-**¿Cuál desea señor?

**-**(Fingiendo seguridad) Me llevare uno de cada uno... _**No que no, jejeje**... ¬¬..._

**-**Bien... (comenzó a tomar uno de cada uno) Así su esposa no tendrá dudas...

**-**Eso espero... (se detuvo y el empleado siguió) _momento... **jajajajaja... te saco la verdad**... maldición..._

Llegando a la caja Draco tuvo que lucir de una paciencia que no tenía, pues otras 6 personas estaban formadas antes que él, y todas mujeres... que lo vieron con una cara de pocos amigos que mejor no contar, cuando al fin llego a la caja, pego el grito en el cielo... ¿por qué?... Sencillo, gasto mas dinero del que pudo imaginar, es en esos momentos en los que maldice la hora en que se caso... (y mas por que no lo recuerda, jejeje), tras pagar... donde intento convencer a la cajera que no eran de un precio justo, tuvo que ceder a pagar el precio requerido... digamos que los policías no eran muy amables con él, asi que cuando pudo al fin respirar aire libre y llegar al auto... tuvo que esperar casi una hora para poder salir... pues a una viejecita (que identifico como la que le metió mano) se le descompuso su vieja carcachita, justo frente a su carro... cuando casi se dormía esperando... (¿Qué pensaban que iba a ayudar?... CLARO QUE NO, ES UN MALFOY...) Pudo salir... donde casi hace otra escena al ver el pago del estacionamiento... En cuento las cuatro llantas estuvieron firmemente sujetas al suelo... solo un rechinar se alcanzo a escuchar de él... pues ni polvo dejo... Y para acabar con su "buen humor matutino" de regreso se encontró con el "amigo" de Hermione, de quien creyó recibir un mensaje, y así llego a las cabañas…

**Fin Flash Back**

Mientras se dirigían a la cabaña (con Draco a la cabeza)…

Ha- HERMIONE!...

H-(Medio asustada por el grito) Harry… Me asustaste…

Ha-(Llegando a ella) Es lo único que hago bien… (susurro)

H-¿Qué pasa?

Ha- Necesito que hables con Ashley…

H-¿Por qué?

Ha- Necesito saber si me olvido

H-ñ.n (incomoda) Harry eso a mi no me corresponde… creo que ella…

Ha-No, no entiendes… NO me recuerda…

H- Bueno era normal, tú la dejaste…

Ha-Hermione… (comenzó a desesperarse) No recuerda que me conoció…

H-(Sorprendida) ¿Qué?

Ha-Como lo oyes…

D- OBLIVIATE SELECTIV! (Grito Draco a Hermione)

HyHa- o.O ¿Qué?

D-(Dirigiéndose a Herm) Eso serviría…

H-(Confundida) ¿Para que?

D-Para olvidar lo del centro comercial… (contesto esperanzado)

H- O.O…

Ha-(susurrando) Obliviate Selectiv… ESO ES!

D-(contento) ¿Verdad que si?

Ha-Claro… Es la respuesta…

D-Si, lo es…

H- Harry… ¿Tan malo fue Draco?

D-Peor…

H- (Decepcionada) ¿Lo apoyas Harry?

Ha-(confundido) ¿A quien?

D-o.o A mi

Ha-¿En que?

D- En el obliviate Selectiv

Ha- Claro que te apoyo…

H-(Sorprendida) ¿De verdad? Es un hechizo muy poderoso y pocos saben hacerlo…

D- Pero todos los que están aquí saben hacerlo…

Ha-Exacto… pudo ser cualquiera… ¿Pero quien?

D- Hermione… es la mejor en hechizos, o tú… cualquier cosa es buena…

Ha-Pues yo no…

D-T.T

Ha- ¿Tu fuiste Hermione? (pregunto medio molesto)

H- Sigo confundida…

D-o.O

Ha- O.o

H- ¿De que hablan?

D-Del centro comercial

Ha- De Ashley…

D-(Confundido) o.O ¿Qué hay con Ashley?

Ha-(También confundido) ¿Qué hay con el centro comercial? O.o

H-(Aguantando la risa) Estaban hablando de cosas diferentes… Jajaja (Harry la vio Indignado y Draco molesto)

D- Bueno y… ¿Qué le paso a la loka?

Ha- Oye… respétala es tu esposa…

H- T.T no ayudes Harry…

D-(Intentando ocultar una sonrisa) Me refería a la otra…

H-TT.TT Tu tampoco Draco

Ha- ¿Otra?

D-(Malicioso) La novia de Blase

Ha- (Con los dientes apretados) ASHLEY NO ES SU NOVIA…

D-(Burlón) Y ¿Cómo sabías que hablaba de ella?

Ha-(Enojado) Mira hurón…

D-(Interrumpiendo) Pero tienes razón, hablaba de ella…

Ha-No es novia de Blase… (susurro entrecortado)

D- ¿A no?... ¿Cómo lo sabes Potter?... ¿Ya se los preguntaste?

Ha- Ella no andaría con idiotas…

D-(Sonriendo) Salio contigo, asi que…

H-YA BASTA (interrumpió y gano la atención de los dos) Draco, No puedo aplicarte el obliviate, es peligroso y esta prohibido; Harry, es imposible que ella no tenga ningún recuerdo tuyo, a menos que alguien… (se quedo pensando)

Ha- Exacto… la hechice… y fue con un obliviate selectiv…

D-¿Cómo lo sabes cara rajada?

Ha- ¬¬… es el único hechizo que selecciona lo que se va a olvidar

D- ¿Y en que te perjudica?...

H-Draco (advirtió)

D-¿Qué? Por si no lo recuerdas Potter el hechizo borra los recuerdos que la persona quiere olvidar, solo los que ella quiso OL-VI-DAR… (Harry no sabia que responder… era cierto, por eso ese hechizo había sido tan famoso durante la guerra contra Voldemort, lo que mas quería la gente era olvidar que estaban en guerra, ser felices… y era lo que le había pasado a ella, olvido sus recuerdos porque quería olvidarlo a él, solo por eso…)

H- (Insegura) Es cierto Harry (le dijo bajito y el volteo a mirarla) Si no te recuerda las cosas son mas fáciles, (la vio incrédulo y Draco sonrió satisfecho)

Ha-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... es tu mejor amiga…

H-(Molesta) Por eso mismo lo digo Harry, (respiro profundo) Le hiciste daño, y si no te recuerda no sufrirá mas…

Ha-Pero…

D-Entiendelo Potter, ya no es por ti "gran héroe" (le digo burlón) es por su bien, tu ya tienes a Weasley, déjala ahora a ella hacer su vida.

H- Perdóname Harry, pero estoy de acuerdo con Draco (Harry miraba al piso) Es lo mejor para ella…

Ha-(Cabizbajo) Ella nunca huyo de sus problemas…

H- Nunca le rompieron el corazón…

D- Deja todo como esta y disfruta de tu "nueva vida" Potter, y deja ser feliz a los demás… (tomo a Herm de la mano y la condujo a su cabaña dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos)

Ha- (Susurrando) ¿Es lo mejor para ti? (levanto su rostro y se encontró con ella, reía divertida por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo, le encantaba verla así, Feliz… recordó cuando él era la causa de su felicidad y suspiro… ahora él estaba con Ginny, y ella tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida con quien quisiera… ¿Cierto?... Entonces ¿porque no se sentía feliz?… bajo su mirada y camino al lago lentamente… mientras era observado por una chica que acababa de verlo…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco y Hermione entraron a la cabaña aún tomados de las manos, Herm, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Harry estaba un poco preocupada, ¿sería cierto el hechizo?...

D-¿Hermione, estas bien?

H-Ah… sí, solo un poco nerviosa…

D-Tienes pensado investigar lo de tu amiga…

H-Tal vez… y si Harry tenía razón…

D-Pues lo siento por él… (Hermione negó con la cabeza) Pero… (ella lo observo) Es hora de saber nuestro… "problemita". (Herm palideció, asintió y tomo la bolsa que Draco le había dado y lentamente entro al baño)

Draco se estaba desesperando, llevaba mas de 15 minutos esperando que Herm saliera del sanitario, claro que para él cada minuto parecían horas; después de media hora, un ruido en el baño lo asusto, se acerco y la puerta se abrió…

D-¿Y? (pregunto cuando vio asomarse a la chica)

H-Draco… yo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba sentado a la orilla del lago sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien se le acerco…

**-**Hola… (Harry volteo asustado, y se levanto rápidamente)

Ha- Ah… Hola…

**-**(Sonriendo) Lo siento, te asuste…

Ha-No importa…

**-**¿Te molesta si te acompaño? (señalo el borde del lago)

Ha- para nada, adelante… (Volvió a sentarse)

**-**(Imitándolo) Yo… quería disculparme por lo que paso esta mañana, no debí comportarme así.

Ha- No te preocupes, ya paso…

**-**Bien, entonces… ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? (él la vio extrañado, entonces le extendió su mano) Hola, soy Ashley Yuna… mucho gusto.

Ha- (Sonriendo) Soy Harry, Harry Potter (ella le sonrió de vuelta y estrecharon sus manos) Un placer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

D-¿Tu?... ¿Tu que?... Vamos, habla! (ya estaba desesperado)

H-(Sentándose en el sillón, completamente pálida) Draco, me he hecho todas las pruebas y…

D-¿Y? Habla ya Hermione… ¿Estas… estas… embarazada? (pregunto acercándosele)

H-(sentandose) No…

D-Y ahora que… (se levanto y camino, de pronto se detuvo) ¿Cómo?

H-Que no estoy embarazada…

D-¿Estas segura? (Volvió a sentarse)

H- Sí, ya me hice todas las pruebas y el resultado es negativo (bajo su rostro)

D-(Imitándola) Ah… valla, creí… bueno…

H-Yo también…

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno pensando en sus soluciones, pero sin saberlo, pensaban lo mismo… Al enterarse, sufrieron una pequeña decepción, pues comenzaba a formarse una pequeña esperanza dentro de ellos… para Draco era una oportunidad para demostrar que no era realmente malo encariñarse, o tal vez… la única forma de no alejase completamente de ella… _pero que demonios estoy pensando_; sacudió su cabeza… Para Hermione, fue una pequeña ilusión de crear vida, de sentirse verdaderamente útil, ser sanadora no es malo, pero ella quería ser mas, por eso estudiaba medicina, para salvar vidas… pero crearla sería espectacular… Pero esa ilusión se había terminado, para Draco y Hermione su pequeña esperanza se fue tal y como llego, sorpresivamente…

D-Bueno… (rompió el silencio) supongo que es lo mejor ¿no? (pregunto dudoso)

H-Sí… lo mejor…

D-Así cuando termine todo esto… ya no tendrás que saber nada de mi…

H-Ni tu de mi… (el asintió)

D-Entonces estamos de acuerdo que todo esta bien… ¿cierto?

H-Cierto…

D-Bien…

Quedaron otros minutos en silencio, haciéndose aún a la idea de lo que había sucedido, mas una vez más Draco rompió el silencio…

D-(Levantándose) Hermione, tengo una cena muy importante en unos días… Es de gente influyente de costumbres muy estrictas…

H-A que te refieres… A lo de la ¿sangre?

D-No, eso no importa, el inversionista es anticuado respecto al matrimonio, y ahora que tu eres mi esposa espero por fin el cierre del contrato…

H-(Levantándose lentamente y amenazante) ¿Por eso te convenía el matrimonio?... ¿por un negocio?

D- Y por mi familia, ya te lo había dicho…

H-(Suspirando resignada) Bien… ¿Cuándo es la cena?

D-El martes en la mansión, es mi casa y…

H-¿Y tu madre?

D-Debe estar de Roma, después de su enfermedad se ha dedicado a viajar y no para nunca…

H-¿La extrañas?

D-Nunca fue muy apegada a mi, ni la madre modelo, pero es Mama, así que supongo que si, un poco…

H-(Sorprendida) Bien… supongo que fingiremos que vivimos en la mansión…

D-Los fines de semana… Después volveremos a tu departamento…

H-Bien, entonces lo preparare todo…

D-Los elfos lo harán todo con una orden…

H-Son Seres Humanos…

D-Ah, No… (se tapo los oídos) No pretendo escucharte hablar una vez mas sobre los derechos de los elfos…

H-(Indignada) No son esclavos y no deberías tratarlos como tal…

D- Noooo… (En la puerta del estudio) Adiós Hermione… (Cerro la puerta)

H-(molesta saliendo de la cabaña y murmurando) Los elfos tienen derecho, son seres vivos y como tal merecen respeto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde paso tranquila, Harry y Ashley, hablando, conociéndose nuevamente, Blase haciendo bromas con Ron, Luna tratando de enseñarle a cocinar a Hermione y Ginny (quien estaba enfadada con Harry, y sorprendentemente no le importaba donde estaba, o con quien, no se preocupaba), Dean, Seamos, Lavender y Parvati disfrutando de una tarde cerca del lago y Draco… trabajando, como siempre… Después de comer decidieron que era momento de irse, recogieron todas sus cosas y cada uno subió a su auto, crearon trasladores y se fueron a casa… a comenzar con una nueva semana…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok… PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON… Me siento muy mal por tardar en actualizar, pero es que realmente no había podido… les explicare; ahora que estoy de vacaciones ya no tengo excusa para pasar tanto tiempo en la computadora y mis padres y hermano creyeron que me estaba obsesionando y me aplicaron una terapia muy tormentosa… (conciencia: Para Ly su terapia fue que su hermano le quitara la pila de la Lap Top y No la dejaran meterse a Internet por DOS SEMANAS!) Fue un horror y lo mas traumante, cuando lograba escaparme máximo eran 30 min… ¿Cuánto puedes escribir en 30 min? Si le restas, el tiempo que tarda en configurarse, conectarse, buscar la Pág. (aunque la tengo en mis favoritos) y abrir el archivo… como 15 min… ¿Cuánto puedes escribir en 15 min?... Por fin aprovecho que no están y aquí esta, un poco mas corto que los demas pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, ténganme piedad… T.T (conciencia: Perdónenla, sufre mucho…)**

**Ok… dicho eso, viene lo siguiente… TENGO UNA GRAN PETICION! ES UNA ENCUESTA…. **

**¿QUIEREN QUE SAQUE A HARRY Y ASHLEY DE LA HISTORIA?**

**Manden sus respuestas con sus reviews, es muy importante, si no es mucho pedir, todos los que dejen mensaje ¿podrían contestar?... Solo es un Si o un No… porfa… Pues Al Cliente lo que Pida… Espero sus respuestas…**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, POR TODOS TODOS SUS REVIEWS… (me hacen la chica mas feliz del mundo, claro que si tuviera a Draco a mi lado seria mas perfecto… ¿no creen?) DEJEN MAS!**

**Por cierto, vuelvo a recomendar un one-shot, se llama Destino, leeanlo y dejen algún review ¿vale? Y otro que subí… se llama Ese loco soy yo… espero les guste…. **

**Ahora si, hablo mucho T.T… entonces solo les dejo mucho, mucho cariño y nos vemos pronto… Ly … (conciencia: n.n pareces Walter Mercado… Ly: ¬¬ …)**


	7. Estamos tan enamorados

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**ESTAMOS TAN ENAMORADOS…**

**Capitulo 7**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de esta historia son de la gran J.K Rowling

Draco: Genial… Porque me estaba hartando de tener que amenazarte siempre…

Ly: (enojada) No me tienes que estar siempre amenazando…

Harry¿A no?

Ly: T.T No…

Rowling: Me alegra que lo hayas entendido…

Ly: TT.TT Nadie me comprende…

**7**

La mañana estaba en su esplendor, los rayos de sol alumbraban hasta el más recóndito lugar, mientras el viento deslizaba suavemente los árboles, trayendo consigo una tierna brisa que refrescaba el ambiente, las nubes, dirigidas por el tranquilo pero constante viento se mecían, definitivamente esa mañana era especial, hermosa y agradable… en medio de esta soledad agradable estaba una mansión enorme (claro que hablando de mansiones es obvio que es enorme ¿cierto?) los jardines brillaban por el claro reflejo de la brisa y el sol, el verde pasto y los árboles frondosos desprendían un aroma a naturaleza fresca; la mansión a pesar de ser de piedra fría, al mirar, el viejo lugar transmitía una sensación de hogar, de familiaridad, pero sobre todo de tranquilidad…

**-**HERMIONE! DATE PRISA!

**-**…………

**-**HERMIONE!

¿Tranquilidad? Ok…tal vez no tanta… Y es que en algún lugar de esa gran mansión, una chica corría como desperada, bueno, omitamos el como, corría desesperada, tratando de encontrar una puerta que le condujera a la estancia…

**-**HERMIONE!

Totalmente molesta, la persona que irrumpía la pacifica tranquilidad del lugar, subió rápidamente unas escaleras mientras gritaba, berreaba o como quieran llamarle…

**-**HERMIONE!

**-**DRACO!

**-**¿DONDE ESTAS?

**-**AQUÍ!

**- ¬¬**… ¿Dónde es aquí?

**-**EN ALGUN LUGAR!

**-**(Desesperado) ¿Dónde es algún lugar?

**-**No se…

**-**Genial… (exclamo molesto) Sigue hablando, te buscare…

**-**¿Tardaras mucho?... (pregunto medio temerosa)

**-**No si te estas quieta… deja de moverte… (le contesto mientras abría una de las tantas puertas que había para comprobar que ya no estaba en ese lugar)

**-**(Quedándose quieta) BIEN!

**-**No grites que no estoy sordo!

**-**Tu dijiste que hablara…

**-**Hablar, no gritar… (Continuaba su búsqueda) además¿cuando me has hecho caso, siempre me ignoras?…

**-**Cierto (susurro)

**-**¿Aún estoy muy lejos?

**-**…………

**-**¿Hermione?

-…………

**-**HERMIONE!

**-**………

**-** T.T No me ignores… Me siento solito… T.T

**-**¿No me dijiste que te ignorara?

**-**AJA!

**-**AHAHAHAHAHAHA… Rayos Draco, me asustaste… (Se llevo una mano al pecho, mientras Draco se carcajeaba casi por el piso, pues abrió estrepitosamente una puerta, precisamente donde estaba ella)

**-**JAJAJAJAJAJA…. Hu-Hubieses… visto… tu cara… Jajajajajaja…

**-**¬¬ … no fue gracioso… casi me matas de un susto…

**-**Jajajajajajajajajajajaja…

**-**Vale ya… ya entendí, si fue gracioso… YA! (grito al ver a Draco aun en el piso riendo, a lo que inmediatamente el se detuvo)

**-**¿Entonces?... (comenzaron a caminar)

**-**¿Entonces que?

**-**¿Qué te paso?

**-**Me… me perdí (murmuro)

**-**…………

**-**¿Draco?

**- **Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

**-**Basta…

**-**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

**-**YA, (de nuevo se detuvo) mucha risa ¿no?

**-**Llegamos ayer en la tarde y sigues perdiéndote… Jejejejeje

**-**Nunca había vivido en un lugar tan grande…

**-**¿Y como es que no te perdías en Hogwarts? (estaba visiblemente divertido)

**-**(abochornada) Porque estaba con Harry y Ron… (susurro)

**-**Jajajajaja… o sea que por eso siempre estaban juntos… jajajajaja, para que no te perdieras… jajajajaja

**-**(Indignada) Claro que no… solo los primeros dos años…

**-**Jajajajajajajaja….

**-**Para Draco…

**-**Jajajajajaja…

**-**¿Quieres que te recuerde a quien tuve que acompañar las primeras semanas hasta abajo del departamento porque le tenía miedo a los elevadores? (pregunto burlona)

**-**Eso fue golpe bajo… (ella sonrió) Nunca había visto algo así…

**-**Yo nunca había vivido en un lugar así, entonces estamos a mano…

**-**(Con una mueca) Vale… Y no te hubiera ocurrido si no les hubieras dado el día libre a los elfos…

**-**Lo necesitaban…

**-**¿También lo que me hiciste darles de dinero?

**-**¿Con que se iban a divertir si no?

**-**Se van a molestar…

**-**A Dobby le agradaba…

**-**Dobby es un raro espécimen…

**-**Hey…Más respeto por los que aprecian la libertad…

**-**Aja…

**-**¿Draco?

**-**Mmmm…

**-**¿A dónde vamos? (pregunto deteniéndose)

**-**Rayos (susurro)… Solo te paseaba…

**-**Pues ya es tarde para paseos, tienes que llegar a tu trabajo y yo a la universidad…

**-** ¬¬ … ¿y yo tuve la culpa?

**-**No es hora de culpar a nadie, se hace tarde…

**-**¬¬

Cambiaron de rumbo rápidamente y caminaron hasta la estancia, tomaron sus abrigos y desaparecieron, cada uno a su distinto destino…

Pasaron su día de lo mas normal, Draco con mas trabajo de lo común, pues estaba a punto de cerrar el mejor contrato de su corta pero brillante carrera, al día siguiente era la cena con el señor Loriend y ya no tenía excusa para cerrar el trato, ahora era estable y responsable, mientras diera una buena impresión todo estaría bien… Para Hermione también estaba todo bien, aunque se sentía un poco sola ahora que Dan ya no estaba y era su único amigo verdadero del salón, seguía estudiando mucho para los próximos exámenes y ya había ido a San Mungo a hacerse unos análisis para saber que tenía, no era normal sus reacciones matutinas, no le habían preocupado porque creía estar embarazada… pero ahora que sabía que no, comenzaba a preocuparse, además del hecho que se empezaba a cuestionar si en verdad existía el destino… ¿Por qué, bueno, porque desde que había visto a Ashley esa mañana no había dejado de hablar de Harry, y aunque sabía que él tenía novia, decía que no importaba, solo quería conocerlo, no quitarle el novio a la "pelirroja pelos de elote" (según palabras textuales de Ashley), además que estaba de acuerdo con Harry… ahora faltaba averiguar quien la hechizo… ¿Su destino era volver a enamorarse de él?

El tiempo paso entre trabajo, tareas, clases, juntas y expedientes… Para la noche Hermione llegaba a la mansión completamente cansada, a penas llego se quito el abrigo y dejo caer en el sillón, cuando un elfo se le acerco para ofrecerle algo de cenar, mas cuando iba a contestar que si la elfina le pregunto si deseaba esperar al "amo Malfoy", y ella recordando que tenía que fingir tuvo que decirle que esperaría a Draco, como una hora después llego el aludido, y ordeno de cenar, aunque un poco extrañado de que la castaña lo hubiese esperado, cenaron sin mas percances, Draco volvió a mostrarle la casa y después se fueron cada uno a su habitación… no tenían que darle explicaciones a los insignificantes elfos… por supuesto gano una reprimenda de Hermione…

Para desgracia de Draco y felicidad de Hermione la cena tuvo que aplazarse unos meses, al parecer la familia había tenido una emergencia y no podían asistir, hasta que tres meses después podría celebrarse esa mañana fue tranquila, el día de la cena; Herm estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había asistido a una cena de negocios, aunque solo irían el señor Loriend, su esposa y su hija… suponía que era una niña o jovencita… estaba bastante nerviosa y Draco lo noto, pero le agradaba ver a la siempre segura Hermione Granger dudar un poco, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, él lo sabía, comenzaba a conocerla… y eso lo intrigaba un poco… Draco la acompaño a la universidad "por razones de seguridad" según Draco, aunque la verdad es que le preocupaba que su familia aún no hubiese tomado represalias contra ellos, después de dejarla en la puerta el camino hasta un callejón seguro y desapareció… El día volvió a la rutina diaria (entiendase desde que se habían casado).

Draco se estaba acostumbrando demasiado, le agradaba la sensación de saber que siempre que llegara lo estuvieran esperando, ya sea para cenar, hablar o en todo caso discutir, pero era reconfortante saber que alguien te espera antes de dormir, cuando vivía con Ginny todo era diferente, ella no lo esperaba, cenaba cuando quería o a veces cuando regresaba ya estaba dormida, y si se veían en la mañana solo era para discutir un poco y darle dinero… ahí lo pensó… ¿realmente eso era una relación?... En cambio ahora, en las mañanas Hermione estuviera molesta o no lo recibía con un Buenos Días y una sonrisa, cuando discutían por la noche siempre la terminaban, nunca la dejaban a medias… cuando era culpa de él, la buscaba para arreglarlo y cuando era culpa de ella, era la misma quien lo buscaba, pero casi nunca se iban enojados a la cama… levaban una relación tranquila aunque acelerada… Y lo mejor es que siempre podía discutir todo con ella, desde negocios, política, religión… de la PEDDO, aunque llegado a esta parte fingía escuchar… o podía llegar a desahogarse con ella… esa era otra parte que le gustaba, cuando llegaba a cenar siempre le preguntaba pos su día… al principio había estado cortante al decirle solo bien o mal… después fue aumentando la presión del trabajo en el y con ella se deshacía de esa presión, al principio era con peleas, que por supuesto los dos tenían, pero descubrieron que hablando se tiene los mismos resultados, aun se fastidiaban, pero ahora solo era por diversión, para descargar la tensión… Aunque algo lo estaba preocupando y era que desde que se había "casado" no había estado con ninguna mujer y eso lo inquietaba, y no era por falta de ganas, sino porque en ese tiempo había ganado Herm un respeto que el no quería romper… pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, extrañaba sentir el cuerpo de una mujer, el deseo… la pasión… la última vez que lo había sentido fue en la reunión con Hermione, pero eso no lo animaba mucho, ya que solo seguían siendo las mismas personas pero compartiendo una vida, y "eso" no se había repetido… pero a Draco cada vez le atraía mas… lo daba al mismo hecho que eran sus necesidades… era hombre y como tal con "necesidades especiales" (entiendase sexo), y él ya había soportado demasiado…

Para Hermione no era del todo diferente, disfrutaba su estancia en la mansión… habían decidido vivir ahí un tiempo (según hasta le cena) pero se estaba adaptando bien y rápido, en esos tres meses había hecho varios cambios, decoraciones, muebles, lo había modernizado un poco, y habían traído algunos artefactos muggles, como el teléfono, microondas, tostador (extrañamente Draco se había encariñado con él), celulares, lámparas y… por extraño que parezca… electricidad, era mas sencillo para todos, a Draco le permitía trabajar hasta tarde sin lastimarse mas los ojos y Hermione podía acompañarlo aunque en otra habitación estudiando… al llegar la electricidad llego él estereo, televisor, videograbadoras y para gusto de Herm y extrañeza de Draco un DVD, seguía sin entender como le metían tantas cosas a un pedazo de metal, pero lo que definitivamente revoluciono hasta a los elfos fue el uso de computadoras, Herm aún le enseñaba a usarla a Draco, pero aprendía rápido y se dio cuenta que le facilitaba mucho las cosas en su empleo, pues en eso la magia no le servía de mucha ayuda, y para Herm el uso del Internet le facilitaba los trabajos, pues aunque adoraba los libros al vivir tan lejos le era mas rápido usar otros medios de información… Se había adaptado a su nueva vida muy bien, y aunque muchos lo dudaran… era feliz… trataba de sobre llevar las cosas bastante bien, siempre le habían dicho sus padres que para que un matrimonio funcionara se necesitaba de dedicación y aunque el suyo fuera solo de nombre lo sobrellevaba felizmente, bueno si sus padre pudieran verla estarían orgullosos de ella… esa era otra cuestión que la angustiaba, sus padres… estaban muy molestos porque ni siquiera se había dignado a presentarles a su esposo y ellos estaban muy ofendidos, pero ella no sabía que haría si Draco se negaba, aunque ya se llevaran bien, sentía que eso le daba cierta intimidad a la relación y no quería después desilusionar a sus padres, aunque… últimamente no entendía que le pasaba con Malfoy, le agradaba su compañía, hablar con él, que se desahogara con ella, que la tomara en cuenta, le pidiera opinión… ya no sentía que su relación se basara en fingir… ya la disfrutaban… comenzaba a confiar en él… y empezaba a gustarle Draco Malfoy, el hombre, tenía que reprimir esos sentimientos si deseaba salir ilesa de esa situación… Pero es que convivir seis meses, vivir juntos, compartiendo viviendo… era imposible no sentir afecto y eso no solo lo pensaba ella…

Llego la tarde muy rápido y con ella mas nervios, Draco se había tomado la tarde libre para prepararlo todo, bueno, no tan libre ya que se había encerrado en el estudio a preparar documentos y demás… Así llego la hora…

Draco vestido con un elegante traje muggle negro, con camisa blanca, perfectamente peinado, su ropa impecablemente limpia y planchada… (era nueva) esperaba ansioso a que Hermione bajara, por dentro sentía unos enormes nervios por la cena, si esta se arruinaba con ella se iba su negocio, y había trabajado demasiado para esto como para arruinarlo, parado frente a las escaleras esperaba, ya había tardado, cuando ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso escucho ruidos en el descanso de la escalera, a pesar de estar alfombrada tenía buen oído… volteo dispuesto a descargar todo su nerviosismo con ella, pero… no pudo ni abrir la boca… frente a él bajaba la mujer mas hermosa que hubiese visto nunca…

Con una elegancia natural y una belleza inigualable llegaba a él su castaña, su cabello recogido completamente con unos rizos cayéndole al lado de su rostro y unos cayéndole detrás del moño; su rostro… parecía un ángel, sus ojos resaltaban por delineador negro, mientras sus parpados tenían ligeras sombras azules, pero no era exagerado, era… perfecto, sus labios con un labial que le resaltaba sus lindos y pequeños labios, pero que antojaban… y su cuerpo… lo vistió de un elegante y sencillo vestido azul marino que resaltaba su hermosa figura… Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras delante de Draco le sonrió… error… Si Draco creía que tenía problemas por tratar de contenerse al verla bajar ahora estaba seguro… Necesitaba una ducha no fría, helada… el problema era que no tenia tiempo… y se maldijo a si mismo…_"Malditas Hormonas"_ pensó, pero solo le sonrío…

**-**Y… ¿Cómo me veo? (le pregunto girando en su eje y lentamente para que pudiera observarla bien)

**-**Ah… he… yo… ejem… Bien, te ves muy… bien…

**-**(Sonriendo) Gracias… Ahora… (se le acerco para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa)… _Dios, como hasta con traje se ve tremendamente sexy… **las hormonas**… benditas hormonas entonces…_ ¿Estas nervioso?

**-**Ah… (recordando la cena) No, para nada, no… un Malfoy nunca…

**-**(Callándolo con un beso en la mejilla) Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…

En ese momento entro una elfina anunciando a las visitas y los nervios volvieron… los dos tomaron aire, Draco le extendió su brazo y ella lo acepto… una descarga los recorrió al rozarse… lo atribuyeron a los nervios y caminaron, con elegancia Draco abrió la puerta que los separaba del recibidor y salieron…

Un hombre de unos 45 años de cabello castaño oscuro los esperaba, a su lado una mujer de cabellera negra de no mas de 43 o 44 años lo acompañaba, a pesar de ser mayor por sus rasgos daba la impresión que en su juventud fue muy hermosa, al verlos entrar los dos esbozaron una sincera sonrisa de bienvenida, la cual los jóvenes respondieron, misteriosamente esa sonrisa les resto nervios, así que se acercaron…

D- Señor Loriend… un placer verlo…

**-**Draco… un gusto verte nuevamente, pero por favor llámame Royer.

D-Royer (sonrió)

R- Draco… permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Lilian…

L-Lilian Rose Wilman de Loriend (extendió su mano)

D-Es un placer conocerla señora Loriend (tomo su mano y la beso)

L-Oh… por favor solo llámeme Lilian…

D-Por supuesto Lilian, entonces por favor llámame también Draco… (ella le sonrió)

L- Por supuesto…

R-Y por último esta es mi hija… (señalo a una parte de la estancia en la que no habían reparado frente a la chimenea estaba una joven de unos 19 años aproximadamente de cabello negro largo y liso, sus rasgos muy finos, ojos azules como su madre y porte elegante y orgulloso, definitivamente era muy hermosa; la joven se acerco) Ella es Sophia…

S-Sophia Patrice Loriend (le sonrió a Draco de una forma que no le gusto a Hermione) solo dime Sophia… ¿puedo llamarte Draco?

D- (Inclinándose) Un gusto conocerte… y por supuesto, dime Draco (le beso la mano)

S-Y yo que no iba a venir (aun frente a Draco) Pensé que todos los socios de mi padre eran unos viejos como él…

D-(Sonriendo) Bueno, pues ya vez que no todos somos así…

S- ¿Cuántos años tienes?... yo tengo 20…

R- Hija… por favor… deja de importunar a Draco…

D-No hay problema señor (le dijo con respeto) Tengo 22…

S-(Ampliando su sonrisa) Mira que coincidencia… (se le acerco más)

D-Vaya que sí… (le sonrió coqueto, cuando sintió una ligero jalón a su saco, casi imperceptible, de hecho tanto que solo el lo noto, y ampliando su sonrisa se enderezo) Royer, Lilian… Sophia… Permítanme presentarles a Hermione Jane Granger… de Malfoy, mi esposa… (Hermione dio un paso al frente e hizo una inclinación de cabeza como saludo, pero de inmediato se acerco el señor Loriend)

R-(Con una agradable sonrisa) Así que tu eres la famosa Señora Malfoy…

H-(Sonriendo) Después de la madre de Draco así es… (Draco le sonrió y el señor Loriend le beso la mano)

R-Es un placer conocerla… ¿Hermione?

H-Por supuesto…

L-Mucho gusto Hermione… (le extendió su mano)

H-El gusto es mío…

S- Hola… (dijo secamente)

H-(Inclinando la cabeza) Hola…

D-Bueno… (les señalo la estancia) Pasemos a la estancia… ¿Qué gustan de aperitivo? (se acerco al bar)

R-Yo un Wisky seco…

L-Un Jerez por favor…

D-¿Seco o dulce?

L-Seco…

D-Muy bien… ¿Sophia?… (pregunto)

S- También un jerez… (al ver que Draco iba a preguntar) Dulce… Por favor… (le dijo coqueta y Draco asintió ignorando la coquetería de la chica)

D-¿Hermione?

H-(Con una sonrisa) Lo de siempre…

D-(Sonriendo) Agua Mineral con hielo… (le dijo y ella asintió)

R-¿No nos acompaña con algo fuerte Hermione?

H-(Con una amable sonrisa) Prefiero el agua… No tolero demasiado el alcohol…

D-Sucede que prefiere no arriesgarse ¿verdad Mione? (Hermione estaba tan perfecta que no pudo evitar picarla, a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios Royer, parecía agradable, y se sentía en confianza)

H- Algo parecido… Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar… ¿No Draco?

D-(levantando una ceja) Nunca se sabe…

L-(sonriendo) Parece que guardan un secreto… y se involucra la bebida…

H-(Ligeramente sonrojada) Una noche bebí algo… y me maree un poco…

D-(Sonriendo) Mione… te mareas con cerveza de mantequilla…

H-(sonrojada) Draco…

R-Jajajajajaja… No te preocupes querida… No todos soportamos tanto jejejeje…

D-(Sentándose a su lado) Aún así eres encantadora (beso suavemente su mejilla mientras le entregaba su bebida que a cada quien le había aparecido)

H-(Sonriendo sonrojada) Gracias (lo vio a los ojos y por un momento se perdió en ese profundo gris)

S- No sabía que eras mago Draco… (Interviniendo)

D-(Rompiendo el contacto) Lo soy…

S-(Sonriendo al haber logrado su objetivo) Claro, de la famosa familia Malfoy… ¿Cómo no lo imagine antes?

R-Creo que fue mi culpa… lo olvide…

D-No se preocupe…

S-(Fingiendo una sonrisa) Y tu Hermione… ¿De que familia provienes, Nunca he oído hablar de los Granger…

H-Supongo que es porque mi familia es Muggle…

R-Vaya, eso si me sorprende… (todos voltearon a verlo) Siempre creí que los Malfoy eran una familia muy selectiva con la sangre…

L-No creas que te esta juzgando Hermione…

R-(Rápidamente y al parecer arrepentido) No, nunca fue mi intención, discúlpenme si fui imprudente…

H-No se preocupe…

En ese momento una elfina vestida con un bonito traje gris entro anunciando que la cena estaba lista y que pasaran al comedor, dejando sus copas sobre la mesilla, se levantaron y entraron al comedor, que fue remplazado de uno enorme (que era como el de las 4 casas en Hogwarts) a uno… adecuado… Se sentaron y quedaron masomenos así… Draco en la cabeza, Hermione a su izquierda, Royer a su lado, frente a Herm estaba Sophia y frente a Royer, Lilian… Ya acomodados la cena apareció en cada plato…

R-(Aún incomodo y arrepentido) De verdad no fue mi intención ofender Hermione…

H-(Sonriendo tierna) No se preocupe Royer… no lo tome a mal… (el le sonrió)

D-(Mirando a Herm) No te lo comente Hermione, pero Lilian es muggle…

H-(Sorprendida) ¿En verdad? (ella asintió) Que bien…

D-Lo único que quedaba de prejuicios murió con mi padre… A mi madre, realmente nunca le importo…

R-Me hubiese gustado conocer a su madre…

D-Viaja demasiado… O de vacaciones en Paris… Le encanta Francia…

L-Es un lugar hermoso… ¿No lo cree Hermione? (Draco se tenso, pues no sabia si ella conocía Paris, y como nunca han viajado juntos…)

H-Es precioso…

S- Claro que es precioso, las tiendas siempre están a la ultima moda, cuando voy siempre compro una nueva colección…

H-(Sonriendo) Que bien…

S-¿Y a ti Draco te gusta? (intento llamar su atención)

D-No mucho, el trabajo y la moda no se llevan… (Sophia borro su tonta sonrisa y Hermione la aumento)

L-No todo es moda Sophia… Hay Arquitectura…

H- Arte e historia… (comento)

L-¿Te gusta el arte Hermione?

H-No se mucho de él, pero si… me gusta saber de todo…

D-(Sonriendo) Vaya que sí, a veces me ayuda con problemas, es buena en el manejo de negocios, y una excelente estudiante… (Sophia frunció el ceño molesta)

L-¿Estudias?

H-Sí… Medicina…

D-(Orgulloso) Y es medimaga… hace una investigación para San Mungo…

R-(Sorprendido) Vaya… Draco, te sacaste la lotería…

D-(Sonriendo como todo un Malfoy) Ya lo creo (tomo su mano y la beso) En Hogwarts fue la mejor estudiante…

Hermione no lo podía creer, Draco la estaba presumiendo, y sonreía orgulloso de ella… y lo mejor… ignoraba olímpicamente los coqueteos de Sophia, era una chica hermosa… pero algo hueca…

L-Se ven tan enamorados (los dos se sonrojaron ligeramente) ¿Sería imprudente que les preguntara como se enamoraron?

D-(quien tenía sujeta firmemente su mano de agacho y solo Hermione noto que estaba tenso… ¿Qué harían?...) Bueno…

R-(Quien no lo escucho) Supongo que en el colegio ¿no?

D-(Levanto su rostro) No… de hecho en el colegio nos odiábamos…

L-(sorprendida) Bueno, del odio al amor, solo hay un paso ¿verdad? (sonrió ampliamente)

H-Tal vez… pero supongo que fue por la atracción, y lo demostrábamos de esa forma…

R-Que extraño… ¿Y porque harían eso?

D-(Por fin respirando por la regada que había dado) Bueno, la razón es que no soportaba a sus amigos…

H-(Sonriendo al recordar) Y sigues sin soportar cariño… (Draco sonrió y una calidez lo recorrió al escucharle cariño)

D-Es cierto…

H-Y por la rivalidad de casas…

L-(Confundida, pues no sabia nada de eso) ¿Cómo?

S-Ya te lo había explicado madre… ¿en que casa estaban?

D-¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts? No te recuerdo…

S-Bueno, yo si te recuerdo… (le dedico una seductora sonrisa) Y solo estuve un año, después estuve en Francia…

D-Ejem… Estuve en Slytherin…

H-Y yo en Gryffindor…

D-Fuimos premios anuales…

H-(Orgullosa) Así es…

L-Pero ¿no fue ahí donde se conocieron?

D-Sí, ahí nos conocimos pero…

H-(Dándole un apretón en la mano) Pero no nos soportábamos, Draco era un presumido arrogante y mandón… (le sonrió dulce)

D-Oye… (los demás rieron)

H-Es cierto cariño… y pues yo no lo soportaba, por muy guapo que sea eso no le quita lo demás… y bueno mis amigos no me dejaban acercarme demasiado a el…

D-¿Acercarte? Parecían tus guarda espaldas (se defendió) Y no se porque no me soportabas si Potter era peor que yo… y Weasley también…

H-Harry no era ni es así… Ni Ron… (los defendió)

S-(Interrumpiendo sorprendida) ¿Harry Potter?... ¿conocen a Harry Potter?

R-¿El que derroto al señor Oscuro? (Hermione asintió)

S-(Incrédula) ¿Conocías a Harry Potter? (Draco se molesto)

H-Ah… sí… aún lo veo…

S-¿En serio?... (ella asintió) ¿y porque si tenias al gran Harry Potter te quedaste con Draco? (sonrió malévola)

H-(Tranquila y Draco enrojeció de furia) Porque no me enamore de Harry, sino de Draco… (Draco la miro agradecido y la beso dulcemente en los labios, lo que la sorprendió, después de unos segundos pudo seguir) Ron y Harry son mis mejores amigos, pero solo eso…

L-¿Y como terminaron casados?

D-Salimos de Hogwarts y seguíamos sin soportarnos, pero una noche, hace unos meses nos encontramos en un bar…

H-(Continuando la historia) y realmente fue cosa del destino, mi mejor amiga me convenció de ir, y como no bebo… fue la primera vez….

D-A mi Blase me comento y como estaba cansado decidí relajarme y fuimos ahí, era la primera vez que visitaba un bar muggle…

H-Nos vimos y gracias a Blase hablamos, bebimos y nos conocimos…

D-Y bastante… (Herm le dio un codazo bajo la mesa)

H-Decidimos empezar a salir y bueno, a los pocos meses nos casamos…

L-¿No fue precipitado?

D-En el amor no se manda… ¿No lo cree Lilian? (abrazo a Herm y ella les sonrió tiernamente)

L-Así parece…

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal, sin altercados… bueno Sophia que seguía coqueteando a Draco, y para desgracia de Herm, Draco cada vez le ponía mas atención mientras ella atendía a los invitados, cuando pasaron a la estancia de nuevo Draco parecía coquetearle a la chica, mientras Herm se moría de rabia y vergüenza, aunque por supuesto no lo demostraba… Y para enojarse por completo Draco y Sophia desaparecieron por mas de media hora, "porque ella quería conocer la mansión" hasta que entraron riendo a la estancia, y sin ver la rabia de la ex Gryffindor, los hombres se retiraron al estudio, al parecer a firmar el contrato, mientras Herm soportaba a una chiquilla de lo mas infantil (y no me refiero a infantil como Ashley, sino a las estupideces de indirectas que le decía a Herm) Mientras su madre trataba de disculparla…

Cuando media hora después salían del despacho con una gran sonrisa en los labios de Draco, Hermione estaba a punto de explotar si tenía que soportar a la chica 5 minutos más, pero por suerte, los invitados se despidieron y se fueron…

D-(Tirandose en el sillón) Vaya noche ¿no?

H- (enojada) Supongo que te divertiste…

D-Algunas partes… Pero el contrato esta firmado…

H-¿Me pregunto como lo habrás logrado?

D-(Captando) Trabajando por supuesto…

H-Seguro… y ¿a quien trabajaste? A Royer o a su liadísima hija…

D-(Levantándose molesto) No se de que hablas…

H-Claro… y ahora hazte el amnésico…

D-¿Quieres calmarte?

H-No… Me humillaste Draco… ¿Cómo pudiste?

D-Yo no hice nada malo…

H-¿A no?... ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo estos 45 minutos perdidos¿Jugando a las escondidas?

D-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

H-NO…

D-(Molesto) Le mostré la casa… ¿Qué querías?

H-¿Tanto tiempo?

D-Sabes que es grande… contigo tarde mas de 45 minutos…

H-No me compares con esa… con ella…

D-¿Querías que desairara a la hija de mi socio?

H-¿Y para no desairarla tenías que coquetearle?

D-YO NO… un momento… ¿estas celosa?

H-No, claro que no (respondió rápido, de hecho muy rápido)

D-(Sonriendo) Estas celosa… Vaya Granger… ya son dos veces…

H-Alucinas… (se dejo caer en el sillón)

D-No alucino, sabes que tengo razón…

H-No…

D-(Acercándose a ella) Herm… ¿no te das cuenta?

H-(Nerviosa por la cercanía) ¿De que?

D-¿De a quien deseo?

H-Ah… ¿No?

D-(cerca de su rostro y susurrándole) Te ves hermosa… Y con ese vestido… (la observo), y tu cabello… (le quito un mechón de la cara), tus palabras… (le dijo al oído)

H-Draco…

D-(Susurrándole al oído) Gracias por defenderme…

H-De-De nada…

D-(Posando sus manos en su cintura y aun en su oído) Sabes que podríamos ejercer nuestro derecho de matrimonio? (le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja)

H-¿Qué-que quieres decir?

D-Porque no… (se acerco a sus labios) ¿Por qué no intentar una verdadera relación? (la beso con pasión, dulzura y deseo a la vez, mientras a Hermione se le nublaba el pensamiento… ¿Qué perdía intentándolo¿si ya lo había pensado antes?... en un arrebato cubrió el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, y jugando con su ahora despeinado cabello le respondió con el mismo deseo que él… en verdad lo deseaba… ahí y ahora… Draco la recostó en el sillón, y con los ojos cerrados de transportaron a la habitación de él… dejándose llevar por el desenfreno, pasión y deseo del momento, un deseo que llevaban suprimiendo mucho tiempo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH:... 100 REVIEWS! Soy, feliz, Soy Feliz! si muero ahora muero feliz! Bueno, no tanto, aun tengo muchos planes...**

**GRACIAS por todos los que se han esforzado en dejar un mensajito GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS... De todo corazon...**

**Ejem... bueno ya... El capitulo es totalmente D&H... (Dios adoro esta pareja) y pues ¿que les puedo decir? (conciencia: Que le falto accion... Ly: T.T Soy mala para los lemons) Pero tal vez... algun dia lo intente... Conciencia: ¬¬ lejano... Ly: XD)**

**Bueno Gracias, por sus respuestas, seguire recibiendo opiniones de Harry y Ashley... Y ahora si... **

**Con cariño Yo... XD... Ly... (muchos besos)**


	8. Vamonos de Pinta

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**VAMONOS DE PINTA**

**Capitulo 8**

**Disclaimer:**

**-**Vamos… hazlo YA!

Ly¿Y si no quiero?…

**-**Atente a las consecuencias (sonrió macabro)

**-**FRED…GEORGE! Vengan aquí… (se oyó un grito desgarrador)

Fred: Rayos… Mamá nos descubrió… (se asusto)

Ly: Jajajajajaja… no que muy malos…

George: Tu… (amenazo)

Sra.Weasley: Aquí estaban!

Fred, George y Ly: Mama…

Ly: Digo… Señora Weasley… (poniendo cara de niña buena) ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Sra.Weasley: Pues aquí dando el rol…

Todos: o.O…

Sra.Weasley: Ya saben, tratando de ponerme en Onda…

Todos: O.o…

George: Ah… Mama… ¿de casualidad tomaste los dulces de la canastita de moño naranja?

Sra. Weasley: Sí… ¿por?

Fred:(pensativo) Si esos eran los crazysweets ¿entonces cuales le dimos a Ly? (Para ese momento Ly ya estaba a kilómetros de distancia en…)

George: Ups… creo que le dimos… ¿Laxante?

(El baño)

Fred: Jejeje… Entonces, ya que nuestra queridísima Ly esta… ocupada… lo diremos nosotros… **Todos **

George: **Y cada uno**

Fred:** De los personajes de esta historia**

George:** Son de J.K. Rowling…**

Fred: Ahora y siempre

George: La mejor escritora…

Sra.Weasley: Esos son mis niños…

Fred y George: Si mami…

(Mientras Ly… bueno, ya se imaginaran…)

Ly: Etto… Alguien que me traiga papel!

**8**

_Draco la recostó en el sillón, y con los ojos cerrados se transportaron a la habitación de él… dejándose llevar por el desenfreno, pasión y deseo del momento, un deseo que llevaban suprimiendo mucho tiempo…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se removió un poco… pero estaba realmente cómoda… había tenido un extraño sueño… pero… ¿realmente había sido un sueño? Lentamente, y sin querer que el sueño acabase volvió a su cómoda posición, y sintió unos brazos fuertes apresándola, con temor abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un rostro pálido, cubierto de cabello rubio que caía sin control… sus parpados se distinguían junto a una respiración pausada, su boca ligeramente abierta, permitía solo la salida de aire… Draco Malfoy dormía profundamente… y parecía un bebe, tranquilo, se veía… bello… Sin poder evitarlo se le acerco dándole un suave y ligero beso, cuando se incorporo se enfrento a unos grises ojos que la observaban…

**-**(Sonrojada) Ho-Hola…

**-**(Sonriendo) Hola… (aprisionándola) Así que no fue un sueño… (la jalo recostándola a su lado y oliendo su cabello)

**-**Eso creo… (él amplio su sonrisa)

**-**Así que es verdad… la sabelotodo amiga de cara rajada esta conmigo… en Mi cama… (ella se sonrojo dándole un leve golpe al hombro y el volvió a abrazarla y quedaron así unos minutos, disfrutando la compañía del otro…)

**-**Draco… ¿ahora que haremos? (le susurro)

**-**Nada… continuar con nuestras vidas… podemos disfrutar de esta situación… (ella lo vio intrigada) sí mira, todos creen que estamos felizmente casados, podemos disfrutar de las recompensas también (la beso) No perdemos nada ¿o si? (ella pareció pensárselo y después negó, si habría problemas… pero ya los solucionarían en el momento, llevaba mucho tiempo suprimiendo sus deseos, y con Draco al lado, todo se veía diferente, mas… sencillo, por el momento… no importa lo demás…)

Así pasaron parte de la mañana ya que Draco tuvo que irse a trabajar, pero antes de irse Herm le hizo prometer que le concedería algo, lo que ella quisiera... y él, que no se esperaba eso y pensando que era un obsequio lo consintió, el dia paso sin percase, menos para los elfos que tenían que lidiar con un ama que no dejaba que hicieran su trabajo, hasta que la convencieron que fuera a la universidad, así que resignada se fue, aunque con una idea rondando su cabeza, debía apresurarse a sus deberes y compromisos, porque al día siguiente no tendría tiempo... con una sonrisa se dispuso a organizar su dia...

Draco llego después de la cena ese día, se entretuvo demasiado terminando de organizar la inversión Loriend, pero se sentía satisfecho con ello, pensando que podría aprovechar unas horas con Herm subió directo a su habitación después de preguntarle a su elfina donde estaba ella, esperando una calurosa bienvenida subió casi corriendo, lentamente para sorprenderla abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo nokeo... Hermione estaba recostada en su cama con los rizos alborotados en la almohada y su respiración pausada... estaba profundamente dormida... pero eso permitió que Draco pudiera observarla mejor... parecía un ángel rebelde caído del cielo, la contemplo inmóvil frente a ella y su corazón se acelero... observo su rostro, sus labios perfectos... era perfecta... algo en su estomago se removió; como si se tratara de un imán se acerco a ella y deposito un dulce y suave beso en sus labios, cuando la volvió a observar ella lo miraba, lo que lo sonrojo imperceptiblemente, ella le sonrió a lo que el respondió...

**Tengo roto el corazón**

**Desarmada, la razón…**

**Podrás tener mil romances**

**Nunca con sinceridad...**

**-**Hola (susurro soñolienta)

**-**Hola... (le susurro de vuelta)

**-**(Incorporándose de pronto) Es tarde...

**-**Un poco (se quito su túnica y la aventó a una silla)

**-**No llegaste a cenar (Draco la miro con una ceja levantada... ¿le iba a reclamar?) Debes tener hambre, vamos te preparare algo ligero... (intento levantarse pero él la detuvo cuando despertó de su impresión¿estaba preocupada?)

**-**No tengo hambre...

**-**Pero no has comido nada, gastas energía trabajando y puedes enfermarte (frunció el seño y Draco soltó una carcajada)

**-**Pareces mi madre... (ella pareció ofenderse)

**-**Discúlpame si me preocupo por ti...

**-**(Incrédulo)¿Estabas preocupada? (ella lo miró) Wow... pues... (se le acerco) Gracias (la abrazo por la cintura y la beso ligeramente) No tengo hambre, solo estoy cansado...

**-**(Ella pareció entenderlo y le sonrió) Bien, entonces date un baño caliente y cuando salgas tendrás algo de cenar (el iba a replicar) Te puedes enfermar Draco (le dijo seria)

**-**(Sonrió divertido) Bien... ¿tu no estas cansada? (ella lo vio confundida) Podrías también darte una ducha... conmigo (le dijo coqueto y ella se sonrojo) Jajajaja... Vale... no tardo... (entro al baño, Herm suspiro y salio)

Unos 15 minutos después Draco terminaba de ponerse la pijama cuando Herm entro en la habitación con una bandeja, le sonrió y se acerco...

**-**Porque la trajiste tú... debiste mandar a un elfo que cargara (le quito la bandeja de las manos)

**-**Draco... (advirtió y el sonrió inocente)

Puso la bandeja en la cama y ceno sándwich que seguramente ella preparo, por el sabor y porque conociéndola no despertaría a los elfos para que le prepararan algo, agradecido termino los dos y el jugo, Herm hizo desaparecer la bandeja cuando termino y cuando se disponía a salir para dejarlo dormir unos brazos aprisionaron su cintura estremeciéndola...

**-**Quédate conmigo (le susurro al oído)

Sin poner resistencia se dejo llevar hasta la cama, y metiéndose en las cobijas Draco comenzó a besarla y acariciarla... y aunque Herm lo estaba disfrutando sobre manera lo detuvo...

**-**¿Qué pasa? (pregunto Draco confundido)

**-**(Ella como respuesta negó con la cabeza y rozo sus labios con los de él) No (le susurro) Estas cansado y debes dormir... (el la observo sorprendido, creía que eso era lo que ella quería, por eso a pesar de estar cansado, aunque no por eso no lo deseara, le haría el amor) Hoy solo seré tu compañía (se abrazo a él y descanso su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos) Buenas noches (suspiro)

**Tengo tanto para amar**

**Es como una enfermedad**

**No tengas miedo a enamorarte…**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Dolor de amor quiero contagiarte**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Soy un cometa que vuela a Marte… esta noche**

Draco sin creerlo la abrazo fuerte a él y aspirando su dulce aroma sonrió... ¿cómo podía entenderlo tan bien? Era increíble como hasta hace unos meses no se soportaban y ahora dormía con ella, y no solo sexo, sino disfrutaba su compañía, como en ese momento, acurrucada a él... amplio su sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio...

A la mañana siguiente Draco se desperezaba, intentando buscar el calor del otro cuerpo... ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca había dormido con alguna chica, solo se satisfacía y se iba, solo con Ginny, pero con ella normalmente no dormía, y con Hermione, hasta podía dormir sin sentir culpas, remordimiento y si lo satisfacía... solo con su compañía... Abrió los ojos y encontró su cama vacía, estirándose se sentó y bostezo cuando una joven vestida (según Draco) muy extraño se asomo a su puerta...

**-**Buenos Días Dragón...

**-**Buenos Días... ¿qué haces vestida así? (Herm llevaba una pantalón de mezclilla azul ligeramente ajustado, una blusa sin mangas blanca ajustable, unos tenis y una gorra, su cabello atado en una coleta y con nada de maquillaje, bueno, un poco de brillo y rimel...)

**-**Es una sorpresa... vamos levántate y vistete, deje ropa adecuada en la silla... (se levanto sin ganas y extrañado, camino a la silla y encontró un atuendo parecido, tenis (seguramente comprados por Herm porque él nunca uso), un pantalón negro de mezclilla que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y una playera azul marina que se le ajustaba al cuerpo... Miro extrañado la ropa y volteo a ella quien lo observaba desde la puerta...)

**-**Hermione... no puedo ir con esto a la oficina... (ella le sonrió)

**-**Lo se...

**-**(Confundido) No entiendo...

**-**Pues que hoy no vas a ir a la oficina (le dijo como si fuera obvio)

**-**¿Qué? O.O ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

**-**(Impaciente) Pues que tu dijiste que me concederías algo... y quiero un día contigo...

**-**¿Qué?... No, yo creí que querías un obsequio o algo...

**-**Lo prometiste... (se le acerco) Draco, nunca descansas... trabajas hasta tarde... te vas a enfermar, es en serio, nunca tomas vacaciones, y trabajas hasta en domingo...

**-**Los domingos no voy a la oficina... (replico)

**-**Pero te encierras a trabajar en el estudio... Vamos Draco, solo un día (puso su mejor carita de niña buena y su mejor sonrisa)

**-**(Ligeramente sonrojado) Bueno... (suspiro resignado, lo había prometido y un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas) Supongo que un día no hace daño ¿verdad? (ella asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y lo abrazo)

**-**No te arrepentirás... Te vas a divertir...

**-**Sí claro... (Tomo la ropa del asiento y entro al baño a asearse imaginando toda clase de torturas a las que se enfrentaría... viendo su imagen y con tenis supuso que irían de compras... lo que lo fastidiaba... pero era una promesa... tomo aire y salio del baño)

20 minutos más tarde bajo al comedor donde una sonriente Hermione lo esperaba a desayunar, dando los buenos días con un suave beso desayuno... y bastante... según Hermione necesitaría muchas energías, lo que lo hizo convenció que sus suposiciones eran correctas...

Subieron al auto que Draco compró, una de las pocas cosas muggles que podían servir de algo (según palabras textuales del rubio), era un Audi deportivo plateado y emprendieron su camino mientras Herm le daba instrucciones de cómo llegar, aunque Draco estaba extrañado, pues él no conocía ningún centro comercial en las afueras de la ciudad, además que Herm parecía niña pequeña, parecía muy emocionada con la idea... 40 minutos de camino después Herm dio la última instrucción y alcanzaron a ver una gran torre (o eso pensó Draco) de madera y metal, estaciono el auto, que costo bastante trabajo por la propia seguridad de este, y bajaron, Herm tomo la mano de él y lo condujo a la entrada, compro dos boletos y cuando ella se disponía a pagar el se apresuro y pago (sorprendiéndola por su fácil manejo de efectivo muggle), entraron y Draco no pudo mas que abrir la boca...

**Puedo hacerte sentir bien**

**Trece y cinco, junto a mí…**

**Hay quienes te prometen oro**

**Yo te ofrezco el corazón…**

**-**¿Te gusta? (pregunto ilusionada)

**-**¿Qué es esto? (pregunto observando todo alrededor)

**-**Un parque de diversiones!

**-**¿Un que?

**-** Vamos será divertido (le sonrió y lo jalo)

**-**¿Y que se supone que haremos?

**-**Pues subirnos a los juegos...

**-**A... A ¿esas cosas? (señalo una montaña rusa con horror)

**-**Sí... y a esos también (señalo otros juegos mecánicos) Vamos (lo jalo y lo llevo a una fila...)

Pasaron todo el día subiendo a juegos y mas juegos… ¿quieren saber como le fue a Draco en su primera vez?... Pues verán… Subieron a un juego donde se sentaba y le ponían protección y él no sabía que hacia ese juego ya que Herm le cerró los ojos durante la fila y como era temprano no había mucha gente, así que un poco aburrido espero, Herm que estaba a su lado le tomo la mano y la presiono, lo que lo asusto un poco, mas cuando iba a preguntar un fuerte jalón lo dejo sin aire, Herm gritaba a su lado y el no podía moverse, hasta que el juego se detuvo en la parte superior abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar su estomago, pues con el jalón sintió que lo dejaba en el suelo, y cuando logro respirar de nuevo, iba a reclamar, de hecho a gritarle a Herm que porque le hacia eso, pero justo en el momento en que abría la boca dejaron caer los asientos y Draco sintió que sus órganos quedaron arriba y que sus estomago se le iba a salir por la boca… el juego no se detenía y el asía increíbles esfuerzos por no sacar todo su desayuno, maldijo interiormente a Hermione por hacerlo desayunar tanto y por fin el juego después de otras subidas y bajadas se detuvo, en cuando soltaron las protecciones se levanto, pero sus rodillas le fallaron y se doblaron por lo que cayo de frente, pero para sorpresa de Herm, en lugar de levantarse rápidamente vio extrañada lo que Draco hacia y se sonrojo, intento levantarlo, pero Draco se aferraba fuertemente al suelo, pues al sentirlo se aferro como si lo fueran a separar de nuevo, con ayuda de un empleado lograron sacarlo de ahí, aunque Herm caminaba como diciendo "no vengo con él" y Draco iba murmurando que nunca mas se subiría a esas porquerías, y que ahora por su culpa nunca mas volvería a volar en su hermosa Saeta de fuego…

Minutos después Herm encontró otro de sus juegos favoritos, (era una especie de rueda, giraba de lado y se mecía como péndulo) callo a Draco y lo jalo para formarse, volvieron a subirse uno al lado del otro y Draco se agarro fuerte a la protección, y mientras Herm sonreía de oreja a oreja Draco rezaba todo lo que sabía rogandando no recordar que había desayunado esa mañana, pero para sorpresa de él la rueda comenzó a girar, no a subir, esto lo relajo ligeramente, luego empezó a columpiarse, "esto no esta tan mal" pensó, pero hablo muy rápido pues a los 2 minutos la fuerza de los giros aumento, lo mismo que el balanceo y pronto su estomago exigía descansar sacando el desayuno, minutos eternos después Draco ni siquiera espero a Herm y corrió a un baño… Minutos después salía un poco mas descansado y una sonriente Herm lo esperaba cerca de la puerta con unos enormes nachos, y él viendo como los comía volvió al baño… mientras Hermione casi se ahoga pues totopo se le atoro en la garganta al carcajearse por la cara de Draco…

Después de media hora el rubio salio temeroso del baño, y Herm ya lo esperaba aburrida y por suerte para él ya sin alimento alguno, caminaron hasta encontrar un juego decente (según Draco que no arriesgara en ningún momento la deformidad de su rostro) y sonrió contento al encontrar uno "agradable" corrió a él jalando a una muy, muy avergonzada Hermione y como no había fila subieron rápidamente… y el se monto en un animal… sí señores, nuestro fuerte, valiente, y poderoso Rubio, el mismo que se enfrento a Voldemort… se sentía en su mejor momento montado en un caballito, pues estaba felizmente en un carrusel… mientras todos los de alrededor paraban a reírse un rato al ver la cara extasiada del rubio guapo, cuando por fin se detuvo (que fueron bastantes minutos después, pues el encargado estaba muy divertido viendo a un muy sonriente Draco y decidió alargar el tiempo de juego) bajo Herm casi corriendo… pero algo se removió en su estomago al ver al rubio con una gran y sincera sonrisa, ella no puedo evitar sonreír, y tomados de las manos siguieron andando buscando un juego que no atentara contra sus vidas…

**Tengo tanto para amar**

**Es como una enfermedad**

**No tengas miedo a enamorarte…**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Dolor de amor quiero contagiarte**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Soy un cometa que vuela a Marte…**

Así les llego la tarde, en juegos para niños, aunque Draco ya se animaba un poco mas a los otros juegos aún le tenía algo de… pánico, pero lo que realmente sorprendía a Herm es que Draco ahora se mostraba dispuesto a divertirse… llegaron a uno que causo terror y pánico en Draco, pero igual y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, era la Montaña Rusa, subieron despacio, pues Draco cada vez se asustaba mas al escuchar los gritos, y cuando comenzó Draco decidió relajarse, total¿Qué podía pasar? Llevaba su varita, si algo pasaba siempre podía usarla, así que mas confiado espero la acción… se sorprendió al darse cuenta que relajándose disfrutaba mejor del aire golpeándolo de frente, no se sentía tan mal, no después de jugar muchos años Quidittch, pero lo que realmente le gusto fue ver la cara de Herm cuando bajo, estaba totalmente pálida y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, Draco solo la abrazo y sintió como ella temblaba, ampliando se sonrisa la aferro a él y ella lo abrazo fuerte, pues sentía que sus piernas le fallaron, pero gracias a dios Draco no se burlo ni nada, pero no vio la esplendida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mientras ella murmuraba algo como "ahora recuerdo porque no me gusta volar" o "nunca volveré", además de "nunca volveré a subirme a una escoba"… Entonces Draco estallo en carcajadas…

Herm esperando venganza lo llevo a otro juego, pero Draco ya parecía mas relajado y realmente estaba disfrutando el juego, fueron a comer y un rato después, por temor a devolver lo comido entraron a un juego que Herm juro y perjuro no atentaba contra ninguna parte de su hermoso cuerpo… Después de 2 minutos entraron… (y eso que había una gran fila, pero Draco con su… encanto… (entiendase hechizo) hizo que todos le cedieran amablemente su lugar, así que cuando entraron (porque iban de pie) junto con otras 6 personas todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar varios gritos…

25 minutos después salieron solo ellos dos… Herm totalmente enfadada y Draco cayéndose al piso de la risa, por lo que todos los miraron extrañados… ¿Qué paso?... Sencillo entraron a una casa de terror, pero Herm no contaba con que Draco se fuera a divertir de esa forma… se unió a las "personas disfrazadas" haciendo el ambiente mas tenebroso con varios hechizos, como arañas enormes cayendo de los techos, bichos raros que andaban por los pies… dándole vida a los muros para que se vieran personas que intentaban salir, a los muñecos mas feos les dio vida (si, le dio complejo de Dr. Frankistein), hizo que una habitación temblara y se derrumbara, levito a varias personas, y con varias transformaciones hizo aparecer hombres lobo (que Herm llego a creer que era Remus Lupin), grims (Que le recordó a Sirius) y zombis, lanzo un hechizo que hizo que en un cementerio (escenario) salieran verdaderos (o al menos eso parecían) esqueletos, y para darle el toque final con un hechizo ilusión, apareció a varios dementores (mismas características incluido el escalofriante frío, pero sin consecuencias, como que les quite los momentos felices y el alma) Para ese momento todos, incluidos empleados salieron corriendo de la "casa hechizada"… Mientras Draco estaba atacado de la risa excusándose con que "casa hechizada" pues ahora si que lo esta…

**Girando, volando… de amor…**

**Girando, volando… de amor…**

**Girando, volando… por ti…**

**Girando, volando… tú y yo…**

20 minutos después, que fue el tiempo que el tardo en dejar de reír se dirigían a otro juego, aunque el trataba de contentar a Hermione, quien seguía sumamente enojada, pero riéndose por dentro, en realidad si había sido divertido, pero nunca admitiría algo así… Cuando se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena entre frente a ellos…

**-**Es… Es… (balbuceaba Herm)

**-**(Sorprendido) ¿Potter?

Unos metros frente a ellos estaban bastante… "unidos" dos chicos que ellos conocían bastante bien… Harry y una chica se besaban apasionadamente, pero de tal forma que todo el que los miraba se daba cuenta del cariño y ternura que desprendían… Parecía que si se llegaban a separar nunca mas pasaría… Draco y Herm veían impresionados la escena… ¿Qué hacían ellos dos ahí?... Mas en ese momento el beso terminaba y como estaban de perfil a ellos, se dieron cuenta de las miradas que se transmitían¿acaso era amor, pero pronto ella rompió el momento girando su rostro y echando a correr, mientras Harry seguía ensimismado, pero al darse cuenta echo a correr tras ella… sin percatarse de la gente, en especial de dos personas que presenciaron la escena…

**-**Ese era… (dijo ella)

**-**Y ella era… (balbuceo él)

**-**Si… (contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo)

**-**¿Qué diablos hacia Harry aquí?... y mas con ella… ¿y Ginny? (pregunto enfadada Herm)

**-**Pues no creo que la extrañaran… (contesto aun confundido) ¿Segura que era Ashley?

**-**Claro que lo estoy… solo a ella se le ocurriría venir a este lugar…

**-**Pues no creo, ve a toda esta gente…

**-**¬¬ …

**-**Jejeje…

**-**Me refiero que a ella le encanta ir a los parques de diversiones, esto para ella es una cita perfecta…

**-**Pues yo no quejo… ha sido divertido… (sonrió pícaro a lo que ella también sonrió)

**-**Sí, la mayoría del tiempo…

**-**(Serio) No creo que debas decir a nadie lo que vimos, mucho menos a ella se lo menciones…

**-**Pero ¿y Ginny? No puede jugar con las dos, sabia que era peligroso que se siguieran viendo, ella se estaba volviendo a enamorar y no lo evite Draco… ¿Qué haré ahora cuando el la vuelva a dejar?

**-**Eso no sabes si pasará… Y tu no puedes culparte, nadie puede evitar enamorarse de las personas… (Draco callo ante este comentario… era cierto… y ahora sabía que era eso exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, se estaba volviendo a enamorar, y él no quería… ¿o si?)

**-**Harry la esta engañando Draco, tengo que advertirle…

**-**Herm… (le tomo el rostro) He visto como ve a Ginny y como a Ashley… y creeme que él único que se tiene que dar cuenta de eso es Potter… aunque si no se da prisa puede ser muy tarde, Blase esta bastante interesado ¿sabes? (le sonrió y la abrazo)

**-**(con una pequeña sonrisa) Lo se, desde el día de campo, pero ella…

**-**Shh… Lo se…

**-**Era mi obligación protegerla… (sollozo)

**-**(Sonriendo y abrazándola para confortarla) No te puedes proteger del amor Herm… (ella se abrazo mas fuerte a él y se dejo confortar¿Cómo es posible que él la ayudara de esa forma?... le asustaba, pues se estaba encariñando, y eso no era bueno…)

**No tengas miedo a enamorarte…**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Dolor de amor quiero contagiarte**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

Caminaron fuera del parque tomados de la mano y de vez en cuando abrazándose… por primera vez dejándose llevar por lo que sentían, los dos… enamorándose sin saber que al otro le pasaba lo mismo…

**Solos, solos, tu y yo…**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Girando… Volando… amarte…**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Girando… Volando… amarte…**

**(No huyas, no huyas de mí)**

**Girando, girando… por ti…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a la mansión en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos… no cenaron y subieron directo a la habitación, mas por inercia que por ganas… durante el camino habían estado pensando y sin querer y sin saber, el otro pensaba lo mismo, pero en ella su corazón guardaba una esperanza, una pequeña pero al fin y al cabo una…

Sin hablar se encontraron frente a la puerta, Draco no la abrió, no quería despedirse, no aún…

**-**Hermione yo…

**-**Draco yo… (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Sonrieron por la coincidencia y sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose en la profundidad que el otro reflejaba, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando y cerraron la distancia que los separaba en un tímido beso… como si fuera el primero para los dos… o tal vez el último…

Poco a poco el beso fue creciendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en uno desesperado y lleno de deseo y pasión, Draco arrincono a Hermione a la puerta mientras ella intentaba abrirla desesperada, cuando por fin lo logro los dos entraron dejando un camino de ropa que les sobraba, dejándose caer en la cama volvieron a dejarse llevar… pero esta vez ya no fue solo por el deseo y la pasión… había algo mas oculto entre los besos y caricias que se daban… un secreto que sería el que si no lo aceptaban los separaría…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**HOLA! Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar... pero les tengo una muy buena noticia... POR FIN ENTRE A LA ESCUELA! (se que alguos me diran y eso que tiene de bueno)pero esque así ya tengo la excusa de la tarea para dedicsrme a escribir sin ser descubierta... jejejeje... así que con un poco de suerte y (a escondidas) podré volver a mi ritmo normal de actualizacion... SOY FELIZ!...**

**Debo agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado y espero que les guste, es un poco corto, pero en el proximo les juro lo compenzare, este necesitaba ser asi para lo que viene, asi que hasta pronto...**

**¿Ya les dije Gracias por sus reviews?... ¿no?... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! y no olviden no dejar de escribir...**

**Con mucho cariño ly...**

**Pta: Prometo que contestare a los que me pidan sus reviews por correo... Ciao...**

**NOTA FINAL E IMPORTANTE: Les explicare porque tarda tanto en actualizar... ODIO MI COMPU! no se que rayos le pasa que no puedo abrir mi pag de Noche de copas... me la abre a la mitad... le pongo e actualizar y da lo mismo! AHHHHGGGG... estoy muy enojada... y denle las gracias a esrta actualizacion a una de mis mejores amigas que me hizo el grandisimo favor de actualizar en su compu... T.T ... Gracias Avalon...**


	9. Cuando dices Adios

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**CUANDO DICES ADIOS**

**Capitulo 9**

**Disclaimer:**

Draco: (Con pose de modelo) ¿Verdad que soy un encanto?

Ly:(Recogiendo la baba) Sí…

Draco: ¿Verdad que soy muy guapo?

Ly: Sí…

Draco:¿Verdad que todos los personajes de esta historia son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling?

Ly:(Aun babeando) Sí… ………… ¬¬ ¿Por qué siempre me haces eso?

Draco: Jajajajaja… Porque es divertido… Jajajajajaj…

Ly: T.T

**9**

**-**Hermione! Se hace tarde…

**-**Ya voy Draco, aún es temprano, no veo porque la prisa…

**-**Quiero llegar antes… (Volteo a las escaleras para verla bajar, pero al sentir la mirada de ella desvió su vista indiferente y la apresuro)

Hermione bajo lo que quedaba de la escalera con una radiante sonrisa, esperando algún halago de Draco por lo bien que lucia, y no es que fuera vanidosa, es solo que últimamente se mostraba indiferente a ella… Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la cita en el parque de diversiones, y desde el día siguiente Draco se mostraba muy extraño, al principio lo atribuyo a que como ese día perdió tiempo tenia que reponerlo con horas de trabajo extra, empezó por llegar tarde a la cena, después ya no llegaba a cenar a la hora indicada, llegaba 2 horas después y Herm lo esperaba, pero un día el le dijo que cenara sin él… y desde ese día no ha vuelto a cenar con él, cuando ella se levanta el ya se fue, y cuando regresa es tan noche que aunque intenta esperarlo despierto, le vence el cansancio, estudia demasiado, pronto empezaran los exámenes finales y por fin terminara su carrera en medicina… Pero no lo entendía… ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco?... Se había ido alejando poco a poco, hasta que ahora parecían nuevamente dos desconocidos en una enorme mansión, que no compartían nada, pues desde hace unas semanas ni siquiera dormían juntos, es cierto que desde la cita no habían vuelto a estar juntos, pero al menos en las noches se hacían compañía… pero ahora… con la excusa de que llega tarde y no quiere despertarla, duerme en su antigua habitación… y la verdad es que sus platicas ya no existían, ni sus desahogos… Eso la hacia sospechar… y la verdad le aterraba…

Ahora iban a una fiesta que ofrecía en Ministerio de Magia, hacía mucho que no salían juntos a una reunión, se había arreglado con el mayor esmero posible para enorgullecerlo… pero al parecer, el ni siquiera se había tomado unos segundos para observarla…

Llegaron unos minutos después apareciéndose en el vestíbulo del ministerio, la recepción sería en un salón del depto de misterios, se preguntaran porque ahí si estaba prohibido para todos… y es porque eran tantos que solo cabían ahí… así que lenta y elegantemente caminaron hasta el especie de elevador y bajaron, Herm no tenía ni idea de a quien encontraría en la fiesta… pero de haber sabido lo que encontraría nunca se hubiera presentado…

Draco extendió su brazo para que Herm lo tomara, ella orgullosa lo tomo, pues ya se sentía mas segura al ver todas las miradas masculinas que arrastraba, se abrió la enorme puerta y entraron con porte, orgullo y elegancia arrasando con miradas femeninas de envidia y masculinas… Y la razón es que la combinación presentada ante sus ojos era extraordinaria, castaña y rubio, ojos avellana, contra grises, sangre pura e impura… hijo de mortifagos y amiga de Harry Potter…

Ignorando las atentas miradas siguieron su camino a saludar al nuevo ministro de magia, que era el motivo de la reunión, todos los magos y brujas que lucharon contra Voldemort estaban ahí, saludaron a Remus que iba con su esposa, a Tonos y demás miembros de la orden, a Seamos y Dean con Lavender y Parvati… Ron y Luna, y Ginny pero para sorpresa de todos no se le veía con el famoso Harry Potter, de hecho a el no se le distinguía en la fiesta. Pasaron las horas hablando animadamente y recordando viejos tiempo de Hogwarts, al menos Hermione, porque a Draco no se le veía por ningún lado, pero como últimamente casi ni se hablaban trato de no darle importancia mientras bailaba con sus excompañeros del colegio, había bailado casi toda la noche y estaba sumamente cansada, así que Luna se apiado de ella y la recato…

L-Chicos no les importa si me la llevo ¿verdad? (la jalo y llevo a sentar a una mesa algo retirada)

H-Gracias Luna, ya me había cansado

L-Lo se, por eso te rescate… oye Herm, y ¿tu esposo?

H-¿Draco? (respondió indiferente) No lo sé… últimamente no se nada de él…

L-¿Tienen problemas?

H-No Luna, tener problemas implicaría pelear… y ni siquiera me habla… no lo entiendo…

L-Ya pasa… tranquila, llevan 8 meses de matrimonio Herm, los problemas terminaran, no te preocupes…

H-Sí… todo terminara en poco tiempo (dijo triste y reteniendo lagrimas que luchaban por salir)

L-Oye Herm… ¿Has tomado los medicamentos que te recomendé por lo de tu anemia?

H-Sí, de hecho creo que me había recuperado, ya me sentía muy bien, al menos así aparecía en los últimos análisis, pero últimamente los mareos han vuelto, supongo que es por la tensión y bueno, pues con los problemas con Draco… supongo que todo se junta y mi estomago lo resiente ¿no?

L-(Mirándola preocupada) supongo… pero cuídate Herm ¿si? (ella asintió) Oye, cambiando de tema… ¿Ya viste quien llego y con quien? (señalo la puerta, Herm siguió su vista a donde le señalaba su amiga)

H-¿Harry?

L- o.O… (Volteo de nuevo su vista y vio entrar a Harry) ah… creí que no vendría, últimamente ha estado medio deprimido ¿sabes?

H-(Extrañada) ¿A si? (Luna asintió mientras Harry que las había visto se acercaba a ellas)

Ha- Hola… Señoras… (hizo una exagerada reverencia)

L-Hola caballero…

H-Hola Harry… (Volteo a todos lados buscando algo a alguien) ¿Y sus esposos?

L-Por aya, al menos el mío (señalo donde estaban todos los chicos reunidos)

H-(suspiro) Y el mío no lo se, hace horas que no lo veo… debe estar en sus "negocios", siempre esta trabajando ¿saben?

L-(confundida) Eso es bueno ¿no, digo, malo que no tuviera trabajo…

H-Pero no todo el tiempo Luna… (la aludida encogió los hombros)

L-Bueno, pues ya me aburrí de estar sentada… regreso, voy a decirle a los músicos que toquen una canción para bailar con Ronnie.

H-Jejeje… esta bien…

Ha-Y… ¿Cómo has estado Herm?

H-Pues bien en lo que cabe… ¿y tu? (el chico se encogió de hombros) Me dijo Luna que has estado deprimido… ¿es cierto? (el la miro a los ojos) ¿Es por Ginny?

Ha-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

H-Pues porque tú acabas de llegar y Ginny lleva horas aquí… sola… (Harry suspiro)

Ha-Sí, en parte… ¿sabes que ya no salgo con ella?

H-O.O… ¿Qué?... Pero si tu… (Vio la tristeza en los ojos de él) ¿Por qué?

Ha-No funcionaba…

H-¿A quien, a ti… o a ella? (pregunto, pues se le hacia extrañamente familiar la conversación, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de Ginny, jugar con los dos así… era imperdonable…)

Ha-Para mi… (interrumpió sus pensamientos)

H-¿Cómo? (Ahora estaba confundida)

Ha- Yo termine con ella hace un par de meses…

H-¿Tanto?... (el asintió) ¿Y porque no lo sabía? (el encogió los hombros nuevamente)

Ha-No lo se… nadie lo sabe… yo no he dicho nada y al parecer ella tampoco, es extraño para todos, inclusive para mi…

H-Sí… era una relación que todos creían perfecta y muy esperada, creímos que era como inevitable, ella se supone siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, y tu…

Ha-Y yo me enamore de otra…

H-¿QUE?

Ha-Por eso termine con Ginny, no podía engañarla cuando amo a otra mujer…

H-Wow… eso me sorprende, creí que habías terminado con Ashley por Ginny y ahora…

Ha-No me juzgues mal Hermione, terminamos porque creí y ella también creía que estaba enamorado de Ginny, pero me di cuenta que no, (sonrió triste) ¿sabes?... Creo que me di cuenta desde el principio, pero fui un estupido y quise darme la oportunidad que no tuvimos antes…

H-Harry… y Ashley…

Ha-Ashley… (Sonrió y suspiro)

H-¿Es ella a quien amas? (él volteo a verla con una sonrisa)

Ha-¿No se nota?

H-Oh… Harry es increíble, ella… ella…

Ha-Ella me odia (agacho la cabeza)

H-No digas eso…

Ha-¿Has hablado con ella últimamente? (ella negó, hace mucho que no tiene tiempo y cuando se llegaban a encontrar no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Ashley ya no hablaba de Harry)

H-¿Qué paso?

Ha-La bese cuando aún no terminaba con Ginny, y dijo que no jugara con ella… y… salió corriendo… Me ha evitado desde ese día, no contesta mis llamadas, cuando la voy a buscar a la universidad se esconde… ya nos se que hacer… no me deja explicarle…

H-(Comprensiva y dulce le hablo) Harry, la dañaste y ella…

Ha-Pero no lo recuerda…

H-Eso no quiere decir que su sentido común la prevenga… (el se agacho) ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? (le pregunto con una sonrisa y viendo de reojo tras él)

Ha- ¿Cómo, ya lo intente todo y ella me evita…

H-Harry…

Ha-Ya no se que hacer…

H-Harry…

Ha-Me estoy desesperando y…

H-HARRY!

Ha-¿Qué?

H-Esta aquí…

Ha-¿Quién?

H-Ella… la acabo de ver

Ha-¿Quien ella?

H-(Comenzando a desesperarse) Ashley… y acaba de salir por esa puerta (señalo una del fondo) Y sola…

Ha-¿Bromeas? (ella negó y él sonrió) Iré, ahora vuelvo (le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió tras ella)

H-(Después de ver irse a su amiga y amigo, sonrió) ¿Qué hace aquí, ¿con quien vino? y... ¿Por qué se fue?

Jugo con su vista hasta llegar al centro de la pista, escucho atentamente la letra y comprendió porque se fue su amiga, aunque, si se supone que no recuerda nada… ¿Cómo supo?

En el centro de la pista bailaban muy acaramelados Ron y Luna… una canción que le recordaba cosas…

**Como comenzamos yo no lo se**

**La historia que no tiene fin**

**Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer**

**Que toda la vida pedí…**

De pronto una imagen de Draco bailando con ella se presento, una fantasía seguro…

**Contigo hace falta pasión**

**Y un toque de poesía**

**Y sabiduría pues yo,**

**Trabajo con fantasía…**

Vio como Ron le cantaba al oído a Luna…

**Recuerdas el día que te cante**

**Fue un súbito escalofrío…**

**Por si no lo sabes te lo diré**

**Yo nunca deje de sentirlo…**

Y se imagino en la misma situación que ellos, pero con Draco…

**Contigo hace falta pasión,**

**No debe fallar jamás…**

**También maestría pues yo**

**Trabajo con el corazón…**

Mientras el algún lugar de la misma recepción un chico rubio admiraba la escena en la pista de baile, anhelando ser, quien estaba ahí con SU catañita, con Hermione…

**Cantar al amor ya no bastara,**

**Es poco para mí**

**Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá**

**Cosa mas bella que tu**

**Cosa mas linda que tu**

**Única como eres**

**Inmensa cuando quieres**

**Gracias por existir…**

Pero sabía que era imposible, no lo permitiría, ni el ni ella, no quería admitirlo porque lo hacia de nuevo vulnerable… pero se había enamorado… otra vez… lo que tanto intento evitar, con quien menos espero se hizo realidad… Draco Malfoy se había vuelto a enamorar, pero quería volver a sufrir… así que todo tenía que terminar… ¿o no?

**Como comenzamos yo no lo se,**

**La historia que toca su fin…**

**Que selle el misterio que no se fue,**

**O llevo aquí dentro de mí…**

**Serán los recuerdos que no,**

**No dejan pasar la edad…**

**Serán las palabras pues yo,**

**Sabrás mi trabajo es la voz…**

No soporto ver más esa escena y se giro para no ver mas, encontró otra habitación y sin esperar entro en ella mientras escuchaba el coro de la canción…

**Cantar con amor ya no bastara,**

**Es poco para mí**

**Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá**

**Cosa mas bella que tu**

**Cosa mas linda que tu**

**Única como eres**

**Inmensa cuando quieres**

**Gracias por existir…**

**Cosa mas bella que tu**

**Cosa mas linda que tu**

**Única como eres**

**Inmensa cuando quieres**

**Gracias por existir…**

D-Gracias por existir… (susurro)

**-**De nada cariño… (le respondió una voz cerrando la puerta)

**Gracias por existir…**

**Cosa más bella que tú**

**Mas bella que tu**

**Gracias por existir…**

Hermione al escuchar la última frase instintivamente busco a Draco con la mirada, y lo encontró caminando a una habitación que supuso era una oficina, decidida a hablar con él se puso de pie, tenían que arreglar las cosas… Por qué había una esperanza ¿verdad, atravesó la pista y encontró la puerta, tomo la manija y un presentimiento la invadió, con miedo aparto su mano, se convenció a si misma que no tenia nada que perder y con valor tomo de nuevo la manija, la giro y abrió la puerta…

**-**Draco… (susurro)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera sabía porque había salido de la fiesta a dar un paseo… No, si lo sabía, no quería escuchar la canción que Ron pidió para bailar con Luna, le dolía, pero no sabía porque, Cuado se dio cuenta ya se había perdido, entro a una especia de habitación con muchas puertas alrededor, entro sigilosamente, no fuese que la fueran a regañar por estar ahí, aunque hubiese sido con justa razón, no tenía que estar ahí, pero algo la inquietaba, era como si le dictara a donde ir, entro y paseo su vista, vio una puerta y la abrió, encontró otro pasillo con varios relojes y una enorme luz que procedía del centro de la habitación, entro, pero se le hizo aburrida y salio, escucho que se cerraba la puerta por la que primero entro y se quedo todo a oscuras, escucho un fuerte crujido, levanto los hombros y abrió otra puerta, y se dio cuenta que era la misma que conducía a la de los relojes, así que llego a dos conclusiones, o todas las puertas llevaban al mismo sitio o la habitación movía las puertas… se decidió por la primera opción, después de todo… ¿Cómo podía moverse una habitación?... Aunque… estaba en un mundo de magia, donde todo puede pasar… Cerro la puerta y volvió a escucharse el crujido lo que confirmaba sus sospechas, se acerco a donde estuvo antes la puerta de los relojes y abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ella… un especie de anfiteatro se extendía a sus pies, con curiosidad y sin cerrar la puerta se acerco al centro donde había una tarima, y un arco con un especie de velo negro… con curiosidad se acerco y llego hasta unos metros atrás del arco, escucho murmullos… voces del otro lado, inspecciono donde estaba la salida del velo, pero era una simple tela, no podía haber nadie dentro, ¿Dónde?... Volvió a escuchar los murmullos y se acerco mas… era… hipnotizante, entonces creyo escuchar un murmullo, mas no supo si era dentro o fuera del velo, algo como "no lo toques y aléjate lentamente", pero era como si su cerebro no lo entendiera… Se acerco un poco mas, casi tocaba el velo… Pero despertó del ensueño al sentir el frío piso bajo ella, con dolor se levanto… pero se quedo estática al escuchar un grito…

**-**¿QUE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

**-**¿Harry?

**-**Te hice una pregunta Ashley… ¿y como llegaste aquí?

**-**No me grites que no estoy sorda, y no se, no se como llegue aquí, me perdí, supongo…

**-**¿Supones?

**-**Es que sentí como si esta habitación me llamara, no se, fue algo extraño…

**-**Pudiste haberte lastimado… o pero…

**-**¿Con quien viniste?

**-**Eso no te importa…

**-**Claro que sí… debería estarte cuidando

**-**No soy una bebe…

**-**Este lugar es peligroso, no debiste merodear por aquí…

**-**Ya te dije que me perdí… Y deja de regañarme, no seas ridículo… (ya estaba de pie)

**-**(Indignado) ¿Ridículo?... PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

**-**Es absurdo, solo quería tocar ese velo, es interesante…

**-**¿Escuchaste los susurros? (pregunto asustado ligeramente)

**-**¿Entonces eran reales?…

**-**(Tomándola de los brazos con fuerza) LOS ESCUCHASTE!

**-**Sí… Harry, me lastimas… (dándose cuenta Harry la soltó)

**-**Lo siento, vamonos de aquí… (intento jalarla pero ella se resistió)

**-**¿Por qué tanto alboroto con el arco? Suéltame! (safo su brazo) y no me muevo de aquí hasta que me lo digas…

**-**No seas terca, vamonos…

**-**No hasta que me expliques (se sentó decidida en la tarima, Harry la observo y suspiro, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano)

**-**Esta bien… pero no te sientes ahí por favor, es peligroso… (la jalo del brazo y la sentó en una especie de banca de piedra)

**-**¿Y bien? (Decidió empezar ella ya que no vio intenciones de relatar nada)

**-**Le dicen el Velo de la muerte… (ella lo miro extrañada)

**-**¿Y eso que quiere decir?

**-**El que lo atraviesa muere… nunca regresa (ella lo vio sorprendida) Por eso me asuste cuando te acercaste, lamento haberte tirado, debí tener mas cuidado…

**-**¿Quieres decir que?...

**-**Sí… (se sentó a su lado)

**-**Vaya… pues… gracias… (él sonrió recordando algo)

**-**¿Sabes? No se si te conté sobre Sirius…

**-**¿Sirius?

**-**Era el mejor amigo de mis padres… él, (suspiro y sonrió) él cayo tras el velo cuando tenia 15 años, salvándome la vida…

**-**Wow… lo siento… ¿lo querías mucho?

**-**Si, fue como un padre y hermano para mí… (dijo sonriendo)

**-**Ah… y ¿Por qué si te duele sonríes?

**-**Porque ahora es feliz… mira, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie (ella lo escucho atenta) recién cayo tras el velo, intente buscar todos los medios posibles para sacarlo, y encontré varias personas que cayeron antes que él…

**-**Aja… ¿y?

**-**En los años de estudiante Sirius tuvo una mejor amiga, amiga de mi madre, se llamaba Nicté…

**-**Diosa de la noche… (murmuro)

**-**Sí, creo que así le gustaba que le dijeran…

**-**¿Y eso que tiene que ver Harry?

**-**(Suspiro y sonrió al ver su impaciencia) Sirius la amaba, (ella lo miro) se dio cuenta cuando ella se caso… (ella sonrió con tristeza) Sirius nunca fue de los hombres que se rindieran fácilmente, así que estuvo con ella mucho tiempo como su amigo, hasta que se divorcio, un par de años después, (ahora lo veía interesada) Ella le confeso que lo amaba y él también se lo dijo. En la última batalla contra Vodemort donde se enfrentaron mis padres y sus amigos, bueno, la última antes de morir mis padres, fue unos días después, aún no le decían a nadie lo suyo, pero entonces ella… ella… peleando y protegiendo a Sirius tropezó y cayó dentro del velo… (Volteo a verla y se asusto) ¿Estas bien? (Ashley tenia lagrimas cayendo por su bello rostro) ¿Qué pasa? (la tomo de los hombros)

**-**Es que… ES TAN HERMOSA LA HISTORIA… Que Romántica y con un trágico final! (snif, snif)

**-** o.O…

**-**Y ahora ya están los dos juntos tras el velo… QUE LINDOS!

**-**Ejem… bueno, sí, por eso Sirius eligió quedarse en el velo, es feliz ahí, esta con Nicté y mis padres… y yo algún día me uniré a ellos…

**-**No digas eso, eres aún muy joven, ¿sabes que es lo único malo? (el negó) que no lograron disfrutar su amor, por no decírselo… es horrible…

**-**Sí… y yo no quiero que me pase eso…

**-**¿Le dirás a tu novia que la amas?…

**-**Se lo diré a la mujer que amo…

**-**Pues mucha suerte, a veces una mujer necesita que se lo digan, creeme, lo digo por experiencia…

**-**Ashley yo…

**-**No digas nada Harry, se que me comporte como una niña por evadirte todo este tiempo por, bueno, por lo que paso, pero entiendeme, ya no quiero que me lastimes mas…

**-**(Sorprendido) ¿Recuerdas algo?

**-**No… (se reflejo decepción en sus ojos)

**-**¿entonces como lo sabes?

**-**Porque cuando te veo, me duele aquí… (señale su pecho) y según me dijeron, el hechizo borra los recuerdos que quiero olvidar, y solo te olvide a ti…

**-**Lo lamento, yo… no sabía lo que hacía, nunca quise…

**-**Olvídalo, jejeje, irónico no… yo ya lo olvide… (él se agacho sintiéndose muy culpable) Bueno, (dijo levantándose) Debo irme, mi pareja de esta noche me espera…

**-**Pero…

**-**Harry, quiero pedirte un favor…

**-**Claro, el que sea…

**-**No me busques…

**-**¿Que?

**-**Cuando me gradué me iré… (él la observo confundido) Me voy a América…

**-**No puedes irte…

**-**Adiós Harry, (salio de la habitación y justo se perdió de vista Harry se dio cuenta que la estaba perdiendo para siempre, pues recordó unas palabras que ella solía decir mucho… "Nunca digas adiós si piensas volver", entonces ella no pensaba volver… Saliendo del transe corrió para alcanzarla)

**-**Espera! (Le grito mientras corría tras ella, entonces se detuvo y levanto su rostro, y la vio… frente a él, abrazada a Zabbini)

Z-¿Qué tal Potter?... ¿Cuidabas a mi chica?

Ha-¿Tu chica?

Z-¿Verdad que es hermosa?... ¿No se como la dejaste ir Potter?

Ha-Sí…

A-Basta Blase… ¿Querías algo mas Harry?

**En realidad…**

Ha-Yo… (dudo)

**Solo quería felicitarte,**

**Ya lo ves…**

**Por tu nuevo amor,**

**Y que sigan adelante…**

Ha-Solo quería felicitarte… felicitarlos…

Z-(Sonriendo) Pues… gracias…

Ha- Y bueno, Ashley, olvida todo lo que te dije, ese día, solo fue por… por que me deje llevar…

A-No te preocupes, lo se (le dijo medio triste, pero nadie lo noto)

**En realidad,**

**Todas mis cartas eran broma, es verdad**

**Y mis palabras,**

**Fueron solo soledad…**

Ha-Bien, pues me esperan, nos vemos y suerte…

**En realidad…**

**Yo ya tengo quien me quiera**

**Lejos de aquí**

**Lejos de todo,**

**Lejos de ti…**

Z-Gracias…Bien, pues vamos que la fiesta esta de lo mejor… (tomo la mano de Ashley y camino de regreso por la puerta que había dejado abierta)

**Olvida lo que dije un día de ti**

**Dije que te quería, solo mentí**

**Solo estaba jugando, si ya lo ves,**

**Jugué con tigo ya lo ves…**

Salieron y regresaron a la fiesta, Harry los siguió de cerca, pero no volvió a hablar… mientras pensaba en todo lo que estuvo a punto de decir…

**Olvida ya la tarde que te ame**

**Tirados en la arena, que yo ya olvide…**

**Y se feliz como debes de ser,**

**Y olvídate de mí…**

Al llegar a la fiesta Harry fue a las bebidas y tomo un Wisky de fuego y se lo tomo de un solo trago… mientras la observaba bailar sonriéndole a Zabbini…

**En realidad…**

**Tuve muchas veces la oportunidad,**

**De confesarte,**

**Lo que no sentí jamás…**

La siguió en su baile con los ojos…

**En realidad…**

**Eres todo lo que yo llegue a soñar…**

**Pero es muy tarde,**

**Ahora tengo que callar**

En ese momento escucho el coro de la canción y se la recordó tanto… Mientras un hombre pelirrojo que lo había estado observando mientras bebía se le acerco…

**En realidad…**

**Será difícil olvidarte,**

**Nunca sabrás,**

**Que yo te quise mucho en realidad…**

En ese momento ella sintiendo su mirada, giro a el y le sostuvo la mirada…

**Olvida lo que dije un día de ti**

**Dije que te quería, solo mentí**

**Solo estaba jugando, si ya lo ves,**

**Jugué con tigo ya lo ves…**

**Olvida ya la tarde que te ame**

**Tirados en la arena, que yo ya olvide…**

**Y se feliz como debes de ser,**

**Y olvídate de mí…**

Ella desvió la vista y Harry bebió otro trago…

R-¿Qué pasa amigo?

Ha-Nada Ron, nada… (bebió otro trago) Hazme un favor ¿quieres?

R-Claro

Ha-Nunca descuides a Luna… porque cuando te des cuenta, podría ser demasiado tarde… (Ron lo vio extrañado pero asintió cuando Harry volvió a mirarla) Me voy… hasta pronto Ron…

**Olvida lo que dije un día de ti**

**Dije que te quería, solo mentí**

**Solo estaba jugando, si ya lo ves,**

**Jugué con tigo ya lo ves…**

**Olvida ya la tarde que te ame**

**Tirados en la arena, que yo ya olvide…**

**Y se feliz como debes de ser,**

**Y olvídate de mí…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-**Draco (susurro)

Frente a ella un hombre alto y rubio se besaba apasionadamente con una joven de cabello largo negro y liso no mayor que él… no supo reaccionar, cuando una lágrima cayó de sus ojos… Y el beso termino…

**-**Ah… Hermione… (Dijo la mujer)

**-**¿Shopia?... (ella asintió con una gran sonrisa cruel y burlona) Pues… perdón por interrumpir… (Draco no hablaba, pero tampoco la miraba, observaba los libros en la estantería)

S-Oh… esta bien… supongo que buscabas a tu… esposo… (añadió sarcástica)

H-Sabes, no, de hecho buscaba con quien entretenerme, como tú… (Sophia levanto una ceja), pero no pude…

S-¿Quien querría divertirse contigo?... querida…

H-Tienes razón, no pude… al parecer la única zorra aquí eres tú…

S-Ah… estas ardida porque te quite a tu esposo…

H-(Sonrió amargamente) No puedes quitarme lo que no es mío y al parecer Malfoy nunca lo fue, y creeme, lo entiendo… (Sophia abrió los ojos hasta límites insospechados) Solo estupido y zorra se llevan… Adiós… "Querida"… ah… y continúen en lo que estaban…

Salio de la habitación firme y segura, cerro la puerta tras de ella y se recargo, dejando caer silenciosas lagrimas… Ahora entendía, entendía todo, por eso llegaba tarde, por eso la ignoraba… PORQUE YA HABIA ENCONTRADO OTRA! Y ella… ella solo quería darse una oportunidad para enamorarse… y lo hizo de quien menos esperaba… de él… de Draco Malfoy… Limpio las lagrimas, no le daría el placer de verla sufrir, solo se cobraría la humillación, después de todo en unos meses todo iba a terminar, pues ahora todo se adelanto… pero el final es el mismo… un ADIOS…

Draco observaba la puerta cerrada con una media sonrisa… Hermione era perfecta, supo poner en su lugar a Sophia sin mover un dedo, (se llevo la mano a su mejilla recordando la cachetada que le dio en tercer grado y sonrió mas, sí que sabía defenderse), pero… si era perfecta, ¿Por qué le hizo eso, oh si… porque no quería comprometerse, dañarla y dañarse, no quería arriesgarse y al escuchar pasos acercarse y con la molesta Sophia insinuándose, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, la beso, para que ella los viera, y funciono… eso es lo que quería, que todo terminara… pero sentía un vació en él, un nuevo sentimiento de soledad, estuvo tentado a decirle todo lo que sentía, que tenía miedo a estar cerca de ella, por eso llegaba tarde todos los días, y que no dormía con ella porque no podía resistirse de poseerla, era mas que una obsesión, se estaba convirtiendo un simple juego en algo mas profundo y que desconocía, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, y no quería sentirlo…

S-Draco… ¿en que nos quedamos? (el con contesto, seguía pensando, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo)

D-Suéltame (dijo cansado y aburrido)

S-Nunca creí que tu esposa fuera tan comprensiva, mira que dejarnos mas intimidad…

D-(Levantándose y caminando a la puerta) No quiero que esto salga de aquí, fue solo un estupido beso que por cierto NO disfrute, no sabes satisfacer…

S-(Ofendida) Si me permitieras demostrártelo… (se le volvió a insinuar)

D-(Sonriendo de lado) No fue y nunca será, no eres mas que una simple y mimada niñita hija de papa, no se como Royer puede ser tu padre, no se parecen en nada, ni a Lilian…

S-Si le digo a mi padre lo que has hecho él…

D-El sabe que clase de hija tiene, por algo me advirtió…

S-¿Qué?

D-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, ni a Hermione, con lo que hicimos fue suficiente… Debo hablar con ella… (lo último lo dijo mas para el)

Salio de la oficina y se encontró con Herm que le daba la espalda…

D-Hermione… (susurro débil)

H-Malfoy…

D-Escucha yo…

H-No tienes que explicarme nada, (lo enfrento), solo me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras y evitarme la humillación de descubrirlo de esta forma…

D-No tengo nada con ella…

H-Deja de fingir… (Draco vio sus ojos rojos y supo que había llorado… ¿por él?... ¿Podría ser que fuera correspondido?) Después de todo, sabíamos que pasaría ¿no?

D-Hermione… tú…

H-Dejare tu casa lo mas pronto posible, te enviare tus cosas, Adiós Draco Malfoy, te enviare los papeles del divorcio cuando llegue el momento con mi abogado… Hasta Nunca…

Salio del ministerio e inmediatamente se apareció cerca de su departamento, corrió hasta llegar a el, entro, respiro profundo intentando contenerse, pero recorrió con la vista el depto y ahora todo lo que veía le recordaba a él, entro a su habitación, era la única que se mantenía a salvo, lejos de las cosas de él…

Llamo a Ashley, necesitaba hablar, y mientras llegaba se tumbo en su cama y por fin se desahogo sola, con su fiel compañera… la almohada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok… Se que tal vez a la mayoría no le guste el capitulo, porque gran parte tiene de Harry y Ashley, pero es que necesitaba terminar con ellos… (aunque tal vez, digo tal vez por que no se, aparezcan un poco al final) a mi en lo personal ME GUSTO MUCHO… esta muy triste, pero aún así me gusto mucho, espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos (aunque duelan sirven para mejorar) y pues… DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Ahora… vuelvo al GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO DEDICANDOME UN POQUITITO DE SU TEMPO ESCRIBIENDOME UN REVIEW, Y TAMBIEN GRCAIAS AL QUE AUNQUE NO ESCRIBA LO LEE… ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, me hacen muy feliz…**

**Y bueno… LEEAN MI OTRO FIC (bueno dos) "UN REGALO DEL CORAZÓN" Y "TEMPO REVERTO MEMORIES", el último lo encontraran en Harry Potter (como personajes principal) y el segundo, pues en el D&Hr, jejeje… GRACIAS POR TODO y hasta la próxima… ciao**

**Con cariño Ly…**


	10. Nuestras Vidas

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 10**

**NUESTRAS VIDAS**

**Disclaimer:**

Draco: (Cantando) Me quiero yo… Mucho a mi… soy un chico muy feliz…

Ly:(Escondida y observándolo) ¿Es Draco? (susurro)

Draco: Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso me diré (hizo ademán de besarse) Mi cariño solo es para miiiiiiiiiii…

Ly: ¿Quién diría que el es el mismo Draco que creo J.K Rowling? La misma que es dueña de todos los personajes de esta historia…

(Mientras Draco se hacia mimos el solo)

Draco: Me quiero musho, musho, musho!

Ly: O.O…

**10**

Que lento pasa el tiempo cuando no tienes nada que hacer, ni con quien compartir ¿no, Eso es verdad y lo podría confirmar un hombre rubio y guapo que se encontraba tumbado en un sillón bebiendo un poco de Wihsky, ya no solía beber, pero una copa no daña a nadie, mucho menos si ese alguien esta solo…

Lo que para Draco fueron largos años, en la vida real solo habían pasado dos meses desde que todo termino, dos meses desde que Herm se fue dejando la mansión sumida en el silencio y soledad, ya volvía a respirarse un aire frío, pues de la calidez de un hogar que tuvo meses atrás, no quedaba nada, Draco lo había gastado todo al aspirarlo el solo, queriendo guardarlo en sus pulmones, sin permitir que nadie mas se adueñara de parte de ella…

Ese día en el ministerio fue la última vez que la vio, y aún recordaba vivamente su rostro con marcas de lagrimas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados confirmando lo que ya sabía, sintió que algo dentro se le desgarro al verla alejarse, pero una vez mas el miedo… EL MALDITO MIEDO… era un cobarde, por eso nunca habría estado en Gryffindor, porque le faltaba la principal característica… el Valor, enfrentar lo nuevo, diferente… sus sentimientos…

Y por falta de valor su vida se estaba arruinando, ya no trabajaba diario, se tomaba los domingos para descansar, llegaba temprano a casa y se encerraba, Sin ella nada mas valía la pena… Es que de verdad su destino era quedarse solo… Sí… por cobarde…

**Me has hecho tanta falta,**

**Hoy me siento tan solo…**

**Que me estará pasando,**

**Te necesito aquí…**

**-**¿Qué me esta pasando que no puedo vivir sin ti?...

&&&

Todos gritaban y vitoreaban… solo se escuchaban felicitaciones y abrazos por todos lados, nadie se salvaba de la ronda de felicitaciones y agradecimientos, halagos de profesores… Por fin, nuestra protagonista había cumplido su mayor sueño, ahora ya era la doctora Hermione Granger… ¿debía estar feliz?... entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que en medio de tanta gente puedas sentirte tan sola?... Fácil, si tu alma esta vacía, el cuerpo se llena de soledad… cuando un amor te abandona, se lleva el alma y corazón con él…

**-**Te necesito… (susurro al viento con la esperanza que llegara a los oídos de su ser amado)

**No puedo consolarme,**

**Si no tengo tus besos…**

**Que me estará pasando**

**Hay corazón por ti…**

**-**Te extraño tanto…

En medio de esa gente, solo deseaba ver a uno… ¿pero como iría si ni siquiera sabía que ese día era su graduación?... Nunca fue bueno en adivinación… (esbozo una ligera sonrisa)

Todos se iban, poco a poco, pero la abandonaban… Primero Dan se fue a Alemania, uno de sus mejores amigos cumplía su sueño, aunque se fue con él corazón roto sabía que pronto se recuperaría, luego el darse cuenta de la realidad de la que creías una de tus amigas, y que no sabía en realidad lo que era, Ginny, luego el mas doloroso… Draco, que traiciono su confianza, humillándola, hacía dos meses que no sabía nada de él, y aunque doliera, prefería que fuese así, solo dos meses mas y solicitaría el divorcio, para no volver a tener que saber nada de él… Y ahora, Ashley, se iba a América, y aunque su amiga juraza y perjuraba que era su sueño, Herm sabía perfectamente que solo lo hacía para alejarse de Harry, y no lo entendía, ¿Por qué si lo amaba se alejaba cuando el le corresponde, es absurdo… no había hablado con ella desde los exámenes finales, hasta esa mañana, después de su examen de titulación, cuando le dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, aunque extrañada acepto… después de todo, quería hablar…

Pero había algo que Herm estaba olvidando… y es que nunca mas estaría sola, tenía la compañía de un ser que siempre la amaría, pasara lo que pasara se enfrentaría a todo y todos por defenderla, por amarla, y nunca dudaría de su amor… Nunca…

&&&

Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidarla, pero entre mas lo intentaba mas se gravaba en su pensamiento, en su corazón…

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, pero perdidamente…**

**Yo que tanto decía que jamás me volvería a pasar…**

Hermione caminaba sola hasta su departamento, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con él… era lo único que le quedaba… buenos recuerdos…

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, desesperadamente**

**Yo no me lo esperaba, pero te amo cada día más…**

Hermione nunca se imagino llegar a sentir "eso" creciendo dentro, y crecía cada vez mas… ¿Cómo podía enamorarse mas si la había lastimado?... Extrañándolo…

**Pero de que manera,**

**Me estuve preguntando…**

**Yo que ni lo pensaba,**

**Ni me lo presentí…**

Draco se arrinconaba en el sillón, la necesitaba… demasiado, ya no podía evitarlo… Hermione se había colado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser… Y trataría de recuperarla…

**No puedo estar sin verte,**

**Siempre te estoy soñando…**

**Que me estará pasando,**

**Ya no vivo sin ti…**

Hermione, se preparaba para su visita, tal vez después de hablar le daría la gran noticia… pues aún nadie lo sabía y quería compartir lo que la volvía loca de felicidad, se arreglaba minuciosamente, quería verse espectacular, quería reflejar la felicidad que sentía… Pero no se daba cuenta que ya irradiaba un brillo que solo la felicidad trasmite…

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, pero perdidamente…**

**Yo que tanto decía que jamás me volvería a pasar…**

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, desesperadamente**

**Yo no me lo esperaba, pero te amo cada día más…**

Draco se arreglaba para verse perfecto, se rasuro y decidió dejar su cabello sin gomina, se le veía mas sexy y necesitaba de todas sus dotes para lo que iba a hacer… recuperarla… Tomaría valor y la exigiría como lo que era… SU ESPOSA… Con una gran y verdadera sonrisa salio de su habitación, silbando una vieja canción…

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, pero perdidamente…**

**Yo que tanto decía que jamás me volvería a pasar…**

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, desesperadamente**

**Yo no me lo esperaba, pero te amo cada día más…**

Hermione escucho el timbre sonar y corrió a la puerta, debía ser su amiga… Corrió y se asomo por el ojillo de la puerta, preocupada abrió la puerta…

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, pero perdidamente…**

**Yo que tanto decía que jamás me volvería a pasar…**

Draco casi llegaba a la puerta principal cuando el sonido del timbre se escucho, camino seguro a abrir y correr a cualquiera que intentaba interferir en sus futuros planes, abrió la puerta…

**Me estoy enamorando hoy de ti, desesperadamente**

**Yo no me lo esperaba, pero te amo cada día más…**

Draco y Hermione quedaron sorprendidos al abrir sus respectivas puertas…

**Yo no me lo esperaba pero te amo, cada día más…**

&&&

**-**¿Zabbini?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

&&&

**-**¿Ashley?... Estas pálida… ¿Estas bien? (la invito a entrar)

**-**Sí, gracias… Aum… (viendo el atuendo de su amiga) ¿Vas a salir?

**-**No, solo te esperaba… ¿de que querías hablar?

**-**Esto… (se frotaba las manos nerviosamente) Pues primero… FELICIDADES DOCTORA GRANGER!

**-**Gracias… DISEÑADORA YUNA!

**-**Jejeje… o/o

**-**Oye, estaba pensando que podríamos salir a celebrar… ya sabes… por eso me vestí así…

**-**Ah… ya… (se sentó nerviosa en el sillón) La verdad es que no se si querrás salir conmigo después de lo que te tengo que decir… (Hermione se sentó frente a ella)

**-**Estas asustándome…

**-**Oye… ¿has engordado? (comento tratando de alargar el momento)

**-**(Sonrojada) ¿Viniste a hablar de si he engordado?

**-**Es que… antes que nada quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga… ¿no lo olvidaras verdad?

**-**Ashley… ¿de que se trata?

**-**De… de la verdad sobre tu matrimonio… (susurro)

&&&

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Zabini? (volvió a preguntar al tener a su viejo amigo sentado frente a él)

-Hola, yo he estado muy bien… gracias por preguntar…

**-**¬¬ ¿Que quieres?

**-**(suspiro) Hablar contigo…

**-**(Con una mueca burlona) Pues no se como le llames tu a lo que hacemos…

**-**Hablo en serio… (Dijo… efectivamente, serio) Es sobre tu "boda" (Draco levanto una ceja)

&&&

**-**¿Cuál verdad?

**-**Veras… ¿recuerdas el acta de matrimonio?

**-**Claro… de ahí me di cuenta que… ¿Por qué? (pregunto dudosa)

**-**Pues…

&&&

**-**Mira… los muggles tienen unas leyes muy extrañas e incomprensibles…

**-**¿Y?

**-**Que ellos se hacen rollos con todos los tramites que realizan… y a veces llegan a cometer errores, (Draco lo miro confuso) errores comunes… ya sabes como son de descuidados…

**-**Blase… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de la "boda"?

**-**Como te dije se enredan y…

**-**Dilo ya…

**-**Uy… que desesperado…

**-**Tengo cosas que hacer…

**-**¿Cómo?... ¿buscar a Granger? (pregunto burlón)

**-**Tengo mis contactos…

**-**Ashley… (afirmo) ¿La ves seguido he? (pregunto también burlón)

**-**Bueno… o/o… en realidad no mucho… Bueno, te decía…

&&&

**-**¿Revisaste bien el acta?

**-**Si… creo… lo necesario… solo las firmas…

**-**Hermione… al juez le falto algo…

&&&

**-**Los muggles en sus actas… usan sellos… sus leyes lo exigen…

**-**¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**-**Draco, a tu acta le falta un sello para que sea completamente legal…

**-**Eso quiere decir que… que… (estaba asustado)

&&&

**-**No estamos casados… Nunca lo estuvimos… fue todo una mentira (susurro agachando la mirada)

**-**Así es Herm…

**-**Pero… tu dijiste… (estaba visiblemente confundida)… que yo te amenace…

**-**Y no te mentí… pero cuando quise detenerte, me apuntaste con tu varita y no pude decirte nada… y después, al verte con él… fue… único, fue como si siempre hubiesen estado enamorados… fue…

**-**Nunca lo estuvimos, ni lo estamos… (Dijo con voz dura)

**-**No Hermione, si ustedes se hubieran visto…

**-**¿POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?

&&&

**-**MALDITO TRAIDOR… NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE… ¿COMO PERMITISTE QUE HICIERA SEMEJANTES TONTERÍAS?

**-**Draco, intente ayudarte… ella es buena, es una gran persona… Y TU de eso ya te diste cuenta, no lo niegues…

**-**¿POR QUE ME LO DICES AHORA?... ¿POR QUE?

**-**Porque no funciono… creí que tal vez te podrías enamorar y ella de ti, darte otra oportunidad… (agacho su cabeza) Pero me equivoque y solo termine haciéndote mas daño y a ella… porque esta muy mal ¿sabes?

**-**(Se dejo caer en el sillón)¿Qué haré ahora?

**-**(sonrió triste) Nada… lo mismo que hasta ahora…

**-**Tú no entiendes… no lo entiendes (susurro tomando su cabeza en las mano a modo de desesperación) YA NO LA TENGO… nada me ata a ella… ¿lo entiendes? (levanto su rostro a mirarlo) Ya no puedo tenerla…

&&&

**-**NO PUEDO CREERLO DE TI!... SE SUPONE QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!

**-**Y lo soy…

**-**Las amigas no se hacen lo que tu me hiciste (la interrumpió) ME ENGAÑASTE…

**-**Ya te dije mi razón… (le grito desesperada)

**-**NO TE JUSTIFICA…

**-**Lo lamento Hermione… ya no se que mas decirte… (Hermione caminaba enfurecida alrededor del departamento mientras negaba con la cabeza) Tranquilízate… puedes hacerte daño… (Paro en seco, pareció que eso la presiono, porque fue a un sillón y se sentó, respiro profundo y saco el aire…)

**-**No puedo perdonarte esto…

**-**QUERIA QUE FUERAS FELIZ… y te veías feliz Herm… por eso no te dije nada…

**-**¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?... ¿Cuándo cumpliéramos 50 años de casados? Ah… no… espera… no podía ser… serían falsos PORQUE NUNCA ME CASE!

**-**Hermione…

**-**Vete por favor…

**-**Pero…

**-**Déjame sola…

**-**Bien… (dijo levantándose) Pero quiero que recuerdes algo… (Herm la vio desafiante) Mira tu mano izquierda y piensa… Hermione… Hasta luego… (salio del departamento)

&&&

**-**Draco… ¿Sientes algo por ella?

**-**Que importa… ella me odia… y no la culpo… cuando le diga la verdad se pondrá a saltar de gusto… y desaparecerá de mi vida… como desde que salimos de Hogwarts…

**-**Draco… algo te ata a ella…

**-**¿Qué?... ¿El odio mutuo?

**-**Mira tu mano izquierda… analízala… y ahí encontraras tu respuesta (suspiro) me voy…

**-**Y no vuelvas… no quiero amigos traidores Zabini…

**-**Pero…

**-**Largo…

**-**Draco… yo solo…

**-**LARGO!

**-**Bien… hasta pronto… (salio de la estancia, pero escucho el ultimo susurro de Draco)

**-**Hasta nunca…

&&&

Hermione cerró con fuerza la puerta del departamento, recargándose en ella, con unos pensamientos rondándola… "eres libre, siempre lo fuiste". Si eso era lo que mas quería… ¿Por qué sentía un gran vació, cuando Ashley le dijo que siempre anhelo, que no estaba casada… sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar… y no fue por la traición de su amiga, ya que Ashley siempre a querido lo mejor para ella, pero al saber la verdad lo supo… se dio cuenta aunque demasiad tarde… Lo Amaba… Amaba a Draco más que a nada en el mundo… a pesar de lo que hizo… de lo que le hizo… cada día lejos de él lo amaba más…

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir se sus ojos bañando su rostro de agua salada trazando un recorrido a su cuello, llevo una mano a su cuerpo, a su vientre… y susurro…

**-**Eres mi único recuerdo del amor de mi vida…

&&&

Draco se quedo con la vista perdida en la estancia, desde que Zabini salio hacia un par de horas no se había movido para nada… ya no tenía planes, ya no podía reclama algo que no es suyo… no podía pedirle una oportunidad que el solo la desaprovecho mintiéndose y negando lo que sentía, desperdiciando el calor que ella desprendía, el amor que le transmitía a pesar de ser su peor enemigo, si… amor… Tarde se había dado cuenta… Amaba a ese ser castaño y sincero… a aquella mujer que le entrego todo sin pedir nada a cambio… la misma mujer a la que le fallo por cobarde… ¿Qué haría sin ella?... Las segundas oportunidades no existen cuando rompes un corazón… y el de él… ya lo estaba…

Una solitaria lágrima le recorrió el rostro hasta perderse en sus pálidos y fríos labios, mientras sus ojos se perdían en un abismo tan profundo que no le veía fin… Recorrió la estancia con los ojos y recordó perfectamente todas las veces que hablo ahí con ella, sus tontas platicas sin sentido y las riñas sin razón… extrañaba todo eso… la extrañaba a ella…

Cogio su abrigo y salio, ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos que no quería revivir, así que salio de la mansión a dar un paseo… Un paseo que inconscientemente lo llevo hasta un parque cercano a su ex departamento, sorprendido y rendido se dejo caer en un banco cercano… como si esperara algo… aunque en realidad si lo esperaba… Un milagro…

Hermione después de horas de llorar no quería estar en un lugar sola, tomo su grueso abrigo y se lo puso, estaba nublado, pronto llovería, y no debía, no podía enfermarse, tomo sus llaves y salio del departamento, camino en silencio… pensando, razonando…

**Quise volar**

**Y conocí la soledad**

**Jugué al amor sin entregar**

**Sin esperar**

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de un parque donde observaba a unos niños con sus madres jugando, acompañadas de sus esposos, observo las familias disfrutando de un calido y agradable momento…

**Salgo a buscar**

**Alguna huella, una señal**

**Hacer mi sueno realidad**

**Poder amar**

Viendo las maravillas que da la familia recordó sus razones para no odiarlo… ¿pero de verdad perdonaría su engaño, la traición?... aunque nunca le aya dado motivo… LE OFRECIO INTENTARLO…y el mismo lo termino…

**Sola otra vez**

**No se vivir**

**Sola otra vez**

**Sin amor**

Se dio una oportunidad de querer… y llego a amar… ¿es malo amar, ¿estuvo mal enamorarse?... ¿Esta mal quererlo tanto?...

**Quise saber**

**Como es que siente una mujer**

**Mi corazón no aguanta más**

**La soledad**

Lo extrañaba y no podía evitarlo, extrañaba el tiempo compartido, las noches en vela esperando que llegara, las cenas compartidas… las noches de entrega…

**Sola otra vez**

**No se vivir**

**Sola otra vez**

**Sin amor**

Pero que le quedo de todo ese amor fingido, de esa entrega por contrato… Solo una soledad inesperada que la atormentaba día y noche, una soledad que se hace cada vez más grande…

**Sola otra vez**

**No se vivir**

**Sola otra vez**

**Sin amor**

Quiso cambiar… mejorar… disfrutar… ¿Y que gano?... Un desamor que llego a la soledad…

**Quise volar**

**Y conocí la soledad**

**Jugué al amor sin entregar**

**Sin esperar**

Entro lentamente y se sentó en un banco, recordando una lagrima volvió a traicionarla deslizándose por su triste rostro mientras trataba de ahogar sus débiles sollozos abrazando su propio cuerpo…

**Sola otra vez**

**No se vivir**

**Sola otra vez**

**Sin amor**

**Sola otra vez**

**No se vivir**

Ya no puede vivir sin tener amor… pero eso no le preocupa… pues pase lo que pase, siempre tendrá una consecuencia de su amor vivido… y nunca volverá a faltarle cariño… Pero eso no evita que se sienta sola…

**Sin amor**

**Ya no quiero estar tan sola otra vez sin amor**

**Otra vez, sin amor...**

**Sin amor**

**Sola otra vez**

**No se vivir**

**Sin amor**

**Sola**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco estaba furioso, enfurecido por la reciente información, ¿Cómo no le dijo antes?... ¿antes de enamorarse?... ¿antes de amarla para después perderla?... Es totalmente frustrante… y estaba se destrozaba con solo pensar en las consecuencias de amarla… Pero era tarde para recuperarla, y meno cuando nada lo ataba a ella…

Tomo su abrigo negro y salio de la mansión, necesitaba pensar… pero no encerrado, así no lograría nada, aunque no pensaba hacer nada…

Camino despacio sin impórtale las nubes negras que amenazaban con una fuerte lluvia, y que comenzaba a notarse con las finas gotas que caían cubriendo el viento con una suave brisa…

Pero a el no le importaba… o no lo sentía… solo la pensaba…

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.   
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,   
pero nunca te olvidaré.  
**

Y le dolía… Nunca había perdido… ni con Ginny dolió tanto… ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Porque sufría?... Porque nadie se le entrego totalmente… Porque nadie le dio cariño sin esperar nada… Porque nadie le amo como ella… Porque era Hermione Granger…

**Puedo morirme mañana.   
Puede secarse mi alma,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.**

Sin saberlo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordarla, todo lo que le hizo pasar, todo lo hablado… pero solo recordar su sonrisa lo inundaba de algo extraño… e imaginarla mirándolo le daba una esperanza… una que no sabia si quería…

**Pueden borrar mi memoria.  
Pueden robarme tu historia,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.**

**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.   
Cómo olvidar tus miradas.  
Cómo olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas.**

¿Recordarla le hacia daño?... entonces porque no podía sacarla de su mente… ¿Acaso era masoquista?... (Sonrió ante eso)… siempre lo fue, por eso se complicaba la vida…

Se detuvo frente a una reja observando unas parejas bajo la lluvia disfrutando el momento sin importarles nada, y la extraño… como esos momentos con su sonrisa hipnotizante…

**Cómo olvidar tus locuras.   
Cómo olvidar que volabas.  
Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero  
más que a vivir, más que a nada.**

**-**Te extraño… (susurro) Y NO LO SOPORTO!

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.   
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,   
pero nunca te olvidaré.**

Puedo morirme mañana.   
Puede secarse mi alma,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.  


Siguió caminando, hasta encontrar una puerta frente a unos juegos infantiles, entro a paso lento su mido en sus pensamientos… recordando como el mismo fue tan cobarde como para alejarla… para no luchar… para abandonarla…

**Puedes echarme de tu vida.   
Puedes negar que me querías,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.   
Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.**

Camino sin fijarse en la lluvia, ni en lo empapado que ya estaba, camino directo al centro de los juegos, que estaba rodeado de bancas metálicas empapadas y solitarias… donde solo pudo observar a una persona totalmente empapada, pero sin intención de moverse, observo la figura, y como si la obligase a girar su rostro, la figura le devolvió la mirada enfrentado a sus fríos ojos grises con los otros… los de ella…

**Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.   
Cómo olvidar tus miradas.  
Cómo olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas.**

Cómo olvidar tus locuras.  
Cómo olvidar que volabas.  
Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero  
más que a vivir, más que a nada.

Se paralizo, pero la constante lluvia lo hizo reaccionar, al igual que a ella, se acerco lentamente, y ella se levanto para encontrarlo… Frente a frente… el espero un grito, una bofetada… pero no lo que ella le dio… Una Sonrisa…

**Pueden pasar tres mil años.   
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,   
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,   
pero nunca te olvidaré.**

**-**Hola… (le dijo dulcemente)

**-**Hola Hermione…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ok… Merezco todo lo que quieran hacerme, pero juro que no fue totalmente mi culpa!**

**Les diré… tuve la grandiosa idea de trabajar el capi en mi USB, y cuando se lo di a mi maestra no se que le hizo que me lo formateo… ME BORRO MIS ARCHIVOS, incluidos las actualizaciones de mis fics… TT.TT, me costo mucho trabajo y paciencia que no poseo para no tirarme sobre ella por el coraje de no poder recuperar mis archivos…**

**La segunda es que no me salía la conversación de Draco y Hermione con sus amigos… No los juzguen… solo querían intentar algo nuevo y diferente…**

**Ahora… Una persona en un review me pidió el nombre de las canciones que he usado… aquí están: "El me mintió" y "La Incondicional" (Cap. 3); "Mi soledad y yo" y "Fue ella, fui yo" (Cap. 5); "No huyas de mi" (Cap. 8); "La cosa mas bella" y "En realidad" (Cap. 9); "Me estoy enamorando", "Sola" y "Nunca te olvidare" (Cap. 10).**

**Ahora si… GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS FANTASTICOS REVIEWS! Y sigan escribiendo, me entusiasman e inspiran a seguir… n.n… GRACIAS!**

**Con amor… Ly…**


	11. Nuevos Reencuentros

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 11**

**NUEVOS REENCUENTROS**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de esta historia son nada más y nada menos que…

Draco: Hola Ly…

Harry: A… hola Ly…

Ly: (Confundida) Hola… ¿que hacen aquí?

Hermione: Pues ya sabes, lo de siempre… supervisando que digas lo que tienes que decir…

Ly: T.T… Si ya lo iba a decir aunque ustedes no estuvieran…

Draco: T.T Pero es mas divertido tortúrate…

Ly: ¬¬…

Harry: Mejor ya dilo…

Hermione: Si, que tengo planes (se acerco provocativamente a Draco)

Ly:(Enojada) Bien… Después de todo es lo único en lo que me dejan participar… TT.TT… (Suspiro) Todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia son de…

Ron:(Interrumpiendo) HOLA A TODOS… Ly… ¿ya dijiste que todos los personajes de esta historia conocidos son de la gran escritora J.K Rowling? (Todo en silencio, solo unos grillitos se escuchan)

Ly: O.O… ¿PORQUE? (sale corriendo)

Draco, Harry y Hermione: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ron: o.O… ¿Dije algo malo?

Harry: Solo la verdad amigo… Jajajajajajajajaja

**11**

Draco dejaba que las gotas de agua cubrieran sus rubios cabellos totalmente empapados, las gotas se deslizaban por el cuerpo pálido y desnudo tratando de cubrirlo totalmente, relajándolo, realmente lo necesitaba… El agua caliente le sentaba perfectamente en su alma fría y sola, intentaba que con la ducha caliente le llenara con un poco de calor el frió cuerpo, ese calor que se fue hace meses con ella, cerro la llave de la regadera y contemplo el piso, aun con el agua corriendo y el pequeño baño cubierto totalmente de vapor que impedía ver bien por donde pisaría… Con lentitud y calma tomo la toalla en sus manos y la enredo en su cintura, se acerco al espejo y contemplo su reflejo, los ojos apagados y su semblante como siempre frío… Limpio el vapor que lo empañaba y se quedo un rato mas contemplándose, buscando en cada una de sus facciones al Draco Malfoy de antes, al que él conocía y quería de vuelta, ese que no sufría por nada ni nadie, a aquel solitario hombre que su mayor preocupación eran sus negocios… no una mujer… suspiro resignado frente al espejo… pues de ese hombre no quedaba nada, ni sombra de lo que fue una vez, en poco tiempo ella había terminado con lo que el tardo en años crear, y por eso se odio, golpeo fuertemente la pared del baño lastimándose los nudillos, pero ya no sentía esa clase de dolor físico… o al menos no se comparaba, lo opacaba el dolor en el alma…

**-**¿Todo bien? (pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta)

**-**Si, en seguida salgo…

**-**Bien, tu ropa esta sobre la cama, ya esta seca… preparare algo de café por si quieres…

**-**Sí gracias…

Escucho cerrarse la puerta de la habitación y tomando aire salio para enfrentar lo que en realidad pasaba…

Hermione esta perdida en sus pensamientos sentada en un viejo sillón de su departamento, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, intentando entrar en calor, pues después de haberse empapado necesitaba calor, no debía enfermarse, no podía, se reprendía mentalmente una y otra vez por permitirse sacar su dolor en lagrimas que se confundieron con la lluvia de la tarde, pero es que necesitaba gritar… y lo hizo, explotar para poder continuar…

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar de la pequeña estancia, tenía sus pies recogidos en el sillón y con la taza aun en sus manos, esperaba… la hora del por fin tan ansiado y a la vez doloroso encuentro… Herm, se seco rápidamente otra traicionera lagrima de su mejilla cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y segundos depuse cerrarse, levantando por fin su rostro, alejándolo de la ventana donde muy entretenida observaba minutos antes…

**-**Ejem… (En realidad no sabia que decir)… gracias por… dejar que usara el baño… (le dijo débilmente y aun de espaldas a ella)

**-**Hubieses enfermado… ¿Qué hacías ahí? (por fin levanto la vista)

-(Encogiendo los hombros) Podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿no?

**-**Supongo… Deseaba caminar y me atrapo la lluvia… ¿y tu?

**-**Quería caminar y no me importo la lluvia… (Sonrió de lado ante la pequeña sonrisa de su interlocutora)

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Draco? (le extendió una tasa de chocolate)

**-**(Frunció el ceño mirando la taza) ¿Creí que habías dicho que harías café?

**-**(Encogiendo los hombros) Es mas caliente (señalo con la mirada el chocolate, Draco miro desconfiado el chocolate y lo olio… ella sonrió) No te voy a envenenar… estoy tomando lo mismo… (el la miro y luego bebió un sorbo, que inmediatamente devolvió…)

**-**Esta… (Saco la lengua para que le diera aire) ca-di-en-te… (seguía con la lengua fuera)

**-**Jejeje… te dije que era chocolate caliente…

**-**¬¬ …

**-**Uy… que desconfiado… (agrando su sonrisa y el también sonrió sinceramente desde hacia mucho tiempo… desde que se decidió…)

**-**Perdón, pero es que nunca lo había visto…

**-**Pero si tu elfo me enseño a prepararlo…

**-**(Extrañado) ¿En serio?

**-**Si… de hecho fue lo único que aprendí para cocinar… u.u

**-**Jajaja… si, no eres buena cocinando…

**-**¬¬… Pero aprendí bien… De hecho lo prepare un día en la mansión.

**-**A ¿si?... ¿Y porque no me lo diste a probar?

**-**(Se entristeció un poco) Fue el primer día que no llegaste a cenar, ni a dormir…

**-**(Agacho la mirada) Yo… lo lamento…

**-**(Ella levanto la mirada a el) ¿Cómo?

**-**Que lo lamento…

**-**¿Qué lamentas?

**-**No haber llegado cenar… Ni a dormir contigo… Y lo que hice esa noche en el ministerio…

**-**Eso ya no importa… (se levanto rápidamente)

**-**No, si importa… (se levanto para seguirla)

**-**No… no importa… (él ya casi llegaba hasta ella) Draco… hay algo que debo decirte… (él se detuvo)

**-**¿Que sucede?

**-**Será mejor que nos sentemos… (caminaron nuevamente hasta la estancia y se sentaron en el sillón, tomando de nuevo sus tasas, Herm vio de reojo como Draco observaba aun desconfiado el chocolate y como tomaba un pequeño sorbo para comprobar que el chocolate se había enfriado un poco y ya no quemaba, ella volvió a sonreír triste…)

**-**Hermione, yo también tengo que decirte algo importante… (ella lo miro extrañada)

**-**Adelante…

**-**Primero las damas… ¿Qué querías decirme?

**-**No, por favor, tu primero… (quería alargar ese momento)

**-**No tú… (él también quería alargar ese triste y amargo momento)

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, sumidos en sus pensamientos con el pretexto de tomar el chocolate, hasta que a los dos se les ocurrió romper el silencio…

**-**No estamos casados… (dijeron al unísono, sorprendiéndose)

**-**¿Qué? (pregunto Draco)

**-**¿Lo sabias? (interrogo Hermione)

**-**Sí… Blase me lo dijo… y ¿tu como lo sabes?

**-**Ashley vino esta hace unas horas a confesármelo… (bajo su mirada) y yo que pensé que venia a festejar…

**-**¿A festejar?

**-**(Sonrió un poco) Hoy me gradué, esta mañana me dieron el titulo…

**-**Vaya (sonrió sinceramente) Pues Felicidades…

**-**Gracias (dijo un poco sonrojada)

**-**Lamento no haber podido estar ahí…

**-**Esta bien, no sabias…

**-**Supongo que tus amigos fueron…

**-**Solo Ashley… Ron tenia juego, y Luna tuvo un imprevisto con "el Quisquilloso", Lavender y Parvati, están de vacaciones con Dean y Seamus…

**-**o.O… ¿Pero es que no se separan para nada?

**-**Jejeje… no creo que duerman juntos… (los dos se vieron significativamente y después dijeron…)

**-**O puede ser…

**-**Jajaja… Brown y Patil son extrañas…

**-**Pero muy buenas amigas…

**-**Y chismosas…

**-**Draco…

**-**Si, ya se… (ella sonrió) Pero supongo que el incondicional Potter si fue ¿no?

**-**De hecho no… nadie sabe donde esta…

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Nadie sabe de él desde hace meses… desde la fiesta del ministerio, Ron me dijo que hay un rumor sobre su traslado, pero Harry no le ha dicho nada, de hecho no lo ha visto, y en el equipo de Quiddicht pidió una licencia, así que no sabemos nada de él…

**-**Lamento no haber estado ahí…

**-**No lo sabias… además, no tenias porque… ni si quiera somos amigos… (Draco se agacho ocultando una triste mirada)

**-**Si... ni siquiera somos amigos... (susurro) Así que... ya eres la Doctora Hermione Granger ¿he?

**-**Sí (Contesto emocionada) Ahora no se que hacer... es extraño... y mas hablarlo contigo Draco... (se levanto para servirse mas chocolate) ¿No se enojara Sophia por que estés aquí?

**-**o.O... ¿Sophia?

**-**¿Tu novia?

**-**¿La hija de Royer?

**-**¿Tienes otra? (pregunto sorprendida)

**-**No tengo novia... Tú fuiste la última...

**-**Entonces tu... aventura... ¿no se enojara? (pregunto tratando de no darle importancia a su último comentario)

**-**No tengo... escucha... gracias por todo... (dijo evitando la furia que comenzaba a crecer en el) Pero debo irme... creo que ya hablamos de lo que debíamos y ahora debo irme...

**-**Si, será lo mejor... (dijo dándole la espalda, ocultando su dolor)

**-**Bien... entonces... supongo que es el adiós definitivo... ¿estarás feliz no? Ya nada nos une...

**-**Tan feliz como tu Draco...

**-**Sí... feliz... (decidido tomo su abrigo que yacía en el sillón cerca de la puerta y la abrió...)

**-**¿Quién eres? (pregunto una persona del otro lado de la puerta)

&&&

Harry caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, viendo los aparadores, sin mostrar interés alguno… definitivamente eso no estaba resultando, se había alejado tratando de olvidar… pero era imposible y él sabia exactamente por que, por que la buscaba… la esperaba… la imploraba, y nadie ni nada la sacaba de su mente… ni siquiera estando en Nueva York… fue el primero boleto de avión que encontró mas cercano de salida… sintió un escape, pero aun lo perseguía… Pero lo mejor era alejarse de ella… aunque tuviera que dejar atrás todo lo que le importaba, y sabia que si se quedaba en Inglaterra no tardaría en buscarla, y ella le pidió que no lo hiciera, así que… ¿que mejor que un océano interponiéndose, tal vez no seria lo mas fácil, pero si lo mejor…

Ya era noche, y debía volver al pequeño departamento, ya al día siguiente seguiría paseando, ese día ya no… estaba cansado, había ido al mundo mágico a arreglar su traslado a EE.UU. y el ajetreo lo había dejado muy cansado… llego a su habitación oscura y sola, no tenia ninguna decoración, en esos dos meses, solo tenia lo necesario… nunca estaba, así que no le dio importancia a la decoración… entro a su habitación, solo había una cama, un pequeño buró viejo y un ropero viejo y descuidado… sobre este, la jaula de su fiel y ya cansada lechuza Hedwing, sonrió al verla ahí y se acerco a acariciarla, la lechuza uluo débilmente, le dio un picotazo cariñoso y se acomodo. Harry sonrió recordando porque estaba tan cansada, la había mandado esa mañana a Inglaterra a dejar unos paquetes… ya que no podía estar ahí, mínimo que supieran que no las había olvidado… Ese día se habían graduado sus dos chicas favoritas… -Hermione como Medico y… ella como diseñadora… a Herm le envió una pequeña cajita con una nota y unas llaves… y a ella… a ella le envió una hermosa gargantilla de oro, con pequeños diamantes incrustados, también con una sola nota… pero mas que nota era una carta… una donde expresaba lo que no pudo decir con palabras, aun recordaba cada palabra de la nota…

_Amor…_

_¿Por qué amor?... Sencillo, porque es la única forma que se me ocurre llamarle a la persona tan especial que eres… _

_Estoy aquí… lejos de ti como me lo pediste, sin buscarte decidí huir, como ves… todo el valor que adquirí en mis años de escuela, se quedaron ahí… en el colegio… ¿Por qué? No tuve el valor de decirte las cosas realmente, como siempre, mi orgullo y mi cobardía fueron más fuertes…_

_Sabes… en Hogwarts hay 4 diferentes casas: Hufflepuff, la casa de los honrados y trabajadores (Sabes que el seleccionador no tuvo ni idea de ponerme en esa casa… creo que de trabajador, no tengo nada, debí luchar mas por ti…); Ravenclaw, la de los inteligentes (por obvias razones no entre ahí ¿no? Te deje ir…); Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes, es donde los magos mas astutos han asistido, ahí si tuve la oportunidad de entrar, pero solo por el poder, porque astucia, me falta, no intuí que con mis actos te perdía…)y por último Gryffindor, la casa de los leones, donde conocí a mis amigos, a una grandiosa familia como los Weasley, donde conocí a la mejor amiga que se puede tener… quien me unió con la mujer de mi vida… tú… ¿su característica? La valentía, y en este momento no se como me seleccionaron a esa casa… tal vez solo por que lo pedí, no porque tuviera las cualidades necesarias ¿verdad, soy un verdadero cobarde al no enfrentarte y alejarme, pero alguien me dijo un día que ya te había hecho suficiente daño… que ahora dejara que fueras feliz… y eso estoy haciendo… aquí estoy, solo… añorándote…_

_**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido**_

_**Entre recuerdos y el frío**_

_**Entre el silencio y tu voz**_

_**Aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos**_

_**Viendo pasar los minutos**_

_**Viendo pasar el amor**_

_Hay algo que aun no te he dicho, pero me quema por dentro y es el motivo de esta carta…_

_**Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida**_

_**Que me dejo tu partida**_

_**Como un verano sin sol**_

_**Sin la mitad de mi vida**_

_**Un callejón sin salida**_

_**Viendo la vida pasar**_

_No te diré donde estoy, porque es lo mejor, pero quiero que sepas que aun lejos siempre te recordare, y dejare que mi vida se vaya poco a poco, sin encontrar un futuro incierto, pues ya no tengo un destino, el mío se cumplió con el termino de esa profecía… ya no soy nada… y menos sin ti… y no quiero pasar a la historia como el "niño que vivió", sino como el que "amo y por estupido perdió"…_

_**Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida**_

_**Que me dejo tu partida**_

_**Como un verano sin sol**_

_**Sin la mitad de mi vida**_

_**Un callejón sin salida**_

_**Viendo la vida pasar**_

_Continúo con mi vida como si nada… pero te aseguro que ya no vivo… solo existo… y eso me mata por dentro, junto con este sentimiento que no deje salir…_

_**Aquí estoy, cantándole a la fortuna**_

_**Soñando con tu cintura**_

_**Con lo que nunca será**_

_**Aquí estoy, enredado con la duda**_

_**Durmiéndome con la luna**_

_**Despertando con el sol**_

_Maldigo mi cobardía, por dejarme vencer, pero creo que él llego en el momento indicado ¿no, cuando tú mas lo necesitabas…_

_**Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida**_

_**Que me dejo tu partida**_

_**Como un verano sin sol**_

_**Sin la mitad de mi vida**_

_**Un callejón sin salida**_

_**Viendo la vida pasar**_

_Se que fue mi culpa… pero no puedo evitar odiarlo… porque te alejo de mi… aunque tal vez… eso lo hice yo solo… nunca he podido mantener a mi lado a las personas que quiero… Y ahora que no estas… se que ya no tengo esperanza para escapar de esto…_

_**Sin la mitad de mi vida**_

_**Un callejón sin salida**_

_**Viendo la vida pasar**_

_**Aquí estoy…**_

_**Curándome las heridas…**_

_**Durmiéndome con la luna**_

_**Despertando con el sol**_

_**Aquí estoy…**_

_Sí Ashley, aquí estoy, viendo pasar mi vida sin ti, aferrándome a un recuerdo que fue, a un sentimiento que no se ira, y a un momento que no volverá... ¿El motivo de la carta?... Te lo he estado diciendo en cada línea… pero te lo diré directamente, para evitar cualquier duda…_

"_Te Amo"_

_Harry Potter…_

Ashley termino de leer la carta y se abrazo llorando silenciosamente… ¿Por qué ahora se lo decía?... ¿Por qué ahora que ya era tarde?... _¿Por qué te fuiste sin decírmelo?... ¿Por qué?... _(pensó)

**-**Ashley… llego la hora… (se limpio las lágrimas con el torso de su mano y se levanto rápidamente)

**-**Si… Estoy lista para un nuevo comienzo… (se acercaron hasta la puerta de salida al avión que la llevaría a su destino) Gracias por venir Blase…

**-**No podía faltar… después de todo, eres mi única amiga…

**-**Si… y tu el mío… Gracias por todo…

**-**A ti, aunque lamento que las cosas con Herm no salieran como quisiste…

**-**Pero ya saben la verdad… y es lo importante…

**-**¿Crees que descubran lo que los une?

**-**(Asintió con la cabeza) Solo espero que a tiempo… (él la miro fijamente)

**-**Ya lo recuerdas todo ¿cierto?

**-**Señorita debo cerrar la puerta ahora… y perderá el avión… (dijo la aeromoza amablemente)

**-**Adiós Blase (beso a su amigo en la mejilla)

**-**Segura que te vas así… ¿sin despedirte?

**-**Eres él único que me queda Blase… cuídate mucho ¿ok? (el asintió como niño chiquito) y no hagas cosas malas… (le dijo en un susurro) que ya te vi con la aeromoza ¿he? (dijo divertida)

**-**Te prometo que no haré nada que ella no quiera… (Ashley sonrió y entro al pasillo) Adiós princesa… y espero que haya si puedas encontrar tu felicidad… (se acerco a la aeromoza que lo observaba y le sonrió seductor) Hola… (le dijo)

&&&

**-**¿Quién es usted?... (pregunto Draco extrañado de que a esa hora una mujer castaña llamara a la puerta, quien por cierto venia acompañada de un hombre mayor de ojos miel...

En ese momento Hermione se acerco a la puerta un poco extrañada, la abrió de golpe y…

**-**MAMA… PAPA… ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ? (pregunto totalmente desconcertada y sorprendida Hermione)

**-**Hija!... me da gusto verte también…

**-**Ah… lo siento mamá, es solo que… me sorprendiste…

**-**Lo ves Jane, te dije que llamáramos primero, pero tu por querer sorprender a tu hija…

**-**Oh… Armand… al menos la sorprendimos ¿no?

**-**Pues sí… (se notaba ligeramente asustada)

**-**Herm… hija… has engordado… bastante…

**-**Mamá… (Draco volteo a ver a Hermione, era cierto, y él no lo había notado, había engordado bastante, pero seguía siendo muy hermosa, desprendía un brillo intenso y eso le fascinaba, pero debía irse, así que vio el momento y…)

**-**Hija… hemos venido a conocer a tu marido…

**-**¿QUE? (dijeron al unísono Draco y Herm)

**-**Bueno, pues tu madre insistió, como tu no vas a casa, tuvimos que venir…

**-**Papa… es que yo…

**-**¿Y el quien es Herm? (la interrumpió Jane viendo fijamente a Draco)

**-**A pues… es que yo… verán…

**-**Draco Malfoy… (extendió su mano para besar la de Jane, muggle o no, tenia sus modales) mucho gusto señora Granger, señor Granger…

**-**¿Y tu eres? (insistió Jane)

**-**(Miro a Hermione que estaba pálida y dijo muy seguro) El esposo de Hermione… (Todos lo vieron sorprendidos, y Hermione su puso roja completamente, no sabia Draco si de vergüenza o coraje, pero él solo quería ayudar)

**-**Así que tu eres su esposo… eres muy guapo…

**-**Gracias señora (sonrió orgulloso)

**-**Oh… llámame Jane y a él (señalo a su esposo) dile Armand, después de todo somos de la familia ¿no Draco?

**-**Así es Jane…

**-**¿Y a donde vas? (pregunto de improviso Armand al ver el abrigo en su mano)

**-**Ah… pues a la mansión…

**-**¿No viven juntos? (pregunto confundida Jane)

**-**Sí… (agrego rápidamente ante su torpeza) Lo que pasa es que estuvimos viviendo un tiempo ahí y pues olvide unos papeles para trabajar…

**-**Pero mañana es domingo… (insistió Jane)

**-**Mamá… el trabaja hasta los domingos (intervino por fin Hermione)

**-**Lo se… por eso no han podido venir a visitarnos ¿verdad?

**-**Sí… y lo lamento (bajo la mirada Draco, eso lo comenzaba a incomodar un poco)

**-**Bueno¿Por qué no entramos, hace frió y no creo que una puerta sea el mejor lugar para hablar ¿no creen? (todos asintieron, pero Draco se quedo en la puerta, mirando a Hermione, como preguntando que hacer… a lo que ella le respondió suspirando y tomando su mano para entrar, él sonrió ante la sensación, pero no dijo nada…)

Al entrar los señores Granger se sentaron y tras explicar el motivo de la visita tan noche… "solo así sabríamos que los encontraríamos", se acomodaron, Hermione camino a la cocina y Draco al ver la mirada que le dirigió Herm, la siguió…

**-**Draco, no debiste decirles nada…

**-**Pero, creí que necesitabas ayuda…

**-**ahora me será mas difícil explicarles todo… lo complicaste mas, en vez de ayudar (le reprocho)

**-**Y yo como iba a saber… (se molesto)

**-**Por sentido común Draco, usa la lógica…

**-**No me trates como un estupido Hermione…

**-**Pues no actúes como uno…

**-**Ya basta… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

**-**Nada… solo quiero que te vayas…

**-**Pues eso me hubieses dicho desde el principio, veo que te las puedes arreglar sola… así que me largo…

**-**Ya te tardabas…

**-**Sé que sigues molesta por lo que paso… pero debes saber algo… (ella lo observo burlona) Nunca te engañe… solo fue un beso, un beso que no significo nada… (ella lo observo incrédula) No me crees…

**-**No (respondió seca) además ya te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación… tú y yo…

-Solo quería decírtelo…

**-**Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora por favor vete…

**-**Bien… (salio de la cocina para encontrarse con los padres de Hermione que al parecer habían escuchado parte de la pequeña riña que tuvieron y que lo observaron atentamente, Draco furioso tomo su abrigo y dirigiéndoles una mirada…)Buenas noches señores Granger, un placer… (abrió la puerta y cuando iba a salir Jane lo llamo…)

**-**Draco… (sin voltear, Draco se detuvo, creo que llegamos en mal momento, si gustan mejor nos vamos (les dijo a Draco que ya estaba en la puerta y a Hermione que se había recargado en la entrada de la cocina)

**-**No Jane… aquí el único que se va soy yo… (dijo fríamente, como hacia mucho no hacía, pero en realidad estaba furioso, volteo su rostro a ellos, y al verlos asustados, se arrepintió y cambiando su tono y mirada añadió) Es solo que en verdad me urgen los papeles, y es necesario que los tenga esta misma noche (les sonrió y ya salía cuando de nuevo Jane lo detuvo)

**-**Espera por favor Draco… solo veníamos a decirles que bueno, les organizamos una pequeña comida en casa de nosotros, para conocernos, solo la familia, ya sabes Herm… (le dijo mirándola un poco avergonzada)

**-**Iré mamá… (Jane miro a Draco significativamente y Herm al notar esto hablo) Draco tiene mucho trabajo, no creo que pueda ir… (Draco la miro y luego a Jane, e intento una sonrisa amable)

**-**Pero te prometo que haré lo posible por asistir…

**-**Bien, pues avisados, es hora de irnos Jane…

**-**Pero… (intentaba replicar Hermione)

**-**Sí… Adiós Hermione, un gusto Draco, y esperamos puedas asistir mañana… (le extendió a Draco un papel con la dirección)

**-**Hasta pronto (se despidieron y salieron dejando a Hermione y solos de nuevo en el departamento)

**-**Vete Draco…

**-**Adiós… Hermione…

Draco salio del departamento nuevamente sintiendo que un vació se abría cada vez que se alejaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había intentado disculpase y nada consiguió, así que decidido a no dejar mas su orgullo de lado salio a la calle, para poder aparecer en su casa, la fría y solitaria mansión…

Mientras Hermione en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse corrió a su habitación, de nuevo necesitaba desahogarse, así que abrazo fuerte la almohada y lloro amargamente, por él… de nuevo por Draco Malfoy…

&&&

Hermione caminaba acomodando el comedor, se había llevado una gran sorpresa al llegar, toda su familia, tíos, primos, abuelos y demás estaban reunidos festejando la graduación de Hermione, aunque todos parecían estar esperando algo mas, que Hermione anunciaría después de cenar, por muy difícil que fuera, debía arriesgarse ya no podía perder nada mas… La noche anterior había estado pensando en Draco, como en todas las noches desde que se separaron, y recordó la mirada del Sly cuando le dijo que no le creía, de verdad le había dolido… ¿sería verdad eso de que nunca la engaño?... Pero el beso… a pesar de todo eso, no diva pensar en ella misma, sino en otro mas, que nadie sabía pero que también esa misma noche diría… vaya que si sería una noche llena de sorpresas, tomo el último tazón de ensalada y lo llevo al comedor, mientras en su cabeza se formulaba una simple y sencilla pregunta… ¿merecía otra oportunidad?... Un timbrazo la saco de sus pensamientos, así que como la mas cercana a la puerta la abrió… dejándola totalmente confundida y contrariada, además de asombrada y… ¿feliz?...

**-**¿Draco?... (sí… definitivamente merecía otra oportunidad…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Matenme pero no me dejen!... **

**Se que no tengo perdón de Dios (ni mío), se que deben estar pensando… "¿Quién se cree esta para dejarnos esperando tanto tiempo?" o "¿Existes todavía?" lo sé y lo merezco, pero es que verán… las cosas no están saliendo como lo planee; U.U… les tratare de explicar…**

**1.-Inspiración… mis musos desaparecieron!**

**2.- La escuela, desde que entre es el cuatrimestre mas pesado que he pasado… me dejan muchísima tarea T.T… nunca había hecho tanta, que por cierto mañana no entregare, pues no la hize por escribir… TT.TT**

**3.-Tuve un pequeño problema el día que me desocupe, uno que me deprimió algo, así que no pude escribir, (y no por falta de ganas) sino porque estoy segura que los hubiese separado o matado… así que no me pareció buena idea, desquitarme con mi Fic, de mis frustraciones ¿no?**

**4.- A aquellos que leen "Tempo Reverto Memories"… les pido por favor paciencia, el fic, es algo compicado y los capítulos necesito hacerlos un poco mas largos, entonces necesito tiempo para trabajar, con lo cual no cuento en este momento, pero les juro que estoy trabando en él, y en cuanto tenga el capitulo completo lo subiré… así que porfa… sean pacientes… **

**5.- 220! TENEMOS 220 REVIEWS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEW… Y A LOS QUE NO DEJAN TAMBIEN GRACIAS, PERO A VER SI SE ANIMAN A DEJAR UN REVIEW ¿NO?... digo, para saber de su existencia jejeje… En fin… Gracias por todo y por su atención… Los dejo y pronto estaré subiendo mis actualizaciones… lo prometo… pero mientras… no me olviden ¿vale? Intentare escribir más rápido…**

**Con mucho cariño Ly…**

**Pta¿Porque puse a Harry si dije que habia terminado con ellos?... porque los adoro... y no pude excluirlos... TT.TT, perdon a los que decepciono... T.T...**


	12. Conociendo a la Familia

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 12**

**CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: Ly… ¿porque eres tan cruel?

Ly¿Yo? (puso cara de niña inocente, que por cierto nadie creyó)

Harry: Sí… porque no has actualizado mi Fic…

Ly: T.T perdón… no he tenido tiempo de terminar el segundo capi TT.TT

Harry: Te perdono con una condición…

Ly: La que quieras…

Harry: Que lo digas…

Ly: Hecho… Todos los personajes de esta historia son de la gran escritora J.K Rowling…

Harry: TT.TT Solo quería que me dijeras que me quieres…

Ly: o.O…

**12**

_Un timbrazo la saco de sus pensamientos, así que como la mas cercana a la puerta la abrió… dejándola totalmente confundida y contrariada, además de asombrada y… ¿feliz?... _

_**-**¿Draco?... (sí… definitivamente merecía otra oportunidad…)_

&&&

**-**Em… Ho- Hola… (Draco esperaba encontrarse con Herm, pero no en la puerta y que precisamente ella abriera y lo corriera apenas llegara)

**-**¿Qué haces aquí? (estaba asombrada, pero a la vez feliz)

**-**Pues… tu madre me invito…

**-**Herm… ¿Quién es? (llego su madre) Draco! (se sorprendió) Hermione dijo que no podrías venir probablemente… (Draco sonrió… eso quería decir que si tenía la esperanza de que él llegara, volteo a ver a Herm, quien también sabiendo eso se sonrojo)

**-**Pues… aquí estoy…

**-**Adelante, adelante… No te quedes en la puerta… Hija… porque no traes otro plato para Draco…

**-**Si mamá… (dijo como regañada y Draco sonrió)

Draco camino junto a Jane hasta el jardín trasero, agradecido porque Hermione no lo corriera, era la última oportunidad que tenía, y no la desaprovecharía, aunque eso fuera contra el orgullo Malfoy… sería la última vez… Al llegar Jane y Armand lo presentaron ante todos como el esposo de Hermione, quien muy sonrojada llego segundos después con el plato de Draco, y por lo que vio Draco, no muy dispuesta a cooperar… El rubio suspiro y se sentó…

**-**Aquí esta tu plato Draco… no es como los de la mansión pero…

**-**No importa cariño… esta perfecto (la interrumpió y lo tomo)

**-**¿Cuál mansión? (pregunto una mujer regordeta)

**-**Ah… es que vivieron en una mansión un tiempo Tia Hill… ¿Verdad Herm? (contesto Jane)

**-**Sí, algunos meses, pero tengo mi departamento, además la mansión es muy fría, y muy grande (susurro recordando cuando se perdió)

**-**Jajaja, cierto… fue muy divertido cuando te perdiste… (comento Draco y Herm lo miro reprobatoriamente)

**-**¿Te perdiste hija? (pregunto Armand)

**-**O/O Estto… es que es enorme U.U. Además… tu ya estas acostumbrado Draco, has vivido ahí toda tu vida…

**-**No es cierto… estuve viviendo contigo y en Hogwarts…

**-**Hogwarts no cuenta… estaba igual o más grande…

**-**¿Vivías en una mansión? (pregunto una muy molesta prima de Herm)

**-**Sí, vivo, bueno, vivía… en realidad aún… (balbuceo Draco)

**-**Tranquilo… ya pensaste demasiado… (bromeo Herm)

**-**¬¬…

**-**Jejeje n.n

**-**Me da gusto que ya no estén disgustados (comento Jane) Ayer estaban furiosos (los dos aludidos se sonrojaron)

**-**Bueno… (dijo Herm) Alguien me dijo una vez que nunca hay que irse a la cama molestos, es mejor dormir perdonados… (Draco la miro… y sin que ella lo esperara le dio un dulce beso en los labios)

**-**Eso es cierto (Jane beso a su esposo)

**-**¿Y como se conocieron? (pregunto la tia Hill)

**-**En el colegio… (contesto rápidamente Hermione)

Pasaron la tarde conociendo al supuesto nuevo integrante de la familia, y por muy extraño que pareciera Draco estuvo muy tranquilo y a gusto con la familia de Hermione, incluso Herm se atrevería a decir que Draco se estaba divirtiendo…

Horas después, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, y la mayoría de la familia se estaba retirando, Herm decidió que era hora de recoger…

**-**Iré a dejar esto a la cocina (tomo los trastos restantes y camino a la cocina, siendo seguida por su apuesto rubio) Draco… (el aludido se tenso) Gracias por estar aquí… es muy amable de tu parte… (El rubio sonrió abiertamente)

**-**Tu familia es… genial… me hubiese gustado tener una familia así… mis padres muy pocas veces se mostraban cariño, y mucho menos decirlo… era como una regla… (Herm lo escuchaba atentamente) por cierto… ¿tu familia sabe que eres bruja?

**-**No, no todos, solo los de mas confianza…

**-**Entiendo

**-**Y… ¿que se siente?

**-**¿Qué? (pregunto distraído)

**-**Hablar con muggles… según tú, simples e inferiores muggles…

**-**Mmm… pues la mayoría del tiempo no entiendo de que hablan… pero en general… agradable… mientras no se burlen de mí…

**-**Jejeje… no lo harían, infundes respeto… (dijo casual y el sonrió)

**-**Soy un Malfoy…

**-**Jajaja… casi lo olvido…

**-**Hermione… (dijo después de unos minutos de silencio) vine porque necesito pedirte algo… (Hermione se sintió mal de pronto… encontró la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada… ¿Por qué había ido, necesitaba un favor… claro ¿porque otra cosa la buscaría?... se sintió decepcionada, pero no dijo nada…)

_-_Tenía que haber algo ¿cierto, un Malfoy nunca hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio… (suspiro) Y que es… ¿Qué necesitas? (el se le acerco con una media sonrisa)

**-**Me conoces bastante… (se le acerco)

**-**Viví contigo casi un año… era imposible no conocerte… (se alejo de él)

**-**Mi madre vivió conmigo mucho mas tiempo que tu y no me conoce tan bien…

**-**Nos estamos saliendo del tema Malfoy… ¿Qué quieres? (Draco cerro la distancia que los separaba apresándola por la cintura)

**-**A ti… (le susurro al oído)

**Oh my life  
Is changing everyday  
In every possible way  
**

**-**¿Co-como? (estaba nerviosa por el aliento del rubio sobre ella)

**-**Quiero una segunda oportunidad… (siguió susurrando) tú dijiste que esas son las mejores… porque aprendes de tus errores… (la vio a los ojos)

**And Oh my dreams  
It's never quiet as it seems  
Never quiet as it seems  
**

**-**¿Por qué haces esto? (pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos)

**-**Porque te quiero conmigo… quiero que cuando vuelva del trabajo estés esperándome para cenar, quiero dormir todas las noches con tu calor, (acerco su rostro) quiero poseerte (la abrazo fuerte por la cintura), quiero tocarte, (acaricio su mejilla) quiero hablarte (acaricio sus labios)… quiero… solo quiero hacerte feliz… (lo vio directamente a los ojos para saber si le mentía)

**I know I've felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you  
**

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Porque quiero amanecer contigo día a día, discutir y reconciliarnos… por que eres la única para mí Hermione…

**-**¿Entonces porque… porque me engañaste Draco? (pregunto ya con lagrimas en los ojos)

**-**Por estupido (no dejo de mirarla) Creí que así evitaría lo que nos pasaba (lo miro dudosa)… te escuche abrir y la bese rápidamente, eso fue todo… (ella lo miro escéptica) No quería volver a sufrir Mione… pero hubo algo que lo arruino todo…

**And then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be  
**

**-**¿Qué? (susurro)

**-**(Le tomo la mano, la beso y la atrajo a su pecho) Que tu ya estabas aquí… (Herm no lo resistió y dejo salir un sollozo, vio los ojos claros y brillosos de Draco y lo abrazo, tan fuerte como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y realmente así lo sentía, que si no lo abrazaba moriría ahí mismo… ¿Cómo no perdonarlo con tal confesión?... en su abrazo, acerco sus labios al oído de Draco y susurro)

**-**Sí… podemos aprender de nuestros errores…

**I want more (impossible to ignore)  
I want more (impossible to ignore)  
And they'll come true (impossible not to do)  
And they'll come true (impossible not to do)  
**

Draco la abrazo mas fuerte de lo que la tenía, pretendiendo no dejarla escapar nunca mas… por fin podría ser feliz, si había esperanza… no importaba haber rogado, ni importaba haber dejado el orgullo Malfoy (por ahora), si al final había valido la pena… la tenía, y estaba vez no la dejaría… no la perdería…

La beso suave pero apasionadamente, demostrando lo que aun no decía con palabras… y que si no fuera por unos murmullos afuera, lo diría…

**And now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find  
A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me**

&&&

**Luna**

**Tú que lo ves**

**Dile**

**Cuanto le amo**

Ashley caminaba por las calles de una conglomerada ciudad, en busca del colegio donde estudiaria su maestria, los dormitorios de la universidad es donde se quedaria, por lo que necesitaba encontrarla lo mas rápido posible, le había pedido al taxista que la dejara en un parque... ¿y su equipaje? se preguntaran, pues, abusando de la amistad de Blase y de su condicion como mago, le pidio que le encogiera el equipaje unas horas, de hecho muchas horas, y en cuanto deje su equipaje en la cama, esta se agrandara... ventajas de la magia moderna... Así que por algun robo no debia preocuparse, le habian dicho que esa ciudad era peligrosa, pero había tomado sus precausiones, asi que seguia caminando, cubierta por un abrigo, comenzaba a oscurecer y ya hacía viento, no queria enfermarse en su primer día en un nuevo pais ¿cierto, sí sería lo último que faltaba...

**Luna**

**Tú que lo ves**

**Dile**

**Cuanto lo extraño**

Siguio caminando contra el mar de gente se adentro cada vez mas... busco las calles e indicaciones que le dieron y ahí estaba... Un imponente edificio se abria ante ella, con toda la seguridad que podría conseguir (que no fue mucha) camino hacia ahí, entro y busco su dormitorio, vio que no había nadie y entro, coloco su maleta en la cama y esta inmediatamente se agrando, segundos despues estro otra chica pelirroja, y Ashley suspiro porque no la hubiese descubierto...

**Esta noche se que el esta,**

**Contemplándote igual que yo**

**A través de ti quiero, darle un beso**

**Tu que sabes de soledad aconséjale por favor,**

**De que vuelva convéncelo, te ruego**

**-**Hola soy Meg (le dijo la pelirroja) supongo que eres Yuna ¿no?

**-**Sí, Ashley Yuna...

**-**Mucho gusto... y bienvenida a Harvard

**-**Gracias... y ¿alguien mas en la habitacion?

**-**Solo Irais... no debe tardar... salio con su novio, es linda, ya la conoceras...

**-**Sí... y tu?... es Sabado... ¿no deberias tambien salir?

**-**Mi novio tiene tarea atrazada e Irais salio, así que no tengo nada que hacer... ¿quieres que te de un recorrido por el campus?

**-**¿No te quito mucho tiempo?

**-**No... al contrario, de paso voy a la biblioteca a entregar un libro...

**-**Ok... vamos... (salieron de la habitacion)

**-**Y... ¿de donde vienes?

**-**De Inglaterra...

**-**Inglesa ¿he?

**-**Sí...

**-**Y... ¿es cierto lo que dicen de los ingleses?

**-**¿Que? (Ya habian llegado a la biblioteca) Wow es enorme... O.O

**-**Sí, es una de las mas grandes...

**-**Hermione se moriría si la viera... (de pronto se callo y agacho la mirada)

**-**¿Quien es Hermione?

**-**Es... era , una de mis mejores amigas...

**-**¿Era?

**-**Si bueno, lo arruine todo...

**-**¿Porque?

**-**Digamos que la decepcione al no decirle que no estaba casada con el hombre que siempre ha odiado...

**-**o.O

**-**Olvidalo... solo se que no me perdonara...

**-**No subestimes... (Ashley suspiro)

**-**Ojala tuvieras razón, pero ya no hablamos, y esta en Londres...

**-**Lo siento (dijo realmente apenada y Ashley sonrio triste) Pero dime... extrañas a tu familia, mas amigos... ¿novio? (dijo picara)

**Luna**

**Tú que lo ves**

**Dile**

**Cuanto es que sufro**

**-**Pues... (continuaban caminando) familia no tengo, amigos... verdaderos solo Dan y Herm, y bueno Herm ya sabes y Dan... él se fue a alemania hace menos de un año porque estaba enamorado de Herm y ella se caso con otro que en realidad despues supimos que no estaba en realidad casada y... todo un rollo...

**-** O.O ... ¿Nada mas?...

**-**ñ.n creo... jejeje

**-**Y ¿Novio?

**Luna**

**Dile que**

**Vuelva,**

**Porque ya es mucho**

**-**No tengo...

**-**Pues si que te ha llovido ¿no?

**-**¿Como?

**-**Que te ha ido mal...

**-**Ah... algo... pero no tanto, disfrute mucho mientras duro... n.n

**-**Hola preciosa (llego un chico por detras con el cabello castaño claro y guapo, que abrazo a Meg por la cintura y la elevo) ¿Me extrañaste?

**-**Mucho (lo abrazo Meg, lugo se besaron, minutos despues la deposito en el piso) Ah... quiero presentarte a mi nueva compañera de habitacion... Ashley el es Kevin... mi novio...

**-**Mucho gusto...

**-**Hola... ¿inglesa?

**- **o.OSi... ¿como supiste?

**-**Por el acento y tus modales...

**-**Ajá... (contesto su novia)

**-**Y porque acabo de conocer a un chico ingles y me parecio familiar el trato... jejeje

**-**Jejeje

**-**Sabia que no eras tan inteligente cariño...

**-**¬¬...

**-**n.n ... ¿Y tu nuevo amigo?

**-**A sí... (corrio hacia un pequeño grupo de chicos, mientras Meg y Ashley hablaban un poco) Aqui esta (Ashley buscaba algo en su mochila) Esta es Meg, mi novia...

**-**Un placer (Ashley se tenso)

**-**Y ella es...

**-**¿Que haces aqui? (lo interrumpio Ashley)

**Tu que sabes en donde esta, acaríciale con mi amor**

**Dile que el es a quien yo mas, mas quiero**

**Tú que sabes por donde va, ilumínale con tu luz,**

**Su sendero porque quizás no es bueno, no es bueno,**

**Quizás no es bueno, y dile que lo quiero…**

&&&

Draco y Herm se separaron al escuchar cada vez mas fuertes los murmullos, lentamente pero sin soltarse, y voltearon... Toda la familia los observaba desde la puerta o la ventana... Se sonrojaron notablemente, miestras Herm les reprochaba con la mirada...

**-**¿Lindo espectaculo? (se quejo)

**-**¿Engañaste a mi hija? (estaba molesto Armand)

**-**Sí... (dijo firmemente Draco y todos se sorprendieron) Le hize creer que no la queria, y trate de alejarla... pero me equivoque (Armand deshizo un poco su fría mirada)

**-**Es dificil aceptar que la necesitas ¿no? (dijo Armand)

**-**Demasiado... (volteo a Hermione) hasta que la miras y sabes que no puedes vivir sin ella... (todos sonrieron y Herm lo beso)

**-**Bueno ya... necesito privacidad... (Herm les dijo a todos y avergonzados se fueron)

**-**Draco... hay algo que tengo que decirte... (tomo aire, cuando tuvo su completa atencion...) Draco, estoy...

**-**Chicos... ya tendrán tiempo despues, este no es el lugar ni el momento... (les grito Jane y los dos suspiraron, pero tenía razon)

**-**Vamos (le dijo Draco) despues de todo tenemos toda una vida... (Herm le sonrio, unas horas mas no harian daño)

Salieron tomados de la mano de la cocina, y volvieron a sus asientos, pero sin separarse, Draco no quería soltarla para nada... hasta que Herm tuvo que ir al sanitario y regaño a Draco por seguirla y querer llevarla... asi que cuando volvio, nuestro apuesto rubio tomo suavemente su mano y con delicadeza la entrelazo en la suya...

**-**Son hermosos sus anillos (comento Jane)

**-**¿Los anillos? (preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y los observaron, brillaban mas que nunca, y cuando los observaban por la parte de la palma de la mano aparecieron unas palabras...)

"_Ahora somo uno"_

**-**Eso era lo que nos unia... lo que siempre nos unio Draco... (él la miro y sonrio) Ashley tenía razón, siempre hubo algo que nos unio a pesar de todo...

**-**Ahora comprendo ese hechizo... Blase también me lo dijo... (la abrazo mas fuerte, hasta que Herm se dio cuenta de algo)

**-**Mamá... ¿llamaste a Ashley?

**-**Hablare con Blase, creo que despues de todo no es tan malo...

**-**Jejeje... Y yo con Ashley, no puedo odiarla por lo que hizo... (Draco la miro extrañado) Eso me unio a ti y siempre se lo voy a agradecer (él sonrio)

**-**Pues no creo que puedas ahora que se fue (dijo Armand)

-¿Como? (pregunto confundida Hermione)

**-**Pues hoy que la llamamos por la mañana para avisarle, nadie contesto, asi que Armand fue personalmente a buscarla, es tu mejor amiga, no podía faltar (Herm se agacho) pero nos dijeron que entrego el departamento y se fue, algo de una beca o no se que... ¿no te dijo nada Hermi? (contesto Jane)

**-**No me dijo a donde se iba... no puedo creerlo, se fue sin despedirse

**-**Creyo que la odiabas Mione (le dijo Draco) sabes... mejor le llamo ahora a Blase... (salio al jardín a llamarlo por tel... pero olvido un pequeño detalle... Blase no tiene telefono, jeje, asi que regreso a la sala, mientras Herm se reia de él) ¬¬ no tiene gracia...

**-**Jajajaja... si la tiene... jajajajajaja...

**-**Ejem... mejor dime que haras...

**-**(Tomo aire) No lo se... no, sí lo se, la buscare, le prometi a Dan que no la dejaría y es lo primero que hago...

**-**¿Porque no le llamas?... Tal ves se fue con él

**-**No creo, Dan esta en Alemania y ella se fue a America...

**-**¿Entonces?

**-**Mañana veré eso... hoy solo es para tí... (se acerco a besarlo)

**-**Ejem... (interrumpieron Armand y Jane)

**-**Y de tu familia (sonrio Draco)

El resto de la noche pasaron hablando de trivialidades, mientras Draco y Herm no hablaban, estaban en un sillon mirando por la ventana las hermosas estrellas que esa noche brillaban, mientras estaban abrazados, sintiendose cerca, sin necesidad de hablar, hasta que draco le murmuro unas palabras al oido...

**Como un cuchillo**

**En la mantequilla**

**Entraste a mi vida**

**Cuando me moría…**

**-**Entraste a mi vida en el momento justo…

**Como la Luna**

**Por la rendija**

**Así te metiste**

**Entre mis pupilas…**

Hermione lo observo, le sonrió y le dijo…

**-**Y tú entraste cuando lo necesitaba… (él le sonrió)

**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**

**Sin una ley**

**Sin un horario…**

**-**Sabes que te soñaba… (ella lo miro) Cada noche soñaba con estar así, contigo… (Herm le dedico una dulce sonrisa)

**Y así me fuiste despertando**

**De cada sueño**

**Donde estabas tú…**

**-**Te quiero… (le confeso Herm)

**Y nadie lo buscaba,**

**Y nadie lo planeo así**

**Que en el destino estaba**

**Que fueras para mí**

Se vieron a los ojos directamente y poco a poco se acercaron para besarse, no fue un beso pasional… pero si lleno de entrega, y de ese sentimiento que aunque no esta dicho con palabras, si con miradas y caricias…

**Y nadie le apostaba**

**A que yo fuera tan feliz**

**Pero cupido se apiado de mí**

**-**Me devolviste el alma Mione… te la llevaste cuando te deje ir…

**Como la lluvia**

**En pleno desierto**

**Mojaste de fe mi corazón**

**Ahorraste mis miedos**

**-**Shh… (lo silencio Herm) Estamos juntos y nada mas importa…

**Como una dulce voz**

**En el silencio**

**Así nos llego el amor**

**Amor del bueno**

Se abrazaron por unas horas mas hasta que todos se fueron y solo quedaron ellos dos, entonces Hermione creyó oportuno decirle toda la verdad…

**-**Draco¿recuerdas que hay algo que he querido decirte?

**-**Ajá… (no la soltó)

**-**Draco… (el se acerco a su rostro acariciando su cabello en señal que escuchaba) Draco, vamos a ser… (un sonido la interrumpió y ella suspiro)¿Y ahora que?

**-**Jajaja… es solo una lechuza…

**-**Pues déjala entrar, sino va a seguir haciendo ruido…

**-**Jajajaja… Ok… tranquila (se levanto y camino a la pequeña ventana del lado opuesto a ellos, abrió la ventana y una lechuza negra entró) Que extraño (frunció el seño)

**-**¿Qué pasa? (se levanto también del sillón mientras veía como Draco quitaba rápidamente el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza negra)

**-**Es Ludwot, la lechuza de mi madre… nunca me envía ningún pergamino, si quiere decirme algo viene por polvos flu o se aparece, siempre sabe donde estoy (por fin logra quitar el pergamino, lo abre y lo lee…)

**-**Draco¿Qué pasa? (pregunto al verlo pálido, pues su rostro se desfiguro de la reacción) Draco, háblame… (parecía que no respiraba) Draco! (grito al verlo caer de rodillas)

**-**Mi madre… (Herm lo imito incandose con el) Murió…

&&&

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus 247 Reviews, hacen a esta chica muy, muy feliz!**

**Ok, continuemos. Capitulo terminado… (creo que es en el que mas he tardado, pero este y el anterior los necesitaba como puente para los que siguen… ok… Faltan 2 capítulos para el gran final, y por lo rápido que sucederá todo, los capítulos siguientes serán mas cortos, además que solo falta un asuntillo que resolver, bueno si cuentan a Harry y Ashley serán dos asuntillos jejeje…**

**Pero precisamente por lo cortos, tardare menos en escribirlos n.n y mucho menos en subirlos… Mis exámenes empiezan por el 20, por lo que espero terminar esta historia antes de esa fecha...**

**En fin, con mis más sinceros agradecimientos se despide…**

**Ly…**

**Pta: No me maten si no les gusto el capi TT.TT, los otros serán mejores… lo prometo… T.T**


	13. Mi Familia

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 13**

**MI FAMILIA**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: No lo mereces...

Ly: T.T lo sep...

Harry: Entonces no insistas

Ly: Pero... pero...

Harry: Nada... dilo...

Ly: Todos los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por la gran escritora J.K. Rowling...

Draco: Bien... ahora vete...

Ly¿QUÉ?

Draco: Ya te dijimos que no mereces estar aquí

Ly: PERO ES MI CUARTO!

Harry: No importa... mereces dormir afuera por abandonarnos tanto tiempo...

Ly: Pero...

Draco: Pero nada... ¿sabes como nos sentimos? (fingió dolor) ahora por favor no hagas esto mas difícil y sal...

Ly: TT.TT Esta bien U.U (salio de la habitación)

Harry: mmm... ¿fiesta?

Draco: (sonriendo) FIESTA!

Ly: T.T

**13**

Una mujer caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, pero no se notaba desesperada, mas bien, cansada, decepcionada... triste; se detuvo en el primer sillón que encontró vacío, tomo asiento y observo a su alrededor, gente elegante vestida de negro la rodeaba, sentía un ambiente frió y asfixiante, se sentía como un pequeño pez navegando entre tiburones... que en cualquier momento la atacarían por sorpresa, pero no podía irse aunque fuera lo que mas deseaba... No quería dejarlo solo con toda esa gente, que aunque por fuera intentaban fingir tristeza, se les veía que no lo sentían realmente... ninguno... todos ellos eran personas sin sentimientos, al menos la mayoría... solo pocos realmente lo sentían...

Fue en ese momento en que por primera vez en la vida admiro al Draco Malfoy que estaba unos metros frente a ella, frió, sereno, tranquilo, y sin una leve seña de que estaba sufriendo, porque Oh si que estaba sufriendo, perder a una madre no es fácil para nadie, mucho menos para alguien que lo es todo, pues era su única familia... pero ya no, ya no solo era Draco, ya eran una familia, Hermione y Draco, no, ya no estaba solo, nunca mas lo estaría, no lo dejaría... Siempre estaría ahí con él... para él...

Draco no estaba bien, le dolía haber perdido a su madre, es cierto que nunca fue demasiado cariñosa o algo parecido, pero se preocupo por el siempre, y eso, es algo que muy pocos hacían en realidad... Y ahora estaba ahí, en su sala de estar, sumergido en ese mar de gente hipócrita y sin sentido que solo ve apariencias, y que muchos en realidad no lamentan la muerte de Narcisa, pero su orgullo y apellido le hizo tener que aparentar, porque eso es lo que hacia, aparentar delante de tanta gente que seguía siendo todo un Malfoy, aunque algunos ya no lo consideraran de tal alto nivel, pues después de su pequeño escándalo con una mujer "Que no es de su clase" lo denigraron, pero por extraño que pareciera, a el ya no le importaba... pues por esa mujer es por la que vivía ahora, por la que viviría y moriría, solo por ella, por la mujer que estaba a unos pasos de el, arriesgándose a ofensas de sus "huéspedes" solo por no dejarlo solo... para que se sintiera acompañado, amado, desde el dia que se entero de la muerte de su madre hacia dos noches, no se había separado de el para nada, y debía estar muy cansada, fatigada de todo, pero que no lo aparentaba, solo por estar ahí, con él, y se lo agradecía desde el fondo, donde una vez creyó no sentir nada... su corazón...

Ella le daba fuerzas para seguir y soportar a toda es gente, y todo su dolor, solo ella era su fuerza, su fortaleza, su pilar, su todo... ella, solo ella... Hermione... SU Hermione...

Al caer la noche y las estrellas ya brillaban por todo lo alto, la gente reunida en la hermosa mansión ya se despedía, nuevamente dando condolencias y proporcionando un apoyo que Draco solo por cortesía aceptaba, uno a uno, los carruajes que los trasportaba se perdía por el horizonte ahora oscuro, hasta que el último desapareció de su vista no pudo soltar un sonoro suspiro y entrar en la casa...

Aburrido, cansado y fastidiado se dejo caer en un sillón cercano al bar, cerro los ojos y tomo aire, como si antes no hubiese podido respirar bien y hasta ahora se liberaba, unos segundos después, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al bar se saco la corbata y desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa, se sirvió un poco de Wiski y lo bebió de un trago, se sirvió otro y con la vista perdida volvió a beberlo rápidamente, un poco mas relajado, se sirvió un tercer vaso y sorbió un poco, camino nuevamente al sillón y volvió a sentarse recostando su cabeza, con el vaso en la mano y los ojos cerrados intento relajarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se dirigió al candelabro, de ahí, a la estancia completa... estilo Victoriano, el favorito de su madre...toda la casa la pudo redecorar cuando Narcisa se mudo, menos la estancia, era su lugar preferido y decidió dejarlo así,... sonrió de lado al ver al recordar una extraña platica con su madre...

**Flash Back**

**-**Madre... no me gusta la decoración de este lugar¿podemos cambiarla?

**-**No Draco, lo siento, es hermosa...

**-**Es horrorosa (puso cara de disgusto) Tienes gustos muy extraños (comento al ver que su madre no cambiaria de idea)

**-**¿Lo crees?... Siempre creí que tenia buenos gustos... pues tengo un hijo guapísimo...

**-**¿Quién soy yo para negártelo?... Tienes buenos gustos en hombres madre jajaja...

**-**Solo tu futura esposa podrá cambiarlo si gusta, antes no...

**-** T.T De acuerdo... u.u

**Fin Flash Back**

_Tenía buenos gustos en hombres_ (sonrió), volvió a recostarse y bebió lo que quedaba de su copa, perdiéndose entre sus vagos y pocos recuerdos que tenia, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones...

**-**¿Cómo estas?

**-**Cansado (respondió abriendo los ojos, bajo su vista a ella)... Gracias por estar aquí...

**-**Te quiero... no podía estar en otro lugar...

El sonrió ante esa respuesta y la atrajo hacia el, era una chica, no, una mujer en verdad hermosa, con sus rizos definidos y su fino cuerpo, cubierto por un ligero y sencillo vestido negro, y a pesar que el maquillaje hacia horas que desapareció y su cabello perfectamente peinado en la mañana ya le caían algunos mechones, él la seguía viendo hermosa... Intimidado por su visión se acerco con temor a Hermione, observando cada detalle, cada perfección que reflejaba, que era... Llego hasta a ella y con un brazo tomo su cintura delicadamente para atraerla y darle un beso de los mejores de su vida, lleno de ternura y pasión, pero cargado de amor...

La falta de aire los hizo separarse solo unos centímetros para poder mirarse a los ojos, sus frentes reposaron sobre la otra, compartiendo ese agradable silencio formado por la soledad de su compañía, pasaron varios minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, no habían palabras, bastaba con tenerse así, juntos, Draco la abrazo fuerte y escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro, por fin soltó las frías y silenciosas lagrimas que había suprimido desde que le llego la carta, reconfortándose con ella...

Unos minutos después Draco mismo rompió el abrazo y se sentó en el sillón llevando con él a Hermione quien se sentó en sus piernas, lo abrazo y poso su cabeza en su pecho...

**-**Sabes... (menciono Draco) Este lugar era el favorito de mi madre...

**-**¿La casa?

**-**No, la estancia...

**-**Es hermosa... un poco...

**-**Antigua (completo su frase)

**-**Sí (le sonrió tímida, levanto su mirada a él y vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos) Draco... (lo abrazo)

**-**La voy a extrañar Herm, la voy a extrañar... (se abrazaron mas fuerte por varios minutos mas, hasta que poco a poco el abrazo se aflojo, pero no se soltaron, Herm se acerco nuevamente a su pecho y susurro)

**-**No estas solo... Yo estoy aquí... contigo... siempre...

**-**Quédate conmigo Mione, nunca me dejes... (la abrazo y termino de desahogarse)

No supieron las horas que pasaron abrazados solo haciéndose compañía hasta que una lechuza picoteo la ventana interrumpiéndolos, de mala gana Draco se levanto y abrió para permitir la entrada y la lechuza voló inmediatamente a él... Reconociendo el papel, Draco rasgo el sobre y saco el pergamino...

**-**¿Paso algo malo Draco? (pregunto preocupada Herm al verlo pasar del pálido al rojo vivo)

**-**Mi madre (Herm frunció el ceño confundida) la asesinaron...

**-**Y ella es...

**-**¿Que haces aqui? (lo interrimpio Ashley)

**-**¿No te da gusto verme?

**-**ò.O ¿quieres que me de gusto depsues de abandonarme?

**-**Tenía que hacerlo (se le acerco) Si te sirve de consuelo y para que me perdones... siempre te extrañe...

**-**Mas te vale... (se le aceco mas y lo abrazo) Te extrañe (le susurro)

**-**Yo tambien monstruo... (le sonrio)

**- .**

**-**¿Se conocen? (pregunto un confundido kevin abrazando a Meg)

**-**Claro... es mi mejor amigo... Dan Tompson

**-**¿El de Alemania?

**-**Sip n.n… O.o por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Terminare aquí mis estudios, tenía que decirles algo importante y pues me entere de lo que paso y creí que necesitabas un amigo…

**-**No tienes idea de cuanto te necesitaba…

**-**¿Segura que es a mi a quien necesitas?

**-** ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**Nada, nada, vamos a caminar y… ¿quieres comer algo?

**-**Claro (le brillaron los ojos)

**-**Vamos, te traje una sorpresa… bueno, en realidad son dos…

**-**Me encantan las sorpresas… (volteo a sus nuevos amigos) Los veré después…

**-**¿Porque mejor no vienen con nosotros?

**-**De acuerdo (contestaron aun confundidos pero alegres)

**-**DRACO… TIENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE…

**-**¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?.. MATARON A MI MADRE!

**-**Pero así no lograras nada!

Hermione intentaba tranquilizar a Draco que caminaba por toda la casa tirando todo a su paso y maldiciendo… hasta que llego a la recamara, donde se sentó un poco mas tranquilo en la cama…

**-**Mejor piensa, pensemos (se corrigió) quien pudo ser…

**-**Cariño (le susurro delicado) Tenia muchísimos enemigos, no olvides todo lo que ha pasado…

**-**Claro… cierto… ¿pero quien sabia exactamente donde estaba?…

**-**Nadie, solo la… (se callo de pronto)…

**-**¿La que Draco?

**-**No puede ser… no, SI puede ser…

**-**¿Quien?

**-**(Sonrió amargo) Mi familia… (Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara) Su venganza no fue contra ti, fue contra mí…

**-**Draco… No creo que tu familia, tu propia familia la haya… matado…

**-**Hermione… ¿de que familia estas hablando? (ella se agacho)

**-**¿Cuál venganza Draco?

**-**¿Recuerdas que me decías te cuidaba mucho?

**-**Si… (se sentó con él)

**-**Mi "querida familia" me amenazo por haberlos dejado en la calle... por lo de la boda…

**-**¿Por eso te mudaste tan rápido a mi departamento? (pregunto comprendiendo ahora todo)

**-**Sí, no quería que te pasara nada…

**-**Lo lamento (lloro) Es mi culpa todo esto… que estés sufriendo…

**-**No claro que no (se levanto a abrazarla fuerte) ellos son los únicos culpables, por ser unos mantenidos egoístas…

**-**Pero, si yo no…

**-**Si tú no estuvieras aquí yo estaría muriendo ahora… No sería lo feliz que soy, tu cariño no lo cambiaria por nada…

**-**Pero tu madre…

**-**Me hubiese dicho que hiciera exactamente lo que hice Herm, ella quería que fuera feliz después de todo…

**-**Aun así lo lamento…

**-**No fue tu culpa… (le susurro aun abrazándola)

**-**¿A dónde vamos a comer? (pregunto una emocionada Ashley)

**-**Hay una pequeña cafetería aquí cerca… (comento Kevin)

**-**Hay un lugar a donde quiero llevarte (Ashley lo vio intrigada) Esta a unos 5 minutos de aquí…

**-**Ah… lo conozco (dijo Meg) La comida es deliciosa…

**-**Sí, cene ayer en ese lugar…

**-**Este es nuestro restaurante favorito (dijo Kevin llegando a un sencillo restaurante)

**-**¿Es aquí? (pregunto ilusionada Ashley)

**-**Sí, esperen aquí, (Dan se dirigió al recepcionista, le dijo unas palabras y el hombre señalo una mesa que los demás no alcanzaron a ver, después regreso con ellos) Todo listo, vamos.

Caminaron siguiendo a Dan por todo el restaurante, mientras lo observaban, decorado con colores dorados y escarlatas, las mesas redondas con manteles completamente blancos y sobre mesas rojos, el lugar estaba completamente iluminado por la luz del sol, pues estaba rodeado de enormes ventanales que permitían darle al lugar una ambiente de calidez y elegancia propia, por ir tan distraída Ashley choco con Dan que ya se había detenido cerca de un ventanal, una mesa muy bien luminada, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, pues Dan al estar frente a ella, le cubría gran parte de vista.

**-**Lamento la tardanza (dijo Dan, lo cual extraño a Ashley que creyó estaban solos con Kevin y Meg)

**-**¿A quien le…? (se interrumpió al ver que dos personas ya estaban en la mesa, una mujer de cabello violáceo y ojos amatistas, piel blanca y delgada estaba sentada en la mesa, junto a ella un hombre… el cual si que reconoció enseguida…) Harry (susurro asustada)

**-**Ashley (contesto impresionado y levantándose casi tirando la silla hacia atrás visiblemente nervioso)

**-**Buenas Tardes (dijeron aun mas confundidos Kevin y Meg)

**-**Hola (contesto la mujer, Harry parecía no haber escuchado nada)

**-**DAN TOMPSON!

**-**¿Si? (pregunto temeroso el aludido)

**-**TU… (lo señalo)

**-**Será mejor que me vaya (contesto tomando su chamarra del respaldo de su silla Harry)

**-**No Harry…

**-**Yo creo que si… es lo mejor…

**-**No y ya basta de ser infantiles (los dos lo vieron indignados) LOS DOS… ahora se sentaran y hablaran como personas civilizadas.

**-**Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con él…

**-**Ni yo… ya todo estaba dicho…

**-**Pues yo si… quería hacerlos participes de una noticia importante (volteando su vista a sus otros dos compañeros) Siéntense por favor, les acerco unas sillas) entre mas mejor (susurro)

**-**Pues yo no pienso escuchar ni quedarme mientras el no se valla (señalo a Harry)

**-**Si ella no quiere, yo no tengo porque…

**-**Maldición trato de presentarles a MI ESPOSA y ustedes se comportan como bebes (interrumpió a Harry)

**-**No soy una bebe, puesto que… un momento… ¿esposa? (lo vio intrigada y sumamente sorprendida)

**-**¿Estas casado? (pregunto Harry sorprendido)

**-**Es lo que he intentado decirles desde que llegamos… (suspiro cansado, a lo cual sus dos amigos se dejaron caer en sus respectivas sillas, que por cierto estaban juntas) Ashley, Harry, Meg, Kevin… Permítanme presentarles a Tomoyo Daidouiji… de Tompson… (espero sus reacciones intrigado…)

**-**Felicidades (dijeron muy contentos Meg y Kevin)

**-**Gracias… (dijeron sonrojados los aludidos)

**-**Te casaste (susurro Ashley)

**-**Y no nos invitaste… (dijo Harry)

**-**n.nU, Es que bueno, no lo planeamos y solo se dio…

**-**Se caso (volteo a Harry)

**-**Y no nos invito (le contesto Harry)

**-**Ya no le importamos…

**-**Nos ignoro…

**-**Chicos yo nos ignore es solo que… (estaba sumamente sonrojado Dan)

**-**Otro que se nos va (fingió llorar)

**-**Ya nadie sabe valorar su libertad…

**-**Hey… (dijo Dan)

**-**Jajajajaja (sorprendió a todos Tomoyo y solo sonrieron al ver su expresión)

**-**Dan te dije que me vengaría de la mujer que intentara quitarte de nuestro lado¿no te dije que me llamaras para espantarla?

**-**Dijiste que le espantarías a alguna rubia delgaducha (comento Tomoyo sorprendiendo a todos con su dulce voz) y yo no soy rubia ni delgaducha…

**-**Así es, por eso no te avise jejeje…

**-**Tramposo… ¿pero sabes que haré ahora? (sonrió macabra, se levanto de su asiento y camino a Tomoyo, quien se levanto muy elegante y sin miedo, de hecho muy tranquila, Ashley llego hasta ella y frente a frente se le acerco…) FELICIDADES! (la abrazo y Tomoyo le respondió con una gran sonrisa, Ashley le susurro al oído) Te llevaste un gran hombre… cuídalo mucho… (se separaron y volvieron a sus lugares, segundos después Harry la imito dándole un gran abrazo)

**-**¿Qué le dijiste? (susurro Dan a Ashley en cuento se sentó)

**-**A nada… (susurro también) Solo la previne de ti n.n

**-**T.T

**-**Pues creo que nosotros nos vamos (dijo Kevin)

**-**¿Por qué? (pregunto Dan)

**-**Bueno, parece una reunión familiar y bueno, nosotros no…

**-**Tonterías…

**-**Además… quiero llevar a Meg a un lugar muy especial (la beso suavemente)

**-**De acuerdo (dijo Dan misterioso, los dos chicos se levantaron, despidieron y se fueron) Suerte (alcanzo a decirle Dan a Kevin antes de salir… Se hizo un silencio incomodo)

**-**Bueno pues… yo me voy (corto el silencio Ashley)

**-**Espera, ya que estas aquí podemos hablar ¿no? (se levanto Harry)

**-**No es momento ni lugar Potter…

**-**No me digas Potter, soy Harry… Ashley yo…

**-**Ya basta Harry… ya no mas… me has lastimado demasiado y no puedo seguir escuchándote…

**-**¿Recibiste mi carta? (la interrumpió)

**-**Sí… (eso era lo que quería evitar… mencionar la carta)

**-**Yo… ¿Cómo esta Zabini¿Vino a América contigo?

**-**¿Por qué abría de hacerlo?

**-**Porque te puede perder con tanto hombre rondando por aquí (comento al ver como un hombre no le quitaba de encima una mirada a la mujer)

**-**Nunca sala con Blase… solo éramos amigos…

**-**Pero si tu…

**-**No importa Potter… (se levanto) debo irme ahora…

**-**Ashley… (se levanto con ella y cuando levanto su vista a el…) Es cierto lo que escribí…(tomo aire y la vio a los ojos) Te Amo… (espero su reacción, pero ella no hacia nada, ni siquiera lo miraba) Lo siento, (suspiro bajando la vista) nunca mas volveré a molestarte… (tomo su chamarra y salio del lugar sin escuchar ni decir nada mas)

**-**Debiste decirle que tu también lo amas… (dijo Dan)

**-**Yo no…

**-**La misma tristeza que se ve en los ojos de el, se ve en los tuyos (dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Dan)

**-**El me engaño…

**-**Solo cometió un error, no te engaño… y lo sabes… solo tienes miedo…

**-**NO quiero que e lastime (sollozo)

**-**¿Y por eso lo lastimas y tu te lastimas?

**-**Porque mejor no te das la oportunidad… (le comento Tomoyo con su voz aun mas dulce)

**-**Porque… porque…

**-**(Tomoyo sonrió) Ve a buscarlo… (Ashley vio sus ojos y también sonrió…)

**-**El amor lo perdona todo ¿cierto? (les dijo y sonrió, se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar corriendo)

Al salir del lugar busco por todos lados a ver si lo veía, y lo vio en la esquina dando vuelta a un callejón, corrió para alcanzarlo, mientras dentro de ella sentía como al imaginarse con él algo en su pecho se liberaba… ya no importaba el pasado, sino el futuro que les esperaba juntos… corrió mas rápido al verle alejarse, ya casi llegaba hasta el, vio que se guardaba algo en la chamarra y…

**-**HARRY!

No la escucho, pues su grito se perdió en un CRACK… Harry había desaparecido… ¿Lo había perdido nuevamente?

Draco y Hermione descansaban en su habitación, acostados, abrazados, contemplando el vació, Hermione pensando en que pasaría ahora y Draco… planeando una venganza suficientemente buena para vengar la muerte de su madre… Nunca había podido matar a nadie… pero esta vez no se tocaría el corazón para cumplir y limpiar la memoria de su madre…

**-**Draco…

**-**Mmmm…

**-**No te vengaras… ¿verdad?

**-**Mataron a mi madre Hermione…

**-**entonces los denunciaremos ante el ministerio de magia y ellos se encargaran de todo…

**-**No Hermione… esta venganza es mía…

**-**No por favor…

**-**Sabes que no te negaría nada… pero esto…

**-**Prométeme que pase lo que pase… no los mataras… Tu no…

**-**Hermione…

**-**Promételo… por favor… (lo vio a los ojos) no te quiero ver en Azkaban, por favor…

**-**De acuerdo… pero eso no evitara que los torture hasta casi matarlos…

**-**Draco…

**-**Pero no matare a nadie… lo prometo… (Hermione volvió su cabeza a su pecho y quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Hermione despertó unas horas después, no habían dormido mucho, pues estuvieron despiertos hasta el amanecer, busco son su mano el cuerpo calido al que tanto se había acostumbrado y no lo encontró, abrió los ojos perezosa y los busco con la mirada…

**-**¿Draco?

Nadie contesto y con un mal presentimiento se levanto, lo busco por todas partes de la habitación y no lo encontró, rápidamente tomo unos pantalones y se los coloco, junto con una blusa y un suéter, fue al tocador a cepillarse el cabello aun preocupada… tomo el cepillo y un papel callo del tocador, se agacho a levantarlo y lo leyó… su rostro palideció y dejo caer el cepillo asustada… soltó el papel que lentamente cayo al suelo, en el que se podía leer…

"_Buscare mi venganza… No olvides que te quiero"_

_Draco Malfoy _

Busco en el escritorio algo que le sirviera, saco un pergamino, una pluma y tinta… donde escribió una nota rápida…

"_Harry… necesito tu ayuda… ven rápido por favor, es de vida o muerte"_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Corrió a la lechuceria, ato el pequeño pergamino a una lechuza y la envió en busca de Harry…

Draco caminaba buscando, aunque sabia que no era necesario buscar, ya que si estaba en lo cierto ellos mismos lo buscarían para recuperar lo que según ellos habían perdido, pero lo que no sabían es que él, Draco Malfoy, estaba preparado y no se los iba a dejar tan fácil…

Tuvo que salir muy temprano para no despertar a Hermione y que le impidiera salir, así no le pasaría nada a ella, y si algo le pasaba a el… mejor no pensar en eso, siguió caminando, esperando… cuando casi llegaba a la entrada de una enorme mansión lo tan esperado llego rodeándolo…

**-**Volvemos a vernos primo…

**-**Lestrange…

**-**Vamos, ahorrémonos de todo esta conversación y terminemos con esto Justin…

**-**nunca pude estar mas de acuerdo contigo

**-**De acuerdo, de acuerdo… (suspiro) Entréganos todo lo que tienes Draco, cuentas, dinero, empresas, negocios, mansiones… TODO

**-**¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo entregare todo?

**-**(Justin Lestrage parecía sorprendido) ¿No te pareció suficiente lo que le paso a tu madre?

**-**¿Debería importarme lo que unos asesinos hacen?

**-**Bueno Draco, normalmente a los hijos les importa lo que les pase a sus madre…

**-**Tu eres un claro ejemplo que a ti no te importo…

**-**Mi madre… (sonrió) Mi madre no era mas inteligente que todos estoy inútiles de aquí (señalo a todos) Por seguir estupidas creencias en eso termino, muerta…

**-**Claro… a ti solo te importa el dinero…

**-**¿Acaso hay otra cosa? O.o

**-**Vamos Draco, no te hagas mas del rogar, entréganos todo y te dejamos libre para que vayas con tu linda "sangre sucia"

**-**Nunca vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma, no te atrevas…

**-**Uy uy uy… mira Justin, nuestro querido primo esta enamorado…

**-**Sabes, no esta tan mal Faisan, hermano, podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella ¿no crees?

**-**Le tocan un solo cabello y les juro que…

**-**No estas en posición de amenazar... ¿no lo ves Draco? Estas rodeado… perdiste… ahora entrega todo si no quieres hacerle compañía a tu madre…

**-**Maldito… (saco su varita y sonrió) Si quieres algo, tendrás que quitármelo…

Ashley corría de nuevo al restaurante... tenía que encontrarlo, no podía perderlo de nuevo… no, no podía…

**-**Dan… ¿Dónde vive Harry?

**-**¿No lo alcanzaste?

**-**¬¬ ¿Acaso me ves con el?

**-**Ya… vamos, te llevo… Vamos Tomoyo…

Salieron y se dirigieron al departamento de Harry, el cual extraño mucho a Ashley, ya que conocía el departamento de Londres y no se parecía ni tantito al que tenia ahí, estaba solo, desolado y… ya no había nada, ni nadie, después de buscar algo que les dijera algo de donde podría estar, Tomoyo encontró un trozo de pergamino (que aunque le extraño no lo dijo), se los mostró y Ashley tomo una decisión…

**-**Regreso a Inglaterra…

Salio nuevamente corriendo y Dan se acerco a ver el pergamino…

"_Harry… necesito tu ayuda… ven rápido por favor, es de vida o muerte"_

_Hermione J. Granger_

**-**Están en problemas… ¿Tomoyo te importaría?…

**-**Ve con tus amigos… te necesitan, estaré bien en el departamento…

**-**¿Segura?

**-**Sí… corre… (Dan la beso suavemente y salio corriendo, pero Tomoyo apenas suspiraba cuando el regreso)

**-**Gracias… Te AMO… (volvió a correr, mientras Tomoyo susurraba)

**-**Yo también Dan, cuídate… (salio del departamento)

**-**¿Pero es que esta loco? (pregunto un alterado chico)

**-**Harry, solo busca venganza… Tengo miedo…

**-**Tranquila Herm, lo encontraremos…

Harry y Hermione buscaban por cualquier lado alguna seña que les indicara donde podría estar Draco…

En cuanto salio del restaurante una lechuza se había posado en el hombro de Harry, con cuidado desato el pergamino y el ave inmediatamente se fue, mientras caminaba abrió el pergamino y al dar una vuelta lo leyó… e inmediatamente se desapareció, cuando creyó escuchar un grito, que seguramente fue su imaginación, apareció en su departamento, cogio sus cosas con un hechizo, hizo un traslador con un pequeño florero y desapareció para caer en el departamento de ella, al no verla fue hasta la mansión apareciéndose, ahí le contó todo, y juntos salieron a buscarlo…

Ya casi oscurecía y aun no daban con alguna señal de Draco, ni de que estuviera vivió, lo cual preocupaba demasiado a Hermione, llegaron nuevamente a la mansión por si ya había llegado o por si habían tal vez olvidado algo que les dijera donde podría estar, con desconfianza Harry entro a la mansión con Hermione y tras buscar algún indicio no encontraron nada, pero de pronto entro una elfina…

**-**Señora… ¿comerá ahora o esperara al amo?

**-**Ahora no Gipsy… (la elfina se retiraba)

**-**Hermione... (le dijo Harry, Hermione se paro en seco)

**-**Cipsy…

**-**¿Si señora?

**-**¿Sabes donde esta Draco?

**-**(Confundida) Cipsy no sabe donde esta el amo ama…

**-**Bien (susurro derrotada) Gracias Cipsy…

**-**Cipsy (interrumpió su camino Harry) ¿sabes donde están todas las propiedades Malfoy?

**-**Claro que Cipsy sabe señor… Cipsy a veces a servido a ellos, a la familia de mi amo, aunque hace mucho que no se…

**-**¿Me podrías dar las direcciones Cipsy?

**-**Yo no…

**-**Es urgente Cipsy, por favor (Cipsy dudo un momento, pero al ver la cara de preocupación que le dirigió su ama, decidió decirles…)

**-**De- de acuerdo…

**-**Llame a los demás… lo encontraremos Hermione, no te preocupes…

**-**Solo espero que a tiempo Harry…

**-**Tranquilízate Ashley…

**-**Pero deben estar en problemas… Tu mismo viste la nota Dan, estoy preocupada…

**-**Yo también, pero aun faltan horas para llegar y mira ya como estas…

**-**Eso solo que… no quiero perderlo de nuevo Dan, no quiero… Lo Amo (Dan la abrazo fuerte y ella volteo su rostro a la ventanilla donde se veía el océano a muchos metros bajo ellos, mientras recorrían el cielo entre nueves blancas…

Draco llevaba horas debatiéndose entre los mas jóvenes de su familia, y no se veía muy bien, estaba cansado y disgustado… ¿Cómo es posible que tenga una familia capaz de matar sin importarle otra cosa que el dinero?... Pero el no podía perder, no podía morir, tenía que cuidar a Hermione, tenía que ser feliz con ella, quería una familia con ella, quería casarse (en serio), quería decirle lo que hasta ese momento no había podido…

**-**Hermione (susurro)

En ese momento uno de sus primos le apunto la varita por la espalda y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle la maldición, un estrépito lo interrumpió, la puerta acababa de abrirse y por ella entraba…

**-**¿Blase?

**-**Draco… ¿estas bien?

**-**Mucho mejor ahora… (con la confusión logro aturdir a su opresor) ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

**-**Creí que necesitabas ayuda (aturdieron los dos a Justin que les apuntaba)

**-**Gracias…

**-**Vaya (dijo lanzando un hechizo) Nunca creí que Granger te hiciera cambiar tanto…

**-**Cierra la boca…

**-**Ahí esta mi amigo jejeje

Pasaron otros minutos peleando y cuando creyeron que los habían terminado sorpresivamente llegaron mas "amigos", y volvieron a rodearlos…

**-**Draco… (le susurro) ¿Alguna idea?

**-**Estoy pensando…

**-**-.- Estamos perdidos…

**-**¬¬

Unas cuerdas salieron de las varitas de sus oponentes apresándolos…

**-**¿Puedo ayudarlos? (se escucho una voz al fondo de la habitación)

**-**Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlos…

**-**Ashley… ya estamos aquí…

**-**CORRE! IREMOS A LA MANSION!

**-**Pues no te necesitamos ¿sabes?... Estamos muy cómodos aquí (dijo Draco desde el suelo)

**-**Tu que estas haciendo aquí (pregunto un cansado Justin)

**-**Divirtiéndome un rato… Al parecer igual que ustedes… (saco su varita)

**-**El gran Harry Potter ayudando a su archienemigo Draco Malfoy…

**-**Pues ya ves que vueltas da la viada…

**-**O ya lo creo… por fin haremos lo que el señor tenebroso no logro… Matarte (todas las varitas se dirigieron a el, quien sonrió…)

**-**Ya veremos…

Mientras Harry se enfrascaba en una lucha contra los jóvenes ahí reunidos, los dos que aun permanecían en el suelo, intentaban safarse sin éxito hasta un hechizo los desato… voltearon a donde se escucho la voz y una sombra salio…

**Mira mis ojos,**

**Y veras…**

**Que siento por ti…**

**-**Hermione… (susurro Draco, ella corrió y lo abrazo llorando)

**-**Creí que te perdería Draco…

**-**Hermione (la abrazo más fuerte)

**-**Ejem, ejem… ¿les importaría desatarme a mi también? (pregunto Blase)

**-**Claro Blase, lo lamento… (Herm desato a Blase)

**-**No debiste venir, aquí no estas a salvo Hermione (la reprendió Draco)

**-**No podía dejarte solo…

**Explorar,**

**En tu ser…**

**Y hallaras, no buscaras más**

Draco abrazo a Hermione una vez mas, mientras Blase se frotaba reconfortando sus músculos lastimados por las cuerdas…

**Dime que,**

**Sientes mi calor…**

**Y que corres por que es mi amor,**

**Sabes que si,**

**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti…**

Se incrementaron los oponentes, y oportunamente llegaron Ron, Ginny y Luna, ya los 7 se enfrascaron en una pelea en la que no salían bien librados, pero poco a poco se iba definiendo de que lado vencerían, la familia de Draco era el triple en numero y estaban venciendo, Ron y Luna estaban heridos, no de gravedad pero si algo aturdidos, uno a uno cayeron, solo quedaban en pie Draco, Hermione y Harry, pues Ron a pesar de ser mas fuerte lo alcanzo a golpear de lleno en la espalda un poderoso hechizo que lo dejo inconsciente, se escucho un ruido cerca de la destrozada puerta, por la que una cabeza se asomo, y en cuanto vio todo dio un grito…

**-**Harry!

**Mira mis ojos,**

**Y sabrás,**

**Que nada que ocultar…**

**Se como tu eres,**

**Tómame…**

**Quisiera poder,**

**Poderte lograr**

Todos voltearon, pues la puerta estaba al lado contrario de donde estaba Harry… y él vio con preocupación a la persona que le había hablado…

**-**Ashley (susurro)

**Dime que sientes mi calor,**

**Nada quiero más que tu amor…**

**Sabes que si,**

**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti…**

Justin se levanto y aprovechando que Draco se distrajo y le dio la espalda ayudando a Hermione, levanto su varita y dijo la maldición… esa maldición…

**-**_Avada Kedabra…_

**No hay amor,**

**Como tu…**

**Y otro que,**

**Te ame ya así**

**No hay lugar,**

**si tu no estas,**

**Donde quisiera… estar…**

Nadie se dio cuenta excepto una persona frente a el… Hermione…

**-**Draco (le dio la vuelta…)

**Si ya corazón…**

Todos estaban expectantes… nadie podía creerlo… no podía haber pasado… no, no podía… un cuerpo yacía en el piso sujetado por otro… que miraba escéptico el cuerpo entre sus manos…

**-**No… (susurro) vamos amor… despierta… DESPIERTA (lo sacudió) despierta (lo abrazo)

**Dime que tú sientes mi calor,**

**Nada quiero mas que tu amor…**

**Que luchar por ti,**

**Sufrir por ti,**

**Me haría así,**

**A morir por ti…**

En el piso, se veían unos rizos perfectamente definidos pero alborotados mientras unos brazos fuertes y protectores la abrazaban…

**-**Hermione… (le susurro) Te amo… (le lloro abrazado a ella)

**Sabes que si…**

**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**

Nadie podía hablar, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado… Hermione no podía estar muerta, no ahora… encolerizado Harry se levanto y sin dudarlo ni un instante lanzo la fatal maldición contra Justin que por lo sorprendido no pudo haber mas que llevar sus manos a su rostro, lo que no lo ayudo… pues la maldición lo golpeo de frente y callo…

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Faisan rojo de rabia por la repentina muerte de su hermano, levanto su varita y sin dudarlo apunto a Harry…

**-**Potter… (Harry volteo a él y sonrió al ver a donde apuntaba, a él)

**-**¿Crees que podrás matarme?

**-**Tal vez a ti no… ¿pero que tal a ella? (apunto a Ashley, Harry se tenso) O… a ella (apunto ahora a Ginny con una tranquilidad que Harry odio)

Harry vio a las dos mujeres y le dirijo a Ashley una mirada que ella interpreto y se aparto de la puerta silenciosamente, por lo que quedo fuera de la vista de Faisan, éste al ver la acción, sonrió y lanzo una maldición a Ginny, Harry no dudo y corrió a salvarla esquivando el hechizo… pero de lo que nadie solo una persona se dio cuenta, fue que Faisan tenía otra varita escondida, con la que al Harry aventarse tras Ginny, con la otra varita apunto a el, y volvió a lanzar una nueva maldición, igual de efectiva, pero mas lenta, dolorosa… Pero no lo golpeo… no, a él no… cuando Harry escucho la maldición y volteo… la vio, a sus pies, inerte y viéndolo fijamente…

**-**NO… (grito Harry) No… (se le acerco, Ron que vio la escena lanzo la maldición asesina a Faisan y cayo sin movimiento y esfuerzo al suelo, muerto…) ¿Por qué? (Le susurro cuando unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos)

**-**Te amo… (le susurro de vuelta) Perdóname… (la vio a los ojos y ella sonrió, acaricio con dificultad su rostro y con la sonrisa aún, cerro los ojos ante un asustado Harry)

**-**No, quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo Ashley, no me dejes… (la abrazo mas fuerte de lo que antes había abrazado a alguien y lloro abrazándola) Te amo (le susurro), siempre te amare…

**Sabes que si…**

**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**

_**Continuara…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Merezco todo lo queme digan… lo merezco por maleducada y no haber actualizado antes… perdónenme por favor…**

**He sufrido muchas cosas estoy días, semanas… unas buenas y otras no tantas, pero que han influido demasiado en mi vida.**

**Otro asunto era la tarea… T.T no soy de las que odian la escuela… pero si la tarea… ¿acaso los maestros creen que no tengo vida privada? O.o… pues la tengo… -.- un poco…**

**Además estoy algo triste, el viernes 18 fui a ver la nueva película de Harry Potter y casi me pongo a llorar… de decepción… definitivamente estaba esperando algo mucho mejor, y lo que vi… es para llorar… según mi punto de vista están mejor las otras 3 películas de este… TT.TT**

**Bueno una vez mas mil perdones y pues… GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Los leo uno a uno y con toda la calma del mundo, y trato de usar sus ideas… -.- No se preocupen este no es el final jejeje… Dejen MAS REVIEWS! Jejeje ahora si… hasta pronto. **

**Ly Malfoy.**


	14. ¿Todo Termino?

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 14**

**¿TODO TERMINO?**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Hoy solo por hoy, lo diré sin esfuerzo… Todos o casi todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling, además de Warner Brothers, -.-, solo la historia es mía… XD… mmm… ¿algo que agregar?

Draco: Sí… TERMINA YA!

Ly: O.o Ok… que genio…

**14**

Draco no la soltaba, no quería dejarla, no después de luchar tanto, de pasar todos esos momentos, no podían quitarle de nuevo a ella, no a otra persona que amaba…¿es que acaso había cometido tantos errores que no debía ser feliz?

**Amanecí en tu cama,**

**Me vi sonreír**

**Algo que pensabas**

**No me podías decir**

Harry no soltaba a Ashley¿su destino era perder a todo el que amaba¿O a todo el que lo amaba a él?

**Hace mucho tiempo no siento tus besos**

**Te estas apartando de mi**

**El fuego se extingue**

**Sin ti no puedo vivir**

Todos observaban la escena, incrédulos¿Cómo podía pasarle a dos personas tan diferentes algo tan parecido, los dos lucharon por su amor y los dos lo perdieron, al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar, solo había una persona que lloraba además de los dos afectados, los demás, estaban aun confusos y sorprendidos… Luna, se acerco cautelosamente a Draco y le coloco una mano en el hombro, a lo que el se negó, Ron se acerco a Harry e hizo lo mismo, pero Harry no dijo nada ni se movió, Ron comprendió por fin porque tanto problema con Ginny, Harry amaba a esa mujer, a la que ahora yacía a sus pies…

Draco no soltaba a Hermione, ni aceptaba consuelo de nadie, cada vez que Luna intentaba hablarle Draco solo abrazaba a Hermione mas fuerte, en ese momento Luna no se atrevió a decir su secreto, el secreto que ahora Hermione se llevaría a la tumba, era muy pequeño para sobrevivir sin una madre, y ya llevaba unos minutos así, no podía decirle a Draco la verdad porque sería peor, así que sintiéndose mas triste que en toda su vida fue hasta Ron quien la abrazo fuerte intentando consolar sus lagrimas, y las de él mismo.

**Cuando mueres por alguien**

**Y su pecho deja de latir**

**Absorbida por un instante**

**Los momentos que pasaron juntos así**

Blase se acerco a Draco y Hermione, se arrodillo frente a ella y observo con tristeza a su alrededor, la mujer que ama su amigo, y una gran amiga muertas por la mano ambiciosa del hombre, de familia, de nada había servido todo si al final todos habían perdido…

**-**Draco (le hablo Blase)

**-**Se fue Blase… la perdí, y esta vez para siempre… (Blase se agacho y abrazo a su amigo)

**Te regale una rosa**

**Y la dejaste morir**

**Hay tantas cosas**

**Contigo quisiera vivir**

Ginny se acerco a Harry y dándole una palmada al hombro de hablo…

**-**Harry… (no le contesto por lo que siguió hablando) Harry, vamos, debes continuar con tu vida… (siguió él en silencio) Harry, ella no era para ti…

**-**Murió porque yo te salve… (le susurro con amargura)

**-**Y le doy las gracias, y a ti también… Vamos Harry (intento levantarlo)

**-**No, déjame aquí…

**Pero como el río pasa**

**Rumbo hacia el mar**

**No puedes subir**

**Y tu no me puedes amar**

**-**Vamos, (dijo impaciente) ni siquiera te recordaba…

**-**Pero eso no… ¿Cómo lo sabes? (pregunto volteando por fin a verla)

**-**Bueno yo…Lo escuche…

**-**Los únicos que lo sabían eran los mas cercanos a ella Nadie mas… (se levanto encarándola) fuiste tu… (la apunto) Tu fuiste quien la hechizo…

**-**No, no se de que hablas…

**-**Claro… FUISTE TU, me hiciste sufrir de esa forma… (se agacho a Ashley) Pero no te culpo… te lo agradezco…

**-**¿Qué? (poco a poco se había puesto roja de rabia)

**-**Me diste la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo… de ella…

**-**HARRY POTTER, YA ESTA MUERTA! DEJALA EN PAZ Y SIGUE CON TU VIDA!

**Cuando mueres por alguien**

**Y su pecho deja de latir**

**Absorbida por un instante**

**Los momentos que pasaros juntos así**

**-**No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma… cuando en parte tu tienes la culpa…

**-**Ella no tiene la culpa Harry, nadie de nosotros la tiene (dijo Ron)

**-**Ella hechizo a Ashley en las cabañas, y… (un recuerdo lo callo)

**No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir**

**Que te haga regresar a mi**

**Tu alma me falta,**

**Sin ti no, no puedo vivir**

**Flash Back**

**-**¿Sabes que es esto Harry? (pregunto una confundida Ashley mostrándole una cadenita de oro con un reloj de arena, un día en la playa paseando)

**-**¿Cómo lo obtuviste? (pregunto asombrado)

**-**Lavender me lo dio, (sonrió) me leyó la mano y después me lo dio, dijo que algún día lo necesitaría, que lo guardara bien… ¿Qué es?...

**-**Es un… (aun estaba impresionado) es…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Cuando mueres por alguien**

**Y su pecho deja de latir**

**Absorbida por un instante**

**Los momentos que pasaros juntos así**

**-**Un giratiempo…

**-**¿Qué? (dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo)

**-**Un giratiempo (sonrió) ella tenia un giratiempo… me lo mostró…

**-**Harry, se requiere un permiso para…

**-**Ashley tenia uno, quédense aquí… volveré enseguida!

**Los momentos que pasaron juntos así**

Corrió por los jardines de la enorme mansión, cuando alguien en quien no había reparado le grito...

**-**HARRY! (el aludido volteo)

**-**¿Dan¿Qué haces aquí?

**-**Harry, lo que paso...

**-**Ahora, no, aun no es tiempo (sonrió)

**-**¿Que planeas?

**-**Demonios (Se detuvo) ¿Me dices donde estudia, necesito encontrar algo...

**-**Pues en Harvard de Nueva York

**-**¿Dormitorio?

**-**Ah... no se, creo que 15 o algo así...

**-**Gracias! (corrió)

**-**Su compañera de habitación se llama Meg... (alcanzo a gritar)

**-**Gracias...

**Cuando mueres por alguien**

**Y su pecho deja de latir**

**Absorbida por un instante**

**Los momentos que pasaros juntos así**

Draco no salía de su trance... Primero su madre y luego ella, Hermione... ella que le pidió que no matara a nadie... que se lo dejara todo al ministerio... que no quería que nada malo le pasara, y por su culpa, por su deseo de venganza estaba ahora ahí... abrazado al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba...

**Los momentos que pasaron juntos…**

**-**Draco... levántate... debemos irnos, los aurores no tardaran el llegar y malinterpretaran todo, no quieres ir a...

**-**No me importa Blase...

**-**Pero es Azkaban...

**-**Que mas da, estar fuera o dentro de Azkaban, siempre estaré preso...

**-**Draco... a Hermione no le gustaría...

**-**NO SABREMOS QUE LE GUSTARIA O QUE NO BLASE!... ESTA MUERTA... muerta... (susurro abrazándola nuevamente)

**Cuando mueres por alguien**

**Y su pecho deja de latir**

**Absorbida por un instante**

**Los momentos que pasaros juntos así**

Harry llego corriendo a la universidad sin permitir que algo se le interpusiera… después de hacer un traslador a Nueva York, no tenia tiempo para permisos y demás requisitos… corrió, entro sin permiso a la habitación y aprovechando que no había nadie no perdió tiempo y comenzó su búsqueda.

* * *

No tardo mucho tiempo para que como dijo Blase, llegaran los aurores…

**-**¿Qué paso aquí? (pregunto el mas grande que parecía ser el jefe)

**-**Nos atacaron (respondió Ron)

**-**Weasley, esta prohibido usar las maldiciones imperdonables como bien saben (les reprocho) y estos (señalo los cuerpos en el piso) murieron por las maldiciones…

**-**Ellos las usaron primero… iban a matarnos… TENIAMOS QUE DEFENDERNOS (replico Ron)

**-**Pero hay otras formas…

**-**Si lo van a matar… ¿como podía defenderse? (contesto ya enojado Ron)

**-**No me importan las circunstancias Weasley, eres un auror, debes saberlo… y estos otros dos cuerpos (señalo a Hermione que seguía abrazada a Draco y Ashley que estaba con Luna a su lado hincada) también fueron muertos por maldiciones

**-**Ellos las mataron (dijo Luna)

**-**Y por eso mataron a esos dos ¿no?.. Entonces fue venganza… (bajo la cabeza) Tú y Harry son los mejor aurores que tenemos, pero no podemos pasar esto por alto, mataron y eso… es penado… (tomo aire) DETENGANLOS (les dijo a los demás hombres)

**-**¡NO puedes hacernos esto! (lucho Ron)

**-**Es mi trabajo…

**-**El no los mato (susurro otra voz)

**-**¿Qué?... ¿Quién eres? (volteo el jefe)

**-**Weasley no los mato… fui yo… (volvió a hablar)

**-**¿Quién eres? (volvió a preguntar el jefe)

**-**Draco Malfoy… y le repito que fui yo quien los mato… (el jefe lo miraba incrédulo) ellos son… eran… mis primos, mataron a Hermione y Ashley… así que yo los maté a ellos…

**-**Draco… (susurro Ron)

**-**Hermione era su amiga… (dijo con la mirada en el piso) Denle el funeral que merece… y a Ashley también… (se acerco a los hombres quienes soltaron a Ron y apresaron a Draco)

**-**Draco, no puedes hacer esto (dijo Blase)

**-**Ya no importa Blase… si fue por mi culpa… yo las mate a ellas también…

**-**Draco... no digas tonterías (le dijo Ron) te estas condenando tu solo, Tu NO las mataste, ni a ellos… (Draco enojado se acerco a Ron) Potter no esta para arreglarlo todo como siempre, a el si lo perdonarían ¿no? (sonrió triste) el muy cobarde…

**-**El fue por un…

**-**No me importa…

**-**No puedo permitir que tú vayas…

**-**¿Y vas a ir tu?... No me hagas reír Weasley (Ron se tenso molesto) Ron… (le volvió a hablar) tienes una vida que vivir, (dijo sin ganas), una esposa… tendrás hijos y vivirás muchos años… ya no tengo por que vivir… ella era mi vida (susurro mientras los aurores se lo llevaban)

**-**Todo se solucionara Draco... ya veras… (le grito Ron)

**-**Mas te vale que así sea… (le dijo Blase a Ron) no pienso pasar mi vida en Azkaban (Ron lo miro confundido, Blase sonrió triste, tomo aire y) El solo no los mato (interrumpió el camino de los aurores) Yo le ayude… ¿no se ve acaso? (otros aurores lo apresaron)

**-**¿Qué rayos haces Blase? (le dijo furioso Draco)

**-**Si te hundes tu, no te iras solo amigo… (le dijo Blase) además, (dijo prepotente), no seria divertido sin ti… (le sonrió y los aurores se los llevaron)

* * *

**-**¿Dónde diablos esta? (se preguntaba desesperado Harry mientras revolvía entre la ropa)

**-**¿Qué haces? (pregunto una asustada Meg que acababa de entrar)

**-**¿Dónde esta el giratiempo? (pregunto desesperado a Meg)

**-**¿El que?

**-**Demonios, un reloj pequeño de arena en una cadena de oro…

**-**No he visto eso en ningún lado… ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Ashley te encuentra aquí se molestara y yo también, mira como esta la habitación…

**-**No pudo haberlo perdido… no pudo (susurraba Harry)

**-**Mmm… ¿Harry¿estas bien? y ¿Dónde esta Ashley?

**-**Necesito ese giratiempo… ese reloj…

**-**Si ella te lo quisiera dar, ella misma te lo daría, no tendrías que venir a revolver todo…

**-**Ese reloj es nuestra única salida…

**-**¿Para que¿para quien?

**-**Ashley… ese reloj es lo único que puede salvarla… lo único… (se dejo caer en la cama)

**-**¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso? (Meg lo vio asustada) ¿Qué le paso?

**-**La… la asesinaron… (Meg se agacho) Y lo único que puedo hacer para regresarla a la vida es con el reloj…

**-**Harry, nada ni nadie…

**-**Tú no entiendes… (se levanto furioso), mira, se que te sonara extraño y hasta loco tal vez, pero con eso podría salvarla, regresar el tiempo y…

**-**Harry, tal vez deberías sentarte y…

**-**No, escucha, soy mago, se que se puede hacer…

**-**Iré por un medico, creo que esta noticia te trastornó…

**-**Agrrr (gruño molesto, respiro profundo) observa (dijo antes que saliera Meg corriendo, saco la varita) _Reparo_ (susurro y todo quedo como antes había estado)

**-**O.O … ¿Cómo… como lo hiciste?

**-**Ya te lo dije… soy mago, pero no te puedo explicar ahora, entre menos tiempo pase mejor…

**-**Pero…

**-**Mira… si me vas a ayudar a buscar, hazlo, si no… puedes dejar de estorbar… (después de unos segundos, Meg pareció salir del shock)

**-**Bien (Meg se metió en el armario de chaquetas y Harry espero verla irse, pero no salía, así que se asomo…) Pero que… (susurro al verla sentada en el piso revisando muchas cajas) ¿Qué haces?

**-**Si es verdad lo que dices, que hay una forma de evitar que muera, entonces no me importan los medios… te ayudare… (le dijo con firmeza, Harry sonrió y siguió buscando)

Llevaban mas de media hora buscando y no encontraban nada, Harry estaba histérico¿Qué tal si lo había perdido¿o lo había tirado?...

**-**Oye Harry… (le hablo Meg ya cansada) y ¿no habría alguna palabra o frase mágica para encontrar cosas perdidas? (le dijo en modo de broma, mas se asusto al ver que Harry se levantaba rápidamente)

**-**Idiota…

**-**Oye (replico molesta)

**-**Ah... No, tu no (dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos) Claro que hay un hechizo… (levanto su varita) _Accio gira tiempo_… (espero unos segundos angustiado, hasta que un sonido de golpeteo les llego)

**-**¿Qué es eso? (susurro medio asustada Meg)

**-**No lo se… (seguía el sonido y vio que provenía de debajo de una cama)

**-**¿Quién duerme aquí? (pregunto mientras movía la cama)

**-**Es donde dormiría Ashley…

**-**Claro (exclamo alegre) Claro… (el sonido seguía mas fuerte al repetir el hechizo Harry, localizando exactamente el sitio, quito una madera floja y salio volando el giratiempo) SI! (grito eufórico) ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes, si yo lo hacia…

**-**¿Lo encontraste?

**-**Sí… ahora debo irme… (cuando se iba a levantar, vio que justo de donde salio el reloj, estaba una pequeña caja abierta, donde lo primero que se veía era la última carta que él le había escrito, la levanto y debajo estaba su libro favorito, que él le regalo y una foto en movimiento de ellos dos, juntos… abrazados… con lagrimas queriendo salir se levanto con rapidez) Gracias Meg… (le dio un abrazo y se puso el collar dispuesto a darle vuelta)

**-**Por nada… y ¿no necesitaras ayuda? (pregunto casual, mientras observaba la foto en movimiento asombrada)

**-**No yo… aunque así sabría todo y como evitarlo (dijo más para si, que para ella)

**-**O.o ¿Cómo?

**-**Tienes razón… ¿te molesta si me aparezco?

**-**¿o.O?

**-**Olvídalo, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie esto…

**-**No te preocupes… (le sonrió, Harry tomo el libro y lo hechizo para un traslador, segundos después, Meg miraba un punto vacío donde había estado Harry) de cualquier forma, nadie me creería (susurro)

* * *

Draco y Blase estaban en celdas separadas, custodiadas por aurores del ministerio, Blase tarareaba una canción para fastidiar a sus custodios, y Draco estaba en un rincón de su celda sentado, con la cabeza en las piernas, cayado… perdido en sus pensamientos… llevaban horas ahí, solo un par, pero parecían eternas… aunque a Draco no le preocupaba, después de todo eso el lo que le esperaba, pero alguien le interrumpió su momento de soledad…

**-**Levántate (le grito) tienes visita…

**-**¿Qué? (susurro)

**-**Que te pongas de pie, no tengo tu tiempo… (Draco reconoció la voz)

**-**Potter… (se levanto y Harry se le acerco) ¿Vienes a ver las consecuencias de tus actos en otras personas? (intento decirlo sarcástico, de lo cual solo consiguió susurrarlo)

**-**Debo llevármelo a interrogar (le dijo al guardia)

**-**Si señor Potter (dijo muy obediente)

**-**Vamos (le dijo firme a Draco)

**-**No iré a ningún lado con un cobarde (dijo con rencor)

**-**Ja… (dijo con desprecio) ¿Yo soy el cobarde?… Mírate Malfoy… dejándote vencer sin hacer absolutamente nada por remediarlo…

**-**¿Qué haga algo? Sabes perfectamente que nada puede remediar la muerte… (le dijo confundido, el guardia se había alejado por respeto además que Blase estaba cantando mas fuerte y fue a gritarle que se callara)

**-**Nada… pero el tiempo… el tiempo nos quita… y nos da… (le contesto Harry)

**-**De que… (se quedo estático al ver la mano de Harry, en la que colgaba una larga cadena de oro) ¿Es?... ¿Es un…?

**-**¿Tiene problemas señor Potter?

**-**No, vamos, debemos arreglar ese problema Malfoy…

**-**Ah… si… claro…

**-**¿Tardara mucho la declaración? (pregunto el guardia)

**-**Debo llevarlo al ministerio…

**-**Pero… ¿No usara la habitación para interrogatorios del sótano?

**-**Son órdenes…

**-**Si, claro…

Harry salio seguido de Draco, quien se acerco a la celda de Blase…

**-**Blase, te prometo que cuando termine esto… no recordaras haber pisado siquiera este asqueroso lugar…

**-**Suerte Draco… (le sonrió algo confundido)

Salieron con cuidado de la prisión y caminaron, Draco hechizado para que no escapara, caminaron por unos minutos hasta que se sintieron seguros de poder hablar…

**-**¿Qué planeas Potter?

**-**Solo recuperar a la persona que amo… ¿y tú?

**-**Yo… no se que pensar… hace unas horas huiste sin decir nada…

**-**¬¬ Si dije, pero no me escuchaste…

**-**Debiste repetírmelo… ¬¬

**-**Perdía tiempo…

**-**Hablando de tiempo… (Harry saco el giratiempo)

**-**Exacto… ahora… estas listo…

**-**¿Sabes usarlo? (pregunto desconfiado)

**-**(Harry sonrió) Tu esposa me enseño a usarlo… (él lo vio sorprendido) Jaja… reviví la cachetada que te dio (sonrió contento y Draco se sonrojo)

**-**Bueno ya basta… mejor hagámoslo ya…

**-**¿Hagámoslo?... ¿Vendrás conmigo? O.o

**-**No dejare a Hermione en tus manos…

**-**Solo quería que me dijeras donde y porque se presentarían…

**-**Eso yo lo arreglare... vamos (le quito el giratiempo de la mano y se lo coloco en el cuello) ¿Piensas quedarte ahí o venir y decirme como demonios se usa esto? (señalo el reloj)

**-**Bien… Vamos (después de una discusión porque Draco sentía que Harry se le insinuaba (porque los dos tenían que colocarse la cadena), por fin accedió y le dio 6 vueltas al reloj… todo se fue haciendo borroso y sin sentido, hasta que todo quedo completamente quieto…

* * *

Justin se levanto y aprovechando que Draco se distrajo y le dio la espalda ayudando a Hermione, levanto su varita y dijo la maldición… esa maldición…

**-**_Avada Kedabra…_

Nadie se dio cuenta excepto una persona frente a el… Hermione…

**-**Draco (le susurro dándole la vuelta)

**-**No (le dijo él y la tiro al suelo, cayendo el sobre ella, protegiéndola)

**-**_Expeliarmus_ (se escucho… nadie sabe de donde)

Faisán tomo la varita de su hermano y apunto con cada una a Ashley (que acababa de asomarse) y Ginny, Harry vio a las dos mujeres y le dirijo a Ashley una mirada que ella interpreto y se aparto de la puerta silenciosamente, por lo que quedo fuera de la vista de Faisan, éste al ver la acción, sonrió y lanzo una maldición a Ginny, Harry no dudo y corrió a salvarla esquivando el hechizo… pero de lo que nadie solo una persona se dio cuenta, fue que Faisan tenía otra varita escondida, con la que al Harry aventarse tras Ginny, con la otra varita apunto a el, y volvió a lanzar una nueva maldición, igual de efectiva, pero mas lenta, dolorosa… Pero no lo golpeo… no, a él no… cuando Harry escucho la maldición y volteo… Una especie de escudo lo rodeaba, pero no solo a él, Ginny (bajo él) y Ashley que veía todo confundida)

**-**Pero que… (exclamo Faisan, pero no termino de hablar…)

**-**_Expeliarmus_ (se volvió a escuchar y el hombre cayo al suelo inconsciente, no sin antes estrellarse con el muro tras el)

Draco mantenía a Hermione bajo él y Harry… regañaba a Ashley por haberlo desobedecido al tratar de salvarlo…

* * *

Escondidos entre cajas y desorden estaban dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno, descansando sentados en el piso…

**-**Funciono (exclamo el rubio con una gran sonrisa)

**-**Y están bien… (suspiro) debemos irnos…

**-**Pero…

**-**No deben vernos, mucho menos los aurores…

**-**Lo se Potter… ya me lo explicaste…

**-**Pues entonces que esperas…

**-**Quiero verla nuevamente… (se levanto y volvió a asomarse, Harry lo siguió, intento recargar su mano para apoyarse, pero ésta atravesó la caja, extrañado volteo y vio su mano… esta desaparecía… giro y vio a Draco en la misma situación… Draco asustado le hablo…)

**-**¿Esto es normal Potter?

**-**No (respondió también asustado) Se supone que debíamos volver al lugar de inicio antes de la hora y…

**-**¿Qué esta pasando Potter?

**-**¿Crees que si supiera estaría preocupado?

**-**Esto fue tu idea (dijo cuando ya estaba casi transparente)

**-**Desapareceremos…

**-**¬¬ Ni cuenta…

**-**Ni importa…

**-**O.O

**-**Valió la pena si ellas están vivas… (Draco suspiro y sonrió)

**-**Eso es verdad… bueno… pues…

**-**¿Adiós?

**-**Adiós Potter… trabajar una vez contigo no fue tan… desagradable…

**-**Lo mismo digo Draco…

**-**Sí… Harry… (poco a poco su mente se fue vaciando y sus cuerpos desaparecieron)

* * *

**-**¿Harry?... Harry… HARRY!

**-**Ah… ¿Como¿Que?

**-**Pues me estabas regañando y de pronto te quedaste callado… (le dijo la chica frente a el)

**-**¿Ashley?

**-**No… ¬¬ su espectro…

**-**Pero yo estaba aya… y luego desaparecí y ahora…

**-**o.O ¿Te sientes bien?

**-**¿No estoy muerto? (pregunto) Auch… eso dolió (se sobaba su brazo)

**-**Ves… no estas muerto… (le sonrió)

**-**¿Para eso tenias que pellizcarme?

**-**Sip… n.n así no hay dudas…

**-**¬¬… ¿Eres tu de verdad? (quedo serio de pronto)

**-**Sí… ¿Que esperabas?

**-**Pues… (la abrazo con fuerza) creí que te había perdido (susurro) Nunca me dejes…

**-**No lo haré… Nunca mas… Te amo Harry

**-**Y yo a ti Ashley… Te amo…

Se miraron a los ojos, como pidiendo perdón y permiso y se fundieron en un ansiado y esperado beso…

Draco abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había, extrañado miro a su alrededor, pero una fragancia lo saco de su recorrido, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al suelo…

**-**Hermione (susurro)

Ella no habría los ojos, estaba inmóvil bajo él, con sumo cuidado Draco se levanto y observo a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era estar escondidos, empezar a desaparecer y… luego abrió los ojos y estaba sobre Hermione, abrazándola… y ella sin reaccionar¿acaso no pudo?

**-**Hermione… (la llamo) cariño… Vamos amor, despierta, te necesito aquí, conmigo… abre los ojos (le susurro abrazándola) Despierta…

La tomo fuerte entre sus brazos y aun en el suelo, acurruco su cabeza en su pecho…

**-**Hermione (volvió a susurrar)

**-**Draco (escucho una débil voz, y el inmediatamente se incorporo)

**-**Hermione… (la abrazo mas fuerte) Estas viva¿estas bien?… Estaba preocupado… Creí que me habías abandonado (volvió a abrazarla) No te vayas de mi lado nunca, nunca, nunca… nunca ¿entiendes?... nunca… (se separo) ¿te sientes bien¿te duele algo¿estas herida?...

**-**Draco… (interrumpió su monologo sonriendo) Estamos bien, gracias…

**-**¿Segura¿Puedo traerte lo que quieras?... Incluso ese helado que… Espera… ¿dijiste estamos? O.o (estaba confundido)

**-**Draco (dijo sentándose ayudada por él) Vas a ser papa…

**-**Ah…eso… (no le dio importancia, como si no escuchara) pero lo que importa ahora es… O.O ¿Papa?... ¿Yo?... (la observo) ¿Estas… estas…?... ¿Voy a ser papa?

**-**Sí… Draco, estoy embarazada… en unos meses serás papa… (sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto de él)

Después de unos minutos en Shock Draco volvió a mirarla y la abrazo mas fuerte que en toda su vida, y por primera vez en toda su vida lloro lagrimas de felicidad… y pensar que pudo perder la oportunidad de hacer una familia… pero ahora la tenía… y era toda suya…

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Perdón, por el retraso… TT.TT, pero ahora tarde menos en actualizar ¿no?... T.T perdón… de verdad…**

**No había tenido tiempo de escribir, he estado con mucha tarea, y eso que apenas van a empezar mis exámenes (los odio)… XD**

**En fin… este es el final… solo me falta un epilogo que espero subir muy pronto, incluye que paso "esa" noche y un poco de que paso después de… Jejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo quede satisfecha con el resultado y pues GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Estoy muy emocionada y contenta… 309 Reviews! Les juro que con solo recordar que hay personas a las que les gustan mis historias tengo una sonrisa TODO el día… Soy Feliz… n.n**

**GRACIAS una vez mas a todos los que leen y pues… DEJEN MAS REVIEWS! Jejeje XD es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo… No me olviden que ya estoy en planes de otro Draco-Herm (puro, creo XD) y no dejo de escribir Tempo Reverto Memories… Léanlo y apoyenme ¿si?**

**Con mucho cariño Ly Malfoy…**


	15. Epilogo

**NOCHE DE COPAS**

**Capitulo 15**

**EPILOGO**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Todos los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling, la mejor escritora...

Harry: No, no lo es...

Ly: No Harry (le susurro) no lo digas aquí... shhh

Harry: ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO¿CÓMO PUEDE HACERME ESO?... A MI... EL GRAN HARRY POTTER...

Ly: ¬¬ Tienes un GRAN ego...

Harry: (Ignorándola olímpicamente) No, no puede, no puede...

Ly: No te preocupes, no lo permitiremos tus fans! Aun estamos a tiempo de que no salga el séptimo libro "la cicatriz", no permitiremos que te haga eso... ¿CIERTO FANS? (solo se escuchan grillitos)

Harry y Ly: T.T Ese es el apoyo que esperábamos... T.T

**15**

**-**No, no puedo... (dijo angustiada)

**-**Sí, si puedes, anda ven (la jalo) respira profundo... (la ignoro), por lo menos respira!

**-**Me voy a desmayar (susurro)

**-**Es lógico cuando no respiras... (dijo con tono de sabelotodo)

**-**¬¬ ... Cielos (dijo nuevamente nerviosa) No puedo hacer esto Hermione... Mira, una escoba volando! (señalo la espalda de la castaña)

**-**Les dije que no usaran métodos mágicos (volteo molesta) ¿dónde?... ¿yo no veo nada? (volteo a su acompañante y la vio... intentando salir por una pequeña ventana y atorada por el vestido)

**-**Maldito... vestido (forcejeaba)

**-**¿Se puede saber que intentas hacer? (pregunto una confundida y asustada Hermione)

**-**Ah... pues... necesitaba aire fresco...

**-**Sí querías ir al jardín, simplemente lo hubieses dicho (dijo molesta)

**-**Ah, pero es que no quería ir al jardín a tomar aire...

**-**¿Entonces? (pregunto confundida)

**-**Creo que me caería muy bien el aire de Francia o Italia... ¿tu que crees? (dijo casual mientras revisa unos folletos que encontró en la habitación, Hermione rodó los ojos)

**-**Casi se acerca la hora y tu con tus nervios, mira ya como tienes ese vestido, todo arrugado... (saco su varita y con un hechizo lo arreglo todo)

**-**Hermione... no puedo hacerlo...

**-**Ashley... es lo que siempre soñaste... ¿a que le temes? (pregunto ya desesperada al ver a su mejor amiga dando vueltas por toda la habitación)

**-**¿Yo? (fingió seguridad) ¿Miedo? Por favor... sabes que yo no...

**-**Ashley... (advirtió)

**-**Herm, es solo que yo... voy a vomitar (corrió a una pequeña habitación que era el baño)

TOC TOC

**-**Adelante (dijo la castaña sin ganas)

**-**¿Todo bien?

**-**Claro Dan, si tomas por bien el hecho que Ashley a intentado fugarse un par de veces, si creo que todo esta bien...

**-**Entiendo n.nU... ya se... (volteo a todos lados) ¿Dónde esta?

**-**En el baño... sacando todo el desayuno...

**-**¿Ella también?

**-**¿También? O.o

**-**Bueno, es entendible... tu cocinaste... **-.-**

**- **¬¬ Me agradabas mas antes...

**-** n.n Ahora... (se acerco al baño) ASHLEY YUNA! HAZME EL FAVOR DE SALIR INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHÍ...

**-**NO

**-**SI

**-**NO

**-**SI

**-**QUE NO...

**-**QUE SI...

**-**QUE NO, QUE NO, QUE NO, QUE NO, QUE NO, QUE NO, QUE NO, QUE NO...

**-**QUE SI, QUE SI, QUE SI, QUE SI, QUE SI, QUE SI, QUE SI, QUE SI...

**-**QUE NO!

**-**QUE SI siempre una vez mas que tu! (Ashley abrió la puerta e hizo un puchero)

**-**Eso fue trampa...

**-**O.O Que madurez... (susurro Herm)

* * *

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación...

**-**¿Quieres tranquilizarte que me pones nervioso? (dijo un chico molesto)

**-**¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

**-**Me mareas viéndote dar vueltas...

**-**Solo es para relajarme...

**-**Vamos Potter no es para tanto...

**-**Claro, no es para tanto... ¿Y me lo dices tu?...

**-**Sí, yo

**-**¿Tengo que recordarte como estabas tu ése día?

**-**Yo... (dudo) estaba tranquilo... solo un poquito preocupado... (volteo con mucho cuidado)

**-**¿Un poquito preocupado? ¬¬ no querías dejar sola ni un momento a Hermione, tenías miedo de que huyera en el último momento... ¬¬

**-**Bueno, eso fue por... (dijo nervioso) No estamos hablando de mi... si no de ti y tus nervios...

**-**¿Cómo no quieres que este nervioso? La diferencia entre tu y yo...

**-**Apartando el hecho que somos completamente distintos... (interrumpió)

**-**Decía... la diferencia entre mi nerviosismo y el tuyo es que Hermione NUNCA te hubiese dejado, nunca huiría... y Ashley... bueno pues... (dijo desordenándose su cabello preocupado)

**-**Mmm... (dijo meditando) Tienes razón Potter, tu si puedes preocuparte

**-**T.T Necesitaba mas apoyo...

**-**Para apoyo ya tienes a Weasley, yo solo veo la realidad... (dijo arrogante)

**-**No podía esperar mas de ti Malfoy... ¬¬

**-**¬¬ Siéntate que haces mucho ruido al caminar y no debes hacer ruido...

**-**Pues vete a otro lado (sonrió burlón)

**-**Sabes que no puedo (le dirigió una mirada furiosa)

**-**Oh.. (fingió sorpresa) es cierto, te toco ser ni...

**-**Cállate ya Potter (interrumpió) Nadie me obligo, yo quise...

**-**Sí claro... (dijo sentándose) Mejor termíname de entretener...

**-**NO SOY TU BUFON!

**-**Shhh... cállate (susurro viendo al frente)

**-**XD lo olvide... uff (suspiro al ver que no pasaba nada)

**-**Vamos... termíname de contar que paso...

**-**Metiche (dijo molesto)

**-**Entonces grito...

**-**Y tu tendrás que esperar afuera o ayudarme...

**-**¬¬ ¿qué te hace pensar que te ayudare? (él sonrió malicioso)

**-**Bien, grita, Hermione vendrá corriendo, la dejara sin vigilancia y...

**-**Vale u.u ya entendí... vamos ... cuéntalo... te mueres por contarlo...

**-**No le dirás nada a Herm que te lo conté ¿verdad?

**-**Palabra de merodeador... (puso una mano en el pecho)

**-**(suspiro) Bien... Te contare un breve analepsis… (mientras Harry sonreia de lado, pues Draco olvido que no es un merodeador jejejeje)

**Analepsis**

Caminamos hasta ellas y Blase se dirigió inmediatamente a la rubia chica del frente…

**Corte Analepsis**

**-**¬¬ ¿Rubia? ¬¬

**-**(Encogiendo los hombros) Ya te dije que no paso nada, solo hablaron…

**-**Ya arreglare cuentas con Blase después…

**-**Oh vamos Potter, no me digas que no paso nada entre tu y Ginebra

**-**Nada… (susurro)

**-**¿Qué? O.o (estaba sorprendido)

**-**No paso nada, me sentía culpable por Ashley o al menos eso creía, siempre estaba en mi mente y pues no podía con Ginny (se sonrojo)

**-**Pero en cuanto viste la oportunidad no dudaste con Ashley he (sonrió malicioso)

**-**(sumamente rojo) Eso no te importa, mejor continua…

**-**Jajajaja bien, bien…

**Next Analepsis**

Mientras que yo tendría que conformarme con la castaña de liso cabello que ahora le daba la espalda, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se veía hermosa, y me recordaba ligeramente a alguien, toque su hombro para llamar su atención y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a una molesta castaña que se vagamente recordaba…

D- ¿Granger?... (ella lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido y desconfiada… que luego paso a incredulidad)

H-¿Malfoy?... (Volteo al chico que intentaba conversar con su amiga rubia) ¿Zabini?

B- (impresionado) ¿Granger?... (sonrió) ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?... ¿Cómo estas?... (la recorrió con la mirada) Veo que muy bien…

H-(Ligeramente sonrojada por el comentario) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

B- Pasar un buen rato… ¿Verdad Draco? (él aludido aun se encontraba de pie al lado de Granger, por lo que Blase lo invito a sentarse con un gesto) ¿Podemos acompañarlas? (le pregunto a la rubia a lo que ella accedió mientras ignoraba la mirada furiosa de su compañera)

**-**¿Quiénes son? (les pregunto)

H-Ex compañeros del colegio (contesto rápidamente y visiblemente incomoda)

**-**Ah… ¿del internado?

H-Sí… (fue cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que ella era una muggle, pues omitió la palabra Hogwarts)

B-Perdona nuestra descortesía preciosa… mi nombre es Blase Zabini (le dijo a la rubia) y él (señalo a Draco) es Draco Malfoy…

**-**Mi nombre es Sabrina…

Pasamos la noche tranquilamente, bueno al menos Blase y Sabrina que al parecer congeniaron muy bien, mientras que yo y Hermione no nos hablábamos y solo bebíamos… sin saber que tan fuertes eran los licores muggles…

**Corte Analepsis**

**-**Fue genial cuando empezaron a beber jajajajaja…

**-**(Con el entrecejo fruncido) No fue gracioso, el me ganaba y yo no podía quedarme atrás

**-**Hermione, nunca supiste beber (le dijo Dan)

**-**Lo se, pero estaba molesta y pues… no lo pensé (se agacho)

**-**Mejor te seguimos contando (dijo una muy emocionada Ashley)

**Sigue Analepsis**

Después de casi dos horas de beber sin parar, al menos Draco y Hermione, ya se hablaban, pero solo discutían, y por un pequeño detalle…

**-**VETE… VETE A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN PASAR LA NOCHE, YO NO SOY TU TIPO!

**-**OH… CREEME ESO LO SE! JAMAS ESTARIA CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!

**-**NI YO…

**-**Ejem… nunca digan de esa agua no beberé (es dijo Ashley que caminaba tras ellos)

**-**Mmm… yo creo que Draco si podría estar contigo Granger (le comento casual)

**-**¿QUE? (gritaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Hermione que se caían de borrachos)

**-**Que si podrían, tu podrías controlarlo bien, y Draco te controlaría…

**-**Yo no me dejaría controlar (dijo ofendida Hermione)

**-**Y yo menos (contesto Draco a quien Blase lo ayudaba a levantarse)

**-**No debieron beber tanto (les dijo Ashley)

**-**QUIERO MAS (susurraron, bueno, de hecho gritaron Herm y Draco)

Se levantaron tambaleándose cada uno por su lado e intentaron caminar a la barra, pero a Draco se le atravesó una mesa y choco cayéndose, tirando sobre él tres botellas de cerveza mojándolo por completo, mientras Hermione se caía de la risa, Draco en venganza tomo una de las cervezas que se salvaron y se la vació encima, Hermione seguía riendo, entonces algo paso en Draco, algo que ninguno de los dos antes se había dado cuenta, de su hermosa sonrisa, y ella de la profundidad de sus ojos, sin previo aviso, lentamente Draco se acerco a su rostro, sin resistirlo, y ella no se aparto, sin dejar de mirarla rozo sus labios con su boca, la sintió estremecerse y aun contemos se acerco mas y la beso, al principio lento, después se fue intensificando el beso, cuando termino, todos los miraban y avergonzados se levantaron y caminaron a la barra sonrojados, era como si nunca antes hubieran besado a nadie, sus labios frescos exigían un poco mas de ello, ya no sentían el alcohol en sus venas, solo una corriente de calor, y sus ojos los delataron, el volvió a besarla, y esta vez ella le exigió mas entrega en ese beso, algo que nunca creyó entregar… su alma…

**Fin Analepsis**

**-**Y eso paso…

**-**Y como terminaron casados, eso solo explica una parte, no dice que fue lo que en realidad sucedió…

**-**Eres un metiche Potter… (suspiro) solo eso te diré…

**-**Pero… (se interrumpió por unas campanadas) eso es… (se puso pálido) es…

**-**Es hora Potter…

**-**Sí (dijo lo mas seguro que pudo, en eso momento llego corriendo Ron)

**-**Harry, es hora, tienes que estar ahí cuando ella legue…

**-**Sí, vamos Draco… (seguía pálido)

**-**Vamos Harry (le dijo Draco) Ron… Hermione… (pregunto)

**-**Estará con ella, entraran juntas

**-**De acuerdo (dijo ahora nervioso)

**-**Gracias Ron, no se que haríamos sin ti…

**-**Lo mas probable es que nada jeje, vamos que llegan tarde (los apresuro)

Caminaban por una pasillo alfombrado, Draco ya mas seguro y Harry con muchos nervios, pero se veía muy feliz…

**-**Draco… ¿me dirás que paso después?

**-**Eso prefiero guardármelo Harry, es solo de ella y mío…

**-**Pero… ¿Cómo lo recordaste?

**-**Mi madre, cuando ella murió el hechizo se rompió…

**-**¿Hechizo?

**-**Como ya te había dicho mi madre me vigilaba, y ella se dio cuenta de todo, y esa noche nos hechizo para no recordar nada (sonrió) quería que me enamorara de ella lentamente, que no hubiese confusiones con lo que yo diría fue lo que provoco el alcohol…

**-**¿Hermione también lo recuerda?

**-**No lo se… (susurro) no me ha dicho nada…

**-**Tal vez espera que tu se lo digas (dijo saliendo del pasillo)

**-**Sí, tal vez…

Llegaron a un jardín enorme, totalmente adornado con rosas blancas y rosas, fuentes de los que al brotar agua reflejaban pequeñas luces de colores, al fondo del jardín se encontraba un especie de altar, donde un sacerdote esperaba, Harry, Draco y Ron caminaron para quedar al costado del altar, Harry era quien quedo al lado del sacerdote-ministro, El lugar estaba lleno, gente de todas partes del mundo mágico y muggle habían asistido a presenciar el por fin enlace matrimonial de su gran héroe, Harry Potter.

Harry veía un punto fijo, donde Draco también tenía sus ojos fijos, una hermosa mujer vestía un sencillo traje de novia blanco, su rostro estaba cubierto de un pequeño velo, Harry la vio directamente a los ojos, sus nervios y dudas desaparecieron solo para quedar dentro de él, una inmensa felicidad después de todo… do podría ser feliz, ya lo era…

Draco veía casi al mismo lugar que Harry, solo que él no veía a la novia, no, el veía a la mujer que la acompañaba, su dama de honor, si, SU mujer, su esposa, su amante, la mujer de su vida, y la madre sus hijos, de dos hermosos hijos, Ian y Joyce, un guapo niño de cabello castaño y ojos grises y una preciosa niña de cabello rubio y ojos grises, sus dos ángeles que ahora dormían en la habitación en la que había estado antes con Harry tranquilizándolo, como Harry por muy sorprendente que fuera lo estuvo en su boda, cuando antes de que nacieran sus hijos decidió casarse con Hermione legalmente, fue una boda sumamente íntima, y Harry lo ayudo a superar su miedo, y ahora viéndola caminar a él, recuerda perfectamente que fue lo que paso, porque se caso.

**-**¿Por qué sonríes tanto Draco? (le susurro su esposa que ya estaba frente a él)

**-**Solo recordaba… ( la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oído) ¿Puedes recordar lo que paso esa noche? (beso su cuello)

**-**(Sonrojada) Sí, ya puedo recordarlo… (le volvió a susurrar totalmente roja, el volteo su rostro para quedar frente a ella)

**-**Te ame desde el momento que te bese por primera vez (le dijo serio)

**-**Yo te ame cuando me miraste a los ojos Draco, te ame desde que me miraste… (le dio un corto beso y volvieron su vista al frente, donde sus mejores amigos contraían matrimonio)

**-**Hermione (susurro)

**-**mmm…

**-**¿Podemos repetir lo de esa noche? (sonrió pícaro)

**-**DRACO (le reprimió nuevamente roja hasta las orejas)

**-**¿Qué? (susurro inocente) Fue divertido ¿no? (volvió a besar su cuello)

**-**Yo… yo... (vio sus ojos) conozco un buen lugar, vamos… (lo saco de la ceremonia)

**NOTA… Aquí empieza el lemon, leen bajo su propio riesgo… **

**Analepsis**

Después de ese beso, donde sus almas se entregaron la sangre empezó a calentarse, sus cuerpos reaccionaron y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantaron, y tomados de la mano caminaron al segundo piso para averiguar que había y esconderse...

Encontraron una especie de bodega y comenzaron a explorar el lugar, estaba oscuro, solo hay una ligera luz que reflejaba la luna que hace especial el momento, se escucha una ligera música mientras exploraban, cierran la puerta al advertir que Blase y Ashley los buscaban, callados esperaron... hacía tanto calor que los sofoca... la exquisita combinación del calor, las bebidas y la música, se forma un ambiente bastante... excitante... Se miran con nerviosismo, se sonríen, la simple sonrisa nerviosa de Hermione provoca miles de explosiones en el cuerpo de Draco, y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos se fue acercándose, cada vez más…

Hermione no quiere moverse, pero por alguna extraña razón, da un par de pasos atrás, mientras Draco continua acercándose... queda acorralada en la pared, pero no deja de mirarlo, y esta ya muy cerca... Draco pone sus manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza, su rostro iluminado por ese rayo de luz lunar y por alguna razón q no puede explicar se acerco con la intención de besarla. Hermione acorralada, decide no moverse, sus piernas tiemblan al sentirlo tan cerca, tiene dudas, y él lo sabe, sin dejar de mirarla, acaricia una mejilla con su mano, tierno, delicado, ella, al sentir su contacto cierra los ojos instintivamente, mas confiado Draco sonríe para darle seguridad, se acerca a su oído...

**-**Tranquila no te preocupes…

Las dudas de Hermione al sentir su aliento golpear su rostro se disipan, Draco empezó a besar suavemente su oído, poco a poco bajo hacia el cuello, lo besa lentamente, con ternura… pero desbordando pasión…

Sin resistirlo, Herm coloca sus manos en su cuello, como reacción a sus besos juega con su ahora desordenado rubio cabello... disfrutando de cada beso que Draco le daba, Herm siente la necesidad recompensarlo asi que jala ligeramente su cabello hacia ella... y en cuanto lo hace, mira sus labios rojos, entreabiertos y los besa... Es un beso intenso, romántico, lleno de pasión, sus lenguas juegan conociéndose, explorando cada rincón del otro, reconociendo su sabor, sin perder contacto Draco acaricia su cintura... Herm atrae a ella su cuerpo, profundizando aún mas el beso y desordenando mas su sedoso cabello, todo se vuelve pasional, desesperado, desatando todo lo que llevaban tiempo deseando, deseo… Draco la abrazo con fuerza, acariciando con mas fuerza su cintura una de sus manos hace un recorrido por tu suave pierna hasta donde termina su corta falda... mientras Draco se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Herm, ella iniciaba un juego con sus inexpertas manos en su espalda hasta colarse por debajo de la blanca camisa, para ese momento ya no pensaba, solo sentía, quería hacerlo feliz, hacerlo sentir, tenerlo… quererlo… Draco inicia un recorrido por su muslo debajo de su falda, acariciando cada centímetro de su hermosa y suave piel virgen... Herm hace el mismo recorrido que Draco, pero ella por su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho, acariciando con la yema de los dedos, suave, lento… mientras él se topa con sus glúteos, su ropa íntima, la cual, sin importancia traspasan sus expertas manos para continuar acariciando, dándola a Herm un placer que nunca había conocido y que solo él había logrado hacerle sentir, ya no era solo el alcohol, realmente lo deseaban, quererse, sentirse, completar ese deseo consumiéndolos…

Draco sonríe al ver la reacción de Herm, quien se tenso adquiriendo un color rojizo en sus mejillas, e intentando esconderlo pega su rostro a su pecho, pero un suave gemido la delata, lo que provoca una extensa oleada de excitación en Draco… Sin pensarlo acaricia más, sabe que le gusta, su respiración y sentirla tensa se lo dicen… sus manos exigen mas, y la exploración se vuelve mas profunda…

Hermione temblaba, sensaciones desconocidas la invadían, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada caricia, provocándole un placer indescriptible, de pronto como si se quedara sin fuerzas sus piernas de doblan, por lo que Draco la abraza fuerte preocupado…

**-**Hermione (susurro angustiado)

**-**Dra-co… (susurro sin aire, él la baja la vista a su rostro y lo ve completamente rojo y con rastros de sudor, así como nota su respiración pausada, descontrolada totalmente, entonces comprende… esta excitada, ya no tiene control… sonriendo mas pronunciado ve sus ojos, cerrados, y la ve agitarse…)

**-**Hermione (le hablo aún abrazándola) ¿Me detengo? (susurro, Hermione levanto su vista nublada, a sus profundos y excitados ojos, sacando fuerzas intentando reponerse acerco su rostro a él y beso suave su cuello… Draco se estremeció… desabotono su camisa y la deslizo hasta el suelo, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo desnuda, sorprendiéndolo, con las manos acariciando acerco sus labios a su oído, besándolos…)

**-**Sigue (susurro)

Draco sonrió y beso de nuevo su cuello, y sin dejar de abrazarla la cargo recargando su cuerpo al muero, Herm rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su compañero y recorre sus manos del pecho a la parte baja del cinturón, mientras besaba el cuello de Draco tuvo que moverse para poder darle mas espacio para que el pudiera moverse libremente y quitarle la blusa, sin dejar de besar y ya sin la molesta ropa de por medio Draco quito el sostén dejando al descubierto los firmes y hermoso pezones de su compañera completamente excitados, provocando en su cuerpo una reacción inmediata al sentir sus labios sobre la piel de ella, que suspiraba y se movía con deseo, aumentando el deseo en Draco de poseerla, Hermione en sus movimientos sintió la excitación de su compañero al rozarlo, Draco la abrazo y ahogo un gemido en su cuello, donde lo besaba, Herm dándose cuenta de que fue lo que provoco esa expresión de pasión, suavemente repitió el movimiento volviendo a rozar, sonrojada por el fuerte gemido que llego a su oído le sorprendió sentir que eso la excitaba mas de lo que estaba, saber que él lo disfrutaba…

Para Draco esos ligeros roces lo hizo sentirse casi en el cielo, tanto que por un momento se perdió en el deseo, ejerciendo mas presión en su cuerpo aprisionándola mas en la pared volvió su mano dentro de sus bragas, donde volvió a acariciar, intentando agradecer ese inocente movimiento que tanto lo excito, sabiendo que eso le encantaba decidió buscar mas, así con suaves movimientos sus dedos exploraron la zona mas inocente y pura de su cuerpo, Hermione acelero su respiración y su cuerpo se tenso al sentir sus dedos introduciéndose en una nueva zona desconocida, pero contrario a lo que pensó del dolor, una descarga de placer la invadió, y no pudo esconder un ansiado gemido cuando sintió salir e intentar volver a entrar su dedo… Su respiración se acelero aún mas al sentir su contacto repetido, rozando con es parte que tanto le gustaba, sin evitarlo y sin siquiera percatarse Herm comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de los dedos de Draco, agitada, y con su respiración sin control exclamo un ahogado grito de placer al sentir como algo explotaba dentro de ella empapando los dedos de él…

Draco se sorprendió al sentir el orgasmo de su compañera, no creyó que fuera a sentirlo cuando ni siquiera la había penetrado completamente, pero contrario a lo que todos pensarían, no se sintió decepcionado, al contrario, su cuerpo su excito mas al sentir que le hacía disfrutar a su ella, sintió cono Herm se relajaba y pensando que era todo su respiración se empezó a tranquilizar cuando su mano se retiro…

Hermione se sentía en las nubes, nunca creyó llegar a sentir un orgasmo tan repentino y provocado por todo, pero ella no quiso terminarlo ahí, sabía que debía agradecerle a Draco tal muestra de… pasión, así que un poco mas tranquila, con sus ojos aún reflejando deseo, le sonrió... se acercó mas a él, hasta saber que siente el roce de su cuerpo con su masculinidad, mientras desabrocha su cinturón…

Draco esta completamente sorprendido de la reacción de Hermione, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción de ella, así que en shock no hace nada, hasta que siente como su cinturón cae al suelo y siente como Herm lentamente, torturándolo baja la braga de su pantalón, en su proceso Herm rosa con su mano el miembro erecto de Draco, estremeciéndolo de placer, cerrando los ojos disfruta cada tortura, por lo que ahora Hermione sonríe…

Draco siguiéndola volvió a cargarla al sentir que no soportaría mucho mas, Hermione sonrío, si instinto le decía que hacer, su cerebro no trabajaba, algo dentro le susurraba que hacer, así que la verse nuevamente acorralada entre el muro y el cuerpo de Draco con sus piernas aún enredadas en su cuerpo bajo completamente el pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo… Draco se deshizo de la ropa que aún lo cubría y apreso con su cuerpo semidesnudo y quito su falda y bragas, para que ella pudiera sentir lo que le provoca.

Hermione se sonroja al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de él y se sonroja aún mas al saber que ella esta completamente desnuda, pero se queda aún mas sorprendida al ver la excitación de Draco, y queriendo excitarlo, mueve sus caderas para acercarse a él, para sentirlo, pero ahora no con su mano, sino con... su intimidad...

Deslizó las manos dentro de sus boxers hasta los glúteos para masajearlos suave pero firme... torturándolo... excitándolo… sabe que eso lo excita enormemente.. .así q toma sus manos y las entrelaza entre los suyos, Draco se acerco nuevamente a su cuello y besándolo subió nuevamente a su oído…

**-**Me encantas… (susurro)

Sus boxers ya en el suelo... tomo sus senos con los labios, los acaricia y estimulo sus pezones... quiere excitarla nuevamente… Hermione excitándose recorre sus manos hasta su entrepierna y masajean, recorriendo cada rincón... ya no hay ropa que los separe...

Draco ya no cabía en si de placer, sus suaves movimientos provocaban deseos inigualables en él, su cuerpo quería formar parte de ella, sabiendo que no soportaría mucho mas tiempo la alejo de él, y la beso, un beso largo, apasionado, deja de aprisionar su cuerpo y tomándola en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la coloca suavemente en el suelo…

Hermione se asusta al saber lo que en seguida sucederá, lo sabe, abre los ojos al sentir a Draco acomodarse sobre ella… Draco ve el miedo en sus ojos y se acerca a su rostro, besa sus labios al principio suave para incitarla a que le ayude… poco a poco Herm sede, pero su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, por lo que Draco se acerco a su oído y volvió a susurrarle…

**-**Tranquila… prometo no lastimarte…

Hermione lo ve directamente a los ojos y al ver la sinceridad de su rostro asiente suavemente con la cabeza…

Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se la besa suavemente en la boca, mientras Herm siente como poco a poco su miembro la penetra, levanta su rostro y besa su rostro, y ella siente como el penetra mas, besa sus ojos cerrados, su frente, sus mejillas, mientras ella lo siente cada vez mas dentro, cierra los ojos mas fuerte al sentir un poco de dolor, por lo que Draco hace un fuerte movimiento para entrar y una pequeña lagrima se desliza por el rostro de Herm, Draco siente la tensión y besa su rostro nuevamente, tierno, delicado, sin moverse… poco a poco Draco ve como el rostro de Herm baja la tensión y el vuelve a besarle su rostro calmándola, dándole a entender que todo estará bien, besa suavemente su boca y ella le corresponde, tierno, pero con deseo, pasión…

Hermione sintió un agudo dolor cuando Draco la penetro, fue fuerte, pero no tanto como pensó algún día, cuando sintió los labios de Draco reconfortándola le sonrió agradecida, cuando paso un poco el dolor y el la beso, ella le correspondió, el dolor se iba y el deseo volvía con mayor intensidad…

**-**¿Estas bien? (le pregunto)

**-**Sí… (susurro) continua (lo abrazo)

Draco no espero dos veces, pero aun con cuidado, salio y volvió a entrar en ella primero lento hasta aumentar el ritmo...

Hermione ya no sentía dolor, solo una inmensa sensación de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella, sin darse cuenta su boca trataba de ahogar sus suaves gemidos sobre el cuello de él, besando y cubriendo cada rincón, mientras se aferra a el, sus piernas en su cadera, y sus manos recorriendo su espalda... mordisquea un poco su cuello...

Draco aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez más rápido y fuerte... Hermione arquea su espalda al sentirlo dentro, siguiendo el ritmo furioso de sus embestidas…

Minutos eternos pasan hasta que una revolución se genera en sus cuerpos al llegar a un clímax desesperado, dejando salir un grito ahogado en un furioso beso...

Cansado Draco reposa sobre y dentro de Herm, intentando tranquilizarse… levanta su rostro para mirarla, roja de excitación y llena de sudor, se acerca de nuevo a ella… besa de nuevo el cuello, y muerde ligeramente uno de tus oídos... ella sonríe y voltea a verlo, verla así, lo hace sentir uno placer que nunca antes había experimentado, provocando una excitación fuera de lo común que ella sintió y sorprendida le sonrió y beso al sentirlo de nuevo correrse dentro de ella, avergonzado escondió su rostro en el cuello y ella lo abrazo, y beso su cuello, oído y su boca agradecida, el abre los ojos y la observa demostrándole lo bien que se siente con ella… sale de ella poco a poco y la abraza fuerte besándola, muy cansado recarga la cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos…

Herm se acerca a él y lo abraza, cierra también los ojos mientras descansan…

**NOTA: Aquí termina y pueden seguir leyendo los que se saltaron el Lemon…**

Sin darse cuenta Draco se quedo dormido, pero como una hora después, se despierta al escuchar un ligero sollozo, abre los ojos, y se da cuenta que aun se mantiene abrazado a Herm, la observa, y escucha, ella llora…

**-**¿Herm?... (no le contesta) ¿Hermione¿Qué sucede? (pregunto preocupado y ella voltea, él alcanza a ver su rostro con señales de lagrimas) ¿Qué sucede?

**-**Nada… no es nada…

**-**Nadie llora por nada (le quito unas lagrimas del rostro) ¿Te hice daño¿Te lastime¿Quieres que te lleve al medico? (dijo asustado y preocupado)

**-**No (le acaricio la mejilla) estoy bien…

**-**Confía en mi (le besó la sien y la volvió a abrazar)

**-**Nada malo es solo que… me traicione, tu no tienes la culpa (agrego rápidamente) fui yo, solo yo…

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**Yo no quería... no debía… bueno tu sabes (escondió su rostro en el cuello de él) lo que paso (susurro)

**-**¿Por qué? (le susurro acariciando su cabello)

**-**Porque… mis padres me enseñaron tradiciones y… (volvió a esconderse en su cuello)

**-**¿Te arrepientes? (pregunto comprendiendo)

**-**(se quedo unos segundos callada y después levanto su rostro para verlo a los ojos, se acerco y beso sus labios suavemente) No (contesto) No me arrepiento… (el la abrazo fuerte y sonrió)

**-**Me alegro… fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido… (le sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda aun recostados)

**-**Draco (susurro) ¿esta mal que no me arrepienta? Y… (se sonrojo) ¿Qué me haya gustado tanto? (el sonrió)

**-**no, no esta mal… y que bueno que te gusto… así podríamos repetirlo jeje…

**-**Draco (le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho)

**-**¿Qué? (sonrió inocente) Hermione (le dijo después de unos minutos en silencio)

**-**¿mmm? (susurro medio dormida)

**-**De verdad me gustaría repetir esto… todas las noches… y despertar contigo todas las mañanas como lo acabo de hacer…

**-**¿Qué? (le dijo incrédula volteando a verlo de frente)

**-**Que te quiero cerca de mí siempre… (la abrazo de frente y beso sus labios) Quédate conmigo… casate conmigo (susurro en sus brazos)

**-**Draco yo… (estaba sorprendida) No quiero que lo hagas por lo que te dije, eso ya ni importa solo eran tontas ideas…

**-**No es por eso… de verdad te quiero siempre así (la abrazo)

**-**Draco no se… esto es muy pronto, digo, a penas hace unas horas te odiaba y tu a mi…

**-**Solo me importa ahora…

**-**¿Y no te arrepentirás mañana? (pregunto temerosa)

**-**Solo me arrepentiría si no te lo decía… ¿Qué dices? (beso su cuello haciéndola sonreír)

**-**Digo que no solo por sexo lo haces ¿verdad?

**-**Debo aceptar que influye… eres buena (sonrió coqueto y ella se sonrojo) Jajajajajajaja… es verdad preciosa… jajajaja…

Hermione observo su sonrisa y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo calida que era, no esa fría y arrogante de siempre, era sincera, real… y le encanto, deseo verla todos los días, y ser ella quien la provocara, deseo siempre estar ahí para verla, deseo… siempre estar… con él…

**-**Sí (le dijo viendo sus ojos)

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Si quiero estar contigo… siempre… (Draco sonrió y asintió, minutos después se le acerco y le dio un ligero beso en la boca, le sonríe y deciden levantarse para vestirse...

Casi sin despegar las miradas Draco le coloca la blusa depositando un suave beso en la parte baja del cuello, después anudas la falda y besa su vientre… ella le sonríe y lo besa en la boca, después le coloca la camisa botón por botón, mientras se besan...

Ya "decentemente arreglados"... toman aire, se dan un último beso y salen a encontrar a sus futuros testigos...

Lo que paso después fue simple, fingieron estar borrachos para no dar explicaciones de nada, no tenían porque darlas, fueron a un registro civil y se casaron, llegaron al hotel después de dejar a sus amigos y pidieron la mejor habitación, subieron y volvieron a disfrutar, ahora sin miedos ni vergüenza, solo deseando que eso nunca terminara… cuando se quedaron dormidos abrazados, una mujer que había estado vigilándolos (casi todo el tiempo, hubo momentos en los que prefirió no ver) lanzo un hechizo a ellos, para olvidar… solo cuando ella muriera o cuando ella misma decidiera retirar el hechizo recordarían… tenían que enamorarse… poco a poco… para aceparlo, si no lo hacía, no funcionaría…

**Fin Analepsis**

**-**DRACO! Los niños! (le grito a un medio dormido rubio que estaba a su lado)

**-**¿Cuáles niños? (susurro medio dormido)

**-**Como que cuales… (dijo molesta) LOS NUESTROS… ¿recuerdas a Ian y Joyce?

**-**No se de que… DEMONIOS (se levanto rápido) se quedaron en la habitación donde estaba con Harry?

**-**¿Solos?

**-**No, debía estar la niñera…

**-**Como es posible que nos quedáramos dormidos (susurraba mientras se vestía)

**-**Bueno cariño (se le acerco) me dejas sumamente cansado… (le sonrió y ella se sonrojo)

**-**Draco… ¿te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? (le pregunto deteniéndose de nuevo)

**-**(se le acerco sonriendo) De ninguna de las dos veces me arrepiento… ¿y tu? (la abrazo)

**-**Tampoco… (le sonrió y lo beso)

Salieron de una pequeña habitación y caminaron 10 minutos hasta llegar a donde se realizaba le pequeña recepción de sus amigos…

**-**¿Dónde estuvieron? (pregunto Ashley al verlos llegar)

**-**Por ahí metiche (contesto Draco)

**-**Que genial (dijo molesta)

**-**Ashley has visto a mis…

**-**¿Hijos? Sí los he visto… sabes son preciosos… ¿acaso tu no los has visto? Mala madre que ni si quiera los observa…

**-**¿Dónde están? (interrumpió Draco)

**-**Con Harry… (contesto contenta)

**-**Iré por ellos, no quiero que les enseñe a firma autógrafos… (dijo alejándose de ellas)

**-**¿Qué hacen con Harry? Él nunca ha sido bueno con los niños (dijo Hermione)

**-**Bueno, le dije que tenía que acostumbrarse… (le sonrió)

**-**¿Y porque debería? O.o

**-**Porque le acabo de decir que va a tener uno…

**-**¿a que te refieres con?... Espera… ¿Vas a tener un bebe?...

**-**Sí (le sonrió)

**-**Ahhhhh… (grito contenta) Felicidades¿Cuándo lo supiste?

**-**Ayer lo confirme, perdón que no te lo dijera (agrego al ver que Hermione iba a replicar) pero quería que fuera Harry el que se enterara primero (le sonrió)

**-**Entiendo (la abrazo) Muchas felicidades Ashley…

**-**Gracias… n.n… oye… (le susurro) Y… ¿donde estaban¿Encargando mas hijos? (le sonrió)

**-**O/O Ashley…

**-**Jejeje no me contestes… tu cara lo dice todo, además que traes una cara de "Mi esposo me hace muy feliz" jajajajajaja…

**-**Oye… es solo que con los niños en casa pues… no te tengo que dar explicaciones…

**-**Uyy… lo Draco se pega… XD

**-**Oye (le dio un pequeño golpe) si tu no preguntas nada prometo no decir que rompiste la tradición antes de la boda…

**-**¿Cual tradición? O.o

**-**La de no ver al novio hasta después de la boda jejeje…

**-**O/O Eso… ¿Cómo-como lo sabes? (pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada mientras Hermione se reía de su cara vio como se acercaban Draco y Harry con los gemelos)

**-**Deberías decirle a Harry que use un hechizo silenciador en su habitación (le guiño un ojo y camino a Draco dejándola sumamente sonrojada)

**-**Harry James Potter! (susurro)

**-**¿Qué? (se asusto al ver acercarse muy amenazadora su ahora esposa) ¿Qué hice? o ¿Qué no hice?...

**-**Tú… (se le acerco)

-¿Yo? (trago saliva)

**-**¿Por qué no usaste el hechizo silenciador anoche?

**-**Ah… el hechizo… jejeje (se rasco la nuca) pus… jejeje creo que… lo olvide… n.n

**-**Voy a matarte… (Harry camino hacia atrás y ella se le acerco)

Corrió cuando Ashley casi lo acorralo y ella corrió a perseguirlo… después de unos minutos un muy cansado Harry se detiene…

**-**Bueno ya… Además tu tienes la culpa…

**-**¿Yo? (exclamo molesta)

**-**Sí... ¿Quién es la que no me dejo ni hablar cuando llegue?

**-**Y ¿quien se escabullo? (dijo sonrojada)

**-**Y quien es la que mas…

**-**Basta! Suficiente información… No pudo creerlo… llevamos unas horas casados y ya estamos discutiendo… (Harry suspiro y se le acerco por la espalda abrazándola)

**-**Lo siento (le susurro al oído) Es solo que cuando te veo me pierdo y no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tu… (beso su cuello) Te amo…

**-**(suspiro y volteo a verlo) Lamento este drama… es solo que bueno, mi humor esta un poco… lo siento (se agacho como niña regañada)

**-**Yo también lo siento… (la abrazo más)

**-**Te amo…

**-**Y yo… (se besaron sin darse cuenta que todos los observaban)

**-**¿Qué discretos no? (comento Draco sorprendido)

**-**jajaja, siempre fueron así… Draco… (le susurro mientras el la abrazaba y los niños jugaban en el pasto (ya tenían un año)) Te amo…

**-**Yo también cariño... Te amo… los amo… (se corrigió, ella lo beso)

**-**Sabes… esto es increíble… (le susurro) Los niños… tú… yo… nuestras vidas…

**-**Sí. Y todo… por una Noche de Copas

**-**Sí… Una gran Noche de copas… Te amo Draco (le susurro)

**-**Y yo Hermione, te amo…

**FIN**

**Ahora sí… Esto es todo de Noche de Copas… sniff, sniff… que triste… TT.TT, pero bueno, dicen que todo lo bueno se termina ¿no? Jejeje, y esto se termino… (conciencia: Bien Ly, échate porras tu sola… Ly: n.n ¿verdad que si? Urra por Ly, urra! Jejeje XD)**

**Ok... escribi LEMON! no se si les gusto.. diganme si les gusto ¿vale?.. y si no pues tabien diganme jejeje, ya saben que bueno o malos comentarios pues son bienvenidos... n.n En fin...**

**Jeje… en fin, GRACIAS por todos sus reviews y prometo regresar pronto (aunque con Tempo Reverto Memories aun no termino, me refiero a un Draco-Herm) GRACIAS, GRACIAS! n.n Sigan escribiendo! Porfa ¿si?...**

**Ah sí, a los que no reconocieron la canción de los capítulos anteriores fueron mmm… del capitulo 13 (creo) es "todo lo que hago lo hago por ti" y la del capitulo anterior es "Cuando Mueres por Alguien"**

**Ahora si, hasta pronto! Bye n.n con cariño…**

**Ly Malfoy**


End file.
